Manto Nocturno: Presagio y Confusión MFB
by Rasen1826
Summary: Un nuevo misterio llega a las vidas de los guardianes de los espíritus sagrados…Un mito que era preferible dejar en el olvido y que sin embargo se empeña en ser rebelado ante sus ojos, trayendo con su aparición el surgimiento del verdadero enemigo
1. Capítulo 51

**Capítulo 51: Sorpresa Insospechada**

-La batalla había concluido ya…En ambos era perceptible la fatiga que experimentaban. Pero en la debilidad había encontrado su anhelado triunfo.

Ellas se retiraron, llevándose la derrota de su lado. El gozo de los chicos era enorme y esperaban que sus amigos hubieran corrido con la misma suerte.

Durante una media esperaron a que ellos llegaran, pero al no pasar esto, deciden irlos a buscar, ya no había necesidad de seguir en ese sitio. Y en el justo instante en que se preparan para marcharse, ellos aparecen a la distancia…Pronto ambos equipos estuvieron cara a cara.-

**Tyson:** ¡Lo logramos chicos, les ganamos a esas locas!

**Blake:** Ya veo…Sería el colmo si no las derrotaban después de semejante entrenamiento…U¬_¬

**Tyson:** ù_ú Ahí vas de nuevo Blake…Tú y tus malas vibras…

**Yuna:** Los felicitamos por su éxito…

**Tsukishiro:** Demuestra que han aumentado su nivel…

**Ray:** ¿Y qué pasó con ustedes?

**Izumi: **Bueno, podríamos decir que la cosa terminó de forma extraña y súbita…Podríamos considerarlo como una derrota…

**Blake: **Pero nada grave…

**Yuna:** (Hermano…Sé que no quieres preocuparlos, pero no siento justo el mentirles a los chicos…).

**Izumi:**-con la mirada pérdida- (No me gustaron en lo absoluto esas palabras…Era evidente que eran para mí… ¿Pero por qué a mí? ¿Por qué?).

**Kai:**-viendo la expresión pérdida de Izumi- (¿Una simple derrota? No, aquí sucede algo mucho más grave que un simple fracaso…).

**Kenny:** Bueno, espero que hayan aprendido cosas nuevas acerca de sus enemigos y que la próxima vez no se confíen tanto.

**Dizzy: **Tomar precauciones nunca está de más…

**Blake:** Hmp…Para la próxima será…

**Tyson: **Ha llegado el momento de irnos…

**Max:** Totalmente de acuerdo contigo…

**Blake:**-viéndose más que pensativa- (Creo que no me quedan muchas opciones…Baldo me está acorralando…Sino lo hago yo, lo hará él…y no puedo permitirme ese lujo).

**Izumi:** ¿Blake? ¿Estás bien? –sacando del trance al chico.-

**Blake:** Sí…Es sólo el aturdimiento por lo que recién pasó, es todo.

**Izumi: **Ya veo…Bueno, mejor nos vamos…Han de estar preocupados porque no hemos vuelto aún.

**Blake: **-asiente-…Entre más rápido salgamos de esta isla, mucho mejor para mí…-empieza a avanzar, dejando atrás en breve a los demás.-

**Izumi:** (No eres el único que está preocupado por lo que ellos le hayan hecho a nuestras bestias bits… ¿Por qué presiento que te preocupa algo más?).

**Tyson:** Movámonos o Blake nos dejará aquí…

**Max:** Cierto…

-Y dentro de poco todos lograron alcanzar a Blake…Solamente un par de chicos todavía yacían rezagados.-

**Kai: **¿Qué es lo que sucede Izumi?

**Izumi: **Esos chicos nos derrotaron y ni siquiera supimos cómo lo hicieron…Sus dioses egipcios fueron mucho más de lo que esperábamos…

**Kai: **Me imaginaba que serían rivales de cuidado.

**Izumi:** Sí, ni que me lo digas…

**Kai: **¿Entonces… a qué se debe toda esta preocupación?

**Izumi:**…Esos chicos paralizaron nuestras bestias bits con el uso de sus ataques…Ellas no nos obedecían y simplemente hacían lo que esos dioses egipcios querían…De un momento a otro, nuestras bestias bits abandonaron nuestros blades…Y lo peor del asunto es que colocaron en cada una de ellas una especie de conjuro o algo por el estilo…No sabemos para qué lo hicieron, pero no debe de ser nada bueno…

**Kai: **Ya me decía que no era una simple derrota…-viéndola a la cara.-

**Izumi: **Creo que me vas conociendo mejor…-observándolo dulcemente-…No quiero que lo que nos pasó a nosotros les ocurra a ustedes…

**Kai: **Hmp…Ya veremos qué podemos averiguar de estos chicos…

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Tenemos que estar informados antes de que nos tomen nuevamente desprevenidos…

**Kai: **Ya vámonos…

**Izumi:** ¬¬ Antes de que nos dejen aquí botados….

-Y ahora yacía totalmente inmóvil, él la había dejado totalmente inmóvil ante aquel beso tan inesperado pero de alguna manera, muy anhelado por ella. No dudo en dejarse llevar por el preciado momento, ya que necesitaba mucho estar a su lado, sentir aquel interesante respirar, saborear nuevamente el sublime sabor de sus labios. Por un instante, el mundo dejó de girar ante sus propios ojos.

Mientras unos celebraban el triunfo pasajero obtenido, otros analizaban todas las ventajas a futuro que vendrían.

La vista indicaba que se encontraba en un terreno baldío y lleno de piezas de autos y otros objetos electrodomésticos que habían dejado de tener utilidad desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Sentado sobre una pila de objetos inservibles y oxidados, él se encontraba…Su mirada carmín lucía serena, había obtenido lo que esperaba y simplemente tenía que sentarse a mirar los resultados de su pequeña treta.

Su dorada cabellera era agitada por el frío viento que soplaba…Pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto esta situación.

Pronto su mirada se posó en aquel par de miradas celestes que se postraban frente a él; sonrío satisfactoriamente y ellos entendieron rápidamente el mensaje.-

**Baldo:**…Todo resultó mucho mejor de lo que estaba esperando…Adler…no te había visto en algo de tiempo…

**Adler: **Así que los saqueadores de tumbas cumplieron con su parte…

**¿?: **Y dime Baldo… ¿Qué sucedió con él?

**Baldo: **Sinceramente dudo que haya podido escapar de ese inexplicable y fatal accidente. No tienes de qué preocuparte…Todo va como lo teníamos previsto.

**Adler: **Estás consciente de que Janaan está con ellos, ¿no es verdad?

**Baldo:**…Su mente dice una cosa mientras que su corazón opina totalmente diferente…No sabe ella nada que pueda impedir que nuestros planes progresen…Lo único que puede hacer…es facilitarme todo aún más…

**¿?: **Supongo que todavía tienes planes para esa chica…porque todavía no la has atrapado. Y mira que tuviste una oportunidad perfecta.

**Baldo: **-con un blade azul marino en sus manos-…Las oportunidades van y vienen…Aunque no la haya tomado esta vez, no significa que no vendrán otras igual de buenas…--moviendo el blade con su mano-…Extraño futuro…Los espíritus sagrados contenidos en tan insignificante artefacto…

**Adler: **¿Cuándo sucederá?

**Baldo: **Todo se desarrollará en el transcurso del otoño…-guardando su blade-…No hay que desesperarse…

**Adler:** Entiendo…-da media vuelta y se retira.-

**¿?: **¿Funcionará?

**Baldo:** Si funciona o no, es lo que menos me interesa…Cualquier de los dos resultados posibles termina siendo beneficioso para mí…

**¿?: **Pero uno sería el más indicado…-en tono cruel.-

**Baldo: **Eso dalo por hecho…

-La tarde había inundado el cielo con su extravagante gama de colores, mientras que el viento traía consigo el inicio de una nueva estación…

Los chicos ahora se encontraban festejando su victoria en la casa de Tyson..Brindando con deliciosa limonada, acompañado de ricos bocadillos.

El timbre sonó, habían llegado visitas…El invitado fue llevado hasta donde se encontraban todos, no se sorprendieron al ver de quién se trataba y simplemente continuaron con la celebración.-

**Max:** ¡¡Edward, qué bueno que pudiste venir!!

**Edward:** Me enteré del triunfo de mi querido primo…No podía faltar al festejo…-sonriendo dulcemente.-

**Tyson:** Vamos, siéntate…

**Edward:** Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Tyson…-se sienta al lado de Max.-

**Yuna: **Nos contó Max que su primo vendría…-sonriéndole amistosamente- Mi nombre es Yuna…

**Tsukishiro:** El mío es Tsukishiro…Gusto en conocerte…

**Izumi:**…Soy Izumi, un placer conocerte.

**Blake:**…Y yo soy Blake…-en tono normal.-

**Janaan:** Y yo soy Janaan…-sonriendo.-

**Ray: **Será mejor que comamos…o Tyson devorará todo.

**Kai:** De eso no queda duda…

**Hillary: **Tyson siempre comiendo de más…Si sigue así terminará hecho una bola.

**Tyson:** ¡¡Mira quién lo dice, la que se pasa haciendo dietas!! –y la riña comenzó nuevamente.-

**Edward:** ¿Siempre son así?

**Max:** Sí…-suspira- Es su forma extraña de demostrarse que se quieren.

**Kenny: **(Espero que algún día ambos puedan admitir sus sentimientos…).

**Dizzy: **Nunca aprenderán…

**Izumi: **Uo_o (Solamente nos hacen pasar vergüenzas con los extraños…).

**Blake: **(…¿Cómo se lo diré…? Sé que pedirá explicaciones y al menos espero que no se moleste demasiado…).

**Yuna: **(…Blake anda demasiado pensativo…Me gustaría ayudarlo, pero sé que es un terco sin remedio que prefiere resolver sus asuntos solo…ù_ú).

**Izumi: **Ummm…Veamos qué hay en la tele…-toma el control remota y enciende la tele- Debe de haber algo bueno…-pasó de canal en canal hasta toparse con el de noticias, en el cual al parecer estaban anunciando una notica bastante interesante.-

"…Uno de los tesoros imperiales de todo Japón ha sido robado hoy por la mañana del santuario Atsuta, estamos hablando de la legendaria espada _A__me no Murakumo no Tsurugi_…No se sabe con certeza los autores de este abominable crimen, pero ya se están tomando las medidas necesarias para que este misterio sea resuelto en la brevedad posible y de esa manera este preciado tesoro pueda ser devuelto… ¡Un momento! Me acaban de informar que la joya Magatama y el espejo, protegidos en este santuario, también han desaparecido… Al parecer el disturbio causado por la pérdida de la espada, desvío la atención de estos dos preciados objetos…

Estaremos informando el avance de las investigaciones y los posibles avances…".

**Blake: **¿Un robo?

**Izumi:** No es cualquier robo…Son objetos de enorme valor para Japón…

**Yuna:** No estoy muy familiarizada con la cultura japonesa…

**Tsukishiro:**-mirando a Tyson- Tú debes de saber algo al respecto, ¿no?

**Tyson:** Ahhh…U-_- -su cara lo decía todo.-

**Kai: **Los tres objetos han sido custodiados desde tiempos antiguos…La espada fue trasladada al santuario por adjudicarle una maldición, que traía desgracias a todos los que tuvieran la desgracia de encontrarse con ella…

**Izumi:** Vaya, toda una leyenda… Aunque no entiendo muy bien el fin que persigue el ladrón, bueno, aparte de querer vender los tesoros a coleccionistas privados…

**Edward:** En eso tienes mucha razón Izumi…Pues sólo nos resta esperar a que encuentren esos tesoros antes de que el ladrón haga de las suyas.

**Tyson: **¿Oye Izumi y Kuro?

**Izumi:** Se quedó totalmente dormido en tu cama… n.n

**Tyson:** ù_ú ¿Mi cama dijiste?

**Izumi:** u.u Le gustan las comodidades…y me aseguré de que la cama no tuviera pulgas.

**Tyson: **¡¿Cómo que tengo pulgas?! –todo molesto y gritándole, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó.-

**Hillary:** Un_n Tyson cálmate…-tratando de conservar los pocos estribos que le quedaban.-

-La noche llegó y la hora de las despedidas llegó…Edward se fue a casa, mientras que Max se quedó junto con Ray y Kai a dormir en la casa de Tyson.

Izumi y el resto de su equipo se fueron igualmente al poco tiempo que Edward.

En la casa Granger todo era paz y silencio, ya todos se encontraban durmiendo satisfactoriamente. Sin embargo, no todos tenían los mismos planes de descanso.

A las afueras de la ciudad, cuatro chicos yacían totalmente despiertos…

Aquel dorado círculo se había formado nuevamente, levantándose en una columna luminosa hacia el cielo. Los cuatro dioses ocupaban su respectivo punto cardinal acompañados de sus fieles colegas de combate.

Unas cuantas oraciones emergieron de sus labios en unísono y en completa armonía. Dichas palabras despertaron a los cuatro poderosos dioses, quienes en son de entendimiento levantaron sus cetros al cielo nocturno mientras la luz resplandeciente que los acompañaba y que formaba parte de aquel cilindro hueco de luz dorada, se dividía, concentrándose una cierta cantidad de ésta en cada uno de los cetros.

La luz dorada escapó de sus báculos, en forma de estrellas fugaces que rápidamente se perdieron en la negra intensidad de la bóveda celeste.

El ritual había dado por terminado, ahora solamente era cuestión de esperar el anhelado resultado de sus plegarias y hechizos.

La mañana llegó de manera presurosa para todos, por alguna razón habían sentido que la noche anterior fue mucho más corta que cualquier otra.

Tyson y los chicos se despertaron a regañadientes por parte de Hillary, lo cual no les gustaba mucho que digamos, pero era eso o que ésta les molestara durante más tiempo con tal de que se pararan. Tenía prisa en pararlos, había preparado una excursión al lugar menos favorito de Tyson, el museo arqueológico de la ciudad.-

**Tyson:** ¡¿Por qué tenemos que ir a un tonto museo Hillary?! Hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer…

**Hillary:** Dame solamente una…

**Tyson:** Ah…Tengo que ayudar al abuelo a arreglar el jardín…

**Hillary:** Mentiroso…Ayer tu abuelo lo arregló el solo…-lo toma por el cuello de su camisa- ¡¡Nos vamos y punto!! ¡¡Necesitas cultivar esa cabeza hueca que tienes!! –salen de allí con el pobre Tyson agarrándose de donde podía con tal de no ser llevado.-

**Max:** Pobre Tyson, casi siento lástima por él…

**Ray:** Tú lo has dicho amigo… Hillary es toda una mandona…

**Kai: **Al menos así dejará de estar de fastidioso…

**Kanny:** ¿Qué opinas Dizzy? ¿Los acompañamos? Suena divertido…

**Dizzy:** No hay duda de que tienes un concepto muy bizarro de lo qué es diversión…

**Kenny:** ¿Ustedes no vienen? –mirando a los chicos.-

**Ray:** Umm…Tengo cosas que hacer…Iré a ver a Lee y los chicos…En serio, me encantaría, pero lo dejamos para otra ocasión…¿Sale?

**Kenny:** Max…

**Max: **Hoy iré al parque de diversiones con Edward…Le prometí estar con él este día, ya que dentro de muy poco se irá…Lo siento jefe…Otro día será…

**Kenny:** Kai…

**Kai: **Hmp…No lo creo…

**Kenny:** T_T ¡Qué crueles son!

**Dizzy:** Vamos Jefe, no te desanimes…

**Kenny: **T ^ T Ya nos vamos…

-El despertador sonó abruptamente, ya pasaban de las 10 a.m. y ellos todavía seguían totalmente dormidos.

La alarma del reloj despertador sonó nuevamente, pero un brusco golpe lo cayó de sopetón, entonces continúo durmiendo.

La realidad chocó contra su mundo de sueños, él no había sido quien apagó el despertador y hasta lo que él recordaba no había nadie más dentro de su habitación aparte de él.

Se despertó y se sentó…Admiró la vista de su ventana y entonces fijó su atención en lo que se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, cubierto totalmente por las sabanas de su cama.

Se sintió confundido, no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Destapó aquel extraño bulto y ¡oh sorpresa! Lo que había ahí realmente lo dejó en shock durante unos largos segundos.

Se trataba de un niño…Albino como las nubes del cielo y con cabellos tan azabaches como la noche misma…Con una edad que no superaba los seis años de edad…Su vestimenta era un tanto extraña, recordaba aquellos trajes de combate que son muy usados frecuentemente en china.

Dormía plácidamente, lucía tan dulce que parecía un frágil ángel.

**Blake: **¿Quién…eres tú y cómo es que estás aquí?

-El pequeño se despertó, restregándose sus ojos una y otra vez…Cuando por fin enfocó su mirada en Blake, él notó aquel intenso dorado de sus ojos, tan bellos e intensos como el ámbar.-

**¿?: **Blake… ¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy yo?


	2. Capítulo 52

**Capítulo 52: Encuentro entre Amigos**

**Blake:** Ah…No tengo ni la más remota idea…

**¿?: **Mi nombre es Yamishi…

**Blake:** ¿Yamishi? –totalmente confundido.-

**Yamishi: **Aunque…cambiaste mi nombre…

**Blake:** ¿Qué…cambié tu nombre? –coloca su mano derecha sobre su frente- Esto debe ser un sueño raro y turbado, ya le dije a Izumi que nada bueno de comer cosas ultra picantes en la noche…

-Tocaron a su puerta repetidas veces, cada vez mucho más fuerte…Hasta que por fin entraron sin siquiera pedir permiso.-

**Yuna:** Hermano… ¿Tú también…? –observando a aquel chico de mirar color oro.-

**Blake:** ¿Qué quieres decir con "tú también"?

-Pronto sabría a lo que su hermana se refería…Su mirada ahora se encontraba con la de aquella pequeña niña de ojos lila y cabellera grisácea oscura. Usaba el mismo estilo de vestimenta que el chico.-

**Yuna:** Dice que se llama Arkeit…

**Blake:** ¿Arkeit? Entonces…-observando de soslayo a ese raro niño-…tú eres…

**Yamishi: **Hola Arkeit…-descendiendo de la cama- ¿Están confundidos no te parece?

**Arkeit: **Yo también me siento así Yami…

**Yamishi: **Todo debe de ser obra de Ra y el resto de los dioses…

**Yuna:** Blake…O_O

**Blake:** Sí, lo sé…Suena…imposible… Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿verdad?

**Yamishi:** Nosotros tampoco lo creemos, pero ha pasado…-mirando su actual cuerpo humano- Nunca pensé que tomar una forma humana fuera tan divertido…

**Blake/Yuna: **UO_O

-Y las visitas no se hicieron esperar más…Tsukishiro llegó, siendo acompañado por un pequeño de mirada grisácea y cabellera castaña clara.-

**Tsukishiro:** -_- Él es Lishion…

**Blake:** Si esto está ocurriendo de verdad, entonces…significa que…

-Las sabanas se encontraban repartidas alrededor de su cama, no obstante, ella no se encontraba tapada.

A su lado reposaba una pequeña niña de cabellera blanca y larga…Prevista de un pequeño kimono negro con adornos de flores multicolores.

La pequeña despertó, dejando apreciar aquella mirada rubí y esas enormes pestañas que tenía. Vio a Izumi y decidió despertarla.

La joven despertó lentamente, quedando estupefacta cuando entendió que no se encontraba sola en su cama.-

**Izumi:** ¿Q-Quién…eres tú?

**¿?: **Llámame Eri…

**Izumi:** Ah…¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta mi cuarto? Bueno, de hecho tengo un sinfín de preguntas que plantearte…

**Eri:** Lo sé…-se baja de la cama y comienza a buscar algo entre las cosas de Izumi- Esto lo aclarará todo…

-Por fin encontró lo que afanosamente estaba buscando, el beyblade de Izumi. Se acercó a ella y se lo entregó. Izumi lo vio con detalle y se percató de inmediato de la inconfundible e inexplicable realidad.-

**Izumi:**…BirdDragon….no está…-entonces entendió lo que estaba pasando- Si...eso es verdad…-sacude su cabeza- ¡Imposible! No puede estar pasando esto… O_O

**Eri: **Ni siquiera nosotros lo entendemos con exactitud…

**Izumi:** Uo_o ¿"Nosotros"?

-La mañana comenzó siendo toda una locura y no parecía que esto fuera a cambiar.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor, aún con sus respectivas pijamas puestas…y esos niños también se encontraban allí.

Los beyblades puestos sobre la mesa, era la prueba viviente de que no se encontraban viviendo una pesadilla.

Janaan ya se encontraba con ellos, tratando de armar las piezas de ese complicado rompecabezas.-

**Janaan: **Si no lo veo, no lo creería…-viendo a aquellos niños- ¿Así que ustedes son bestias bis, no es verdad?

**Eri:**-asiente- Somos bestias bits…-mirando sus manos- Aunque ahora sin saber cómo o por qué tenemos esta apariencia humana…

**Yamishi: **Aunque los únicos culpables que tenemos son esos dioses egipcios…Ese Ra pagará…

**Lishion: **Y eso no es todo lo que al parecer hicieron… Tan sólo nos basta con ver nuestras apariencias…Somos unos niños…

**Arkeit:** Lo que denota que nuestros poderes han sido reducidos drásticamente.

**Izumi:** O_O Blake, en serio, no creo lo que estoy viendo…

**Blake:** o_o

**Yuna:** Aunque admitámoslo, son tan adorables… n_n Ya decía que nuestras bestias bits eran realmente lindas…

**Tsukishiro:** ¿Y cómo están seguros de que sus poderes han sido acortados?

**Eri:** Podemos sentirlo…Es una sensación evidente para nosotros.

**Janaan: **Los dioses que los cazadores portan son los más poderosos que existen dentro de la cultura egipcia, por lo que el hecho de que sean capaces de hacer cosas como éstas no están del todo descartadas…Aunque estas entes sagradas solamente pueden ser usadas en su plenitud si se conoce su lenguaje…

**Eri:** Esos chicos nos inmovilizaron en aquella ocasión y después nos colocaron una especie de extraño hechizo…

**Yamishi:** No conocemos bien a este tipo de espíritus…

**Janaa:** Me haré cargo de investigar a detalle todo esto…No debería resultar tan difícil para mí…Déjenmelo a mí chicos…Mientras trato de hallar una solución a este problema, les pido que cuiden de estos niños…

**Blake:** ¬¬ Vaya…Está bien, supongo.

**Izumi: **Esto está de locos… u_u

**Yuna: **Ni que lo digas… U-_-

**Tsukishiro:** Prácticamente nos han sacado del campo de batalla…

**Arkeit: **Sin duda ésa debió ser la razón que motivo al enemigo a hacernos esto…

**Yamishi:** Ese Fenrir…

**Blake:** ¿Fenrir?

**Yamishi: **Fenrir era nuestro antiguo enemigo…Peleamos contra él y su ejército hace mucho tiempo atrás…Quedó exiliado cuando los Cuatro Espíritus Sagrados intervinieron en el enfrentamiento contando con la ayuda de los Cuatro Espíritus Guerreros…Después de esa batalla épica, juró retornar a este mundo…

**Eri: **Creo que necesitan conocer la historia, para que comprendan mejor lo que podría llegar a pasar.

**Izumi:** -_- No estaría nada mal…Pero esperen, necesitamos que cuenten la historia cuando estemos con nuestros amigos…

**Lishion: **¿Se refieren a los portadores de los espíritus sagrados?

**Yuna:**…Sí…

**Yamishi:** Ellos tienen que enterarse…Al parecer no han podido trasmitirles sus memorias a sus elegidos…

**Blake:** Dejemos de hablar de esto por el momento…Demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

**Yamishi: **Hmp…Nunca esperé escuchar esto de ti…

**Blake:** Ummm…U¬¬

**Yamishi:**-viendo de soslayo a Eri- ¿Y cómo es posible que dejarás que el Guerrero del Fuego Eterno se quedara con ella?

**Eri: **Yo no tuve nada que ver…

**Yamishi: **Supongo que no se podía evitar….-cruzándose de brazos.-

**Eri: **Sí se pudo haber evitado, si tan si quiera tu discípulo no hubiera carecido de valor para decirle sus sentimientos a tiempo… u.u

**Yamishi:**-mira a Blake- Cierto… U-_-

**Blake:** ¿Qué tanto hablas de mi Yamishi? ù_ú

**Yamishi:** Nada que no sepas ya…

**Blake:** ù_ú Este niño va a desquiciarme pronto.

**Izumi: **Bueno, será mejor que nos alistemos…Tenemos que ir a ver a Tyson y a los demás.

**Eri:** Está bien…

-Izumi y Eri se marchan de allí. Entra a su cuarto y la pequeña niña la sigue. Comienza a tender su cama y arreglar su cuarto.

Se sienta a la orilla de su cama con la mirada puesta en Eri.-

**Izumi:** Si tú eres BirdDragon…Entonces, ¿quién es Rui?

**Eri:** Dentro de mí todavía se albergan los recuerdos de tu vida pasada…Fui capaz de proyectar esos recuerdos en una apariencia aparentemente humana y se la mostré a Kai.

**Izumi:** Entonces ése era mi nombre…Rui…

**Eri:** Así es…

**Izumi:** ¿Y Yu…?

**Eri:**…Ese nombre corresponde al portador de Yamishi…

**Izumi:** Yo creía que Yu era en realidad…

**Eri: **No guardas recuerdos gratos acerca de Koujirou…

**Izumi:** ¿Así que ése es el nombre del antiguo dueño de Dranzer?

**Eri:** De hecho, estamos hablando de las mismas personas en el pasado y en el presente…Los portadores de las bestias sagradas de la época antigua, reencarnaron en el presente y continúan teniendo la custodia de esos espíritus… Es un ciclo…Los que han sido elegidos, no pueden perder este derecho, ni siquiera con la muerte…El alma del elegido posee un lazo especial con su compañero…

**Izumi:** Ya veo…Es comprensible ahora…No obstante, siento curiosidad…

**Eri:** Me lo suponía… Koujirou era el nombre de la vida pasada de Kai…Él era el elegido de Dranzer…En aquel tiempo al igual que ahora, poseía una arrogancia y esa indescriptible frialdad…No hace falta que entre en más detalles por el momento.

**Izumi:** Hmp…Entiendo…Pero pese a todo eso yo…

**Eri:** Lo sé…Lo he visto y he sido capaz de percibir tus emociones hacia él…Pero no te dejes influenciar mucho por Kai…Porque al final, solamente somos vistos como viles armas…-sale de allí, cerrando la puerta bruscamente.-

**Izumi:** (¿Viles armas?¿Qué me quieres dar a entender con eso? ¡¿Qué?!).

-Después de algunas horas…Todos se encontraban listos para ir a buscar a los chicos, incluso los pequeños niños quienes ahora llevaban ropa un tanto más acorde a la época temporal que se encontraban viviendo, aunque no pudieron hacer mucho, por lo que llevaban puesto uniformes de kínder.

Y aunque era evidente que posiblemente los chicos no se encontrasen en casa, lo que verdaderamente les sorprendió fue enterarse de que Tyson había ido a visitar el museo histórico de la ciudad, por lo que decidieron empezar por ahí.

Cuando llegaron había una gran cantidad de gente, era extraño que un gran número de personas visitara el museo, por lo que se sintieron sumamente extrañados, demasiadas cosas raras estaban pasando en ese mismo día.

Después de una larga búsqueda, lograron hallar su objetivo…Tyson estaba al lado de Hillary, mientras que ésta inútilmente trataba de cultivar la mente del chico relatándole hechos del pasado, los cuales evidentemente, éste no escuchaba.

Ellos se acercaron a éstos, descubriendo que no se encontraban del todo solos, ya que Kenny y Kai se encontraban con ellos, por más raro que esto fuera; aunque en ese punto ya nada les parecía imposible a alguno de ellos.

Las miradas pronto se posaron en aquellos pequeños, quienes yacían al lado de su correspondiente compañero, el momento de las preguntas había llegado.-

**Tyson:** Nunca pensé que trabajaran cuidando niños de kínder.

**Blake:** No tenemos un trabajo absurdo como ése…

**Yuna:** De hecho, estos niños…

**Tsukishiro:** Son en exceso especiales…

**Izumi:** Y aunque no lo crean, no podemos alejarnos de ellos…

**Yamishi:** Y ya que sus mentes inmaduras y sin recuerdos no entienden la gravedad del asunto, no nos queda más que hacerlos entrar en razón.

**Eri:** Aunque esto debería hacerlo cada uno de su espíritu sagrado correspondiente.

**Arkeit: **Así que no perdamos más el tiempo…

**Lishion:** Y comencemos la charla…ya que será un tanto larga y tediosa…

**Kenny:** ¿Chicos, qué sucede? –viendo a cada uno de esos niños.-

**Izumi: **Cosas muy extrañas Kenny…Tanto que aún nos cuesta creerlo.

**Blake:** ¿Nos vamos o todavía quieres seguir en el museo Tyson?

**Tyson:** Todo con tal de escuchar a estos chicos misteriosos…

**Hillary:** Ummm… . ¡¡Tyson!!

**Kai: **-observando con detenimiento aquella mirada escarlata de Eri- (¿Y ahora qué es lo que sucede aquí? Cosas demasiado extrañas están teniendo lugar…).

-Ya todos se encontraban sentados en círculo en aquel dojo, incluso Max y Ray fueron llamados para que no se perdieran de la plática.

Todos se encontraban un tanto inquietos y con la mirada puesta sobre aquellos niños de apariencia un tanto extraña. Aunque lo más sorprendente en ellos, era el modo en que se expresaban, ya que parecían tener la mentalidad de un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño.-

**Ray: **Estoy muy intrigado por saber quiénes son estos niños.

**Blake:** Bueno…¬¬ Solamente espero que lo creas…-saca su blade y el resto de sus amigos hacen lo mismo- Ah, miren esto…

-Tyson y los demás admiraron con enorme detalle sus blades…Algo faltaba en ellos, y en esa carencia, se encontraba la respuesta.-

**Max:** O_O Sus bestias bits se han ido…

**Tyson: **¿Así que por eso andaban así ayer? –se cruza de brazos.-

**Yuna:** U-_- Qué bueno que fuera eso…

**Izumi:** ¬_¬ Ummm…Pongámoslo de este modo…Nuestras bestias bits no nos han abandonado…

**Tsukishiro:** u.u Simplemente cambiaron de forma…

**Kenny: **¿Cambiaron de forma?

**Dizzy:** Podría ser que…

**Blake:** Me alegra que al menos Dizzy haya entendido…U¬_¬ Esperaba más de todos los demás…-con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.-

**Tyson:**-viendo a los chicos detenidamente-…Si sus bestias bits no se fueron…y cambiaron de forma….

**Hillary:** Significa…que…

**Ray/Kai/Max/Tyson/Kenny/Hillary: **¡¡¿¿QUÉÉÉ??!! –con cara de no me la creo.-

**Izumi: **Un_n Nosotros tampoco lo creímos…

**Blake:** u.u Pero supieron darnos las pruebas necesarias para que les creyéramos…

**Kenny:** ¿Y cómo fue que…esto pasó? –sin poder creer en lo que sus ojos y los hechos le decían acerca de la nueva apariencia de esas bestias bits.-

**Yuna:** Cuando nos enfrentamos a los saqueadores de tumbas…ellos nos derrotaron, pero durante la batalla, realizaron ataques con consecuencias inciertas en nuestras bestias bits.

**Blake: **Y no sabemos con exactitud en qué consistió todo ese hechizo que dejaron caer sobre nuestras bestias bits, pero al parecer esto provocó el cambio en ellas…

**Tsukishiro:** Y cuando despertamos estos niños estaban con nosotros…

**Izumi:** Historia bastante fantasiosa, pero no podemos negarlo, es la verdad.

**Eri:** Y ya que saben lo que somos, no encuentro problema de que escuchen nuestra historia…

**Yamishi:** Para que entiendan lo que está pasando a su alrededor realmente…

**Lishion:** Y el por qué de todo.

**Arkeit:** Pero primero…

**Eri/Yamishi/Lishion/Arkeit:** ¡Queremos algo de comer!

**Izumi/Blake/Yuna/Tsuki:** UO_O

**Tyson:**-se pone de pie- Está bien, no podemos comenzar esta charla sin el estómago vacío. Pero me pregunto qué comen las bestias bits como ustedes…

**Hillary:** ¿Qué les gustaría comer? –dirigiéndose a los chicos.-

**Eri:** Ummm…Pan de Melón…

**Izumi:** Uo_o ¿Pan…de Melón?

**Eri:**-asiente-…Se ve…esponjoso y bueno… n_n

**Izumi:** No creo que tengan pan de melón Eri…

**Yamishi: **Solamente tráigannos lo que comen comúnmente ustedes los humanos.

**Lishion:** No somos tan exigentes…

**Arkeit: **-mirando de soslayo a Eri- No seas tan quisquillosa…

-Eri le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a Arkeit, de esas que te hielan, en el sentido literal y metafórico de la palabra, más literal que nada…Eri ya había hecho cubito a la pobre de Arkeit.-

**Izumi:** O_O Eri… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Yuna:** T_T ¡Arkeit!

**Tyson:**-sintió la mirada de Eri en él-…Iré a comprar…tu pan de melón…-sonriendo nerviosamente- ¡No tardo! –sale corriendo de allí.-

**Kenny:** (…Es una bestia bit demasiado temperamental…).

**Hillary:**…Dicen que todo se parece a su dueña…-saliéndole el comentario por error.-

**Eri: **ù_ú ¿Quieres terminar de ese modo?

**Hillary:** O_O No, en lo absoluto…Retiro lo dicho…-risa nerviosa.-

**Kai:** o_o (…Esa mocosa tiene mucho más carácter que la propia dueña…).

**Ray:** U-_- Es una niña adorable…

**Max:** Mira que congelar a Arkeit… ¡Qué lindo detalle! U¬_¬

**Eri: **-rompe el hielo que mantiene a la pobre Arkeit aprisionada de un solo golpe- Hace calor después de todo, no creo que te haga mal un poco de frío…

**Arkeit:** x_x –temblando de frío.-

**Blake:** ¬¬ (…Ah, nunca esperé que fueran de tal modo sus personalidades…).

**Izumi:** Eri…-cargando a la pequeña- Deja de andar congelando a medio mundo…

**Eri:** Eres una dramática… u.u

**Izumi:** Cuando salimos…¿No lo recuerdas? u.u El cartero…el policía…aquella señora que paseaba a su perro… ù_ú.

**Eri:** No puedo controlar mis poderes en esta forma tan primitiva…u.u

**Izumi:** ¬¬ Ajá…No te creo…

**Eri: **¬¬ Tú tienes la culpa…Eres emocionalmente inestable…

**Izumi:** ù_ú Eri…

**Eri:** Ummm…U¬¬

**Izumi:** Deja de mentir… u.u

**Eri:**…Está bien…¬_¬

**Hillary:** Vaya, se relacionan de forma extraña.

**Blake:** Sí, lo mismo pienso yo…

**Yamishi:**…Ah, ¿pero qué se puede esperar? Es un ser mitad ave y dragón… ¿No les parece extraña esa combinación?

**Eri:**-mirándolo con ojos de pistola- Al menos sólo tengo "una cabeza", no como otros…u.u

**Yamishi:**…Eri…

**Eri:** Yamishi…-las miradas se cruzaban, y es evidente aquel choque entre ambas.-

**Blake:**-suspira- ¿Por qué tarda tanto Tyson? –más para sí que nada.-

**Izumi:** T_T No lo sé…

**Yuna:** ¬¬ Necesitamos algo para calmarlos…

**Tsukishiro:** U-_- Podríamos amarrarlos y amordazarlos…

**Izumi:**-viendo como el silencio inundaba nuevamente la habitación, los habían oído- Fue Tsukishiro quien propuso semejante idea barbárica…

**Yuna:** Así que si quieren desquitarse con alguien…

**Blake:** Tsukishiro está más que dispuesto…

**Tsukishiro:** U¬¬ Traidores…

-Y las plegarias fueron hechas realidad…Tyson por fin había regresado con comida, pero claro, no era el tipo de comida que los chicos se esperaban…

Bolsas de papas, dulces, chocolates, incluso el afamado pan de melón se encontraban ahora sobre el piso de madera del dojo.

Eri se encontraba feliz, porque Tyson había conseguido su pequeño capricho. Tomó la bolsa que contenía la pieza de pan y la abrió, dándole un pequeño mordisco.-

**Izumi:** -viendo el semblante de Eri- Sabía que pensarías que ese pan era realmente de melón…

**Eri:** Ummm…No sabe a melón…-le da otro mordisco- Pero igualmente está delicioso…Es la primera vez que pruebo la comida humana…

**Izumi:** n_n Me alegra que te guste…

**Eri:**-con sus hermosos ojos en Tyson- Gracias por complacer mi pedido…

**Tyson:** Descuida…Fue fácil… (¡Qué bueno que el abuelo compra ese tipo de cosas…! ¬¬).

**Lishion:** Será mejor que comencemos…

**Yamishi: **-tomando una bolsa de frituras-…Tienes toda la razón…-comiendo un par de papas frias-…Ricas…

**Arkeit:**-engullendo los chocolates que tenía a su alrededor- Esto es verdaderamente bueno, con razón los humanos no dejan de comer… n_n

**Eri:** -observando a Tyson y los demás- Será mejor que se pongan cómodos, podría ser realmente largo el relato…

**Kenny:** Bien…Estamos listos…

**Ray:** Al fin conoceremos la verdad…

**Eri:** De eso pueden estar seguros…


	3. Capítulo 53

**Capítulo 53: Inicio **

**Yamishi: **Entonces comenzaré yo…Ya que nadie más se anima…La fecha sigue sin ser exacta, pero los hechos deberían importar mucho más que meras anotaciones temporales…

"…La Tierra como territorio joven y lleno de maravillas albergó por milenios la tranquilidad y su perfecto equilibrio, hasta que la humanidad hizo su primera aparición.

La bondad humana prevaleció hasta que las tinieblas contaminaron el corazón de los más vulnerables; la frágil naturaleza anteriormente predispuesta por el propio universo y su curso, ahora se veían afectadas por simples acciones humanas.

Las disposiciones de la madre naturaleza siempre tienen un motivo de ser, aunque el raciocinio humano no sea capaz de plantear todas las posibilidades del por qué de lo que sucede a su alrededor…

La oscuridad recién desatada se encontraba con su odiada contraparte: la Luz…

Cuando antiguas y poderosas esencias emergieron de los elementos básicos que dieron vida a todo lo existente hasta ese punto, uniéndose a los espíritus primitivos, adquirieron imponentes formas y sometieron con su gran fuerza y coraje a la oscuridad circundante que intentaba someter a toda criatura que sobre la faz de la Tierra se posara.

Cuatro Espíritus Sagrados, Cuatro Santuarios convergiendo con los puntos cardinales…

La penumbra emergida de los pensamientos y emociones humanas permanecía sellada y dividida en cuatro recintos, los cuales eran celosamente custodiados por los espíritus salvadores…

Con su misión terminada y el bien nuevamente restablecido, ya no había más motivos para que los Cuatro Espíritus sagrados permanecieran más entre los humanos, por lo que entraron en un profundo letargo en el santuario que había sido elegido para cada uno, manteniendo el orden en todo el mundo…"

**Eri:** Eso explica el inicio de todo…La razón de ser de todas sus bestias bits…

**Arkeit:**…Seiryū…El Dragón Celeste del Este…Byakko…El Tigre Dorado de Colmillos de Acero del Oeste…Genbu…La Tortuga Piel de Serpiente del Norte…y por último, Suzaku…El Ave de Fuego Bermellón del Sur…

**Lishion:** Ahora las nombran de forma diferente, pero originalmente esos son los nombres de sus bestias bits…

**Yamishi: **A nosotros también nos cambiaron los nombres, pero no me quejo… u_u

**Tyson:** No entendíamos muy bien de dónde habían surgido nuestras bestias bits…Ni mucho menos lo importantes que habían sido en el pasado…

**Ray:** Aunque el hecho de que las hayamos encontrado nosotros, también me intriga.

**Max:** Aunque presiento que pronto tendremos nuestra respuesta Ray…

**Kenny: **Bueno, dejémoslos seguir o no terminaremos nunca…

**Izumi:** ¿Todavía hay mucho más, verdad? –a Eri.-

**Eri:** Siempre tan impaciente y curiosa…

**Blake:** Nos gustaría seguir escuchando la plática…

**Eri:** Seguiré yo contando…

"…Los años pasaron como si fueran simples granos de arenas dispersados por el viento…Y la situación siempre es cambiante…

Cuando los humanos tuvieron conciencia de sí mismos y se les pudo considerar seres pensantes, el desarrollo trajo consigo muchos eventos nuevos…La edad antigua había llegado ya.

De entre los seres humanos resaltaban siempre aquellos con actitudes únicas…Dentro de aquel olvidado pasado se suscitaron eventos únicos e irrepetibles…

Los mitos se tornan leyendas, y éstas a la vez indeseables profecías…El mal había sido nuevamente desatado…Pero ahora no solamente entre humanos, sino también entre espíritus sagrados…

En aquella época los espíritus animales que hoy despectivamente denominan como bestias bits, eran poseídas por personas que los mismos espíritus consideraban dignos de su poder…Pero el instrumento para manifestar su poder no era ese objeto denominado como trompo…sino instrumentos de guerra…o simplemente cualquier objeto que pudiera servir para este fin…

Este tipo de preferencias, desató codicia entre los hombres, todos deseaban tener criaturas como éstas a su disposición para cumplir sus anhelos…Por eso se desataron multitud de guerras, siempre persiguiendo un objetivo tan vacío. Pero esto no mejoró con el pasar de los años, sino todo lo contrario.

Muchos conocían la existencia de los espíritus sagrados que yacían dormidos en los santuarios que se ubicaban en un determinado punto cardinal, por lo que no era de dudarse, que éstos pronto fueran objetos de mira.

Cuatro Espíritus Guerreros fueron invocados por los hechiceros más ancianos y maestros de los elementos naturales...

Fueron denominados así por ser espíritus que surgieron de la naturaleza misma, criaturas tan puras que realmente parecían esencias de la naturaleza con una apariencia animal…Con el poder suficiente como para convertirse en los protectores de los cuatro santuarios sagrados.

Pero estos espíritus solitarios no podrían hacer nada por si solos, necesitaban compañeros humanos, que pudieran volverse uno con este espíritu de la naturaleza, permitiendo de esta manera que el verdadero poder de estas criaturas se pusiera en manifiesto. Pero no era tarea sencilla encontrar a humanos lo suficientemente consientes y puros de corazón como para no querer el poder que se les iba a dar para su propio beneficio…El mundo estaba entrando en una etapa de decadencia donde las almas lentamente comenzaban a pudrirse.

Pero la esperanza no murió…Los humanos fueron encontrados…Fueron puestos a pruebas no por los hechiceros, sino por los propios espíritus…No sólo su determinación era grande, sino que los deseos de ayudar eran puros y carentes de malicia.

Cada uno de ellos era diestro en un arma específica, la cual se tornaría el mayor de sus apoyos.

Y de ese mido fueron ubicados en un templo específico, protegiendo aquel espíritu legendario.

Pronto la desesperación arrasaría con todo rayo de esperanza…El mal ya había tomado nuevamente aliados, quienes solamente tenían objetivos fijos…Liberar aquella oscuridad que por eones se mantuvo sellada y contaminar con ésta a los espíritus sagrados…Sin ellos el mundo ya no tendría oportunidad de ser salvado. Pero algo inesperado ocurrió, ni siquiera el enemigo lo vio venir…

Los cuatro espíritus antiguos despertaron de su letargo, liberando con su retorno, aquella abominable oscuridad…la cual se disperso hacia todas direcciones. Los espíritus guerreros no comprendieron del todo esto, pero tenían que aceptar aquella precipitada e irrazonable decisión….".

**Blake:** ¿Qué sucedió entonces? –viendo a los pequeños.-

**Yamishi:**…Los espíritus sagrados se percataron que su intento por mantener a la oscuridad dormida, no iba a ser suficiente, especialmente con todo el caos que se había desatado alrededor del mundo…

**Eri:** Al despertar, perdieron el control sobre las tinieblas…pero era el momento de actuar.

**Lishion: **Ellos también querían ayudar…pese a que nos tenían a nosotros como sus protectores…

**Eri:** Y el deseo de ellos también fue tener un compañero…Un guerrero de corazón y con un espíritu noble…

**Yamishi: **Cada uno de ellos se dispersó por el mundo…en busca del elegido para que portara su enorme poderío…

**Yamishi:** El mismo día en que los espíritus sagrados desaparecieron, fue la fecha en que regresaron…Pero ahora solamente se les podía ver dentro de aquellas armas portadas por quienes habían elegido como sus compañeros de batalla…

**Eri:** Entonces la verdadera lucha comenzó…y ésta demoraría mucho más tiempo que la misma búsqueda.

**Lishion: **Aquella oscuridad que se había esparcido por el mundo…Había convergido y aprisionó a un débil espíritu animal…El poder de las tinieblas modificó a este ser, haciéndolo adquirir la esencia de la verdadera oscuridad…

**Arkeit:** Había nacido una nueva bestia bit…Fenrir…

**Yamishi:** El Dragón Oscuro del Fuego del Averno…

**Eri:** No había algo similar a él…Nunca se esperó que algo como eso pasara…

**Yamishi:** Fenir era libre, capaz de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana…Tenía toda la libertad de causar daño a todo lo que le rodeaba…

**Eri:** Fenrir aprovechó la avaricia humana, usando a cada humano que tenía la desdicha de encontrárselo, como una mera herramienta…

**Yamishi:** De esa manera escapó de nosotros…

**Lishion:** Su habilidad única para albergarse en el cuerpo humano y devorar el alma de su humilde recipiente, lo hacían imperceptible…

**Eri:** Y solamente incrementaban su poder…Pero ésta no era lo peor que sabía hacer.

**Yamishi: **Cuando se encontraba en el interior de un ser humano, su poder tenía mucho mayor efecto en otros seres humanos que si lo hiciera de forma directa…

**Tyson:** Me puedo hacer a la idea de qué era capaz de hacer…

**Ray:** Así que todo humano que se topara con él estaba prácticamente condenado.

**Hillary: **Eso suena espantoso… ¿Cómo es posible que una bestia bit sea capaz de algo como eso?

**Eri:** Esa cosa era un ser que únicamente conocía los actos más crueles…Para Fenrir…eso era algo totalmente necesario para que él mismo pudiera seguir existiendo…

**Kai:** ¿Seguir existiendo…? ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?

**Yamishi: **Pese a que era un espíritu fuerte, el alma que le daba forma, se desgastaba con enorme celeridad…Si ésta se extinguía, él perecería también…Al apoderarse de los cuerpos de los humanos, él alma literalmente era engullida por este ser…Dejando una sola alma…Aquel ser humano, no era más que un cascarón vacío…

**Lishion:** Y al pasar Fenrir como un alma al estar en el interior de alguien, era casi imposible descubrirlo…Ya que el muy astuto robaba las memorias de aquella persona, haciéndolas suyas y adquiriendo la personalidad de ésta a la perfección…

**Izumi:** Eso suena realmente mal…Mira que hacer semejantes actos…

**Blake:** Después de todo esa bestia bit sabe lo que quiere y no importa los medios que usará para ello… Nadie creería que la bestia bit se revelaría y se volvería una amenaza mucho mayor que los propios seres humanos…

**Arkeit: **Mientras el tiempo avanzaba, las guerras ocasionales dejaron de ser tan frecuentes. Fenrir había cesado sus ataques y esto hacía todo mucho más tenebroso.

**Lishion: **Ya que no estaba más solo…

**Max:** No me extrañaría que consiguiera aliados…

**Kenny: **Quienes no fueron más que manipulados por Fenrir…

**Eri:** De que consiguió aliados lo hizo, de que se haya tenido que ver en la necesidad de manipularlos…eso es algo que está en duda…

**Yuna: **¿Así que sus nuevos aliados los acompañaron sin ser sometidos por esta bestia bit?

**Yamishi: **Cuatro guerreros acompañaban ahora su marcha…Cada uno con un espíritu acompañante…

**Izumi:** ¿Qué clase de espíritus acompañaban los acompañaban?

**Eri:**…Gaius…El Perro Sagrado del Infierno Gélido…Kamus…La Hidra de Armadura Rubí… Malvorg…La Naga Espíritu…y Valpuri…El Zorro Blanco de los Altos Riscos…

**Yamishi:** Estos fueron en principio, sus mejores aliados para Fenrir…

**Arkeit:** Humanos con una mentalidad destructiva y con un corazón tan oscuro como el que Fenrir tenía…

**Lishion:** No tuvo necesidad de controlarlos…Estos cuatro portadores amaban los enfrentamientos y jamás sintieron compasión por el derramamiento de sangre de gente inocente. Esto era algo que realmente complacía a Fenrir.

**Kai:** (…Gaius…Así se llamaba su bestia bit…Hmp...).

**Tyson: **Supondré que ahora los enfrentamientos continuaron, ¿no?

**Eri:** De hecho, terminaron de forma definitiva…

**Ray:** ¿Cómo es eso posible…? Él ya tenía todo para el contraataque.

**Yamishi: **Estaba esperando que "él" apareciera**…**

**Blake:** ¿"Él"? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

**Yamishi:**…Al más poderoso de todos los Bijū…

**Tyson:** ¿Qué…se supone que es eso?

**Eri:** Los Bijū no son más que bestias con colas…Dentro de este término se englobaban criaturas con poderes sorprendentes, espíritus únicos que rondaban en el mundo y que por ningún motivo se dejaban ver ante los humanos…Preferían mantenerse apartados de éstos para no ocasionar disturbios…Existían nueve espíritus denominados con este nombre… Cada uno de ellos con una cantidad específica de colas, las cuales denotaban su nivel de poder…

**Yamishi:**…Él esperaba a un espíritu llamado Inazuma…Un zorro de 9 colas…Que aparecía cada cien años…

**Tyson:** Ummm…Sé que he escuchado ese término en algún lado…¬¬ ¿Pero dónde?

**Izumi: **-_- Tal vez en alguno de los tantos mangas que tienes en tu cuarto…U-_-

**Tyson: **¡Cierto! Ya recordé… n_n…Se trataba de Raruto…

**Izumi:** U¬¬ No viene al caso, pero bueno…

**Ray:** Tyson y sus comentarios extraños…¬¬

**Eri: **Y en el momento en que Inazuma apareció, fue recibido cordialmente por Fenrir. Pero el zorro era un ser astuto y no se dejaría envolver tan fácilmente…

**Tsukishiro:** ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó después?

**Lishion: **Inazuma permaneció mucho más tiempo en el territorio humano…Analizando las palabras que le habían sido transmitidas…Nunca se interesó por los seres humanos, no los odiaba, pero no eran de su santa devoción…

**Eri:** Al final se negó a formar parte de su absurda rebelión…y esto enfureció a Fenrir…

**Izumi:** ¿Y qué hizo al respecto?

**Yamishi:** Fenrir era un espíritu bastante interesante…No iba a dejar las cosas como estaban…Después de un tiempo, Inazuma se retiró y no se le volvió a ver hasta que eso pasó…

**Blake:** ¿Eso? –suspira- Vamos, sigue…Deja de cortar de ese modo las cosas.

**Yamishi: **Fenrir abandonó su actual cuerpo y adoptó la forma del zorro de nueve colas que se negó a formar parte de su séquito…Copió a la perfección cada uno de sus ataques y no dudó en ponerlos en práctica con unos cuentos poblados…No tardaron en aparecer los Cuatro Guardianes para frenarlo…Pero éste escapó en el último momento, dejando atrás una estela de decadencia…

**Eri:** Todos pensaron que realmente Inazuma había sido el responsable…Después de todo, nunca había estado de acuerdo con procurar el bienestar de los humanos…Además, la esencia que se percibía era la misma, no había si quiera modo de dudar…

**Lishion: **Inazuma no tardó en enterarse de esto, por lo que regresó, deseoso de ajustar cuentas con quien había usado su forma para adjudicarle problemas que jamás cometería.

**Yamishi:** Inazuma cayó preso de los ataques de sus actuales perseguidores…y aunque intentó explicarse, los cuatro guardianes no mostraron consideraciones hacia éste…Se enfureció ante semejante acto irracional, quedándose únicamente con la opción de defenderse…

**Eri:** Y la batalla no pudo terminar en peores términos…

"…El poderoso zorro de nueve colas enfrentó al ave bermellón…La encarnada batalla dio como producto, la división de la criatura en dos entidades diferentes y complementarias…Dos seres con poderes limitados…

Sellados quedaron sobre el escudo que protegía al elegido del ave de fuego…Pero este método, era esporádico…Había usado toda su energía para fraccionar a la bestia, que no podría mantener dormidos a esos espíritus por largo tiempo…

La Guerrera del Viento Níveo terminó esta tarea, usando su propio poder para dormir a las dos bestias…y en el proceso su propia alma quedó atrapada…

**Izumi:** Junto…contigo…

**Eri: **De ese modo se logró impedir que la furia de Inazuma llegara más allá…Aunque se requirió de una pérdida humana para lograrlo…

**Yamishi:** Pasó una semana entera para que…Fenrir iniciara nuevamente el ataque…

"…En una noche se decidió el destino de todo y de todos…Los Cuatro Guardianes, valiéndose de su propio poder y el de sus compañeros, lograron atrapar a Fenrir y sus aliados en lo que se conoció como la Orbe Espira…

**Kai:** ¿Y eso sería…?

**Eri: **Una especie de portal…que conduce a un mundo paralelo al nuestro…Donde los espíritus humanos rondan en continuo martirio…

**Izumi:** ¬¬ Es mucha más fácil decir…Infierno…

**Eri:** Y del mismo modo, este portal fue cerrado…Llevándose consigo los espíritus que habían sido consumidos por la oscuridad de Fenrir…Trayendo nuevamente la paz a este mundo…

**Yamishi:** Y al ocurrir esto…Los poderosos espíritus no fueron necesarios ya…Pero hicieron la promesa de que volverían a este mundo, cuando Fenrir retornara…Ya que sabían de antemano que encontraría el modo de volver a este mundo una vez más…

**Lishion:** Valiéndose de la ayuda de quienes en ese momento se tornaron sus elegidos.

**Arkeit:** El alma nunca muere, simplemente muda de cuerpo…Olvidando el ayer que en algún momento fue su presente…

**Eri:** Los espíritus sagrados volvieron a este mundo…hallando a su antiguo guardián…Una acción que denota lo que por mucho tiempo se temió que pasara…

**Yamishi:** Y no sólo éstos volvieron…sino también los cuatro guerreros que ayudaron en aquel momento a los guardianes de las bestias sagradas…

**Eri:** Y esto únicamente nos conduce…a que el momento ha llegado una vez más.

**Tyson: **Así que todo se resume en esto…Todos nosotros terminamos involucrándonos de una manera u otra…

**Kenny:** Pero al final nada fue coincidencia…

**Ray:** Todo esto ya estaba previsto…

**Max:** Nunca sospechamos algo como esto.

**Kai:** El pasado parece ser la única llave para que podamos vencer…

**Blake: **Sí y no lo descubrimos antes…-mirando a los niños- Se nos adelantaron y ahora han hecho esto, para que no podamos ayudarnos en absolutamente nada.

**Yuna:** Nuestra ignorancia nos ha dejado en un punto muerto.

**Tsukishiro: **Aunque no significa que sea irremediable…Podemos intentar todo lo que esté a nuestra disposición.

**Blake:**…Janaan anda investigando al respecto…Confiemos en ella.

**Izumi:** Cierto…Ella es alguien en quien podemos confiar…n_n

**Eri: **En eso tienes razón…

**Tyson:** No sé ustedes chicos, pero quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco…Todo esto realmente me ha dejado aturdido.

**Max:** Vayamos por un helado o por algo de comer…

**Ray:**-asiente- Necesitamos ordenar bien nuestras ideas para tomar una resolución.

**Dizzy:** Nosotros también iremos, ¿no es así jefe?

**Kenny:** No nos hará mal salir un poco.

**Hillary:**-viendo a Blake y los demás- ¿No quieren venir?

**Blake:** Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a alcanzar a Janaan…

**Yuna:** Nosotros iremos…¿no es así Tsukishiro?

**Tsukishiro: **Por supuesto…Aunque no podemos dejar a estos niños aquí…Sin importar lo que realmente sean.

**Izumi:** Yo…lo siento…Es que tengo algo que hacer… ¿Verdad Eri?

**Eri:** ¿Umm? –mirándola con cierta confusión en su rostro.-

**Kai: **-viendo de soslayo a Tyson- Ni creas que iré con ustedes…

**Tyson:** ¬_¬ Ya me lo imaginaba…

-Rápidamente todos siguieron sus rumbos correspondientes, dejando a la casa casi sola…-

**Izumi:** -mirando a Kai- (…Ya sabía que no iba a irse con los chicos, pero tampoco esperaba que se fuera a quedar…Lo que quiero preguntarle a Eri…no me gustaría que lo escuchara él…)….Kai…-sonriendo.-

**Kai: **Dime Eri…qué es lo que Izumi desea preguntarte, porque es más que evidente que algo quiere saber…-clavando su inquisidora mirada en Izumi.-

**Eri:**…Sinceramente no sé lo que quiera preguntarme específicamente…¿No sería mejor escucharla a ella? Ahorraría los malos entendidos.

**Izumi: **-observando a Kai y después a Eri-Yo…sólo quiero saber…cómo es que…terminó el enfrentamiento de ese modo…

**Eri:** Hmp…Pues frente a ti tienes la causa que te llevó a tu propia condena…-observándolo seriamente.-


	4. Capítulo 54

**Capítulo 54: Esperanza**

**Kai:** ¿Qué…quieres decirme con eso?

**Eri:**…Tú recibías la ayuda de la entonces llamada Rui…ahora conocida como Izumi…Ella era quien te brindaba ayuda y yo era su espíritu acompañante.

**Izumi:** (…Eso era algo que ya me suponía…Aunque prefiero en este momento dejar las cosas como están…).

**Kai:** ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo terminó ella de ese modo?

**Eri:** Todos ustedes eran, como decirlo…un poco confiados de sus habilidades…lo que los orilló muchas veces a trabajar solos…sin nuestra ayuda…Era un tanto difícil tratar de persuadirlos de lo contrario…sobre todo a ti… Lobo solitario por naturaleza…

**Kai: **Eso no responde a la pregunta en sí.

**Izumi:** (…Debo de admitir que me siento intrigada por esto…Tal vez más de lo que debería…).

**Eri:**…La noche en que Inazuma apareció tú y ella se encontraban juntos…Conforme la batalla se fue desarrollando, tomaste la decisión de dividir a aquel ser, estaba resultando un oponente difícil que ponía en peligro tu propia existencia…Pero para lograr esto, tenías que concentrarte…y no debías ser interrumpido…

**Kai:**…Ella sirvió de anzuelo…

**Eri:** Un anzuelo demasiado tentador…no sólo para Inazuma…

**Kai:**…Eso significa que…

**Eri:** Rui soportó el combate con Inazuma, para que tú pudieras lograr tu objetivo…Al final pudiste fraccionar a ese ser e hiciste uso de gran parte de tu poder para hacerlo. Pero el sello era inestable y no podría contener a esas criaturas separadas por mucho tiempo.

Y los enemigos jamás faltaron…Te atacaron desprevenido y terminaste siendo herido, pudiste haber muerto en ese efímero momento, pero no fue así…alguien más recibió la estocada por ti…-cerrando y abriendo sus ojos- Nuestra misión siempre fue protegerlos a todos ustedes sin importar nada, ya que en ustedes descansaba la llave de la victoria y la salvación del mundo entero… Rui al final, sólo estaba cumpliendo el cometido para el cual práctica y tristemente fue entrenada...Así como todos los demás…-mirando de soslayo a Izumi- Su falta de cooperación y su enorme egocentrismo siempre fueron enormes barreras que nos impidieron trabajar como uno solo…-regresa su mirada a Kai.-

**Kai:**-con la mirada ensombrecida- ¿Qué pasó después?

**Eri:**…A Rui no le quedaba demasiado tiempo…y usó lo que quedaba de energía vital para terminar el trabajo…Selló aquellas criaturas en aquel escudo de acero y anticipando que éstas podrían escapar, me pidió a mí que impidiera esto a toda costa..Perdió la vida en ese acto…Cumplí su palabra…hasta el día en que fui despertada…No obstante, continuaba controlando a esas criaturas para que no causaran problemas…

**Izumi:** De ese modo terminaste en la familia Dominé…

**Eri:** Sí…Durante las generaciones que vinieron a mi despertar, tuve muchos nuevos dueños…Pero mi poder jamás se mostraría ante alguien que no fueras tú…Por eso…

**Izumi:** El día en que…te vi por primera vez…

**Eri:** Me percaté de que eras la reencarnación de Rui…Mi antigua y querida amiga.

**Izumi:** Eso explica ahora muchas lagunas mentales de mi infancia… u.u

**Kai: **-levantando lentamente su mirada-…El pasado y el presente son cosas totalmente diferentes…Algo como eso jamás…se repetirá…

**Eri: **Yo también lo espero…por el bien de todos…

**Kai: **-viendo seriamente a Izumi- ¿Vas a estar aquí, cierto?

**Izumi:** Sí… ¿Por qué?

**Kai:** Necesito…tomar un poco de aire fresco…-rehuyendo su mirada- Regreso en poco tiempo…así que…

**Izumi:** Te esperaré… n_n

**Kai: **Nos vemos entonces…-sale de allí.-

**Eri: **Vaya, le afectó más de lo que esperaba.

**Izumi:** ¿Quién no se queda traumado con semejante revelación? –en tono burlón.-

**Eri: **Nunca esperé que algo como esto pasara…

**Izumi:** ¿Te refieres a lo que…? –es interrumpida por Eri.-

**Eri:** Arrastras contigo un amor del pasado…y cargas ahora con un amor imprevisto….

**Izumi: **¿Arrrastrar…un amor del pasado? Explícate.

**Eri: **Blake y tú…eran pareja en aquel tiempo…-mirándola directamente a los ojos- Y pese a los siglos, te enamoraste nuevamente de él…

**Izumi:** Pero esta ocasión fue diferente…

**Eri:** No realmente…Él simplemente se negaba a ver la realidad…

**Izumi:** Pero el hecho de que ahora el que me interese sea Kai, ¿no significa nada?

**Eri:** El pasado no tiene por qué repetirse…Pero no por eso digo que no sea una posibilidad…

**Izumi: **Entiendo que Blake y yo estemos predestinados para estar juntos…sin embargo…

**Eri:** Ésa será al final tu decisión…Tú sabrás qué hacer cuando se presente la ocasión.

**Izumi: **-suspira- Lo sé.

**Eri:**…Aunque….

**Izumi:** ¿Aunque qué Eri? –viéndola seriamente.-

**Eri: **Blake no era el único interesado en ti en ese momento…Había alguien más…

**Izumi:** Bueno, supongo que eso no viene al caso…

**Eri:** De hecho sí… Ese chico te adoraba, pero siempre se reservó esos sentimientos para sí solo…ya que ya tenías a alguien…Aunque esto nunca lo molestó, porque sabía que él te quería tanto como él a ti…No corrías peligro estando con él…Pero…él aborrecía al guardián del Ave Bermellón…porque jamás te creyó competente para él…y el que perdieras la vida por este tipo de actitudes…derramó su paciencia…

**Izumi:** No…me esperaba esto…

**Eri:** Ni nosotros esperábamos que él…se convirtiera en el compañero de Fenrir…

**Izumi:**…Imposible…

**Eri:** Tenía motivo para odiar a los guardianes…Y el hecho de vengarse de lo que te habían hecho, era algo que no podía resistir…

**Izumi: **Eso…es horrible…

**Eri:** Sí…pero lo peor…es que el alma de este chico escapó del sello sagrado que se realizó para sellar a Fenrir…Reencarnó y posiblemente él se encargó de traer a Fenrir de vuelta.

**Izumi:** ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que recuerde su vida pasada?

**Eri:** No dudes que él recuerde todo…

**Izumi:** Pero de ser así, aquel chico ahora debería estar totalmente dominado por Fenrir…Ya no tendría por qué tener sentimientos humanos de ese tipo…Sabes a los que me refiero…

**Eri:** Pero eso únicamente lo hace más peligroso…

**Izumi:** Eso no lo discuto…

**Eri:** Todos deben de tener cuidado…Esto dejo de ser un juego de niños hace mucho tiempo.

**Izumi: **Ya no tienes que recordármelo…-viendo sus muñecas que todavía seguían vendadas- No me gustaría saber de lo que son capaces de hacer…

**Eri:** Pero siempre eres una atrabancada sin remedio…Aunque solamente por esa ocasión no fue tu culpa…

**Izumi: **Sí, al menos…¬¬

**Eri:** No sé qué esperas para irte…

**Izumi:** ¿Umm?

**Eri:** Oh vamos…Querías ir con él…Ya terminamos de charlar, por lo que puedes alcanzarlo…Y no tienes qué preocuparte por mí…Sé cuidarme…-tomando su pan de melón- Y de hambre no moriré…

**Izumi: **-agacha la mirada de forma apenada-…Yo no quiero dejarte sola…

**Eri:** Estaré bien…-mirándola de soslayo- Además, demasiada miel me mata…

**Izumi:**-sonriendo felizmente- No es para tanto…Al menos, siento que la única melosa de allí…soy yo…

**Eri:**-suspira- ¿Qué hizo este chico para cautivarte tanto? –preguntándose lo más a sí misma que nada.-

**Izumi:** No lo sé… n///n

**Eri:** Ya ves con él…¬¬

**Izumi: **n_n Cuídate y no salgas a la calle…

**Eri:** ¬¬ Sí, sí…

**Izumi:** ¬¬ Ummm…

-Kai ya se encontraba un tanto alejado de la casa Granger, tenía un rumbo fijo predispuesto.

Aquella enorme mansión lucía tétrica, como siempre lo había sido…Pero esto jamás lo inmutó.

Entró y notó especialmente extraño que no hubiera nadie, toda la servidumbre se había marchado, ahora solamente tenía que comprobar si él también se había ido.

Subió aquellas escaleras, llegando rápidamente hasta el despacho, donde su abuelo pasaba mucho de su tiempo.

Había alguien en la silla, no obstante, se encontraba en sentido opuesto al escritorio…Quien estuviera allí sentado, admiraba la vista de aquel florido jardín.-

**Kai: **¿Quién eres…? ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

**¿?:**-sonriendo burlón- Tus sentidos se han agudizado Kai…y debo de agregar que era una trampa demasiada obvia…

**Kai:** Muéstrate…

**¿?:** ¿Para qué? Al fin y al cabo ya nos hemos visto antes… ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

**Kai:** Solamente dices puras incoherencias…

**¿?:** Lo que no es acordarse de las pequeñas cosas…-sarcástico- Pero no importa, al menos no por ahora…Los problemas vendrán después…

**Kai:** Déjate de rodeos… ¿Quién eres? Contéstame ahora…

-Él se giró hacia Kai, mostrándole su rostro…Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, ya lo conocía y pese a ello le parecía de lo más extraño que él estuviera allí.

Su vestimenta era sencilla, un par de pantalones negros y una camisa roja y sin mangas.

Lo miraba de forma penetrante, algo había cambiado en aquel chico de apariencia risueña y encantadora.-

**Kai:**…Edward…

**¿?:** ¿Edward has dicho? –en tono burlón- Irónico, ¿no?…-sonriendo burlonamente- No te parece hasta cierto modo, demasiado predecible…Tener al enemigo entre tus aliados es ya un clásico de lo más explotado en toda historia, incluso un cliché en la vida real…Pero dentro de esta lógica predecible, existe un pequeño margen de que nadie lo sospeche…

**Kai:**…¿Quién…eres entonces? –dedicándole una fría mirada.-

**¿?: **Creí que había quedado más que claro con la explicación que esas bestias bits les habían dado… Sabes quién soy...y sabes qué es lo quiero…-diciéndolo en tono frío.-

**Kai: **Ni te atrevas…-en tono casi asesino.-

**¿?:** No podrás cuidarla siempre…De hecho, se te escapó de las manos aquella ocasión…-sonriendo maliciosamente- Y terminó con horribles quemaduras en sus muñecas…

-Kai simplemente guardó silencio, no necesitaba decir nada más, eso lo decía todo. Y aunque su mirada yacía totalmente ensombrecida por sus grisáceos mechones, era perceptible aquella aguda mirada que estaba puesta en él.-

**Kai: **Sólo lo preguntaré una vez más… ¿Quién eres? –en tono seco.-

**¿?: **…Baldo…¿Te suena, no es verdad?

**Kai:** -levantando su mirada hacia él- ¿A qué has venido a mi casa?

**Baldo: **Solamente vine a visitarte…Conoce al enemigo y obtendrás la llave del éxito…Además, no puedo perder la oportunidad de fastidiarte…

**Kai: **-con un semblante de pocos amigos- Lárgate de mi casa…

**Baldo:** Tan simpático como siempre…Me pregunto por qué posó los ojos en ti…En lo personal, es mejor opción Blake…

**Kai:**-viéndolo con una verdadera aversión- Tu opinión es lo menos que me interesa Baldo…

**Baldo:** -se pone de pie- En serio que no recuerdas nada…o de lo contrario ya estarías golpeándome por lo que hice con ella…

**Kai: **Aquí el único que entiende lo que dices, eres tú mismo…

**Baldo: **Bueno, ya que hemos intercambiado palabras de aliento y amistad…Ha llegado la hora de romper la ilusión…-sonriendo maliciosamente-…Fenrir…

-No muy lejos de donde aquella tormentosa batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, ella se encontraba buscándolo en los lugares más comunes en los que solía encontrárselo, pero todo terminó en decepción, incluso llegó al muelle, donde frecuentemente se le encontraba, sin embargo, nada.

Solamente le quedaba un solo lugar por visitar, sin embargo, alguien impidió que siguiera avanzando.-

**Izumi: **Blake… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Janaan…

**Blake:** Lo estaba, pero Yuna y Tsukishiro se quedaron con ella.

**Izumi: **¿Qué sucede entonces? ¿Ya averiguó algo?

**Blake:** No realmente…Aunque no era a eso a lo que venía…

**Izumi:** ¿Entonces Blake?

**Blake:** Tengo algo que confesarte…y será mejor que lo sepas por mí…que por Baldo.

**Izumi:** ¿Baldo? ¿Acaso tú lo…?

**Blake:** Historia antigua Izumi… ¿Vas a escucharme o seguir preguntándome si lo conozco o no?

**Izumi:** Te escucho…

**Blake: **Te lo agradezco Izumi…

***Flash Back***

-Todo afuera no era más que una simple desolación cubierta por espesa y blanca nieve…¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que vio el intenso azul del cielo?… ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que sus manos tocaron algo diferente a un beyblade?

El pasar del tiempo, no tenía espacio en sus mentes…Lo único que interesaba era que habían logrado abandonar aquel sitio lleno de recuerdos amargos.

Los dos se encontraban tomados de la mano y no eran capaces de mirar atrás…Tenían que seguir, ya que no se les permitiría escapar si ellos llegaban a encontrarlos.

Se internaron en las profundidades del inquietante bosque, buscando un refugio pasajero.

La noche cayó velozmente y no se percataron de que se habían quedado profundo dormidos, hasta que un evento poco inusual surgió.-

**Izumi:** Mira…algo ha ocasionado un incendio…

**Alex: **Tenemos que irnos de aquí…

**Izumi: **¿Y él…? Hay que ayudarlo…No podemos dejarlo también…Cosas muy malas le pasan a las personas que se quedan al lado de ese chico…

**Alex:** No es buena idea que regresemos allí…Los dos forman parte del mismo equipo…

**Izumi:** Pero…-se pone de pie- quiero ayudarlo…No parece nadie malo…

**Alex:** Él puso esa marca en ti… Lo hizo con toda la intención del mundo…

**Izumi:** -mirando la marca en forma de dragón que se encontraba su brazo derecho- Lo sé…Pero al final, nos dejó escapar…Pudo habernos atrapado y no lo hizo… ¿Así que no debería de ser tan malo, no?

**Alex: **-mirándola fijamente a la cara- ¡Haz lo que quieras! Me esmero cuidando de ti, ¿y así es como me pagas?

**Izumi:** Alex, no digas eso…Yo me preocupo por ti…

**Alex:** Lo sé…-dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.-

**Izumi:** Espérame aquí…Regresaré rápido…

**Alex:** Ten cuidado Izumi.

**Izumi: **-asiente- Regresaré…

-Su osadía pronto le permitió llegar hasta aquel lugar que durante tres años se había tornado una prisión impenetrable de escape.

Ya se encontraba frente a aquel enorme incendio que rápidamente devoraba todo con sus implacables llamaradas, no obstante, esto no era lo que le preocupaba, sino lo que estaba a pocos metros de donde ella estaba.

Yacía sobre el frío suelo, totalmente inconsciente…Poseía pequeñas heridas, causadas en su mayoría por el fuego mismo. Se acercó a él e intentó despertarlo lo más sutilmente posible. Aunque nunca esperó que la gratitud se tornara una asfixiante recompensa.

Él la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa…Los papeles se habían invertido radicalmente…Ahora ella era quien yacía sobre el suelo mientras que él presionaba fuertemente su garganta con ambas manos.

Ella solamente lo miraba con enorme expectación, no parecía tener un miedo verdadero ante la situación circundante, tal vez, por el simple hecho de que esos años en los que se vio atrapada siempre se enfrentó a momentos como los que estaba viviendo ahora.

Ella se esforzó y extendió su mano hacia la mejilla del chico de mirada grisácea, mientras trataba inútilmente de despertar algún sentimiento en su actual ejecutor.

Las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos…y rápidamente sentía como el aire se iba de sus pequeños pulmones.

Ya no sentía más aquella opresión, no obstante, las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo una tras otra. El confundido chico solamente la observaba, mientras aquel brillo perdido de su mirar, retornaba lentamente.-

**Izumi:**-secando sus lágrimas con sus mangas- ¿Dónde está ese niño? ¿Ese demonio de ojos carmesí?

**¿?: **-observando sus manos-…Imposible…¿Cómo…? –viéndola a ella- Eres mucho más tonta de lo que pensé… Has entrado a la boca del ogro solamente para ser comida.

**Izumi: **No eres así…

**¿?:** Tu amigo y tú escaparon en el momento en que el incendio comenzó…Estaban asustados…

**Izumi:** El incendio iba a terminar con nosotros…

**¿?:** Hmp…-la toma bruscamente del brazo- Vendrás conmigo…

**Izumi: **No quiero…¡No lo haré! –soltándose bruscamente de su aprehensión.-

**¿?: **Deberías tener más prudencia niña…-mirándola seriamente- El fuego es capaz de consumirlo todo…

**Izumi:** …¿Eso fue lo que te ocurrió entonces? ¿El fuego negro destruyó lo que quedaba dentro de ti?

**¿?: **Hablas demasiado…¿sabes?

**Izumi:** Como sea…

-Pronto lo inevitable se puso en manifiesto…Las explosiones se suscitaron una tras otras, destruyendo lo poco que todavía permanecía en pie. Y aunque presintieron lo que iba a pasar, no lograron salir airosos del todo.

Ahora no había más testigos que pudieran informar sobre lo que había pasado…Por el momento solamente representaba en ellos un recuerdo borroso de un día trágico donde la nieve se mezcló con el amargo sabor del fuego.-

***Fin del Flash Back***

**Izumi:** ¿Eso significa que…tú…?

**Blake: **Yo era ese chico problemático…que estuvo a punto de quitarte la vida en un impulso estúpido propiciado por el mejor de los manipuladores…Baldo…

**Izumi: **Nunca esperé…que ustedes se conocieran… ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

**Blake:** Porque esa fue mi decisión…No deseaba que recordaras el horror de esos días…

**Izumi:** ¿Qué más pasó…? Dime…-mirándolo a la cara.-

**Blake:** Yo conocí a Baldo en la misma época en la que tú quedaste atrapada en ese sitio…Ingenuo, me dejé llevar por sus promesas de formar un equipo que obtendría el campeonato mundial…

**Izumi:** Pero tú en esa época no poseías a DarkDragon.

**Blake:** No usé a DarkDragon…sino a Fenrir…


	5. Capítulo 55

**Capítulo 55: Cenizas**

**Izumi: **¿A…Fenrir…has dicho?

**Blake: **Baldo me dio esa bestia bit para que yo la utilizara…y al hacerlo…ésta terminó controlándome a mí…A diferencia de Tsukishiro, yo tengo en mente todo lo que en esa noche sucedió…

**Izumi: **¿Pero…cómo es que yo olvidé todo eso…? ¿Cómo?

**Blake:** Eso…fue culpa de Baldo…

**Izumi:** ¿En serio…? ¿Pero de qué le serviría…?

**Blake: **No lo sé exactamente…Pero es alguien que siempre anda un paso delante de ti, aunque el hecho de que…escapara de sus manos…realmente no lo tenía previsto…Se sorprendió…ante lo que hiciste…

**Izumi: **¿Y eso…es malo, no?

**Blake: **Ese día todo ardió en llamas…Todos huían de Fenrir…y de mí…Esa noche yo fui el verdadero monstruo…que trajo la destrucción de todo lo que estuviera cerca…

**Izumi: **Y como siempre…Ahí voy yo, detrás de los problemas…-sarcástica.-

**Blake:** No entendí esa acción tuya…Ni siquiera nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para que te diera la impresión de ser alguien que valía la pena ser salvado, no obstante, lo hiciste y te expusiste…a lo que podía hacerte…-mirándola seriamente.-

**Izumi: **Ya ves, así soy…-sonriendo- Pues probablemente en ese momento tuve la respuesta, pero ahora, no conmemoro nada…Y solamente me queda confiar en tus palabras…

**Blake:** ¿No estás…molesta?

**Izumi:** ¿Por habérmelo ocultado…? No realmente…No resistía las ganas de saber qué había pasado en aquel tiempo….y aunque no sé toda la historia completa, al menos lo más importante ha sido dicho…Y también entiendo, que era mejor olvidar algo tan tormentoso como eso…

**Blake: **-con su mirada ensombrecida-…Siempre que estabas conmigo…recordaba eso…y tenía mucho miedo…de que pudiera ser capaz de dañarte como en ese momento…

**Izumi:** Siempre pensé que me sobreprotegías demasiado…Aunque esto lo explica todo.

**Blake:**…Irónicamente te protegía de mí mismo…Sabía que Baldo regresaría tarde o temprano y que la paz no sería para siempre.

**Izumi: **Y esa parte de ti…me hizo malinterpretar todo….

**Blake: **Desperté en ti sentimientos que no esperaba…y que de alguna manera quería evitar.

**Izumi:** De eso me di cuenta claramente…Pero a veces a las personas les gusta ser un tanto masoquistas…

**Blake: **De eso no me queda ni la menor de las dudas….

**Izumi:** Te agradezco que me hayas dicho a grandes rasgos que fue lo que pasó…No quería recurrir a medidas un tanto extremas.

**Blake: **Tenía que hacerlo, no podía con el cargo de conciencia…Engañarte nunca ha sido una de mis cosas favoritas.

**Izumi:**-sonriendo como de costumbre- Gracias.

**Blake:** Ya te distraje mucho, ¿no es verdad? Al parecer lo andas buscando…

**Izumi:** n_n Así es.

**Blake: **¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta…?

**Izumi:** Sí…

**Blake: **¿Sigues…sintiendo algo por mí?

**Izumi:**-en tono serio y sin el menor de los rodeos-…Sí…

**Blake: **¿Puedo pedirte algo?

**Izumi: **¿Qué exactamente?

**Blake:** No hagas ninguna imprudencia…No quiero perderte…y dudo que a él le guste que te expongas…

**Izumi:**…Siempre trato de hacer lo mejor…aunque muchas veces esto no es lo más prudente, pero…haré todo lo posible.

**Blake: **-suspira- Es lo mejor que te puedo sacar por el momento.

**Izumi: **¿Qué crees que quiera realmente Selene? Usar a Becca de ese modo.

**Blake:** Aparte de él…no lo sé con claridad.

**Izumi: **Mmm…Ya suficientes problemas tenemos con Baldo…Aunque era evidente que tuviera aliados…

**Blake: **Ve de una vez…

**Izumi:**-asiente- Cuídate Blake….Nos vemos…-se va de allí.-

**Blake:** ¿Desde cuándo te gusta espiar las conversaciones ajenas…Adler?

-El chico salió de entre aquella pila de cajas que se encontraban a poca distancia de donde estaba él.-

**Adler: **Hmp… Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos…era predecible una acción como ésta de tu parte.

**Blake: **Esto ya no te incumbe más Adler… El equipo que teníamos quedó disuelto después de esa noche…Ahora solamente es un simple recuerdo…de un fatídico error.

**Adler: **Depende de qué ojos lo veas…

**Blake:** ¿A qué viniste? Porque no eres muy sociable que digamos.

**Adler: **-sonriendo burlón- ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás siendo tan comprensible con este asunto? Porque es más que evidente que aborreces ser tan comprensible…

**Blake: **Lo que haga o deje de hacer de mi vida ya debería de tenerlos sin cuidado a Baldo y a ti.

**Adler: **No cuando estas acciones se cruzan con nuestros planes.

**Blake: **Vaya inconveniente, ¿no? –en tono sarcástico.-

**Adler: **¿Quieres probar tus habilidades?

**Blake: **Nada me gustaría más que eso Adler…

-Sin esperarlo realmente, el duelo había comenzado ya y rápidamente aquel arreglado y bello despacho, se tornó un feo conjunto de escombros.

Las miradas se mantenían en el otro, mientras que los dos blades ahora se enfrascaban en una reñida pelea, donde lo único que interesaba es que tan poderoso era el ataque del oponente.

Pero las complicaciones nunca tardan mucho en aparecer y éstas a veces no pueden ser controladas plenamente.

La única salida de aquel infierno negro y dorado estaba a escasa distancia de donde se estaba librando el enfrentamiento…Ésta sería el premio del ganador.

Nunca pensó que ese fuego fuera tan arrasador, hasta el punto de devorar a la llamarada dorada que su fénix era capaz de propiciar…-

**Baldo: **Tu fénix es fuerte…Pero su fuego es débil contra el de Fenrir…Así que simplemente éste es devorado por el fuego negro…-sonriendo burlonamente- Pronto, todo este sitio no será más que simple cenizas…

**Kai: **-viendo que el fuego velozmente comenzaba a devorarlo todo- Eres un verdadero demente…-viéndolo agudamente.-

**Baldo: **¿Y te has puesto a pensar en tu padre…y tu abuelo? Porque cuando yo llegué estaban ellos dos…La muchedumbre ya se había ido…

**Kai: **¿Qué estás insinuando? –en tono seco.-

**Baldo: **Que sería trágico perder a tu padre…y a tu abuelo en el mismo día… Aunque claro, tu padre te abandonó por seguir sus sueños…el beyblade… Ironías de la vida, ahora eres un jugador de este absurdo juego que te arrebató la mayor de tus dichas.

**Kai: **Vaya que te gusta manipular a las personas… Pues será mejor que te guardes tus intrigas, que no pienso creerlas.

**Baldo: **Como digas… Fenrir, terminemos con este trabajo…

-Toda la estructura comenzaba a colapsar, el fuego devoraba todo a enorme celeridad y el aire se estaba tornando irrespirable.

Si el cansancio del encuentro no había hecho estragos en él, pronto aquella atmósfera tan viciada terminaría el trabajo.

Pero pese a todas las circunstancias, su enemigo se encontraba totalmente tranquilo, como si el ambiente circundante no fuera más que un mero fondo. No había cansancio en su rostro, sino más bien una gigantesca satisfacción en sus ojos.-

**Baldo:** El adiós siempre es tan doloroso…-sarcástico- Pero nos volveremos a ver…

-Aquella ventana fue destruida, él había huido por ahí, sin siquiera medir las consecuencias de sus actos…Ahora solamente quedaba el silencio y la inminente realidad.

Avanzó presuroso por los pasillos en busca de lo que aparentemente podría resultar una trampa, sin embargo, aquella sensación de preocupación no se desvanecía de su ser, por lo que tenía que comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Una a una las habitaciones fueron revisadas, pero nada…Esto le dio un enorme alivio, pero ahora tenía que arreglárselas de aquella tumba de fuego.

Usó su bufanda para impedir que aquel molesto humo dañara sus vías respiratorias, mientras confiaba en sus sentidos para salir de allí. Ya había llegado a la salida, no obstante, se encontraba totalmente bloqueada y el fuego no facilitaba las cosas.

Pero la ayuda nunca llegó tan rápido como ese día…La enorme puerta no era más que un montón de escombros…El aire ahora ya no era tan pesado ni caliente, sino todo lo contrario, frío y respirable.

Cruzando aquel umbral se encontraba su escaparate de la muerte.-

**Izumi: **¡¡KAI!! –viéndolo totalmente fatigado- Dime que estás bien…

**Kai:**-caminando con esfuerzo hacia ella-…Esto…no es nada…-cayendo de rodillas a escasos centímetros de donde estaba ella.-

**Izumi:** No lo creo…-se agacha frente a él- Solamente espero que no hayas inhalado demasiado humo… Vamos, te ayudaré…Tenemos que ir con un doctor…

**Kai:**-negaba con movimientos de su cabeza-…Mi padre…

**Izumi: **¿Qué…? –miró hacia aquella mansión ardiendo en llamas- No me digas que…

**Kai:** No…No estaba allí…

**Izumi: **-suspira de alivio- Menos mal… ¿Pero qué sucedió? –ayudándolo a levantarse.-

**Kai:**…Baldo…

**Izumi:**…Fenrir…

**Kai:** Sí…

**Izumi: **Menos mal que estás bien…-totalmente preocupada- Ese chico está psicópata…No podemos confiarnos…Él hará lo que sea…

**Kai: **Ya pude darme cuenta de ello…

**Izumi: **¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-mirándolo angustiada.-

**Kai:** He estado en peor estado…-viéndola a los ojos-…Aunque…tú no estabas allí…

**Izumi: **-sonriéndole cálidamente- Estaré contigo de ahora en adelante…siempre y cuando tú lo quieras…

**Kai: **Lo sé…

**Izumi: **Vámonos ya…-saca de su bolsillo su celular- Pero antes que nada, llamaré a los bomberos…No podemos hacer nada por salvar la casa, pero sí podemos salvar la naturaleza de alrededor…

-Ya todo había pasado, el incendio había cesado, sin embargo, ellos ya no estaban allí, sino más bien en el departamento de Izumi y sus amigos. Por suerte, Kai se encontraba en perfecto estado, por lo que no tuvo que estar mucho tiempo en el doctor.

La sala era pequeña, pero cómoda…

Ambos estaban sentados uno junto del otro, pero guardaban espacio entre los dos.-

**Kai: **¿Cuánto…tiempo va desde que….? -sin mirarla a ver.-

**Izumi:**-viéndolo de soslayo- ¿Desde qué…? –sintiéndose curiosa al respecto.-

**Kai:**…Desde…que…Ya sabes…

**Izumi: **¿Desde que…somos novios? n_n

**Kai:**…Eso…

**Izumi:** Pues…-recordando la fecha-…pasado mañana…cumplimos un mes… n.n

**Kai:**…El tiempo…se va rápido…Aunque con todo lo que nos ha pasado, uno no se fija.

**Izumi: **Ciertamente… Oye…¿me podrías mostrar a Dranzer…?

**Kai:**-lo saca de su bolsillo y se lo enseña- Aquí está.

**Izumi:** Vaya que quedó dañado, mucho más de lo que esperaba…

**Kai:** Ese fuego negro era mucho más poderoso de lo esperado.

**Izumi: **Sí...-lo toma y lo guarda.-

**Kai:** ¿Qué haces?

**Izumi: **Pues lo repararé…n.n

**Kai:**-suspira- Ya ni pienso molestarme en decirte lo contrario.

**Izumi: **Ya estás aprendiendo…

**Kai: **U¬¬

**Izumi: **-sonriendo alegremente- Eres tan lindo… n.n

**Kai:** Deja de decir esas tonterías…¬¬

**Izumi:** Oblígame…-riéndose con la sola idea.-

**Kai: **Mmm…U¬_¬

**Izumi:** Yo gané…

**Kai:** No lo creo…

-Pronto ella reía mucho más, era incapaz de contenerse, las cosquillas que sentía no podía controlarlas…Nunca esperó que él comenzara a hacerle cosquillas.

No podía defenderse, había encontrado un punto débil en ella.-

**Kai: **¿Te rindes o quieres seguir'

**Izumi:**-entre risas- ¡Jamás, no claudicaré!

**Kai: **Yo te di la opción de rendirte, pero ya que no tienes intenciones de hacerlo…

**Izumi: **Jajajajaja… ¡¡Basta, basta!! –se moría de la risa, hasta el punto que un par de lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos- ¡¡Detente, ya!!

**Kai:**-dejando de hacerle cosquillas- Perdiste.

**Izumi:** No es justo…Eres un abusivo… u.u

**Kai: **El fin justifica los medios.

**Izumi:** O_O Pero no se vale, no lo apliques en mí…-en tono burlón.-

**Kai: **A todos por igual…

**Izumi:**-inflando sus mejillas- Soy tu novia, merezco privilegios…

**Kai:** ¬¬ Eres una manipuladora, ¿te lo han dicho?

**Izumi:** Oh, toda la vida… n.n

**Kai:** Ummm…U¬¬ Por qué no me sorprende esa respuesta.

**Izumi: **n_n Ni idea…Oye, siempre me he preguntado por qué usas esa bufanda…

**Kai: **Mm…

**Izumi:** ¿No te acaloras? u.u

**Kai:** ¬¬

**Izumi: **Mera curiosidad, es todo…

**Kai: **-abrazándola sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces- Eres un imán para los problemas, pero…eso hace esto mucho más interesante…-besando con calidez su mejilla.-

**Izumi:** o///o

**Kai: **Interesante reacción…-besando nuevamente su mejilla.-

**Izumi: **O///O Kai…

**Kai: **¿Querías tener privilegios o no?

**Izumi:** Pero los usas en mi contra… u.u No es justo .

**Kai: **Deja de quejarte…

-Repentinamente siente algo frío que rodea su cuello, se trataba de un colgante de plata con una pieza hermosamente pulida de cuarzo amatista, resaltando enormemente sobre aquella nívea piel.-

**Izumi: **-apreciando su nueva adquisición- ¿Por qué…?

**Kai: **-se aparta de ella- Mejor ahora que esperar…

**Izumi: **Muchas gracias…-mirándolo de soslayo- Está muy lindo…-sonriendo bastante complacida por la acción de él.-

**Kai: **No tienes que exagerar…es algo de lo más sencillo.

**Izumi: **n_n A mí me gusta mucho…Además es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, así que lo hace todavía más especial.

**Kai: **-suspira- Supongo.

**Izumi: **-besando su mejilla cariñosamente-…Te quiero…

**Kai:** o////o ¿Cómo…dices…?

**Izumi: **Nada…n_n Nada…

-Mientras unos celebraban un evento que dentro de muy poco tendría lugar, otros todavía permanecían en conflicto, tratando de comprobar quién de los tendría la razón, porque la victoria ya había sido obtenida.-

**Adler:** ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar que tu bestia bit ahora no es más que un pequeño niño? –sarcástico- No tienes ninguna ventaja sobre mí, de hecho, ustedes son los que ahora deberían permanecer al lado de los G-Revolution para que no sufran…

**Blake: **Últimamente te has vuelto bastante hablador… Y aunque nos hayan tendido una trampa, no permitiremos que nos saquen del juego tan fácilmente.

**Adler: **Siempre hay maneras de recuperar lo que uno quiere… Algo valioso por algo igualmente inapreciable…

**Blake: **Hmp… ¿Cuál de las dos pretendes que te entregue? –en tono sarcástico.-

**Adler:** A Janaan… Izumi, puede esperar…-sonriendo burlonamente.-

**Blake: **Y dejar que ese monstruo se haga de esa urna…No lo creo…-con la mirada puesta en él- Prefiero mantenerme en esta situación.

**Adler: **Nadie puede decir que no lo intenté….

**Blake: **¿Y eso sería un adiós muy a tu forma de ser, no es verdad?

**Adler:** No tengo más motivos para estar aquí, conversando contigo…

**Blake: **Haz lo que quieras…-da media vuelta y comienza a avanzar- Pero no dejaré que se le acerquen demasiado…

**Adler:** Al final…tendrás que elegir a quién quieres salvar…-se marcha de allí.-

**Blake:** (…Sólo espero…que cuando ese momento llegue…pueda contar con él…).


	6. Capítulo 56

**Capítulo 56: Laberinto sin salida**

-Dos días habían pasado ya desde aquella tragedia, por lo que desde ese día todos comenzaron a tomar precauciones casi extremas, especialmente al enterarse de la verdadera apariencia que tenía Baldo

Max todavía no podía creer en las palabras de Kai, era imposible, inadmisible, pero tenía que confiar en su amigo, él jamás diría una mentira de esa magnitud.

Y aunque los planes de ese día eran salir de casa, las cosas nunca salen como uno las tiene previstas…Una fuerte llovizna azotó la ciudad, dejando con muy pocas posibilidades de diversión a los chicos.

Viendo hacia la ventana su mirada se encontraba totalmente extraviada, como si algo dentro de sí misma hubiera desaparecido hace tanto tiempo atrás. Un par de tibias lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, pensaba que aquel tormentoso sentir se había ido con la dulce imagen que tenía de él, pero no era así, la verdad era otra, dolorosa y muchas veces caprichosa.

No obstante, no estaba sola, en el silencio la acompañaba su nueva amiga.-

**Janaan:**…No escuché cuándo llegaste…-secándose las lágrimas.-

**Izumi:** Lo siento…no quería ser inoportuna.

**Janaan: **No tienes que disculparte…Es sólo que los días lluviosos me ponen melancólica, es todo.

**Izumi:** ¿Te importa mucho todavía, no es así?

**Janaan:** Más de lo que me gustaría…Mucho más…-en tono triste.-

**Izumi: **Vamos, no sufras más por él…Ya sabes que él…

**Janaan: **Eso lo sé mejor que nadie…no obstante, mi iluso corazón quiere creer que todavía existe una pequeña luz…

**Izumi:** Comprendo tu sentir…-mirándola de soslayo- Pero no dejes que esto te consuma.

**Janaan: **Sí…Eso trato, pero después de enterarme de que estaba aquí…

**Izumi:** Tu fortaleza se desmoronó… ¿Pero cómo es posible que no lo hayas reconocido a primera vista, cuando lo vimos?

**Janaan: **-agacha la mirada- En aquel tiempo…él no poseía esta apariencia…por eso.

**Izumi:** Así que esa apariencia es nueva…

**Janaan: **-observándola con sus ojos llorosos- Lo quiero tanto…

**Izumi:** Janaan…-sintiéndose igualmente nostálgica por ella-…No me pongas esa carita, o terminaré llorando contigo…

**Janaan: **Lo siento…-esbozándose en su rostro una fugaz sonrisa- Ya no hablaré de cosas tristes.

**Izumi: **-sonriendo- Eso está mucho mejor.

**Janaan:** -colocando su esmeralda mirada en el cuello de ella- Lindo cuarzo.

**Izumi:** Sí, me encanta…n_n

**Janaan:** Con esa cara, es evidente quién te lo dio…

**Izumi: **Estoy muy feliz… n.n

**Janaan:** Es bueno verte en tan animado estado.

**Izumi:** Hoy quería salir, pero el clima está muy loco últimamente…Bueno, estar aquí tampoco es malo…No obstante…¬¬ (…Tyson no deja ni un solo momento a Kai…).

**Janaan: **Lo tienen muy entretenido…

**Izumi:**-suspira- Y no puedo hacer mucho al respecto…

**Janaan:** Bueno, iré a descansar un poco…

**Izumi:** Está bien….Tú relájate y duerme un poco, te sentará bien.

**Janaan:** Sí, trataré…

-Ella se retiró de allí, llegando en muy poco tiempo a la salida de la casa, evitando a toda costa ser vista por alguno de los chicos.

No le importaba mojarse, de alguna manera las frías gotas de agua aliviaban un poco su pena.

No avanzó mucho, sólo quería caminar unas cuentas cuadras y regresar a casa para tomar un baño caliente y descansar un poco mejor. Sin embargo, el destino, siempre nos tiene preparadas pruebas inesperadas.-

**Janaan:**…Baldo…-con sus ojos abiertos como platos.-

**Baldo: **Sigues siendo igual de hermosa…Janaan…

**Janaan:** Tú no eres más Baldo… Sólo eres un alma rencorosa manipulada por Fenrir.

**Baldo: **En eso estás muy equivocada mi dulce Janaan…

**Janaan: **No lograras persuadirme…-mirándolo de forma reservada.-

**Baldo:** El que tenga una apariencia nueva, no significa…que no se trate de la misma alma.

**Janaan:** ¿Qué…me estás tratando de decir…?

**Baldo: **¿Se han puesto siquiera averiguar…si realmente Edward continuaba con vida…?

**Janaan:**-con sus ojos abiertos a no más poder- ¡¿Cómo…has podido hacer algo tan abominable?!

**Baldo:** No me adjudiques esa muerte…Los dos nos encontramos por coincidencia en la ciudad de Nueva York…No obstante, ese día…algo fatídico sucedió…El autobús en el que ambos íbamos, fue embestido por otro que iba a exceso de velocidad…Los daños fueron enormes y las pérdidas humanas altas…Entre ellas, estaban las nuestras…

**Janaan:** Pero Fenrir no iba a permitirse perder a su alma predilecta…

**Baldo:** Este chico tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir que yo…Por lo que la decisión fue sencilla.

**Janaan: **Intercambiaron almas…Fue Fenrir el que hizo todo eso posible…

**Baldo:** Nunca pensé que el poder de esta bestia bit fuera tan increíble, tan fascinante y al mismo tiempo tan poco creíble…Tienes que vivirlo tú mismo para poder entenderlo.

**Janaan:** No obstante, lo que hiciste fue espantoso.

**Baldo: **Eso es algo que queda en cada quien.

**Janaan: **Eres despreciable… Desde que tienes a Fenrir, te perdiste por completo… Ya ni siquiera te reconozco…-en tono afligido.-

**Baldo:** Si así fuera… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué has salido con el afán de encontrarme?

-Ella se quedó totalmente callada, de alguna sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas, aunque era mejor no admitirlas ante él…Siempre había sabido descubrir sus mentiras, hoy no sería la excepción.-

**Janaan:**…No es cierto…Solamente he venido a dar un paseo…

**Baldo: **¿En un día lluvioso? Tú odias este tipo de días…Piensa en una mejor excusa.

**Janaan: **Yo…Yo…-agachando la mirada.-

**Baldo: **¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Es posible que ya hayas olvidado todo lo que pasamos juntos?

**Janaan:**-viéndolo seriamente- No uses mis recuerdos y mis sentimientos hacia ti para manipularme de un modo tan bajo…tan vil…

**Baldo: **Únicamente quiero que vengas conmigo de un modo menos brusco…

**Janaan: **No te dejaré que obtengas esa urna…Sin importar nada.

**Baldo:** Cuidado con lo que dices…Sabes que podría tomarte la palabra.

**Janaan: **El problema es conmigo…no con Izumi… ¡Deja de lastimarla de ese modo! Herirla de ese modo…

**Baldo: **Es bueno verte tan bien informada Janaan…-se acerca más a ella, quedando a una escasa distancia el uno del otro- Pero debo admitir que arruina mis planes.

**Janaan:** ¿Desde cuándo una chica estropea tus planes? –en tono despectivo.-

**Baldo:** Desde que esa niña…-tomando el mentón de la chica entre su mano izquierda-…liberó a Blake de mi control…

**Janaan:** Vaya inconveniente más grande…-sarcástica- ¿No será que existe otra razón…? Al fin y al cabo eres la reencarnación del chico…que usó a Fenrir para enfrentarse a los cuatro espíritus sagrados…

**Baldo: **Jamás tendré emociones de ese tipo…Hacen débil a la gente…y no van alguien como yo…La oscuridad devora sentimientos tan endebles como ése…

**Janaan: **Eso depende de cada quien…-zafa su mentón de su mano- Ahora que has venido a amargar mi día con tu presencia, vete… El verte sólo me casa aversión.

**Baldo: **Hmp…Está por verse…

-La razón muchas veces es derrotada por la simple lógica del corazón…Lo que estaba sucediendo era la viva muestra de ello…

Ya no podía expresar más aquel aborrecimiento que tanto le remarcaba sentir por él, ahora sus labios lo único que podían decir, era aquel sentimiento que permanecía dormido y que despertó con el simple contacto con sus labios.

No quería caer nuevamente en aquel peligroso juego de amar y no ser correspondido ¿pero cómo evitarlo? Para ella jamás había desaparecido aquellas emociones que le conectaban con el pasado y le permitían mantener la esperanza viva de que algún día él volvería a ser el mismo que antes.

La presurosa lluvia no era más que un escenario trágico de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

Pero siempre fue así de doloroso…Su adiós, el saber su verdadero yo y ahora…el desenlace de un inevitable encuentro.

Ella escondía su tristeza, las pequeñas gotas de lluvia eran sus cómplices de aquel día en que permitió que sus emociones la dominaran y olvidara lo que se había obligado a seguir…El silencio laceraba mucho más que su nuevo adiós.

La tragedia es un acontecimiento compartido…Nadie puede escapar de ella por mucho tiempo.

Caminando presurosa por aquellas calles, su única protección era aquella sombrilla celeste, pero no importaba, había ido por un encargo y la lluvia siempre le había encantado.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco…Alguien más degustaba de la lluvia, pero esa persona no era de su mínimo agrado.-

**Izumi:**…Selene…

**Selene:** Hola Izumi…

**Izumi: **¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

**Selene:** Mostrarte la mentira que estás viviendo…El presente absurdo que tanto te está cautivando.

**Izumi: **Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado Selene…

**Selene: **No deberían Izumi…-sonriendo burlona- No después de lo que estás a punto de vivir…

**Izumi: **¿Ahora qué es lo que pretendes?

**Selene:** Tú sólo quédate quieta…-saca su blade y su lanzador- ¿Lista?

**Izumi:** Muy graciosa…Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que le pasó a mi bestia bit.

**Selene:** Por supuesto que lo sé…

-De un momento a otro aquel blade ya se encontraba girando en medio de ambas, más que dispuesto a ir por su objetivo.

El viento alrededor dejó de ser tan apacible, ahora era tan frío que erizaba la piel de quienes estuvieran expuestas a este clima tan inclemente. Y la sorpresa no solamente consistía en un cambio climático, sino en la aparición de aquella criatura.

Todo su pelaje era tan puro como el color de la nieve recién caída…Su aguda cabeza y su fino hocico delataba rápidamente su naturaleza…La zorra de mirada celeste y afilados colmillos había aparecido…Aquella esponjosa cola, se movía de acá a allá, denotando su impaciencia hacia lo que estaba a punto de suscitarse…

Hacía gama de su destellante belleza natural…Elegancia propia de estos escurridizos seres…

Su armadura negra con pequeños bordes y figuras en dorado, hacían resaltar mucho más aquella blancura innata de ese espíritu sobrenatural…

Se le veía juguetona a aquella criatura, aparentemente su temperamento lucía de lo más apacible.-

**Izumi: **Valpuri…

**Selene: **Estás en todo lo correcto…-mirándola fijamente- Y te enseñaré lo poderosa que puede llegar a ser…

-La lluvia ya no era más aquel vital líquido que nutría a todo ser que requiriera de ella para sobrevivir, no, ahora era usada como la mejor de las armas…

El líquido ahora era sólido…Aquellas gotas no eran más que pequeñas espinas de hielo, dirigidas hacia un punto en común.

Esquivarlas no era tan difícil ¿pero por cuánto tiempo podría resistir esto sin ayuda? No lo sabía y estaba a punto de poner su propia resistencia a prueba.-

**Izumi: **Ya decía que todos ustedes siempre juegan bajo, pero esto es lo peor…

**Selene:** En la guerra todo se vale Izumi…Todo…Valpuri…Daggers of Ice…

-Y nuevamente aquel ataque dio inicio, pero ahora era mucho más veloz que hace unos momentos, por lo que no podía distraerse en lo más mínimo a menos que quisiera salir herida.

Pese a que se encontraba corriendo, aquella persecución se prolongaba hasta donde sus pasos la estaba llevando…Era un callejón sin salida, únicamente quedaba enfrentar a su enemigo, ¿pero cómo? Tenía una enorme desventaja al no tener a su fiel compañera a su lado, limitándola exclusivamente a evadir aquellas ofensivas, esperando que ninguna de ellas la lastimara de seriedad.

Y pronto el acorralamiento llegó, ya no había más sitio hacia donde correr, ahora solamente era cuestión de una única y última embestida y todo habría de terminar.-

**Selene:** De nada sirve huir…Sabes que te atraparé sin importar nada.

**Izumi: **-con la mirada puesta en la bestia bit- ¿Qué ganarás haciéndome esto? Aunque me hieras no podrás hacer más allá de eso.

**Selene:** En eso te equivocas Izumi… Lacerarte físicamente hablando, no tiene mucho chiste para mí…No cuando se puede herir de otra manera…

**Izumi: **Tus palabras no me importan…

**Selene:** ¿Ni siquiera…si se tratan de Kai?

**Izumi:** ¿Qué…dices…? –con su mirada fija en ella.-

**Selene:** ¿Quieres conocer la otra versión de la historia? La que Blake no quiso decirte.

**Izumi: **-con sus pupilas dilatadas ante la sorpresa- ¿No esperas a que me trague eso, cierto?

**Selene:** Que creas o no, eso es asunto tuyo…-sonriendo satisfactoriamente- Pero cuando el momento de la verdad llegue, comprobarás que mis palabras no eran mentiras…

**Izumi: **Habla…-en tono frío.-

**Selene: **Con mucho gusto Izumi…

-La lluvia no dejaba de caer, al parecer toda la noche seguiría del mismo modo…No obstante, el clima era ahora lo que menos le interesaba a una u otra parte.

Admiraba aquel mar salvaje que azotaba con fuertes olas el muelle cercano, como queriendo liberarse de su prisión y devorar todo lo que estuviera a su paso en un solo y enorme mordisco. Le fascinaba esa fuerza indomable de la naturaleza…

Estaba totalmente empapado por la acérrima llovizna de otoño…Pero no importaba.

Pronto su soledad se tornó acompañamiento…Él sabía quién era, por eso ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltearla a ver.

Aquel mirar celeste, lucía tan vivo como el que el intenso azul del cielo era capaz de ofrecer…y aquella cabellera larga y lacia, llegaba hasta sus tobillos, de una tonalidad tan albina como las nubes que se postran sobre el cielo…

Su ropa era sencilla, un bello kimono negro con bordados de un dragón verde y dorado en posición de ataque…

Sobre su cabello se veían aquellos pasadores escarlatas en forma de pequeñas y tupidas flores que le daban aún más elegancia al conjunto.-

**Baldo: **Nunca pensé que llegarías tan rápido…

**¿?: **¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga en esta ocasión? –en tono dulce y sereno.-

**Baldo:** Adler debió de haberte comentado la situación en la que nos encontramos y los movimientos que hasta este instante se han hecho…

**¿?: **Así ha sido…Pero creí que ese asunto terminaría…-es interrumpida por él.-

**Baldo: **Será contundente si logró que caiga en la red…

**¿?:** No obstante, parece no estar seguro de que eso suceda, ¿no es verdad?

**Baldo: **-viéndola de soslayo- ¿Es tan inquebrantable la voluntad humana? Quiero comprobarlo…

**¿?: **¿Y qué sucederá con la portadora de la urna?

**Baldo: **No será tan grande el problema en obligarla a que me entregue lo que quiero.

**¿?: **Será necesaria para poder quitar el sello que yace sobre esa urna…

**Baldo: **Por eso no puedo permitirme que haga actos imprudentes…

**¿?: **¿Quiere que me encargue de ella? Yo podría si…

**Baldo:** No te preocupes por las pequeñas cosas…Mejor encárgate de preparar todo…-mirándola fijamente a los ojos- La última vez que sucedió, salió a la perfección…

**¿?: **-asiente- Prometo no decepcionarlo mi señor…

**Baldo: **-con la mirada puesta en el horizonte- Nunca lo has hecho…Ahora ha llegado el momento de las traiciones…-sonriendo burlón- Desechar las piezas que ya no me sirven más y que ha llegado el momento de que cumplan su función.


	7. Capítulo 57

**Capítulo 57: Un Corazón Confundido**

-La lluvia había cesado ya, así como el relato de los hechos…Ahora conocía parte de la verdad, no obstante, prefería que todo no fuera más que un invento de su enemiga, pero dentro de este fuerte anhelo, existía un cierto grado de verdad que no podía ignorar totalmente.

Ahora se encontraba totalmente sola, ella ya se había ido…Únicamente estaba ella y la inmensa soledad de la ciudad…No sabía qué pensar en ese momento, un fuerte dolor amedrentaba su corazón, nublándole las ideas y dejando en su interior un sentimiento que durante mucho tiempo había dejado de experimentar.

Trató de calmarse, después de todo no eran más que acontecimientos del pasado, al menos ésa es la idea que quería plantar en su mente.

Repentinamente el tiempo regresó a su cabeza, ya se había hecho tarde, todos habrían de estar preocupados por su ausencia, por lo que decidió regresar.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa, no le sorprendió ver que todos se mantenían ocupados en una actividad determinada, ya que la lluvia les había impedido mucha diversión.

Subió a la parte alta sin siquiera ser vista por nadie o al menos eso era lo que ella había pensado.

Su mirada siempre había sido tan penetrante y esa noche no sería diferente.-

**Izumi:**…Kai…-un tanto sacada de onda por la presencia del ruso.-

**Kai: **¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

**Izumi:** Pues verás…muchas cosas pasaron en el camino…

**Kai:** ¿Y ésas serían…? –se mostraba bastante ansioso por la respuesta.-

**Izumi:** Ya sabes, lo usual…

**Kai:** Define lo qué sería usual…para ti.

**Izumi:** Encontrarse enemigos…Lo que nos ha estado pasando muy seguido últimamente.

**Kai:** ¿A quién…?

**Izumi:** A Selene…

**Kai: **¿Y ahora qué era lo que quería?

**Izumi: **Atacarme con su bestia bit…pero al final logré escapar… U-_-

**Kai: **Ya te dije que dejes de meterte en problemas…No tienes a tu bestia bit y ésa es una ventaja que no desaprovecharan ellos.

**Izumi:** Ya lo sé… T_T Pero yo no me busco eso…

**Kai: **Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte.

**Izumi:**-viendo su ropa- Sí, tienes razón…

**Kai: **¿Segura que estás bien?

**Izumi:** Lo estoy…Creo que el hecho de no tener a mi bestia bit me estresa un poco…Ya ves, ahora acarreo muchos más problemas que antes…-con la mirada agachada.-

**Kai: **Eso te sucede por orgullosa…Ya que no te gusta aceptar la ayuda de nadie.

**Izumi:** El más grande de los orgullosos me da un sermón sobre humildad…-en tono burlón-…¡Qué ironía!

**Kai: **-se quita su bufanda-…Tonta sin remedio…Eso es lo que eres…-se acerca a ella y la coloca alrededor de sus hombros- Aunque te metas en cada lío…no significa que sea molesto para mí.

**Izumi: **Gracias…-abrazándolo sin la menor de las penas-…Quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo que me sea posible…-escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste.-

**Kai: **Siempre eres rara…pero este día estás especialmente más extraña.

**Izumi:** Es que…de alguna manera me siento conmovida por lo que está sufriendo Janaan. Después de todo, ella sigue enamorada de Baldo…Guarda la esperanza de que él regrese a ser como antes…y ese anhelo duele…

**Kai: **No deberías entrometerte en la vida de los demás…-colocando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de ella.-

**Izumi:**…Así fue como terminamos de este modo…-aferrándose aún más a él- Y no me arrepiento de nada…

**Kai: **-regresándole aquella muestra de dulce afecto- Tranquilízate…

**Izumi:** Sí…-acariciando su mejilla contra la de él-…Eres tan dulce…

**Kai:** ¬///¬ Deja de decir eso, no es cierto.

**Izumi:**-sonriendo para sus adentros- Claro que lo eres…por eso te quiero tanto…

**Kai: **u///u

**Izumi: **¡Ah, qué lindo, se ha sonrojado! –apartándose solo un poco de su abrazo- ¡Te ves tan adorable! n_n

**Kai: **Basta…U¬¬

**Izumi: **n_n Claro…Lo que tú digas…

**Kai:** Deja de tomarme a loco y ve a hacer lo que te dije…-separándose de ella.-

**Izumi:** Está bien… n.n…-se va de allí.-

**Kai:**-suspira- (…Nunca aprenderá…)….Hmp…-da media vuelta y se encuentra con quien menos quería en ese instante.-

**Eri: **¿Qué sucedió?

**Kai:** Se encontró con Selene y ésta la atacó.

**Eri:** Aprovechada…Sólo porque no me tiene a mí para hacerle cara a esa zorra…

**Kai: **Ya veo de dónde sacó esa obstinación Izumi.

**Eri: **Umm…Mira quién lo dice…

**Kai:** Eso mismo respondió ella…

**Eri:** ¿Qué sientes por ella? Y no me salgas con evasivas…No quiero arriesgarla por un sentimiento banal y endeble.

**Kai:** ¿Arriesgarla…? ¿No crees que te estás tomando todo este asunto demasiado apecho?

**Eri: **Claro que no…Baldo es capaz de todo…y lo que viste es sólo una muestra de su locura… No quiero perder a mi compañera una vez más…como en ese momento.

**Kai:**…Tampoco es como si fuera a dejar que algo le pasara.

**Eri: **Eso no contesta a la pregunta… ¡¿Qué sientes por ella?!

**Kai: **¿Lo que yo…siento por ella…? –en tono pensativo-…Eso…es lo que quiero averiguar…

**Eri:** Oh vamos Kai…Tú no pareces de los típicos desubicados que no saben lo que quieren…No salgas con esto ahora.

**Kai: **Izumi sabe cuidarse sola, no tienes por qué meterte tanto en su vida personal…-mirándola de soslayo.-

**Eri: **Sabe hacerlo muy bien…pero siempre anda pagando los platos rotos de alguien más.

**Kai: **No me sorprende por la personalidad que tiene…

**Eri:** Tan opuesta a la tuya…

**Kai:** ¿A dónde quieres llegar Eri? –en tono serio.-

**Eri:** Eso depende Kai…de que tan cooperativo estés.

**Kai: **Si lo que te preocupa es que no sienta nada por ella…Esa duda ya debería estar disipada…No estaría con ella a menos que no me importara lo suficiente…

**Eri:** Eso es algo que no niego…

**Kai: **Lo que sienta por ella…Eso es algo muy aparte…

**Eri: **Terco hasta el cansancio…Está bien…-da media vuelta, dándole la espalda- No eres el único que tiene este tipo de emociones por ella…-se va.-

**Kai: **(¿Qué otros…? Blake…)...Absurdo…

**¿?** ¿Absurdo has dicho?

-Trató de ubicar rápidamente la voz y por fin lo hizo…Al final del pasillo podía verse la silueta de aquella chica de tez blanca y cabellera igualmente albina…Con una desconcertante y misteriosa mirada celeste…Lo observaba tan penetrantemente que sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.-

**Kai:** ¿Cómo es que estás aquí…y quién eres…?

**¿?: **Sólo he venido a conocer a los portadores de las cuatro bestias bits sagradas…Es todo.

**Kai:** ¿Quién eres?

**¿?: **Todos me han dado un nombre diferente…de acuerdo a la época y el lugar…No existe un nombre definitivo para mi existencia.

**Kai:** Es evidente que estás del lado de Baldo…Así que me ahorro la pregunta.

**¿?: **Esto es muy interesante….¿No te importará que me la llevara, verdad? Porque no existe un lazo realmente fuerte aquí…-comenzando a moverse hacia él- No tiene importancia que una vida tan efímera desaparezca de un momento a otro…Al menos para ti.

**Kai:** Ahora veo por qué te llevas tan bien con ese enfermo.

**¿?: **Yo tengo mis propios objetivos…Aunque también conducen a la locura…

**Kai:**-retrocede dos pasos atrás- Aléjate de ella…

**¿?:** Me alegro que entiendas de qué estoy hablando…Al menos así no me sentiré tan culpable por lo que haré.

**Kai: **He dicho que te alejes de ella…

**¿?:** No tengo miedo a tus amenazas…De hecho ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que puedes hacer…-sonriendo fugazmente- Porque el pasado nos cambia a todos…-da media vuelta, empezando a caminar- Quiero saber tu respuesta después de que lo conozcas…-desapareciendo en la oscuridad que yacía en el fondo del pasillo.-

**Kai:**…Imposible…ha desaparecido así como así…

-Alguien había escuchado su plática, aunque se sentía extrañada de que él hablara solo.-

**Izumi:** ¿Qué pasa Kai?

**Kai: **Alguien acaba de aparecer y simplemente se desvaneció…Parece como un mal sueño.

**Izumi: **A este punto, ya son muy pocas las cosas que todavía podrían sorprenderme. Siento que nos ha pasado de todo un poco.

**Kai:** (Pero…sus palabras me han dejado realmente desconcertado…)…Podría decirse.

**Izumi:** Toma…-entregándole su bufanda.-

**Kai: **¿Te molestaría…quedártela…? –en tono apenado.-

**Izumi:** n.n Por supuesto que no…-la coloca junto a su rostro- Es un lindo gesto de tu parte dármela…Además, tiene tu olor…Hace que me acuerde aún más de ti…

**Kai: **-desviando la mirada- Se me había olvidado…darte las gracias por arreglar a Dranzer. Quedó como nuevo, incluso siento que es más liviano.

**Izumi:** Ciertamente…La aleación de metales hace que el resultado sea sumamente liviano pero increíblemente resistente…Y como sé que el elemento que usas es el fuego, usé metales especiales para resistir el aumento de temperatura…

**Kai:** Buen trabajo al fin y al cabo.

**Izumi:** No me des todo el crédito a mí…Tsukishiro es la mente maestra detrás de este arreglo, es como Kenny… n.n Muy listo y bastante innovador cuando de beyblade hablamos.

**Kai: **Así que todos tienen algo…-la mira fijamente- Así que tú eres la que los metes en cada lío…

**Izumi:**-inflando sus mejillas- Malo…Cruel… T ^ T

**Kai:** Y ahí vas con esas caras…

**Izumi:** u.u Así manifiesto mis emociones…

**Kai: **¬¬ Sí, ya me percaté…

**Izumi: **U-_- Malvado…

**Kai:** Deja de decir más tonterías y ya vete a dormir…

**Izumi:** o_o No quiero…

**Kai: **Pues no lo hagas entonces… -_-

**Izumi:**-lo toma del brazo- La noche es joven, hablemos…Quiero conocerte más.

**Kai:** Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que conocer de mí…¬¬

**Izumi:** No seas reservado conmigo… n.n ¿Es que acaso no te importa saber nada de mi pasado?

**Kai:** Pues ya me has contado lo más relevante, así que…

**Izumi:**-lo suelta- Está bien…Si no quieres está bien…-en tono un tanto triste- Me voy a dormir…-se va de allí para dirigirse hacia su habitación, entra y la cierra de un golpe.-

**Kai: **(¿Ahora qué…?) –suspira- Si no fueras tan sentimental…

-Tocó dos veces a su puerta, llamándola por su nombre en las dos ocasiones, pero simplemente se encontró con un irremediable silencio…Hizo un tercer intento, y éste resultó.-

**Izumi: **¿Qué sucede Kai?

**Kai:** No tenías que enojarte de ese modo…

**Izumi:** No estoy molesta Kai, simplemente…que esperaba que te interesara un poco más el compartir algo de ti conmigo y viceversa…Pero comprendo, sé parte de tu pasado y comprendo que no te sientas cómodo hablando de ello…por eso no puedo enfadarme contigo…

**Kai: **Abre la puerta…

**Izumi:** Está bien…-la abre y clava su mirada en la de él-…Me disculpo por mi inmadura reacción.

**Kai: **Supongo…que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mí o de ese tipo de cosas…pero puedo intentarlo…aunque sea por esta noche.

**Izumi:**-con un hermoso brillo en su mirada- Me alegra enormemente escuchar eso.

**Kai: **-pasa y cierra la puerta detrás suyo- No quiero que Tyson ande entrometiéndose en donde nadie lo llama.

**Izumi:** Jajajaja…Pobrecito Tyson…Haber cuándo se le hace con Hillary…

**Kai: **Es hora de que alguien lo aplaque.

**Izumi:** De eso no cabe duda…

**Kai:**-se sienta en la orilla de la cama- Siempre he pensado…qué clase de cosas pasan por esa mente tuya…

**Izumi:** Ummm…Cosas bizarras si me lo preguntas…-se sienta al lado de éste- Pero háblame de mí...-en tono burlón- Antes de que caiga víctima de tus besos...-en tono coqueto.-

**Kai:** o///o

**Izumi: **-soltando una ligera carcajada- Eres tan encantador…

**Kai:** U¬////¬

**Izumi: **n.n Hablemos…

-Las horas pasaron tan rápidamente, que cuando vieron la hora que era realmente no podían creerlo…Todo había salido mejor de lo que ambos esperaban, ya que por fin habían logrado conocer un poco más del otro, lo que les causaba cierta gratificación; y aunque muchas veces el relato se vio colmado de instantes tristes, supieron cómo disipar la oscura nube de melancolía de sus corazones.

Jamás pensó congeniar tan bien con él, resultaba de lo más interesante que encontrara a una persona con la que pudiera llevarse tan bien y que no hubiera conocido desde su infancia, por lo que se había tornado un tesoro inapreciable.

Aunque las palabras fueron realmente importantes dentro de aquella habitación, los actos habían cobrado ahora un nuevo significado…

Ahora se entendían en un nuevo plano emocional…Nunca se había sentido tan conmovida por aquellos labios como esa noche, ni tan deseosa de que ese mágico momento no se desvaneciera de sus manos…Era demasiado perfecto como para que desapareciera con la puesta de sol.

Pero el cansancio los había derrotado ya…pero el lazo que los unía no se disipó…Ambos yacían recargados sobre la pared con la que pegaba la cama, mientras el uno se apoyaba en el otro y sus manos yacían totalmente entrelazadas mientras se sumergían en un mundo de sueños…ansiando un nuevo día para estar juntos una vez más.

Los rayos de sol rápidamente entraron por la ventana, era la señal de que la hora de pararse había llegado, pero un par de chicos se negaban a despertar…

Él fue el primero en abrir sus ojos y admirar que el nuevo día había llegado…Soleado y con nubes blancas, indicios perfectos de que ese día no llovería.-

**Kai: **-observando el rostro de ella, que yacía sorprendentemente dulce-…Izumi…-en tono bajo- (…¿Qué…me sucede ahora…? Pude simplemente irme y dejarla que arreglara su propio problema, sin embargo…no lo hice… No esperaba que me interesaras en este nivel…Después de las palabras de aquella chica…no puedo…no quiero dejarte ni un solo instante sola…porque la sola idea…me…. ¿aterra? –trata de aclarar sus ideas- ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? Ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de pasar un sólo instante sin pensar en ti… ¿Esto es lo que todos denominan…como "amor"? Hmp…-cerrando sus ojos por unos instantes-…Debería sentirme tranquilo de tenerla a mi lado… ¿pero por qué no es de ese modo? ¿Qué se supone que es esta sensación…?).

-Ella abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con aquel bello rostro que la tenía fascinada.-

**Izumi:**…Kai…Buenos días…-sentándose y estirándose- No creí que terminaríamos quedándonos dormidos…Espero que los chicos no armen todo un alboroto por esto.

**Kai: **-reacciona ante aquella revelación- Rayos…

**Izumi:**-se pone de pie- Yo saldré primero…y los entretendré…

**Kai: **¬¬ No son tan tontos como para caer…

**Izumi:** -_- Ummm…-se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre.-

-Se quedó totalmente callada…quien estaba afuera había causado semejante reacción en ella.-

**Blake:**…Izumi…

**Izumi:**…Blake… Un.n ¡Qué gusto!

**Blake: **¿Te encuentras bien?

**Izumi:** ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? n.n

**Blake:** Pues con eso de que Baldo está cerca, nunca está de más preguntar.

**Kai: **-sentía especialmente desagradable la presencia de ese chico- (…¿Desde cuándo tan preocupado…?).

**Izumi:** Sí, creo…

**Blake:** ¿Puedo pasar?

**Izumi:** (O_O Oh no…) Es que iba a cambiarme…así que yo…

**Blake:** Entiendo…Esperaré acá afuera a que te cambies…

**Izumi:** (O_O) Sí, no tardo…-cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Kai.-

**Kai: **(Tú y las mentiras que le dices…¬¬).

**Izumi: **-señalándole con el dedo índice a Kai por donde tenía que salir- (Qué suerte que tengo una ventana lo suficientemente grande como para que pueda salir Kai…).

**Kai: **-suspira- (…Esto te sucede por despistada y por no tener una mejor excusa… u.u) –se pone de pie y abre la ventana con enorme cautela, después simplemente sale, moviéndose con enorme destreza sobre el tejado.-

**Izumi:**-totalmente aliviada- (Menos mal que salió todo bien…Bueno, ahora sí, a cambiarme n.n).

-Después de unos veinte minutos Izumi se encontraba totalmente cambiado…Nuevamente había traía puesto su uniforme escolar, por lo que era evidente que iba directo a la escuela ese día.-

**Blake: **Eres toda una prodigio vistiéndote de esa forma…La mayoría de ustedes las mujeres tardan bastante tiempo arreglándose.

**Izumi:** Bueno, bueno…ya ves…así soy… u.u

**Blake:** Y es toda una sorpresa que lleves el pelo suelto, siempre te lo sujetas.

**Izumi:** Oh, es que la monotonía me aburre… n.n

**Blake: **¿Te llevo?

**Izumi:** Oh, no…No quiero molestarte, has de estar ocupado…

**Blake:** En lo absoluto….Hoy es un día libre y mi agente ya no anda hablando cada media hora para ver dónde me encuentro…¬¬

**Izumi: **No, en serio…No quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo libre en llevarme a la escuela… n_n Yo puedo irme solita.

**Blake: **Está bien… Ummm…

**Izumi:** n_n (Oh qué silencio tan incómodo…).

**Blake: **Me retiro…Que te vaya bien en el colegio…-se marcha.-

**Izumi:** (U-_- Es mucha presión para mi pobre corazón…Demasiadas emociones para un solo día… Uu.u).

-Por fin había llegado a su colegio, justo a tiempo….Caminó sin la menor de los prisas entre los alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas.

Cuando entró avanzó sin el menor de los rodeos, ya tenía bastante tiempo desde que no había ido, aunque las faltas no le preocupaban, las tenía bien justificadas.

En su salón ya había un número aceptable de compañeros, como siempre, las miradas se posaban en ella, sino es porque casi no se le veía, era porque resultaba atractiva para muchos chicos de allí.

Se sentó en su lugar habitual, mientras miraba de forma pensativa hacia la ventana, pero repentinamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una chica de mirada castaña y cabellera rosa, ondulante, que yacía sujeta en una larga trenza que le llegaba hasta la espalda media.-

**Izumi:**…Leyna…

**Leyna:**…Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Izumi…-con una sonrisa en el rostro.-


	8. Capítulo 58

**Capítulo 58: ¿Amistad o Hipocresía?**

**Izumi:** Sí, tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos…

**Leyna:** Y dime, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? Tiene mucho que no sé nada de ti…-sentándose a lado de ella.-

**Izumi: **Bueno, realmente no mucho… (U¬¬ Oh, claro que no…Sólo que un maniático nos persigue y quiere borrarnos del mapa…Después de eso, siento que todo está bien).

**Leyna: **¿Y todavía sigues viendo a ese chico lindo?

**Izumi:** (¿Chico lindo…? Umm…) A… ¿te estás refiriendo a Blake, no es así?

**Leyna:**-asiente- ¿Lo sigues viendo?

**Izumi:** Pues de hecho no sólo a él, sino también al resto de mis amigos… n_n De hecho hace una hora vi a Blake…

**Leyna:** Ay, Izumi, eres la envidia de todas…Mira que tener a Blake de amigo…Bueno, no creo que sea sencillo ser siempre su amiga.

**Izumi:** Con el tiempo te acostumbras… n.n

**Leyna: **Creo que puede ser una opción…

-Faltaban pocos minutos para que la clase iniciara, por lo que pronto todos ocuparon sus lugares correspondientes.

Las clases se pasaron realmente rápidas, al menos para ella, para el resto de sus compañeros de equipo resultaron de lo más fastidiosas y aburridas, pero en el momento en que dio inicio la clase de deportes todo cobró un nuevo significado.

Unas cuatro vueltas le dieron a aquella cancha, esto formaba parte de su calentamiento habitual.

Era el momento de que el partido de vóleibol diera inicio, y ya que llevaba tiempo sin asistir a las clases de gimnasia, Izumi era la única que no tenía equipo por lo que simplemente se limitó a observar. Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que un par de chicas se acercaron a molestar.-

**Izumi:**…Karen…Micky…-viendo a las dos gemelas de mirada lila y cabellera escarlata.-

**Karen:** Hasta que te dignas a pararte por esta escuela.

**Micky: **El hecho de que provengas de una familia prestigiosa no te hace mejor que todos los demás.

**Izumi:** No me interesa su opinión…Ultimadamente es mi problema…Aunque pese a todas mis faltas y demás, soy mucho mejor que ustedes en el estudio…Par de gemelas santurronas.

**Karen: **Ya había oído tu reputación, pero nunca pensé verla.

**Izumi:** ¿Mi…reputación?

**Micky:** Ya que queríamos conocerte un poco más, investigamos acerca de ti…Y vaya que has tenido conflicto con muchas de tus compañeras anteriores…Al parecer no eres buena congeniando con la gente.

**Izumi:** Crean lo que quieran…No me importa su opinión.

**Micky: **¿Quieres jugar contra nosotras?

**Izumi:** Todo con tal de hacerlas callar.

**Karen:** Entonces está hecho…Jugaremos en cuanto desocupen la cancha.

**Izumi:** Está bien.

-En breve ambas partes se encontraban de su lado correspondiente, mientras rápidamente la multitud llegó, resultaba de lo más interesante ver a un par de chicas jugar la una contra la otra por el simple hecho de que se fastidian mutuamente.

Y aunque Karen en un principio llevaba la delantera, esto no duró por mucho tiempo, ya que Izumi tenía un par de cosas que mostrarle.

Y el marcador pronto quedó parejo, algo que no era del agrado de Karen…Y aunque siempre se trate de jugar limpio no todos acatan las normas y este juego no estaba exento de ello.

El golpe había sido realmente duró, hasta el punto de hacer que se quedara sobre el suelo durante unos minutos…

Pese a semejante descaro, nadie dijo nada…Todos observaron y se fueron…

Ella se levantó, aún con las manos sobre su estómago…Mirando con recelo a su competidora.-

**Karen:** Se me fue…

**Izumi: **Eres realmente patética…Sólo con trampa puedes ganar…

**Karen: **Por si no te habías dado cuenta, la vida es así… Ya acéptalo.

**Izumi: **Jamás…-se pone de pie- Ya tendrás tu merecido…No siempre se pueden romper las reglas y salir airoso.

**Karen: **Hmp…No temo de semejantes amenazas…

**Izumi: **Da igual…-empieza a caminar lentamente, todavía sentía cierta molestia al moverse- (…Con todo lo que me ha pasado, este golpecito resulta de lo más inofensivo…).

-Ya estando en la enfermería, permaneció recostada por un largo rato…Iba a perderse las últimas horas, pero no importaba…No era momento para soportar la presencia de ese par de chicas.

Ella sabía que estaba completamente sola en aquel sitio, no obstante, algo la hacía desistir de semejante idea.

Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie aparte de ella…Necesitaba un poco de aire por lo que abrió la ventana, ahora estaba mucho más cómoda.

Volvió a recostarse y tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero algo se lo impidió, algo realmente enorme…

Se quedó totalmente estupefacta al ver lo que estaba sentado sobre su cama, no era para nada un inofensivo gatito sino un majestuoso tigre blanco de bengala con un peculiar collar negro y pequeñas estrellas hechas aparentemente de diamante.

¿Pero qué hacía ese animal en una escuela pública? Y lo más importante sobre todas las cosas, ¿cómo era posible que eso llegara allí sin levantar una alarma?

Se quedó pensativa largo rato, se talló sus ojos a no más poder y después volvió a ver a aquel animal fijamente…A menos que la situación vivida fuera un sueño exageradamente muy real, lo que estaba suscitándose no era más que verdad.-

**Izumi:** UO_O Ya veo cosas… (Esto me pasa por no comer suficiente azúcar…Mira que ver a un tigre sobre esta cama…Vaya, cualquier pensará que ando mal de mi cabecita…).

-El tigre lamió su rostro, ahora sus sospechas eran ciertas y la reacción apareció.-

**Izumi:** ¡¡¡KYAAA!!! .

**¿?:** No tienes de qué preocuparte…-dijo una voz detrás de ella.-

**Izumi:** ¿Cómo que no tengo de que preocuparme? –se giró con cautela hacia aquella voz amable.- ¿Cómo…explicas esto…?

-Su cabellera azulada platinada le llegaba hasta sus rodillas…Sus ojos eran intensamente esmeraldas, que parecían tales hermosas joyas…Su tez tan pura y nívea como la suya…Su fleco era apaciguado por una diadema negra que resultaba dentro de aquel más azul.

Su ropa, un gótico vestido negro de delgados tirantes y perfecta confección, llegando hasta sus rodillas…Sus zapatos, preciosos zapatos para ballet, negros y con bellos listones que decoraban sus piernas.

Una rosa lila pendía alrededor de su cuello, sujeta de un delgado listón negro…

Sus manos no estaban desprovistas de adorno alguno…Llevaba consigo un par de guantes negros con hermoso encaje lila al final de éstos.-

**¿?:** No te hará daño alguno…

**Izumi:** Una chica que aparece de la nada me dice cosas así…Creo muy bien valdría la pena cuestionarte, ¿no te parece?

**¿?: **Es bueno que te hagas ese tipo de cuestionamientos… Todo forma parte de la naturaleza humana.

**Izumi: **¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? Con tantas personas extrañas que me he topado quiero saber si tú eres una más de ésas…

**¿?: **En parte podrías considerarme de ese modo, pero mis intenciones hacia ti no son malas si es eso lo que realmente te preocupa.

**Izumi: **Umm…No lo sé…

**¿?:** Mi nombre es Anne…Gusto en conocerte…

**Izumi:** Así que Anne…

-Fuertes gritos ensordecedores se escucharon desde la entrada de la escuela, vaya que resultaban de lo más molestos, por lo que decidió ver qué era lo que inquietaba de esa manera a las chicas, asomándose de esa manera por la ventana…Aunque a ese punto ya se había perdido todo el espectáculo…

Cuando regresó nuevamente su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Anne, ésta había desaparecido junto con aquella imponente bestia.-

**Izumi: **Creo que ya estoy alucinando… U-_-

-Alguien tocó a la puerta y ella simplemente permitió el paso.-

**Izumi: **Kai… ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

**Kai:** Eri me mandó con esto…-mostrándole la caja de obento que llevaba en su mano izquierda.-

**Izumi:** Ah…¬¬ Ni siquiera de desayunar me acordé…

**Kai:** Creí que estarías en clase…pero un profesor me dijo que te encontrabas en la enfermería.

**Izumi:** Es que recibí un pelotazo cuando estaba jugando voleibol…u.u

**Kai:** Con lo agresiva que eres era para que las que fueron tus rivales estuvieran aquí y no tú.

**Izumi: **A veces pasa así… u.u Esta vez no quise ser tan violenta con mis competidoras.

**Kai:** No falta mucho para que salgas, así que…

**Izumi:** Yo voy por mis cosas y nos vamos… u.u Ya no quiero quedarme a la última clase.

**Kai: **¬¬ Y así se supone que aprendes algo…

**Izumi:** Soy autodidacta… u.u

**Kai:** Ahora resulta.

**Izumi:** . Tú deberías apoyarme.

**Kai: **U¬¬

**Izumi:** Una pregunta… Tú sabes por qué estaban armando tremenda bulla allá afuera…No dejaban de gritar las chicas…

**Kai:** ¬_¬ Ni idea…

**Izumi: **¿Seguro? n.n

**Kai:** Absolutamente.

**Izumi:** Oh, bueno… n_n Acompáñame a mi salón por mis cosas…Ya después podemos irnos a comer ese obento…o lo que se nos ocurra.

**Kai: **Creo que no me queda más elección que ir contigo.

**Izumi:** ¬¬ No lo digas como si te estuviera obligando a acompañarme….porque no es verdad. Tú solito te complicas la vida.

**Kai:** ù_ú Vámonos ya.

**Izumi: **¬¬ Claro…

-Para suerte y desdicha de Izumi, el maestro de la última hora había faltado, pero pese a ello todos sus compañeros se encontraban todavía en el salón, al parecer organizando uno de esos afamados festivales escolares.

Ella entró y fue por su mochila y demás pertenencias, mientras que él se encontraba parado frente a la puerta del salón, había tocado ya territorio académico.

Las miraditas no se hicieron esperar mucho, incluso los cuchicheos inundaron el aula rápidamente, era evidente quién era el tema de conversación.

Ella estaba a punto de irse, pero es detenida por sus ya aborrecidas compañeras de grupo.-

**Izumi:** ¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieren?

**Micky:** Qué carácter tienes…

**Karen:** Así que has venido acompañada… Vaya, vaya…Eres un imán para los chicos lindos.

**Izumi:** Si me permiten…tengo que irme…-pasando entre ellas dos con cierta brusquedad porque no le dejaban pasar con facilidad.-

**Karen: **Eres demasiado brusca.

**Micky:** No me sorprende que los chicos te rehúyan cuando te les enfrentas.

**Izumi:**--se detuvo en seco- A ustedes realmente les hace faltar aprender una lección, pero no seré yo quien se las dé…-empieza a avanzar nuevamente, pero es detenida por Karen, quien la toma del brazo fuertemente- Hmp.

**Karen: **¿A dónde crees que vas? Esto todavía no ha terminado Izumi…

**Izumi:** Para mí sí…y no creí que me tuviera que ver en la necesidad de hacer esto, pero en fin…Hay personas como tú que no entienden con palabras…Triste realidad la tuya, pero no pienso soportar tus majaderías por más tiempo…-mirándola fijamente.-

-La situación siempre es variante, ésta también seguiría ese rumbo…

Ahora estaba contra el pupitre, su brazo se encontraba preso…Aquella sencilla llave le estaba molestando más de lo esperado…No podía zafarse, ella retenía su brazo con su mano y ejercía presión para que fuera incapaz de levantarse.-

**Karen:** ¡¡Suéltame, suéltame!!

**Izumi:** Vaya cobardía la tuya… Aprende, que no todos somos de tu misma calaña ni mucho menos dejamos que nos mangonees como se te plazca…-su mirada era fría, tan distinta a la que mostraba a todos- Compórtate o la próxima vez no te irá mejor…-la suelta rudamente y camina hacia donde se encontraba Kai.-

**Kai:** Siempre eres demasiado blanda…

**Izumi:** u_u Supongo que sí… ¿Nos vamos ya?

**Kai:** Andando…-quitándole la mochila a la joven despistada- Llévate el obento, yo me hago cargo de esto.

**Izumi: **Gracias… n.n

**Kai:** Vámonos antes de que armes otro lío…

**Izumi:** Un_n Ciertamente…

-Después de algunos largos minutos abandonaron la escuela, mientras más que una mirada se posaba en ellos en el momento en que salían de allí, pero no interesaba.

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia el parque, decidieron sentarse y comer el obento antes de retornar a casa.-

**Kai:** Ahora entiendo por qué no vas a la escuela tan seguido.

**Izumi:**-abriendo la caja de obento- No fue así siempre…

**Kai:**-mirándola de soslayo- Así que te agarraron odio con el tiempo.

**Izumi: **Al principio me llevaba muy bien con todos mis compañeros, incluyendo a esas dos, pero de algunos meses atrás hasta la fecha la situación dejó de serme favorable.

**Kai:** ¿Pero qué fue lo que les hiciste? Aunque realmente dudo que hayas hecho algo.

**Izumi: **Pues…no es la primera vez que me pasa…Siempre ha sido así desde que recuerdo.

**Kai:** ¿Siempre?

**Izumi: **-asiente- Cuando iba en la primaria me llevaba muy bien con todos mis compañeros de grupo, pero repentinamente las cosas comenzaron a cambiar…-come un poco y continúa- No necesité pensar mucho en la razón de por qué habían cambiado mis supuestos amigos…

**Kai:** ¿Y eso sería…?

**Izumi:**…Blake…Él siempre fue la causa…Aunque no por eso lo odio… u.u

**Kai: **Así que todas te comenzaron a aborrecer porque te llevabas con él…

**Izumi:** Él se llevaba bien con todos, incluso con las chicas…pero era su mejor amiga, por lo que tenía preferencia…y esto era algo que no le agradaba a ninguna de las chicas…Y nuevamente se ha vuelto a repetir la historia…

**Kai: **Es totalmente absurdo lo que están haciendo contigo…-mirándola seriamente- El hecho de que ustedes se lleven bien…no significa…nada…

**Izumi: **Pero hazlas entender…. U-_-

**Kai: **¿Mañana tienes pensado ir a clases?

**Izumi:** Le dije a mi abuelo que ya no faltaría más a menos que algo de fuerza mayor pasara…Así que estoy hatada de manos y pies.

**Kai:** Dudo que se queden sin hacer nada al respecto.

**Izumi:** Ya ni me digas… u_u

**Kai:** ¿Ya terminaste de comer?

**Izumi:**-viendo su caja de obento- Me falta la mitad…pero quería compartirla contigo… n_n Si quieres…

**Kai: **Desde ese día…no he tenido contacto con ninguno de ellos dos…

**Izumi:** Lo sé…-observándolo de forma preocupada- Ya mi padre anda buscando…No dejará que su mejor amigo ande por ahí perdido…-tratando de animarle.-

**Kai: **Hmp…En eso tienes razón…-toma la caja de obento y empieza a comer.-

**Izumi: **n_n Aunque la razón por la que todas comenzaron a ponerse como locas…fuiste tú.

-El pobre chico casi se ahoga con la comida, pero rápidamente retomó la compostura.-

**Kai:** Tú y esa cabeza….

**Izumi: **Eres un chico atractivo para muchas chicas, aunque tú no lo notes…Y ese airesito de no me importa el mundo y hago lo que quiero cuando quiero…Bueno, no ayuda…Te hace como decirlo…más irresistible… n_n

**Kai: **Para lo que me interesa…

**Izumi:** (…Eso era lo que quería escuchar… n_n) Así es…

-Se pusieron en marcha una vez más, pero decidieron tomar una ruta nueva, por lo que atravesaron todo el parque.

Un sonido familiar se escuchaba cerca de donde ellos caminaban, pero no pusieron mucha atención, hasta que escucharon la voz de alguien enormemente familiar.

Se acercaron hacia donde provenía la voz y no les sorprendió encontrarlo allí, practicando aquel deporte que tanto adoraba, el beyblade.

Por suerte reaccionaron rápido, escondiéndose ágilmente entre los arbustos cercanos…Él no se encontraba solo, sino todo lo contrario…La presencia de una hermosa chica lo acompañaba y las sorpresas no dejaban de llover ese día.

Sus ojos lucían bien abiertos ante lo que estaban presenciando…No lo podían creer…Nunca habían visto ese lado de él.

Tragaron saliva pesadamente y observaron hasta el final… El par de enamorados ya se había apartado el uno del otro.-

**Kai:** ¿Rey….? –en completo anonadamiento.-

**Izumi: **O_O ¿Ha…besado a esa chica….? Es…


	9. Capítulo 59

**Capítulo 59: Amor a la vuelta de la Esquina**

**Kai: **Creo…que…

**Izumi:** Deberíamos irnos…y esperar a que él nos dé una explicación… ¿No? UO_O

**Kai: **-asiente-…Sin hacer el menor de los ruidos…-en tono quedito.-

-Un movimiento en falso delató su posición y por ende, su pequeño crimen.-

**Ray:** ¿Kai…Izumi?

**Izumi: **Esto sonará chistoso… n_n Pero llegamos aquí por accidente…-mirando a la chica- (Es ella…).

**Kai: **Y accidentalmente…

**Izumi:** Vimos cosas que no debíamos ver…

**Ray:**-suspira- Sabía que no se mantendría esto en secreto por mucho tiempo.

**Izumi:** Oh, no Ray…No nos molesta que no nos lo hayas mencionado, es simplemente la conmoción del momento.

**Ray:**…Anne…Ellos dos son Kai e Izumi, un par de amigos cercanos.

**Anne: **Mucho gusto en conocerlos…-con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

**Izumi:** ¿No nos hemos visto antes?

**Anne:** Es posible.

**Izumi: **(Sí, definitivamente no la soñé… u.u).

**Kai:** Nosotros ya nos íbamos…

**Izumi:** Sí, sí… Un_n Nos vemos en la casa… ¡Qué estén bien! Y lamentamos haber arruinado el "momento".

-Y de esa manera ambos salen prácticamente corriendo de allí, más que apenados por ver aquella escena tan comprometedora.

Después de tanto correr y detenerse precipitadamente, se percataron de que habían llegado a casa en menos tiempo de lo esperado.

Entraron sin el menor de los rodeos, sin sorprenderse de no encontrar a nadie por los alrededores. Aunque las visitas no tardaron en aparecer…

Ahora los cuatro estaban sentados en el orilla del pasillo, la situación se tornaba de lo más incómoda posible.-

**Izumi: **No esperábamos que fueran a llegar tan pronto…

**Ray:** Tenía que regresar tarde o temprano.

**Anne:**-con su mirada agachada- Lo siento Ray…

**Ray:** No ha sido tu culpa Anne…Está todo bien.

**Izumi: **Un_n (¿Cómo es que terminamos en tan penosa situación?).

**Kai: **-se pone de pie- ¿Te quedas?

**Izumi:** ¿Ya te vas?

**Kai:** Iré por algo de tomar…

**Ray:**-se pone de pie- Kai y yo iremos por bebidas, ustedes dos quédense aquí…No tardaremos mucho.

**Kai:** (¬¬… Esto es sospechoso).

**Izumi:** Está bien.

**Anne: **Los esperamos… n_n

-Los dos se van, dejando a las damas solas.-

**Izumi:** ¿Y cómo fue que ustedes se conocieron? –viéndola de reojo.-

**Anne: **Él salvó a mi gatito…Subió a un árbol muy alto, que ni siquiera yo podía escalar…Estuve un largo tiempo con él, esperando que no cayera…De pronto escuché un beyblade cerca y me encontré con él…

**Izumi:** ¿Así que él fue quien salvó a tu gatito, no?

**Anne: **De hecho…mi gatito al final pudo bajarse por su cuenta en el momento en que Ray había subido a la rama en la que se encontraba… u.u Y de repente la rama se rompió y Ray cayó…

**Izumi:** Un_n El héroe se volvió el salvado…

**Anne: **Exactamente… Ayudé a curar alguna de sus cortadas y bueno…de ahí en adelante comenzamos a llevarnos… Él solía ir a entrenar allí seguido y nos encontrábamos muy a menudo.

**Izumi: **(Astuto salió éste…U¬¬) ¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene desde que se conocen?

**Anne:** Casi dos meses….

**Izumi:** (O_O Ray…¡Qué bien te lo tenías escondido!) No me imaginaba que tanto tiempo.

**Anne: **n_n Es un chico realmente lindo.

**Izumi:** ¿Y te gusta no es así? De no ser así no lo hubieras besado… u.u

**Anne: **-con la mirada cabizbaja- Creo que me emocioné demasiado y mal interpreté la buena voluntad de Ray hacia mí…

**Izumi: **Pues eso es algo que solamente puede contestarte él.

-Mientras tanto….los chicos ya habían sacado las bebidas…-

**Ray: **Oye Kai…

**Kai:**-como que no queriendo contestarle- ¿Qué…pasa…?

**Ray: **¿Crees que está bien…? –mirándolo a la cara.-

**Kai:** Ummm….Si así lo sientes….supongo que sí.

**Ray: **La conozco desde hace más de un mes…y realmente he comenzado a guardarle cariño…Es una chica encantadora y compartimos muchas cosas en común…

**Kai:** Ray…

**Ray:** Lo sé Kai…A ti no te gusta escuchar este tipo de cosas…Aunque el hecho de que hayas sido capaz de tomarte semejantes libertades con Izumi deja mucho que pensar.

**Kai:**-apretando con fuerza la pobre lata de jugo de durazno que tenía en su mano- Hmp.

**Ray:** Porque es evidente que son más que "amigos"…No es algo que puedan ocultarnos…Claro, Tyson es un despistado…¬¬

**Kai: **Solamente haz lo que creas mejor para ti…lo demás realmente no importa tanto como crees…-destapando la lata y tomando un largo sorbo.-

**Ray:** Como el hecho de quedarte en el cuarto de Izumi toda la noche de ayer… ¿A ese tipo de cosas te refieres…?

**Kai:**-casi se ahoga el pobrecito- ¡¿Qui…?! No… ¿Qué te hace pensar algo como eso?

**Ray: **Mira tu cara Kai…Si tan sólo fueras capaz de verte…Te darías cuenta de que no eres el mismo… Lo que te haya hecho Izumi resultó muy bien…

**Kai:** ¿Y cómo fue que esta conversación terminó tratándose de mí?

**Ray: **No quiero ser aguafiestas Kai, pero tienes competencia…-destapando su lata de jugo de naranja- Y dudo que le agrade perder…Es una derrota pasajera si entiendes lo que quiero decir…-dándole un par de tragos a su bebida.-

**Kai: **-coloca su jugo sobre la mesa un "tanto" brusco- Hmp…

**Ray: **Jamás esperé vivir lo suficiente como para verte celoso…-en tono burlón.-

**Kai:** No le veo ni la más mínima gracia…

**Ray: **Sabes que no es para tanto…Eres mi amigo y no desearía que algo como eso te sucediera…Aunque por fuera seas un amargado sin remedio, sé que en el fondo tus amigos te importan…Claro, que ella está sobre todos nosotros…Es entendible.

**Kai: **Vámonos ya…-tomando su juego y otro más.-

**Ray: **Hablar un poco más no nos hará mal alguno…

-Por otro lado…las chicas habían congeniado bastante bien.-

**Anne:** Qué bien que ahora estén juntos…Sin duda, siento que hacen una linda pareja.

**Izumi:** n///n Gracias…Eres la primera persona que no lo dice.

**Anne: **¿En serio? No lo creo…

**Izumi:** Aunque déjame decirte que Ray y tú no lucen nada mal juntos… n_n

**Anne: **o///o Oh… n///n Muchas gracias…

**Izumi: **Me pregunto por qué estarán tardándose tanto…

**Anne:** Cosas de chicos…

**Izumi:** Y dicen que nosotras somos las que no dejamos de chismear…-burlona.-

**Anne: **n_n Son seres incomprendidos…

**Izumi: **n_n Ciertamente…

-Entonces un evento poco deseado tuvo lugar…La cara de Izumi lo decía todo…-

**Izumi:** Mariah…O_O ¡Qué grata y enorme sorpresa!

**Mariah: **Hola Izumi… Dime, ¿has visto a Ray?

**Izumi:** Ah, cómo decirlo…Fue extraño sabes, estaba aquí hace unos momentos, pero se fue con Kai… ¿A dónde? Ese par son unos ingratos que ni siquiera me dicen a dónde van a estar… u.u

**Mariah: **Entiendo… Bueno, cuando lo veas…por favor dile que he venido a buscarlo.

**Izumi:** Oh claro que sí…Encantada le digo…

**Mariah:** Umm… ¿Quién es ella?

**Izumi:** Una amiga de la escuela…Haremos un trabajo en equipo… n_n Se llama Anne.

**Anne:** Gusto en conocerte Mariah.

**Mariah: **n_n Nos vemos después chicas…

-Se marchó y la calma retornó a la mente de Izumi.-

**Izumi:** _

**Anne:** ¿Estuvo bien que le mintiéramos de ese modo? –mirándola de soslayo.-

**Izumi: **Es que era mejor así…o se le iba a armar todo un show a Ray…Y bueno, siento que él debe de ver esto por su cuenta…Le ayudé un poco, es todo.

**Anne: **Eres una gran amiga.

**Izumi:** n_n Podría decirse…

-Hasta que por fin los chicos aparecieron…-

**Ray:** Escuché la voz de alguien, ¿quién era?

**Izumi:** Mariah…Venía a buscarte, pero…¬¬ le dije que no estabas.

**Kai: **Umm…U¬¬

**Anne: **-tomando su bebida- Gracias Ray.

**Ray:** Gracias Izumi…Ya después conversaré con Mariah…

**Izumi:** Oh, no te preocupes… n.n

-Kai se sienta al lado de ella.-

**Kai:** No es bueno que hagas cosas como éstas…No tienes que intervenir en esto.

**Izumi:** Un_n Lo sé…Pero tenía que ayudarlo…Es mejor que se lo explique a que lo vea de este modo.

**Anne: **-observando detenidamente a Ray- Siento lo que he venido ocasionando y que incluso me haya tomado la osadía de mal interpretar tus buenas acciones…

**Izumi:**-se pone de pie- Nosotros estamos de más en esta conversación…Vamos, hagamos algo para variar…-Kai se levanta.-

**Kai: **Suerte…-dedicado especialmente a Ray.-

-Y ya que estaban solos al fin…el silencio resultaba de lo más molesto…-

**Anne: **-con sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo-…Etto…

**Ray: **No tienes por qué decir eso Anne…La verdad es que no mal interpretaste nada.

**Anne: **-viéndolo de reojo al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un hermoso color rojo- ¿En serio?

**Ray: **Puedes apostarlo…-suspira- Aunque ahora debo de hablar sobre esto con Mariah.

**Anne:** ¿Acaso ustedes dos…? Umm…

**Ray: **Somos amigos de la infancia…Era algo predecible que termináramos sintiendo algo el uno por el otro, sin embargo, las cosas han dado un nuevo giro…Además, tiene tiempo que no veía a ninguno de mis ex compañeros de equipo, incluyéndola a ella.

**Anne: **Ya veo… ¿Pero…no sientas nada por ella en este momento? Porque supongo que sigues guardándole un cariño especial…

**Ray: **Podría decirse…-observándola con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro- No tienes por qué sentirte mal ni nada de eso.

**Anne:** Lo sé…-tomando de forma apenada la mano de él-…Quiero estar contigo y con tus amigos… Y aunque no sea de mucha ayuda, quiero apoyarte en lo que necesites… n_n

**Ray:** Eres…muy dulce…

**Anne:** n_n Gracias…Yo también pienso que lo eres…

-Y al parecer ese era un día donde todos derramaban miel, porque ninguno de los G-Revolution habían escapado de la magia de Cupido, incluso el dulce e ingenuo más fue víctima de un flechazo a primera vista.-

**Tyson:** ¡¡Max, Max, reacciona!! –zangoloteando al pobre chico pecoso.-

**Hillary:** Lleva así desde que vimos a esa chica.

**Kenny:** Y dudo que salga de trance.

**Dizzy: **Y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de preguntarle el nombre a la chica.

**Tyson:** ¡¡¡MAX!!!

**Max:**-saliendo de su nube rosa de amor- ¿Qué sucede Tyson? ¿Acaso el enemigo anda cerca?

**Tyson:** Ya nos vamos a casa…Aunque tú no parecías estar escuchando nada de lo que te decía.

**Max: **Yo también he pensado que has usado esa gorra por mucho tiempo…Un cambio de vestuario no te caería nada mal.

**Tyson:** UO_O Oh, no….Lo hemos perdido para siempre.

**Hillary: **Esa chica todavía sigue en aquel café…Ve y pregúntale su nombre… Porque ya me quiero ir y no nos vamos por ti.

**Tyson:** En esta ocasión apoyo totalmente a Hillary… ¡¡Ve de una buena vez!! –gritándoselo.-

**Kenny:**-empujando al rubio- Y no regreses sin tener su nombre.

**Dizzy: **Vamos Max, demuestra tu valor con las chicas…

**Max: **O///O ¡¡NOOOOOOO!!

-Y el pequeño y casi inaudible grito de Max, llamó atraer la atención de la joven, claro, no del modo en que él quería.

Su cabellera de color vino platinada, le llegaba hasta la altura de sus delgados hombros…Su sonrisa era realmente deslumbrante, pero no tanto como aquel par de ojos castaños que realmente lucían hermosos y no parecía superar los 15 años de edad.

Llevaba puesto consigo el uniforme de su escuela, mientras traía en su mano derecha su portafolio donde llevaba todos sus útiles escolares y en la otra, un rico helado de vainilla. Su tono de voz era dulce y realmente resaltaba entre todas las demás.

Se acercó y miró al chico que había quedado paralizado al verla y simplemente le regaló una gentil sonrisa, que lo hizo volver a aquella fantasiosa realidad.-

**Max: **H…H…Ho…Hol…Hola…-no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.-

**¿?: **n_n Hola…

**Max:**…Me…pregunt-taba…si…me…

**¿?: **Ummm… ¿Quieres saber…mi nombre? –Max asiente en automático- Mi nombre es Rose…Gusto en conocerte Max…

**Max:** O///O-en shock total- ¿Sabes…mi nombre?

**Rose: **Eres uno de los jugadores de beyblade más prestigiados… ¿Cómo no conocerte?

**Max:** ¿Así que te gusta el beyblade? –un tanto más tranquilo.-

**Rose: **-asiente- No soy buena jugadora, de hecho, pero me encanta ver los encuentros.

**Max:** Oh, eso es grandioso…

**Rose:**-asiente- Me dio gusto hablar contigo, pero me tengo que ir…Es que se me hace tarde para mi clase de piano.

**Max:** No te preocupes…Y el placer fue todo mío… n///n

**Rose: **¡Cuídate y nos vemos después! –decía mientras corría entre la multitud.-

**Max:** n///n….Ahhh…

-Tyson y los demás se acercan a Max.-

**Tyson:** Bueno, debo de admitir que estuviste de maravilla…-dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.-

**Hillary:** Sin duda alguna…

**Dizzy:** Así se hace Maxi.

**Kenny: **Y ahora con esto resuelto, ¿podemos irnos ya?

**Tyson:** Por supuesto…

-Ya todos se encontraban reunidos en casa, el lugar revoloteaba de actividad…Ahora los chicos tenían una nueva amiga, Anne, quien fue cordialmente invitada a quedarse a cenar.

Las chicas se encargaban de preparar la cena mientras que el resto, simplemente eran ellos. Aunque había muchos problemas, ese día sentían de alguna manera un extraño confort, tal vez por todas las cosas que ese día se suscitaron.

A falta de algunos ingredientes, las chicas decidieron salir a comprar.

Ahora Izumi, Janaan, Anne y Hillary paseaban por las calles, mientras iban hacia el supermercado a traer lo que les faltaba.

Ya estaban de salida cuando fueron interceptadas por un auto negro sin placas. La puerta se abrió, permitiendo ver a la perfección al pasajero.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir y un saco negro…Su camisa era azul mientras que la corbata era totalmente negra, combinando perfectamente…Aunque sus ojos yacían escondidos en aquellas lentes oscuros, el color de su cabellera podía decir el parentesco familiar que tenía.-

**Izumi: **Johan…

**Johan: **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?


	10. Capítulo 60

**Capítulo 60: Incertidumbre**

**Janaan:** ¿Se conocen? –viendo a ambos.-

**Izumi**: Él…es el hermano mayor de Blake…

**Hillary/Janaan:** ¡¿En serio?!

**Anne: **No creí que tuviera un hermano…Creí que Yuna era su única hermana.

**Izumi:** De hecho, Yuna es en realidad su media hermana…

**Hillary:** Vaya, hasta ahora nos enteramos.

**Izumi:** No había necesidad de hablarlo, ya que para Blake, Yuna es su hermana…

**Johan: **El buen Blake…-quitándose sus lentes y guardándolos en su bolsillo- Estoy de paso en esta ciudad, por lo que decidí venir a ver a Blake y Yuna, pero al final no encontré a nadie en el departamento.

**Izumi:** Ellos están en otro lugar…por eso no los encontraste.

**Johan: **Eso explica todo…

**Izumi:** Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras…Ellos están en casa de Tyson y vamos a cenar.

**Johan:** Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a ver a alguien importante…

**Izumi:** Está bien…Será en otra ocasión…

**Johan:** Salúdame a ese par de hermanos míos…y que los vendré a visitar mañana temprano.

**Izumi:** Claro.

**Johan:** Un placer verte nuevamente…-entra al coche y baja la ventanilla- Cuídense.

-El coche arrancó y se perdió entre el tráfico nocturno.-

**Hillary: **Parece un lindo chico.

**Izumi:** En realidad lo es.

**Janaan:** ¿Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho, no es verdad?

**Izumi:** Así es…

**Anne:** Pero no luces feliz de verlo…

**Izumi:** Sólo me trajo recuerdos un tanto melancólicos…Los dos padecimos un sufrimiento parecido…Un vil mal de amores…

**Hillary:** ¿En serio? Pero si él…es…

**Janaan:** Incluso más guapo que su hermano…

**Anne:** n_n

**Izumi:** Sí, es lo que todas dicen… Un_n

**Hillary: **¿Y qué tipo de mal de amores es el que padecieron Izumi?

**Izumi: **¬¬ ¿No te lo imaginas?

**Anne:** Etto… Un_n

**Izumi: **Pues…desde que era niña…siempre me gustó Blake…¬¬ Aunque nunca me hizo caso en ese entonces…

**Anne:** Y tú…le gustabas al hermano mayor…

**Hillary: **O_O Qué mala suerte.

**Janaan: **T_T Pobrecita…

**Izumi: **U-_- La verdad es que sí…

**Hillary:** Pero me sorprende que nunca te hayas fijado en Johan…Aparentemente es un chico muy dulce.

**Izumi:** De hecho…es un encanto de chico… n_n

**Anne:** Pero al parecer te atraen los chicos problemáticos, fríos y que te tratan mal.

**Izumi:** U-_- No tenías que decirlo así… T ^ T

**Anne: **Un_n Lo siento.

**Janaan:** Continuaremos hablando en casa…Se nos hará más tarde y los chicos se desesperarán.

**Hillary: **Cierto.

-Regresaron lo más rápidos que sus pies se lo permitieron…Se metieron directo hacia la cocina y continuaron con su labor, pero la plática no pudo esperar.-

**Izumi: **¿Y entonces Anne…? –colocándose el mandil de cocina- ¿Cuándo formalizan su relación Ray y tú?

**Anne:** o///o

**Janaan:** Pobrecita…Izumi, no deberías ser tan directa con la pequeña.

**Hillary: **Hacen una adorable pareja.

**Izumi:** Eso me recuerda… Hillary, ¿para cuándo con Tyson? Me estoy secando de esperar.

**Hillary: **O///O Ahhhh… ¡¡JAMÁS ANDARÍA CON ESE MOCOSO MALCRIADO, TONTO!!

**Izumi:** u.u Yo no creo que realmente pienses eso de él…

-Se mantuvo un corto silencio y pronto todas estallaron en risa…Era divertido hablar de temas tan vergonzosos…-

**Izumi: **n_n Sigamos cocinando…

-Y cuando la cena estuvo lista…todos se reunieron…Los pequeños niños estaban durmiendo ya, después de todo, tuvieron mucha diversión durante el día en compañía de Blake y Yuna, por lo que no estaban presentes.

Todo lucía realmente bien, por lo que no se sabía por dónde empezar…

Al término de una hora todo se había acabado ya…y ahora simplemente yacían todos con un vaso de refresco sobre la mesa, mientras reposaban la comida.-

**Blake:** No cocinan tan mal…

**Janaan:** U-_- ¿Qué insinúas…?

**Blake:** U¬¬ Nada.

**Tyson:** Hoy ha sido un buen día…Max conoció al amor de su vida…Ray nos presenta a su futura novia…Kai e Izumi, bueno, ustedes saben… Oh, sí, el amor ronda en el aire.

**Kenny:** n_n Sí.

**Ray: **-///- Tyson, deja de avergonzarnos.

**Max:** U-_- No necesitamos de tus comentarios.

**Yuna: **Los niños están creciendo… ^_ ^

**Tsukishiro:** ¡Quién diría, apenas hace unas semanas atrás pensaban solamente en el beyblade y ahora…!

**Izumi: **¬¬ Ahí van.

**Dizzy: **Chicos…

**Hillary: **Un_n Tyson, ya cállate.

**Anne:**-tomando de su refresco- ¿Siempre son tan divertidos? –a Izumi.-

**Izumi:** Sí, podría decirse…

**Kai: **-tratando de ignorar la mayoría de los comentarios que decían- (…Este tipo de cosas ya se está tornando demasiado concurridas…).

**Izumi:** Blake…

**Blake:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Izumi: **Hace rato nos encontramos con Johan…Vino a verlos pero no los encontró, por lo que dijo que iría a verlos mañana.

**Blake: **Hmp…Johan está aquí…Vaya, no creí que pasaría por Japón.

**Izumi: **n.n La vida está llena de sorpresas.

**Yuna: **n_n Johan… Nii-san…

**Tyson:** ¿Quién ese tal Johan?

**Tsukishiro:** El hermano mayor de Blake…

**Max:** Vaya, no pensé que tuvieras un hermano aparte de Yuna.

**Blake: **Hmp.

**Izumi:** En realidad sólo se llevan dos años…

**Blake: **Así es…

**Yuna:** Nii-san…. n_n

**Blake:** Pareces encantada de la vida de verle…-con todo el sarcasmo posible.-

**Yuna:** Así es…-y entonces captó el error que había cometido.-

**Blake:** Provecho…-se pone de pie, saliéndose sin decir nada.-

**Izumi: **Yuna… O_O

**Yuna:** ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Se me fue…lo juro… T ^ T

**Tsukishiro: **Iría a tranquilizarle, pero sé que no saldrá nada bueno de ello.

**Janaan:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Izumi: **Si te dijera… U-_- Blake me odiaría.

**Yuna:** U-_- Me desacredita como hermana.

**Tsukishiro:** U-_- Cosa de hermanos.

**Izumi:** -_- Sí…

**Tyson: **Ese Blake…

**Kenny:** Será mejor que lo dejemos en paz…-diciéndoselo más a Tyson que a nadie- No creo que te agrade verlo enojado.

**Tyson:** O_O Claro que no.

**Ray: **Esperemos que se le pase pronto.

**Anne:** Sí.

**Max: **Tan bien que no la estábamos pasando.

**Izumi:**…Sí… U-_- Mejor no hubiera dicho nada hasta mañana.

**Yuna:** Iba a ponerse así de igual modo.

**Tsukishiro:** Mejor tarde que nunca.

**Izumi:** Por cierto… ¿A qué habrá venido a Japón? Que yo sepa no visita este país desde que tenía diez años.

**Yuna:** Ni idea… No había hablado con él desde que llegamos aquí.

**Izumi: **Entiendo…-suspira.-

**Janaan: **Todavía queda el postre.

**Izumi:** u.u Cierto.

**Anne:** Sí, postre… n_n

**Izumi: **n_n Comamos postre…

**Yuna:** ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si dejamos a Blake solo?

**Izumi/Yuna/Tsukishiro:** UO_O ¡Tenemos que ir por él…!

**Janaan:** U-_- Nunca esperé que fuera tan problemática la cosa.

**Anne: **Supongo que todo está mucho peor…porque…-y su boca misteriosamente fue callada por Yuna.-

**Yuna:** No hay necesidad de decir cosas innecesarias Anne… Un_n

**Anne: **Un_n

**Tsukishiro: **-poniéndose de pie- No creo que esté muy lejos de aquí…Tal vez hasta estamos exagerando.

**Izumi:** Uu_u Nunca exageramos cuando se trata de él.

**Yuna: **¿Qué le pasó a aquel ingenuo y peleonero niño de secundaria…?

**Tsukishiro:** U¬¬ Oh, solamente fueron un par de golpes…Además, él se lo buscó…

**Yuna:** Bueno, eso sí…U¬¬ Ése no es el punto aquí.

**Tyson:** U-_- No sabía ese lado peleonero de Blake.

**Ray:** Y nosotros que pensábamos que era un chico demasiado centrado.

**Kenny: **Mi concepto sobre él ha cambiado.

-La puerta se abrió, era él…-

**Izumi:** O_O Blake… Qué gusto verte.

**Blake:** Sólo vine porque olvidé mi postre…-entra y se dirige a la cocina.-

**Yuna:** U--_-- Nos escuchó.

**Tsukishiro: **El postre es sólo un pretexto… T_T

**Blake:** Vendré por mi rebanada después…Izumi…-mirándola fijamente.-

**Izumi:** -girándose hacia él- Nani…

**Blake:** Ven, tenemos que charlar…

**Izumi:** Quiero mi pedazo de pastel…

**Blake:** Los dulces te ponen hiperactiva…

**Izumi:** U-_- (Eso fue un "olvídate de ese absurdo pastel…").

-Iba contra su propia voluntad, incluso era prácticamente jalada por él hacia el siguiente cuarto.-

**Izumi:** o_o ¡¡No quiero, no quiero!! –con ojitos de perrito- Yo no he hecho nada malo….

**Blake:** Eres su cómplice de travesuras… ¬¬

**Izumi:** No es cierto… O_O

**Blake: **Los dos se solapaban…

**Izumi:** O_O Eso quedó en el pasado…Ya soy una buena niña…

**Blake:** U¬¬ Y yo soy el conejo de Pascuas.

**Izumi:** Chocolate… n_n

**Blake: **-zarandeándola- Vámonos ya…

**Izumi:** T_T No quiero…

**Blake: **Tenemos que conocer a la prometida de Johan…

**Tyson: **UO_O Eso de comprometer a los hijos está muy de moda.

**Hillary: **U¬¬ Ni digas…

**Ray: **Ya deberían de dejar de hacer cosas como ésas.

**Max:** Algunas familias se toman muy a pecho las tradiciones.

**Dizzy: **Y los hijos son los que salen pagando los platos rotos.

**Kai: **(…¿Por qué tiene que hablar siempre con ella? ¿Qué no tiene a nadie más?).

**Izumi:** O_O ¿Prometida…? ¿No es joven para ello? ¿Y cómo es que nunca me enteré?

**Blake:** Para eso vino a Japón…Vino a conocer a su prometida…

**Yuna: **Mi Nii-san es obligado al matrimonio…T_T No él…

**Tsukishiro:** Eso me deja pensando… ¿Blake, tú no tienes una prometida por ahí escondida de la que no nos hayas querido hablar?

**Blake:** ¡¡Claro que no!! -

**Izumi:** Y dime Blake…o_o ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

**Blake: **Ummm….Creo…que se llama Rose…

**Yuna:** n_n Lindo nombre…Un acierto bueno…

**Tsukishiro:** Eres una sobreprotectora con tus hermanos…¬¬

**Yuna: **u.u Mis hermanos son importantes para mí…Deben tener los mejor.

**Tsukishiro:** Umm… U¬¬

**Max:** ¿Rose…dijiste?

**Hillary:** No te preocupes Max… En Japón debe de haber muchas chicas con ese nombre.

**Blake: **¿Así que conociste a una chica llamada Rose? Peculiar…Mi padre dice que vive en esta ciudad…

**Izumi:** Coincidencia…

**Blake:** Color de cabello vino y ojos castaños…

**Izumi:** Hay muchas chicas con esa descripción…

**Blake:** U¬¬

**Max:**-con la mirada cabizbaja- Así que sí es ella…

**Izumi:** Además es absurdo…Tu padre no haría algo tan rudimentario como eso.

**Blake:** De hecho…él no fue…

**Izumi:** Habla… u.u

**Blake: **La chica lo conoció en unas vacaciones que tuvieron y bueno, cómo explicarlo, fue amor a primera vista por parte de la chica…

**Izumi: **Ummm…Familia adinerada… u.u

**Blake:** Fue ella quien le pidió a sus padres ofertarles aquel trato a mi padre…

**Yuna:** Es una chica sumamente aventada… n.n

**Tsukishiro:** ¿Aventada? Eso es decir poco la verdad… u.u

**Izumi:** ¿Entonces a lo que vino realmente Johan…?

**Blake:** Fue a decirle esa chica que lo que pide no puede ser…

**Izumi:** U¬_¬ ¿Entonces por qué dramatizas los hechos?

**Blake:** Quería ver su reacción… Uu_u Es todo.

**Yuna: **u.u Casi se me sale el corazón de pensar que mi hermano mayor ande por ahí comprometido con una extraña.

**Izumi: **Familia problemática…

**Blake:** u.u Ahora resulta que la familia Kamiki es un modelo a seguir…

**Izumi:** Más que la de ustedes, sí.

**Blake: **¬¬ No me hagas citar algunos "eventos".

**Izumi:** U¬_¬ No sé de qué hablas…Me levantas falsos testimonios Blake… u_u

**Blake:** Claro… ¬_¬

**Yuna: **Bueno, bueno…La tensión ya pasó…Ahora pensamos en otras cosas.

**Izumi:** n_n Pastel…

**Yuna:** ù_ú No en ese tipo de cosas Izumi.

**Tsukishiro: **Es un buen pensamiento…

-Ahora ya no pensaba lo mismo, Yuna le había dado tremendo golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó momentáneamente nockeado.-

**Blake:** Este par sólo piensa en comida…

**Izumi:** Tsuki-chan…-se acerca a su amigo- T_T Yo te vengaré Tsuki-chan…-en su versión chibi.-

**Tsukishiro:** _

**Yuna:** Definitivamente… ù_ú

**Tyson:** O_O Qué extraños son…

**Ray:** No habíamos tenido tiempo de comprobar cómo eran sus personalidades realmente.

**Hillary:** Siempre se les vio tan serios…

**Kenny:** Bueno, ahora sabemos que son cuatro chicos totalmente normales…

**Anne:** Definitivamente…

**Janaan: **Además, nos divierten mucho.

**Blake:** ¿Y cuándo pasamos a ser la burla de éstos…? U¬¬

**Yuna:** U-_-

**Izumi: **-viendo que Max se va sin siquiera despedirse- Pobrecito.

**Hillary: **Estaba tan ilusionado con ese chica.

**Yuna:** Y ahora sus esperanzas e ilusiones han sido tiradas al suelo y pisoteadas por el cruel destino…

**Izumi:** U¬¬ Deja de dramatizar todo.

**Tsukishiro: **Tú sólo ignórala…

**Yuna:** ¿Qué es lo que dices Tsuki? –en tono dulcemente asesino.-

**Tsukishiro: **-sudando la gota gorda- Que…Qué linda eres…-riendo nerviosamente.-

**Yuna:** n_n Gracias…Ya lo sabía.

**Izumi: **¬¬ A nadie engañas ya con esa carita de ángel…

**Tsukishiro:** Un_n

**Blake: **Ya que ustedes van a quedarse mucho más tiempo…Iré a ver si esos niños siguen durmiendo…Cuando se vayan, me avisan…-sale de allí.-

**Izumi:** -suspiro- Qué noche de locos.

**Ray:** -_- Eso es decir poco Izumi.

**Anne:** Ya es tarde…-se pone de pie- Tengo que regresar a casa o se preocuparán por mí.

**Ray:**-se levanta- Te acompañaré… ¿Te parece? No es bueno que una chica ande por ahí sola a estas horas de la noche…

**Izumi:** U¬_¬ (Son las 8 apenas…Todo el lugar esta alumbrado y prácticamente hay un policía en cada esquina…).

**Anne:** n_n Gracias Ray…

**Ray:** No es nada…-sonriéndole ampliamente.-

**Tyson: **¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy? Todos están en las nubes.

**Dizzy:** Ya te llegará a ti también Tyson.

**Kenny:** El hecho de que no te des cuenta ni siquiera de tus propios sentimientos no significa que no estés igual que todos ellos.

**Tyson:** U¬_¬ ¿Qué insinúas jefe…?

**Kenny:** Uo_o Ah, yo nada Tyson…Es tu imaginación.

**Tyson:** Ummm…¬_¬

-Ray y Anne salieron, él había decido irse de una vez por todas…

De un momento a otro un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el techo…Algo había azotado con enorme fuerza, esto fue algo que a todos tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué era lo que pudo haber ocasionado eso?-


	11. Capítulo 61

**Capítulo 61: Un sentimiento Dormido**

**Kai:** ¿Qué…fue eso?

**Tyson:** Lo que haya sido…Está en el techo.

**Izumi:** Pues vayamos a ver…-sale de allí.-

**Yuna:** Me imaginaba que ella haría eso.

**Tyson:** A mí ya no me sorprende nada de lo que haga…

-Todos salieron al patio de inmediato, mientras veían a aquella imprudente chica en el tejando en busca de quién había armado tal ruido.

No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar al culpable…Aunque quien era le sorprendió mucho más.-

**Izumi:**…Selene… (¡¿Qué es lo que hace ella aquí?!) –trato de verla con detenimiento y encontró en ellas patrones de heridas muy familiares- (…A ella también le hicieron lo mismo que a mí… ¿Pero cómo es que esto pasó? No lo sé…Ese Baldo hace jugadas un tanto extrañas, pero siempre con un fin previsto…).

-Se dirigió a la orilla con el mayor de los cuidados para avisarle a los chicos.-

**Izumi:** Bueno, no me estaba esperando esto… Es Selene…Está herida.

**Tyson: **¿Selene? ¿Pero…cómo?

**Izumi:** Al parecer Baldo se cansa muy rápido de sus "juguetes" y decidió deshacerse de la competencia…Eso o nos está tendiendo una trampa…Personalmente me gusta más la primera.

**Kenny:** Es peligroso que intentes bajarla tú sola…Así que aguarda a que el abuelo de Tyson llegue.

**Izumi: **-con la mirada puesta a la distancia- No hay necesidad de esperar al abuelo…-viendo a aquel joven corriendo de forma precipitada hasta la casa- Su hermano está aquí.

**Hillary:** ¿Su hermano, has dicho?

**Izumi:**…Axel…

-Fue poco tiempo el que le tomó al chico llegar hasta el jardín de Tyson…Agitado, miraba con enorme preocupación a Izumi…Ella sabía los motivos de semejante aflicción.-

**Axel: **Izumi….Mi hermana… ¿está allí, verdad? ¿Qué tan grave es?

**Izumi:** Tiene varias quemaduras…Y al parecer la fatiga la derrotó al final…Ayúdame a bajarla…

-Axel se acercó a la escalera y subió unos cuantos escalones…Izumi despacio y con cuidado acomodó a Selene de manera que pudiera moverla…Y con esa misma lentitud se deslizó hacia donde estaba la escalera. Por suerte Axel la ayudó y no hubo ni la menor dificultad.

Ya estando Izumi en tierra…Selene ahora se encontraba siendo cargada por su hermano mayor.-

**Axel: **Gracias…Izumi.

**Izumi:** No hay de qué… ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo esto?

**Axel:** Me enteré de lo que sucedió con Alex…y vine a Japón…Entonces descubrí que mi hermana estaba del lado de ese maniático…Del lado del sujeto que mi hermano ayudó a encontrar esas bestias bits…Al final y después de tanto buscar, logré hallarla…pero ya no era la misma de antes…Entonces, me percaté de que Baldo se las estaba ingeniando para controlarla…Y no me equivoqué…

Cuando por fin nuestros caminos se cruzaron me enfrenté a Selene y nunca esperé que tuviera a semejante bestia bit de aliada…Sinceramente no pude derrotarla al final, pero obtuve algo mucho mejor que la victoria…a ella…Logré hacerla volver en razón, aunque en el proceso sacrificará a mi propia bestia bit.

**Izumi:** Y a Baldo no le gustó mucho que digamos el asunto y fue tras ella… ¿No es verdad?

**Yuna: **(…Esto es de lo más extraño…).

**Tsukishiro:** (Si realmente la liberó…entonces tendría que haber perdido la conciencia de todo lo que hizo en esos días…Del mismo modo que pasó conmigo…Aunque sinceramente no entiendo la razón de por qué dejó de tener control sobre mi mente…No lo sé, Baldo hace movimientos extraños…y eso no me da buena espina…).

**Tyson: **No iba a dejar que un subordinado suyo se saliera con la suya.

**Kenny:** Y la lastimó para dejarla totalmente imposibilitada de defenderse.

**Hillary:** Eso fue de lo más brutal.

**Kai: **(¿Será tan fácil sacarlos de su control? Umm… No creo que Baldo permitiera esto con semejante tranquilidad…).

**Axel:** Tengo que llevarla a un hospital…No me gustaría que esto empeorara.

**Izumi:** Nunca está de más asegurarse de que todos esté bien…

**Axel: **Lamento todas las molestias que mi hermano te haya hecho pasar…Incluso me disculpó por lo que Selene haya sido capaz de hacerle en ese estado…

**Izumi: **Descuida…No hay nada de qué disculparse…Mejor llévate a tu hermana y cuida de ella…

**Axel:**-asiente- Nunca me imaginé que la situación por aquí estuviera tan grave…Mira que pasar cosas como éstas…

**Yuna: **Ya sabes Axel…Nos gusta estar al borde del peligro siempre…-sarcástica.-

**Tsukishiro:** Nunca esperamos meternos en un asunto como éste.

**Izumi:** Simplemente pasó y no podemos salir de él.

**Tyson:** Por lo que lo único que nos queda por hacer, es enfrentarlo.

**Kenny:** Y esperar a que todo salga bien para todos nosotros.

**Axel:**-a Izumi- Tu madre no debe estar nada feliz por haberla desobedecido.

**Izumi:** U¬¬ Arreglaré eso cuando vuelva a casa…

**Axel:** La última vez que te vi por allá apenas habías entrado a la secundaria…

**Izumi:** ù_ú Exagerado.

**Axel:** Bueno, estuvo interesante la charla, pero debo darme prisa.

**Izumi: **Nos vemos…

-De ese modo Axel se despidió y se retiró de allí con celeridad, dejando a los chicos con más incógnitas sin resolver.-

**Tyson:** Ese tal Baldo me está sacando de quicio… .

**Kenny:** No eres el único Tyson…

**Izumi:** Pero mejor vámonos a dormir ya…Demasiadas emociones para un solo día…Yuna, ve por Blake…¬¬ Me estoy muriendo de sueño.

**Yuna: **Cierto, no comiste esa rebanada de pastel… U¬¬

**Tsukishiro:** Yo voy…-se marcha.-

**Tyson: **Ya veremos qué sucede…No lo sé, siento que únicamente se nos vendrán más problemas…

**Izumi:** U¬_¬ No lo dudes…

-Blake y los demás habían llegado ya a su apartamento…Recostando a aquellos niños antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Después de media hora de diversas actividades…todo el lugar se encontraba en silencio y oscuridad total, sin embargo, dos de ellos seguían sin irse a la cama.

Estaban sentados en el sillón…siendo su única fuente de luz, una pequeña lámpara…

Ella había subido sus pies al tiempo que rodeaba a sus rodillas por sus brazos, mientras que él simplemente permaneció sentado.-

**Blake: **¿De qué quieres hablar Izumi? –sin voltear a verla.-

**Izumi:**…Hace unos días…Selene…me dijo algo…Algo que realmente me dejó pensativa.

**Blake: **Sabías que estaba bajo el control de Baldo…Pudo haberte inventado cualquier cosa…No tienes por qué dejarte influenciar por sus palabras.

**Izumi:** Es que…habló algo relacionado...con él…

**Blake:** ¿Con…él? –virándola de soslayo.-

**Izumi: **Me confesó que durante esos días…Durante el tiempo que yo me la pasé enclaustrada en aquel sitio…ella también estuvo allí…soportando los reproches de su abuelo…Quien se mostraba indignado porque una extraña se quedara con un legado familiar… Y a la vez…recuerdo haber visto a Voltaire y Kai en ese sitio…Así que existe una posibilidad de que todo sea verdad.

**Blake: **Voltaire y Lorian se llevaban mucho, era lógico que lo hubieras visto en alguna ocasión allí.

**Izumi:** Eso en sí no contesta a mi pregunta Blake…

**Blake: **¿Si te dijera que sí…en qué cambiaría el presente que ahora tienes?

**Izumi:** Parte depende de mí…pero la otra mitad está en manos de alguien más…-observándolo detenidamente-…Entonces…¿si es verdad?

**Blake: **Nunca pensé que hubiera la necesidad de hablar del pasado de esos dos…Creí que al final, nadie le tomaría importancia…o al menos, que ninguno de los dos pudiera recordarlo…Pero por lo visto Baldo se encargó de refrescarle la memoria a Selene.

-La noticia realmente la había conmocionado, pero no era momento de mostrar flaqueza ante él…Sabía lo que esto implicaría y desencadenaría, pero guardaba una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que el tiempo hubiera hecho estragos en esos sentimientos pasados, dándole la victoria a los suyos…-

**Izumi: **Comprendo…

**Blake:** Lo que pasó entre ellos dos, no lo sé con exactitud…pero el simple hecho de saber que durante ese tiempo esos dos permanecieron juntos, debería ser más que suficiente.

**Izumi:** Al menos con eso me queda claro que no toda su vida se la pasó en la abadía..-con cierto sarcasmo-…Y ahora él es el único que no parece recordarlo… ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero dudo que se mantenga así por mucho tiempo.

**Blake:** ¿Piensas decírselo tú?

**Izumi:** A mí no me corresponde hablar sobre la experiencia de vida de alguien más…

**Blake:** Con razón decía que estabas demasiada preocupada…Más de lo normal…

**Izumi: **Sí…-suspira.-

**Blake: **Si realmente le interesas, no importará que él descubra su pasado y que hallé en él un viejo amor…permanecerá contigo sin importar qué…

**Izumi:**…Gracias por tus palabras de aliento…En serio las aprecio.

**Blake: **Después de todo sigo siendo tu amigo…Además, te la debo…Me has ayudado en muchas cosas…

**Izumi:** La labor de una amiga nunca termina…-un tanto más animada.-

**Blake: **-colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de ella- Te diría algo más reconfortante, pero tu novio intentaría algo en contra mía.

**Izumi:** u.u No es celoso al parecer.

**Blake:** ¿Te lo dijo o lo imaginas?

**Izumi:** Pues…digo… u.u

**Blake: **Es que tú no aprecias el otro lado de la moneda… Y créeme, te puedo asegurar que es celoso a no más poder… U¬_¬

**Izumi:** O_O Ohhh…

**Blake: **-sonríe a medias- Es hora de irse a dormir…

**Izumi:** n_n Sí, ya es tarde y mañana debo ir a mi horrible escuela, digo, a la escuela.

**Blake: **Te acompañaré mañana….sin excusas…

**Izumi:** Tú quieres que me golpeen, ¿verdad?

**Blake:** Siguen…¿No es verdad?

**Izumi:** Sí…Y de hecho con eso de que Kai fue a dejarme mi obento, dudo que me dejen en paz…Ahora tienen más motivos para odiarme…-en tono burlón.-

**Blake: **Hmp…-quita su mano-…Entonces le diré a Yuna que lo haga.

**Izumi:** Sabes que no me enojo por ese tipo de cosas.

**Blake:** Pero no es justo que tú seas la que pague los platos rotos…Nunca lo toleré, y mucho menos lo haré ahora…

**Izumi: **ù_ú No empecemos.

**Blake:** Ah, lo siento…

**Izumi:** Disculpa aceptada… n_n

**Blake:**-viéndola fijamente a los ojos- Esta misión resultó mucho más emocionante que cualquier otra que hayamos tenido antes.

**Izumi:** Sí, vaya que han pasado cosas bizarras aquí…

**Blake: **Bizarras, es poco…

-Ambos reían como en los tiempos de antaño…Recordando algunas anécdotas graciosas que les hacían extrañar aquella buena época.

Y siempre es interesante cuando las cosas surgen sin la menor de las planeaciones…Esto es lo que ahora estaba pasando.

Sus rubís ojos estaban abiertos al máximo…La sorpresa en ellos ahora era transmitidas por sus pupilas…Nunca esperó que la conversación tomara ese rumbo.

Se quedó totalmente paralizada…No podía mover ni la más minúscula parte de su cuerpo, la impresión había dejado su mente en un completo shock.

Él reaccionó y contempló lo que había hecho…Se separó de golpe, de la misma manera rápida en la que había acortado la distancia entre ellos dos.

Sus sentimientos lo habían traicionado y ese deseo innata de sucumbir ante sus labios, lo habían traicionado, llevándolo a la perdición por un instante breve y sublime.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un largo rato, analizando la respuesta de cada quien…

El rostro de él estaba completamente rojo…En su grisácea mirada reinaba el total arrepentimiento…Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicar su bajo acto.-

**Izumi:**…B…Blake…


	12. Capítulo 62

**Capítulo 62: Blanco Otoño**

**Blake: **-evadiendo su mirada a toda costa-…No te pediré que me perdones…pero al menos quiero que no me odies por esta locura…No era mi intención, te juro que no era…Lo menos que quiero es causarte problemas en tu relación… Jamás pensé…que me atrajeras a este grado…Hasta el punto de romper la barrera de nuestra amistad…

**Izumi: **-poniéndose de pie- No debiste…Sabías que no era correcto…-con su mirada ensombrecida- No te odio Blake…nunca podría hacerlo…porque créeme que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero al final, no lo logré…Sin embargo…

**Blake:** Lo sé, lo sé…-tratando de despejar su mente- Soy un completo estúpido.

**Izumi: **-alzando lentamente su mirada hacia él-…No voy a ocultarle lo que pasó…pero.

**Blake:** Tú no tuviste la culpa…Fui yo el que hizo todo…Ni siquiera correspondiste a mi beso, lo que prueba que no tuviste nada que ver…Y lo menos que puedo hacer por enmendar mi error es decirle a Kai lo que ocurrió aquí…Lo haré yo…Sería descortés dejártelo a ti.

**Izumi:**…Realmente me alegra escuchar eso…

**Blake:** Ahora sí, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…

**Izumi:** u.u Sí…

-La mañana llegó y con ella, el momento de ir a clases…

Increíblemente las horas de clases se fueron rápidas y sin percances mayores a los habituales…El timbre de salida sonó y fue música para los oídos de Izumi.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba llegando a la salida de la escuela…Aunque se detuvo al ver quiénes estaban afuera, esperándola.-

**Izumi:**…Kai….Blake… O_O

-Y ya que ella no se acercaba, ellos lo hicieron…-

**Blake: **¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

**Izumi:** o_o Bien… (Hasta que me vi en esta situación…).

**Kai: **¿Es cierto lo que dice? –en tono de pocos amigos.-

**Izumi:** Ah… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

**Kai:** Sabes a lo que me refiero…

**Izumi:** Ah…Él fue quien lo hizo…Yo no lo provoqué….-siendo de lo más sincera.-

**Kai:**-mirando de soslayo al culpable-…Apártate de ella…

**Blake:** Ya te pedí disculpas Kai…No dejaré mi amistad con ella así como así…

**Izumi:**…Chicos…

**Kai: **No se puede confiar en alguien como tú…Mira que hacer eso...

**Blake: **No lo planeé…simplemente surgió…Y no la culpes por ello…Sabes de antemano lo que siente por ella…Pero tú deberías estar más que seguro de que ella sólo tiene ojos para ti…y más ahora que eres su novio…

**Kai: **Entonces deja de entrometerte…

**Blake: **No me estoy entrometiendo Kai….

-Sí, sin duda las miradas que se lanzaban dejaban mucho que pensar…-

**Izumi:** -toma el rostro de Kai entre sus manos- Tontito…Te quiero sólo a ti…-besando sus labios en un breve pero muy significativo beso-… ¿Nos vamos?

**Kai: **-evidentemente apenado por la acción que ella había tenido que realizar para calmarlo- ¿A casa de Tyson…o a algún otro sitio…? –en tono bajito.-

**Blake: **Si serás desconfiado Kai…-sonriendo burlón- No soporto tanta miel…Me voy. Que estén bien y ya dejen de discutir en vano…-se va de allí, claro, sin antes no haber provocado los gritos de locuras de unas cuantas adolescentes.-

**Kai:** ¿Era necesario…hacer eso?

**Izumi:** No realmente, pero no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad cuando se tiene.

**Kai: **A él tampoco al parecer…

**Izumi:** ¿No estarás celoso…verdad?

**Kai: **No responderé…hasta que tú contestes mi pregunta.

**Izumi:** Adelante.

**Kai:** Pero aquí no…Vámonos…

**Izumi:** Claro.

-El muelle siempre había sido uno de los sitios favoritos de él, donde el sonido del mar resultaba de lo más tranquilizador…y no muchas personas se paseaban por allí con frecuencia, por lo que era más que perfecto.

Sentados a la orilla de aquel muelle, miraban un tanto distraídos el gran reinado azul de aquel indomable mar.-

**Izumi: **¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme Kai? –observándolo con cierta curiosidad.-

**Kai: **¿Tú no….-se queda callado un ratito y después prosigue-…sentiste nada…? –sin siquiera girar su mirada hacia ella.-

**Izumi:** Te refieres al…beso… ¿No? –el silencio de Kai respondió a su pregunta-…No esperaba que hiciera algo como eso…Aunque estaba consciente de lo que siente hacia mí, por lo que trato de mantenerme a un margen y él también lo hace…Pero bueno, las circunstancias son lo de menos, los hechos son los que interesan al final…-lo ve con cierta alegría en su mirar-…Para mí no significó nada ese beso…-con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- Desde que…probé tus labios…nada se puede comparar a ellos…

**Kai:** O////O

**Izumi: **Y no tengo intención de engañarte con nadie más…Ser fiel, es algo que realmente respeto…

**Kai: **Yo…lamento…haber….preguntado…

**Izumi:** Sinceramente no te culpo…De estar en tu lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo.

**Kai: **-mirándola con cierta pena-…No estaría contigo…sino fueras lo suficientemente importante….para mí…

**Izumi:** Lo sé… n_n Por eso valoro mucho más de lo que te imaginas esta extraña pero linda relación.

**Kai: **Típico de ti decir cosas como ésas…-con una extraña pero linda sonrisa en su rostro.-

**Izumi: **n_n Sí… Y aún no respondes a mi pregunta…

**Kai:** Ahh…

**Izumi:** ¬¬ ¿Tienes penita de contestarme?

**Kai:** U¬_¬

**Izumi: **Jajajajaja….No importa realmente… n_n Será mejor que regrese a casa, es mi turno de quedarme con esos pequeños…

**Kai: **Hmp…Suerte.

**Izumi:** Un_n Gracias… Son muy energéticos, así que será una tarde muy dinámica…

**Kai:** Vámonos de una vez…-con sus manos dentro de sus bolsas.-

**Izumi:** ^ - ^ Gracias por acompañarme…

**Kai:** Es mejor caminar que estar aquí todo el resto de la tarde.

**Izumi:** En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

-La despedida fue realmente larga, ya que ninguno de los dos quería decir adiós el uno al otro, ya que por alguna razón se estaba convirtiendo en un extraño vicio el estar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, lo cual en ocasiones resultaba un tanto fastidioso, ya que no siempre se podía cumplir tan lindo capricho.

Ella ya había entrado al edificio, mientras que él caminaba tranquilo por las calles, dispuesto a retornar con todos los chicos, pero siempre te topas con piedras a lo largo del sendero.-

**Kai:**…Adler…-estando frente a él.-

**Adler: **Tanto tiempo sin vernos Kai…Pero iré directo al grano…Quiero enfrentarte…

**Kai:** Hmp… ¿A qué viene este duelo tan repentino?

**Adler: **Quiero ver que tan bueno es el poseedor del Fénix… ¿Acaso no te consideras lo suficientemente bueno como para darme batalla?

**Kai: **No tengo por qué estar perdiendo el tiempo en pequeñeces como éstas…-comienza a caminar, repasándolo.-

**Adler:** Dime algo… ¿Acaso no te interesa saber por qué Baldo te conoce? Ustedes tienen un pasado juntos…que has olvidado…

-Kai se detiene, no obstante, no voltea a verlo.-

**Kai: **¿Y piensas que creeré en tus intrigas? Entonces me conoces menos de lo que creía.

**Adler:** No se trata de ninguna intriga Kai…Es la mera verdad…Incluso…Izumi estuvo allí. Todos nosotros tenemos un común denominador… Todos estuvimos aquel día en que aquel laboratorio se vino abajo…Todos experimentamos las consecuencias de un chico imprudente…que lo consumió todo en llamas…

**Kai:** (¿Izumi?)…-mirándolo de soslayo- Y supongo que no me dirás nada a menos que yo te derrote.

**Adler:** Has dado en el blanco… No tendría sentido que te diera todo en charola de plata. Esto simplemente te motivará mucho más.

**Kai: **No confío en mis enemigos…Pero no me queda otra opción más que derrotarte, de igual modo no me dejarás en paz si me niego a enfrentarte.

**Adler: **Sabia decisión sin duda…

-El lugar era realmente amplio, aunque se respiraba el alto grado de humedad que allí se encontraba. Pese a los ventanales que existían y que permitían el paso de la luz del medio exterior, el lugar continuaba siendo sombrío, como si estuviera impregnado de un mal augurio.

Estaba espacioso, no había duda de ello, pero esto realmente no interesaba…Aquella bodega resultaba un excelente sitio para que una batalla tuviera lugar.-

**Adler: **Empecemos…

**Adler/Kai: **¡¡LET IT RIP!!

-El contacto directo no se hizo esperar demasiado tiempo, estaban más que determinados obtener la ventaja a toda costa, aunque había que admitirlo, estaba demasiado reñido, tanto que por un momento sintió la sensación de estar enfrentándose a Tyson en vez de a Adler.

Pero esto no iba a distraerlo, tenía un objetivo que cumplir y no dejaría que trivialidades como ésas arruinaran todo.

La velocidad nunca había sido su fuerte, no obstante, su fuerza de ataque era siempre implacable, pero vaya situación, se topó con pared….La defensa de su adversario igualaba su propio poderío, impidiéndole hacer que retrocediera.-

**Adler:** Eres mucho mejor de lo esperado…Buen ataque…Pero mi defensa y ataque están igualados…Por lo que te resultará un tanto tedioso el asunto…

**Kai: **No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones…-en tono hostil.-

**Adler: **Siempre tan enojón…-sarcástico- Pero pronto haremos sacar tu mejor lado…-burlón- ¿No es así…Gaius?

-El frío lo inundó todo…La aparición de la bestia estaba más próxima de lo esperado.

Una fuerte ventisca rodeó a aquel blade, desapareciendo de un solo golpe…Pero era evidente lo que había dejado atrás de su partida.

Aquel par de escalofriantes ojos dorados resaltaban de inmediato entre el montón de pelaje negro que cubría a la bestia.

Aquel fornido can era indiscutible, pero su tamaño era igualmente monstruoso.

Fauces musculosas, mantenían contenidos los arsenales de blancos y gruesos colmillos, denotando un hocico chato y capaz de atestar una buena mordida. Su armadura era celeste con bordes dorados, cubriendo sus cuatro patas al tiempo que el pecho y lomo del animal.

Su cola era lo suficientemente larga como para ser usada como una poderosa arma de flagelación.

Observaba con detenimiento a Kai, realmente era interesante el modo en que ésta parecía analizar a su próxima presa.

Sus garras permanecían retractiles, pero eso no significaba ningún alivio.-

**Adler: **A llegado el momento de las presentaciones… ¿Verdad, Gaius?

**Kai: **(…Ese perro es enorme…Aunque nunca igualará el tamaño de Leviathan…Pero no por ello debo confiarme…).

-El fuego, elemento que hace sucumbir al hielo…había aparecido al fin.

Aquella majestuosa entrada, traía consigo al ave escarlata del fuego eterno…Competiendo una vez más con un antiguo enemigo.

Los espíritus chocaban uno contra el otro, siempre demostrándole al otro quién era el más fuerte de los dos…La ironía del destino había juntado una vez más a los enemigos de un pasado olvidado, ahora transformado en un vil mito.

El hielo chocaba contra el fuego, causando explosiones simultáneas de aire caliente.-

**Adler:** ¡¡Gaius, Steep Path!!

**Kai: **¡¡Dranzer, Flame Gigs Turbo!!

-El fuego destructor siempre lleva la ventaja sobre el endeble hielo, pero una nueva variante había hecho la diferencia en esta ocasión.

La ofensiva del Fénix impactó de lleno contra la nula defensa de su enemigo…Destrozando el anillo defensivo de una sola estocada; esto realmente representaba todo un logro, ya que hasta el momento no había podido hacerle un daño representativo. Aunque no parecía intimidar a su contrincante.

El ataque de Kai impidió que Gaius pudiera llevar a ejecución su arremetida, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo duraría este período de aparente ventaja?

La respuesta, ahora embestía una y otra vez al blade azul…El perder su defensa, no marcaba un fin definitivo. Pronto comprendería el significado de su ataque.

Dranzer se había alejado lo suficiente de Gaius, pero no lo suficiente como para evadir lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Gaius ahora se encontraba cercando el paso de Dranzer…Corría alrededor de éste en círculos, haciendo imposible que pudiera salir de aquella prisión temporal.-

**Kai:** (…Me tiene…No obstante, no está atacándome…por lo que está tramando algo más) ¡¡Dranzer, Flame Gigs Turbo una vez más!!

-Segundo intento, igual potencia…Su energía no había decaído…Y con este poderoso ataque logró quitarse a Gaius de alrededor, aunque el can negro no había sido aturdido lo suficiente como para impedirle que contraatacara.

Un camino sinuoso y repleto de estacas de hielo comenzó a aparecer frente a Gaius, desplazándose hacia donde la bestia lo hiciera, siempre hacia adelante, siempre aplastando todo lo que se posara frente a éste.

Dranzer, ahora era la víctima, aquel ataque lo alcanzó en cuestión de segundos, debilitándolo notoriamente…

Pero esto no terminaba con una mera estocada, esto resultó ser un ataque prolongado, de desgaste.

Ahora aquellas estacas gélidas no yacían totalmente estáticas…Ahora aumentaba y disminuían su tamaño para arremeter contra aquel blade azul, imposibilitándolo para que pudiera estabilizarse y retornar al campo de batalla.

Las estalactitas de hielo dejaron de emerger, dejando únicamente aquel beyblade negro, que yacía frente a su enemigo…Quien ahora había experimentado la pérdida de su anillo de ataque.-

**Adler:** Ojo por ojo, diente por diente…Me quitaste mi defensa, yo te arrebato tu ataque..Y sabiendo de antemano que tu defensa jamás se comparará con tu ofensiva, podemos decir…quién es el ganador.

**Kai: **Esto no ha terminado…No cantes victoria antes de tiempo… (…No perderé…no ante él).

**Adler: **Gaius…-y la bestia apareció detrás de él en un simple parpadeo- No creí que tendría que verme en la necesidad de usar mi ataque favorito, pero creo…que te lo has sabido ganar…-observando a su enemigo totalmente agitado y fatigado por la batalla- Si después de esto, continúas de pie…entonces cumpliré mi parte del trato…

**Kai:** Hmp…

**Adler:** De no ser así…tendrás muchos problemas…-sonriendo burlón-…Gaius…¡¡ Northern lights!!

-La oscura atmósfera que allí había permitió la manifestación de tan hermoso evento…

El techo de aquella bodega no era ya lúgubre, sino todo lo contrario…Una gama de colores matizados en perfecta armonía adornaban con delicadeza aquel pequeño cielo de oscuridad.

Realmente era increíble aquel espectáculo de bellas luces boreales que asombrarían y cautivarían a cualquiera, pero no a él…Algo tramaba y estaba a punto de ver la verdad detrás de aquella bella máscara.

Pero el tiempo de reaccionar había pasado ya…No había manera ahora de escapar a lo que estaba a punto de desatarse.

Como pequeñas estrellas fugaces, fragmentos minúsculos comenzaron a descender desde aquella aurora boreal aparentemente inofensiva. Era impresionante lo que aquellas pequeñas piezas eran capaces de hacer contra el duro asfalto del suelo, pero el piso no era el objetivo, sino aquel beyblade que milagrosamente permanecía girando a enorme celeridad.

Esquivarlas no era difícil, porque su caída era lenta y podían predecirse los puntos en que caería cada uno, pero la velocidad de caída aumentó considerablemente, haciendo estelas de sombras de aquellos fragmentos que hasta hace unos segundos podían distinguirse con facilidad.

Ahora no podía evadir más su ataque, estaba a merced de aquella despiadada mutilación…Sólo podía ver cómo su blade perdía pequeñas porciones de su totalidad, mientras lastimeramente continuaba girando.-

**Adler:** Es de buen material…Quien lo haya hecho debe ser bueno haciendo su trabajo…¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más podrás soportar Dranzer? No por mucho más tiempo, te lo puedo asegurar.

**Kai: **(¡¡Demonios, están acabando con Dranzer!! Si esto sigue por más tiempo, pronto no quedará nada de él…. Nada parece funcionar contra él…Nada… Mis ataques nunca fueron tan débiles como en esta batalla… ¿Será posible que él esté haciendo algo? No puedo pensar en eso, debo actuar o será demasiado tarde).

**Adler: **Te ves muy pensativo…Eso es bueno, ¿no? –mirándolo fijamente- Y ya que tú todavía sigues en pie, entonces arreglaremos ese pequeño inconveniente…Gaius.

-Su beyblade dejó de ser atacado, la fortuna le sonreía, pero no al dueño.

Al principio resistió, incluso usó sus brazos como escudo contra aquella lluvia de fragmentos de hielo, no obstante, éstos causaban un enorme daño a largo plazo.

Sus brazos comenzaban a manifestar muestras de daño, incluso había retrocedido un par de pasos atrás, la fuerza de aquellas pequeñas piezas acompañadas de una fuerte ventisca, no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

La concentración lo había traicionado, su temple comenzaba a sucumbir ante la presión del ataque del cual estaba siendo presa en ese momento. Dranzer parecía estar solo ahora.

Todo cesó…Gaius ya no estaba realizando más aquella intimidadora ofensiva.

Agitado y con su energía en descenso, estaba a punto de sucumbir. Adler había resultado mucho más fuerte de lo que había podido imaginarse.-

**Adler:** Tan sólo mírate Kai…Postrado sobre el suelo, con heridas y cansado con tan sólo una ronda de mi ataque boreal…No te culpo…Es un ataque poderoso, hasta para el guardián del Fénix…Pero sigues estando en posición de defenderte…Así que tendremos que arreglar eso.

-Gaius observó fijamente a Kai…como queriendo transmitirle lo que estaba a punto de sucederle…Pero el Fénix no dejaría que esto pasara así como así…Intricándose nuevamente en una ardua riña.-

**Kai:**-observando un tanto borrosa la escena- (¿Dranzer…? ¿Cómo es que sigue…peleando? Ni siquiera le di una orden…).

**Adler: **Resultó una bestia bit muy leal…Mira que protegerte de este modo… ¡¡Gaius, somete de una buena vez a Dranzer!!

-Su fuerte mordida ahora retenía del cuello a la valerosa ave de fuego, imposibilitándola de cualquier maniobra de escape…

Kai únicamente podía ver como aquella imagen de su bestia bit siendo prácticamente lacerada por aquel monstruoso perro, se hacía menos nítida cada vez que sus ojos se enfocaban en ella…Pronto, todo se tornó oscuridad.-


	13. Capítulo 63

**Capítulo 63: Paradoja**

-¿Siempre lucieron tan aterradoras las pesadillas humanas? Realmente esta pregunta quedaba respondida con las escenas que se encontraba viviendo…Remontaban a su solitaria niñez, donde lo único que existía era una innegable soledad e intranquilidad. Aquellos días de arduo entrenamiento para dominar aquello que tanto aborrecía…Tanto esfuerzo para ser el mejor en algo que prefería olvidar…

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente, encontrándose con la tenue luz de una lámpara que yacía sobre su cabeza….

Se tranquilizó y miró a su alrededor…Estaba en un cuarto pequeño, donde únicamente había una televisión sobre aquel mueble de roble…Su cama, un buro y un pequeño sillón de piel al lado de su cama…Aunque había alguien sentado en éste…que al igual que él se encontraba en un sueño profundo.

Se vio a sí mismos, sus brazos estaban totalmente vendados…Había entendido en dónde estaba y quién lo había rescatado de aquella bodega.

Volvió a recostarse, mientras sus pensamientos iban y venían…Había perdido y sin embargo, no se encontraba molesto al respecto…Lo único que le tenía tan pensativo era lo que ese chico iba a contarle.

Pero pronto un par de ojos lo miraban con enorme detenimiento, era inevitable no notar aquella enorme preocupación que ella sentía al verle en ese estado…Era la primera vez que veía que alguien se angustiara tanto por él.-

**Kai:**…Izumi… ¿Pero cómo….? –mirándola fijamente.-

**Izumi: **No creerías quién fue quien me lo dijo…

**Kai:** ¿Entonces…quién fue?

**Izumi:** El mismo Adler…Él vino después de su enfrentamiento y me dijo dónde estabas. Yo fui de inmediato y te encontré inconsciente.

**Kai: **Que él haya hecho semejante acto…suena poco creíble.

**Izumi:** Lo sé Kai…De hecho al principio creí que era un trampa o algo por el estilo, pero no me quedaron muchas opciones más que ir por mí misma…Y vaya que me topé con una enorme sorpresa al verte así.

**Kai: **He estado en peores situaciones.

**Izumi: **No digas eso Kai…-abrazándolo de lado con todo el cuidado y cariño del mundo- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al verte malherido? Horrible…Fue una espantosa sensación la que me invadió en ese preciso instante…-acariciando su mejilla contra la de él.-

-A él realmente le gustó aquel detalle que tuvo con él, pero de sus labios jamás saldrían esas simples y alentadoras palabras.

De alguna manera su cabeza se acomodó sobre su pecho, escuchando perfectamente aquellos latidos tan desenfrenados que había causado tan aparente e inofensiva acción.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que había hecho él, pero no dejó que este sentimiento la cohibiera y le impidiera disfrutar el momento como debía ser.

Colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del y empezó a acariciarla dulcemente, tratando de hacerlo sentir un poco mejor y al mismo tiempo demostrarle que lo que había hecho no estaba mal…Que disfrutaba tenerlo tan cerca de ella.-

**Kai: **¿Te…molesta…?

**Izumi:** Por supuesto que no…sino todo lo contrario… -sonriendo dulcemente- Adoro que hagas cosas como éstas…Eres tan lindo…Aunque tú pienses que no es de ese modo. Además, con lo angustiada que me tenías porque no despertabas…

**Kai: **¿Cuánto…tiempo he estado dormido?

**Izumi:** Un día entero desde que te trajeron.

**Kai: **Ya veo…Entonces estaba mucho más cansado de lo que pensaba.

**Izumi:** Sí…-besando con dulzura su cabeza- Pero ahora estás mejor, por lo que debes de evitar andar esforzándote de más, al menos hasta que estés bien por completo.

**Kai: **Con lo terca que eres, dudo que no lo puedas lograr….-sarcástico.-

**Izumi: **n_n Cada día me conoces mejor Kai…

**Kai: **-cerrando sus ojos- Este cansancio es más de lo que yo esperaba…Gaius…es poderoso…Lo subestimé y por eso estoy aquí…

**Izumi: **Ya no te aflijas por esas cosas, diste lo mejor de ti y eso es lo que cuenta. Además, no sabías nada de tu enemigo, a diferencia de él que conocía hasta la más mínima falla de tu blade.

**Kai: **Hmp.

**Izumi: **(…Me pregunto por qué razón Adler lo enfrentó…Durante todo este tiempo jamás se presentó ante Kai con esas intenciones, por lo que se me hace sospechoso esta actitud de él hacia Kai…No lo sé, tal vez haya algo más allá de lo obvio).

**Kai: **¿Ha averiguado algo acerca de por qué sus bestias terminaron convirtiéndose en seres humanos?

**Izumi:** Janaan no ha descubierto nada…Al parecer no existen casos documentados de algo parecido…Por lo que no nos queda más que buscar en otras fuentes. Aunque hay una buena noticia dentro de todo este caos.

**Kai:** ¿Y eso sería? –abriendo lentamente sus ojos.-

**Izumi:** Tu padre y Voltaire han aparecido.

**Kai:** Pero…¿cómo? –apartándose de ella, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.-

**Izumi: **Al parecer ellos salieron antes de que Baldo siquiera entrara a la casa, por lo que en el momento en que él apareció ya no había nadie…Voltaire había salido del país y le pidió que tu padre le acompañase…Fueron a encontrarse con Lorian…y no tiene mucho que tu padre habló con el mío.

**Kai:** ¿A qué habrá ido a ver a Lorian ahora?

**Izumi: **Ni idea…Ya sabes cómo es tu abuelo.

**Kai: **Y eso es lo que más me preocupa.

**Izumi: **-se pone de pie- Iré por un chocolate caliente, en un ratito vuelvo…o de lo contrario terminaré durmiéndome como hace unos instantes.

**Kai: **Está bien…

-Ella salió, cerrando con delicadez la puerta. Pero pronto alguien tocó a su puerta, él reconoció la voz y le permitió el paso.

La observó con detenimiento, lucía un tanto turbada, sin embargo, existía todavía un poco de luz en su mirada…Sus muñecas estaban vendadas, pero más allá de eso, no presentaba otra lesión más grave.-

**Kai:** Selene…

**Selene: **Kai… ¿Cómo estás?

**Kai: **Hmp…

**Selene:** Entiendo que te sientas de este modo…Hace no mucho tiempo, yo era su enemiga…Y sé que hice mucho mal a todos ustedes, por eso no seré quisquillosa con el trato que todos ustedes me den.

**Kai: **¿Acaso esto no es más que una treta de Baldo? Porque todo apunto a que lo es…Suena demasiado ilógico el que estés aquí…

**Selene: **Conocí a Baldo hace muchos años atrás…cuando me encontraba en el centro de investigación de mi abuelo…Apareció de un modo misterioso, junto con los chicos que ahora son sus enemigos…y también…con Blake.

**Kai:** ¿Blake…has dicho? –incrédulo.-

**Selene:**-asiente- Baldo venía con él…y en ese momento, Blake era quien controlaba a Fenrir.

**Kai: **(Si esto…es verdad…Blake debe muchas explicaciones al respecto).

**Selene:** Si no me crees, puedes preguntárselo a él…No te mentira y podrás sentirte más seguro acerca de la información que te estoy dando.

**Kai: **Eso haré… (Cuando se digne a aparecer).

**Selene: **Además…también me gustaría…preguntarte algo.

**Kai:** ¿Y eso sería…? –viéndola fijamente a los ojos.-

**Selene:** ¿Si recuerdas…cuando estuviste en el laboratorio de Lorian, con Voltaire, tu abuelo?

**Kai: **De haber pasado, lo recordaría…¿No te parece?

**Selene: **Es que…Baldo…fue el culpable de eso…Ni tú ni Izumi lo recuerdan…Ninguno de ustedes dos tiene presente ese pasado…en el que todos nosotros nos conocimos.

**Kai:** De ser así…Blake ya le hubiera dicho todo a Izumi…

**Selene:** Blake ha de tener sus razones…Pero te puedo asegurar de que sabe lo que sucedió ese día…Lo que ocurrió en ese laboratorio no podrá ser olvidado por ninguno de nosotros.

**Kai: **Lo dices como si realmente hubiera sido algo terrible.

**Selene:** Lo fue…Al menos para mí…-con la mirada ensombrecida.-

**Kai: **Y dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí simplemente ha contarme de que guardamos un pasado juntos… ¿No es verdad?

**Selene: **-con su mirada puesta en él- Me gustaría que escucharas lo que tengo que contarte, la decisión que posteriormente tomes después…eso es algo que nacerá de ti. Pero no me gusta estar en una situación tan injusta e incriminatoria.

**Kai: **Supongo que puedes contar tu propia versión, ya después pediré la suya a Blake… (Aunque aborrezca hablar con ese tipo…).

**Selene: **Muchas gracias Kai.

**Kai: **(No sé si creerle o no….Pero no debo confiarme del todo…Después de todo, estuvo del lado de Baldo y nada me garantiza que no lo siga estando y que esto no sea más que una fachada).

**Selene: **El día en que se me iba a hacer impuesta la prueba para ver si era apta de poseer a BirdDragon…tú llegaste, acompañado de tu abuelo…Pero ese día alguien más había sido traída a aquel sitio…Izumi.

**Kai: **Ya había oído que ella fue apartada de su familia durante varios años.

**Selene:** Yo la conocí cuando la llevaron a la celda en la que me encontraba…Logró escapar y terminó llegando hasta donde tenían a mi futura bestia bit…Y nadie se esperó que ella pudiera controlarla…Aunque lo más raro de todo el asunto, fue que BirdDragon terminó albergándose dentro de su cuerpo…por mucho tiempo.

**Kai: **La usó…como si fuera un recipiente.

**Selene:** Así es…Por eso mi abuelo, la mantuvo todo ese tiempo allí.

**Kai:** Pero en todo esto, ¿en dónde encajamos nosotros…dos?

**Selene:** Mi abuelo y el tuyo cerraron un trato, a costa de nuestro futuro matrimonio…A ninguno de los dos le molestó la idea…Se llevaban bien y nosotros también.

**Kai: **Ummm.

**Selene: **Solía llevarte seguido al laboratorio…y era durante esas visitas en las que solíamos vernos…Olvidándonos del mundo que nos rodeaba…Pero la calma pronto cesó.

**Kai: **¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

**Selene:** Baldo apareció…junto con sus compañeros…Realmente costaba creer que unos simples niños poseyeran semejante poder destructivo…Esa noche, todo fue devorado por las violentas llamas negras…y nuestra memoria fue sellada por una chica…que acompañaba a Baldo…A quien nunca conocí, pero que jamás olvidaré...Esa noche varias vidas se perdieron…y pocos fueron los que se salvaron…

**Kai:** ¿Y cómo es que terminaste encontrándote con Baldo? Si no lo recordabas.

**Selene:** Yo no lo busqué, él fue el que me halló…Y del mismo modo en que mis memorias me fueron arrebatadas, me fueron devueltas por él…La impotente realidad y los hechos del ayer, realmente me hicieron sucumbir por un tiempo…Él aprovechó mi debilidad…y yo caí en su trampa…Conocía la oscuridad de mi propio corazón y ésta fue mucho más fuerte que mi voluntad…

Perdí la conciencia de mí misma y le seguí fielmente…Incluso, me dio a Valpuri…para que fuera mi compañera de batalla…Lo cual complicó todo, porque era un espíritu vengativo y deseoso de alimentar aún más mi ennegrecido corazón…Atándome más a él.

**Kai:** De ser verdad… ¿Cómo fue que terminaste librándote de él?

**Selene: **Sé que él…me liberó a propósito…Incluso, tuvo el descaro de hacer presentes todas las cosas que hice mientras estuve bajo su poderío…Haciendo mucho más cruel todo…A lo largo del tiempo que estuve con él pude ver que las personas no son más que fichas…Que usa y mueve por capricho…pero después de que han sido de ser útiles simplemente las deshecha como si no importara realmente.

**Kai: **Hmp…No lo dudo realmente.

**Selene: **Y realmente te agradezco…que me hayas escuchado…Me has quitado un peso de encima.

**Kai:** -se recuesta- Supongo.

**Selene: **Será mejor que te deje descansar o de lo contrario no te recuperarás…

**Kai:**-cerrando sus ojos- Hmp.

**Selene:** Que descanses…-abandona la habitación y sale sin hacer ruido.-

-Ni siquiera se percató cuando cayó en profundo sueño…Realmente debió de haber estado más cansado de lo que esperaba.

Pronto aquel plácido sueño se tornó una irremediable pesadilla, de la cual no podía despertar aunque lo deseara.

Fragmentos de escenas, todas con un significado diferente pero igualmente importante… ¿Cuánto tiempo habían permanecido olvidadas en el rincón oscuro del inconsciente?

Una a una las piezas comenzaron a encajar, no había duda alguna…Aquel pasado que hace unos instantes le pintaron, era verdad…lo que no esperaba que éste le trajera con su aparición, el despertar de sentimientos olvidados.

Promesas, emociones y dulces recuerdos…Aquellas experiencias de su niñez, no habían sido del todo amargas…Ahora había entendido la razón de por qué no había caído en un abismo de oscuridad ante una niñez tan sombría…

Las cosas estaban adquiriendo un nuevo significado…Y aquellas palabras que en algún momento no fueron más que duda, ahora eran hechos irrefutables…de un ayer que unía a dos almas totalmente opuestas.

Despertó mucho más agitado que antes…La noche había caído ya…y se encontraba totalmente solo, en aquel cuarto de hospital…Al menos eso era lo que él sentía, no obstante, había alguien observándolo desde las sombras que allí dentro tenían lugar.-

**¿?: **(…Sus recuerdos han sido despertados ya…Y todo sigue el rumbo perfecto…).


	14. Capítulo 64

**Capítulo 64: Carnaval Veneciano**

**-**Ya era un nuevo día…Kai ya había despertado…Ahora todos los chicos se encontraban dentro de aquel angosto cuarto.-

**Tyson:** ¡Qué bueno verte Kai! Al menos estás mejor de lo que pensábamos.

**Ray: **Es bueno verte tan bien Kai.

**Kenny:** Nos tenías realmente preocupados.

**Dizzy: **El enfrentarte tú solo a ese chico no fue una de tus grandes ideas.

**Max:** Dejen de decir eso, lo menos que queremos es molestarlo.

**Hillary: **Max tiene mucha razón…Kai no debe exaltarse…Debe estar lo más tranquilo posible.

**Tsukishiro:** Aunque enfrentarse a Adler ha sido toda una proeza de tu parte.

**Kai:**-observando que faltaban dos personitas- Umm.

**Yuna: **Y sé que te has de preguntar dónde se encuentra Izumi y Blake…Especialmente Izumi.

**Tsukishiro: **Ambos están fuera de la habitación…

**Yuna:** Mientras tú dormías, nos contaron la verdad…La relación que ellos y tú tienen con Baldo.

**Tsukishiro:** Aunque ellos quieren decírtelo personalmente.

**Tyson:** Especialmente Blake…Ya que es el único que recuerda de los tres.

**Max: **Pero primero decidimos pasar a saludarte…Antes de que ellos entraran.

**Ray:** Y ya que vimos que estás muy bien…Podemos dejarlos pasar ya.

**Tyson: **Estaremos acá afuera por si nos necesitas…

**Kenny:** Bueno, mientras dure el tiempo de visita.

-Todos se despidieron y abandonaron su cuarto…y al poco tiempo, Blake e Izumi entraron…Los dos lucían serios, pero al mismo tiempo, ella parecía lucir un tanto diferente.-

**Kai:** ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Blake?!

**Blake:** Porque…no creí que fuera tan necesario saberlo…Además, no esperaba encontrarme con ustedes en tan poco tiempo…

**Izumi: **No eres el único que no recordaba nada Kai…

**Blake: **No trato de justificarme, simplemente…no pensé que fuera tan necesario… ¿O sí lo fue Kai? –con su mirada bien puesta en él.-

**Kai: **-viéndolo en forma seria- ¿Tú qué crees…?

**Blake:** Créeme, no te conviene que tu respuesta esté limitada a mi criterio.

**Izumi: **Blake…

**Kai: **-con su mirada posada sobre ella- ¿A ti también te mintió…o ya lo sabías?

**Izumi:**…No lo supe hasta hace poco…Pero Blake sólo me contó cómo fue que lo conocí en aquel sitio…No me dijo nada más allá que lo que nos competía a los dos.

**Kai: **Así que andas diciendo únicamente partes de toda la historia.

**Blake: **Cuando yo llegué a ese sitio, ustedes dos ya se conocían… No me culpes por ello...Yo sólo le dije a Izumi lo que podía explicarle de mejor forma…

**Kai: **Hmp… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado con ella? –en tono mordaz.-

**Blake: **Desde siempre…Desde el día en que me liberó del control de Fenrir…Desde ese mismo instante…quedé agradecido con ella… ¡¿Feliz?!

**Kai: **-se sienta a la orilla de la cama- Hmp…Hasta que te muestras cómo eres…

**Izumi:** (…Le dije a Blake que tuviera un poco de tacto, pero nada de lo que le digo parece importarle ahora…).

**Blake: **Acabas con mi paciencia Hiwatari…

**Kai:** Tú tampoco eres de mi total simpatía.

**Izumi: **¡Ya basta ustedes dos!

**Blake: **Hmp…

**Kai: **Olvídalo Blake…Ya lo sé todo…Alguien más se tomó la molestia de contarme todo.

**Izumi: **(…No esperaba escuchar esas palabras…Al menos no tan pronto…).

**Blake:** Supongo que fue ella quien te lo contó todo… Pese a que volvió en sí, continúa poniendo sus prioridades sobre los demás.

**Kai: **Eso es algo que no te incumbe…-en tono bastante hostil.-

**Izumi: **Blake…por favor…vete…

**Blake:**-viéndola de soslayo- Me gustaría…sólo por esta vez…que dejarás esa actitud…Pero no entenderás razones ni siquiera cuando te hacen tanto daño…-se va de allí, prácticamente azotando la puerta.-

**Izumi:** (…Como odio que tenga tanta razón…).

**Kai: **¿Estás…bien?

**Izumi:**-sonriéndole- Sí…

**Kai: **Supongo…que quieres…saber lo que me dijo…ella… ¿No es verdad?

**Izumi:**-asiente- (…Realmente…ni siquiera quiero escucharlo…pero debo hacerlo…Debo…) Supongo que será un relato interesante…

**Kai: **¿Segura?

**Izumi:** No te lo diría de no estarlo…

**Kai: **Está bien…

-Mientras ellos charlaban, otros más lo hacían…pero no sobre temas tan controversiales como resultaba ser el amor…sino sobre otra cosa totalmente diferente.

La habitación de hotel lucía realmente elegante, denotaba el costo de la misma y la calidad de aquel hotel…

Desde la ventana, aquellos edificios y las personas se veían realmente minúsculos y el ruido de la ciudad, no era más que un vano susurro.

Parado frente a aquella ventana observaba sin realmente mirar lo que allá abajo se postraba…Estaba completamente sumergido en sus propios recuerdos…hasta que la voz de aquella chica lo sacó de toda meditación.-

**Baldo: **Shazna…

**Shazna: **Ya todo está listo…Salió perfectamente…

**Baldo: **Me alegra escuchar eso…-mirándola de soslayo- Pondremos a prueba las emociones humanas y lo endebles que pueden llegar a ser cuando la confusión llega a sus vidas.

**Shazna: **¿Qué sucederá con él?

**Baldo: **No encontré mejor candidato que él…-se gira nuevamente hacia la ventana- Pero no puedo dominarlo nuevamente del mismo modo en que lo hice en ese momento…

**Shazna: **¿Es todo por el momento?

**Baldo:** Así es…Es todo por ahora…Las cosas se darán de forma natural… Dime Shazna, ¿Shen ya fue por ellos…?

**Shazna:** Tiene dos días que se fue…No nos ha mandado noticias aún.

**Baldo: **Ya veo… (…No escaparás en esta ocasión Lance…No lo harás…).

-La noche en ese sitio realmente era hermosa…El aire que se respiraba era realmente tranquilizador y la belleza arquitectónica que se apreciaba realmente era de lo más espectacular…Nunca el Ca' d'Oro lució tan majestuosa como esa noche.

Era uno de los más hermosos palacios venecianos, con característica fachada gótica de arcos mixtilíneos, siendo construido por el arquitecto Bartolomeo Bon en el siglo XV, introduciendo detalles renacientes en la decoración y estructura. Actualmente, albergando un museo

La Ca' d'Oro, con su fachada de mármol ricamente dorado, representa un buen ejemplo del cambio que señala el paso del estilo gótico al renacimiento en Venecia. Los retículos de mármol de la primera y la segunda planta, los parapetos de las ventanas y de los balcones muestran formas que señalan ahora claramente el tardo-gótico; la columnata a terreno plano y la pequeña ventana cuadrada sobre el ala derecha indican ya formas renacentistas. El palacio está incompleto y la falta del ala izquierda produce la asimetría de la fachada.

Su visitante nocturno realmente apreciaba aquellos delicados detalles y la belleza de su país natal…Mientras yacía sentado en su góndola…Apreciando aquel sitio de historia nacional.

Su ropa era típica de allí, sin embargo, su rostro yacía totalmente oculto…Protegido con aquella máscara propia de la época de carnaval…Blanco como el marfil y con decorados hechos en plata y cobre…Lo único apreciable dentro de aquel misterio, eran sus ojos, hermosas gemas celestes, que resaltaban en la oscuridad total de la noche.

La calma se había tornado ahora inquietud…Había llegado un intruso a irrumpir su paz. Lo sorprendente era en dónde estaba parado aquel visitante nocturno…

La tez de su rostro era clara…Sus ojos intensamente lilas y su cabellera azul marina platinada…Pero había algo en él, que realmente llamaba la atención…Su edad no repasaba los 13 años…Era sólo un niño jugando a ser grande.

Pero era enormemente perspicaz…Y simplemente se limitó a mostrarle su blade morado con detalles en bermellón y amarillo.-

**¿?:**…Shen…

**Shen: **Tanto tiempo sin vernos Lance… ¿Todavía sigues ocultando tu rostro detrás de esa máscara? Yo pensé que lo habías superado...el hecho de que perdiste a tu amada.

**Lance: **¿Has venido a pelear o simplemente tratarás de convencerme de unirme a Baldo por la fuerza?

**Shen:** Lo que resulte mucho más efectivo…La decisión cae en ti…

**Lance: **Entonces será por las malas Shen…-sacando su lanzador y su blade celeste con detalles en dorado y rojo-

-El impacto entre ambos blades no se hizo esperar…Aunque la zona de impacto resultó ser el vacío mismo…No había una zona fija dónde pelear…y simplemente los golpes se daban al aire…Usando la misma fuerza de cada blade como un impulsor que les impidiera caer.

Pero lo inevitable siempre pasa…Ahora ambos beyblades se encontraban siguiendo en uno al otro sobre la orilla de aquella góndola…Complicando cualquier tipo de maniobra arriesgada.-

**Shen: **No has perdido condición Lance…Eso es bueno… Kamus…Vamos, atrapa a ese renacuajo escurridizo…

**Lance: **Ni pensarlo… Aris…¡¡Ataca!! ¡¡ Dance of the Waves!!

-Aris, derribó de un solo golpe a Kamus…Lanzándolo al agua…Pero esto no terminaba ahí…Aris también se arrojó al agua, en busca de su enemigo…

Y pronto su ataque se puso en manifiesto…Un delgado tornado de agua emergió desde las profundidades con una pequeña punta que asemejaba a la de un dragón…El agua giraba y giraba en armonía, comprimiéndose y expandiéndose en un aparente ciclo infinito, pero cada vez con mayor vehemencia…No había forma de escapar de tan fastuosa ofensiva…

Pero Kamus no había dado todo lo que tenía que dar…Y el fuego, pronto consumió el agua…Dejando únicamente vapor caliente alrededor…Pero alguien había desaparecido del campo de batalla...La góndola estaba totalmente vacía…Costaba trabajo pensar cómo había logrado irse de allí.-

**Shen: **¡Maldición! Nuevamente ha escapado…Este chico es demasiado escurridizo…-ya con su blade en la mano- (No le gustara en nada a Baldo que lo haya dejado escapar…).

-Ahora se encontraba sobre piso aparentemente firme…Su ropa estaba totalmente empapada, pero no importaba, había salido ileso y se había perdido de la vista de su actual perseguidor…

Caminaba con cautela entre la gente que todavía traficaba por aquella noche, en busca de algo.

* * *

En Japón, la situación había cambiado…Ella ya había escuchado toda la conversación…Era como lo había escuchado de la voz de Selene, sin embargo, procuró mostrarse un tanto expectante…No deseaba que él supiera la verdad que tanto se molestaba en ocultarle.-

**Kai: **Creí necesario que lo supieras.

**Izumi: **Realmente te lo agradezco…

**Kai: **Entonces…podrás darte cuenta…que de alguna manera me siento…extraño…al saber todo esto.

**Izumi: **Lo sé…Yo en tu lugar también lo estaría…-tomando su mano entre la suya- Pero quiero creer que harás lo mejor para ti…Sin importar la decisión, te apoyaré…Porque ante todo, busco que seas feliz… (…Aunque para ello…signifiquen cambios dolorosos).

**Kai: **-viéndola de soslayo- Sólo…te pido un poco de tiempo…Necesito meditar todo y acomodar mis ideas…

**Izumi:** Por supuesto Kai…

**Kai: **-besando la frente de ella-…De vez en cuando deberías tomar en cuenta los consejos que Blake te hace.

**Izumi:** Sí…Él también me lo dice….

**Kai: **Será mejor que vayas a descansar…Realmente te ves cansada.

**Izumi:** Creo que tienes razón…No he dormido mucho últimamente…Debo reponer energías… u.u

**Kai: **De igual forma no iré muy lejos de aquí…

**Izumi:** Eso es cierto…-sonriendo afectuosamente.-

**Kai:** Por lo que puedes relajarte…No haré otra locura…-sarcástico.-

**Izumi: **Eso puedo casi asegurarlo.

**Kai:** Entonces ves…

**Izumi:**-asiente- Nos vemos mañana entonces…Porque la hora de visitas ya se acabó por este día…

**Kai:** Está bien.

**Izumi: **Duerme un poco más si es necesario Kai…Nada de esforzarte mucho…-en tono un tanto regañón.-

**Kai: **Ya suenas como mi padre…-burlón.-

**Izumi: **n_n Vaya, nunca esperé escuchar un comentario así…

**Kai:** ¿La que según ya se iba?

**Izumi: **Un_n Ya me retiro…

-Salió de allí de forma silenciosa…Ahora todo era un silencio incómodo…

Pero la calma se había roto ya…Alguien había interrumpido en su cuarto…¿Era acaso esta una visita realmente deseada por él o simplemente trataba de evitarla ahora que lo sabía todo?-

**Kai:**…Selene…-viéndola a la cara.-

**Selene: **Supongo…por esa expresión que…ya sabes todo…

**Kai:** Blake…me confirmó mis sospechas…y eso no es todo.

**Selene:** ¿Eso…no es todo, qué quieres decir con eso?

**Kai: **Ese mismo día que viniste…tuve un sueño de lo más extraño…Todo hubiera parecido mera fantasía si no hubiera tenido como referencia tu relato.

**Selene:**-con la mirada baja- Posiblemente…todo esto sea obra de Baldo…

**Kai: **Tratándose de él…No dudo que no sea verdad esto.

**Selene: **-fijando su mirada en la de él- ¿Y puedo preguntarte qué es lo que piensas al respecto de todo esto?

**Kai: **…Sigo teniendo muchas cosas en la cabeza…que me impiden ver con claridad.

**Selene: **-se acerca hacia su cama y toma asiento en aquel sillón- Por favor, cuando aclares tu mente…Me gustaría escuchar tu resolución final…-mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.-

-Los actos humanos muchas veces carecen de un sentido dado o simplemente dejan a un lado el raciocinio para tornarse inesperados y sentimentales.

Las dudas se disipan con simples acciones…Con simples rozamientos.

Había cometido un crimen que para muchos resultaba imperdonable…La distancia había sido roto y con ella todo lo que hasta ese momento había construido…Ruinas, ahora todo se remontaba a eso.

Pero en ese instante, ninguno de los dos meditó acerca de las consecuencias de tan sublime acto de afecto.

Aunque sus labios yacían totalmente separados los uno de los otros…Era innegable que dentro de aquel par de miradas se escondía algo mucho más grande que un simple pasado compartido.

Afuera una nueva visita había aparecido…Sin embargo, se quedó frente a la entrada…Alguien estaba abrazándola con enorme fuerza, mientras que su mirada yacía oculta en su pecho…

Aquella tibia sensación denotaba su estado actual…Estaba sorprendida de verla en esa situación.-

**Karume: **¿Qué sucede Izumi? ¡¿Qué?!

**Izumi: **-con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro-…La inevitable verdad Karume…-en tono bajo y triste- Lo que tanto temí…pasó… ¿Y sabes algo? Me lo imaginé y no obstante, seguí a su lado…

-Las tibias lágrimas no dejaban de caer…Cada una se tornaba mucho más dolorosa y cruel, pero no importaba…Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien antes de que esto la consumiera por completo…

Ahora entendía la realidad de sus sentimientos…La magnitud de su ingenuidad y la facilidad que su corazón poseía para entregarse por completo.-


	15. Capítulo 65

**Capítulo 65: Antifaz de Luz y Oscuridad**

-Karume llegó al apartamento de Blake y compañía al lado de Izumi…Ambas pasaron y no tardó mucho tiempo para que Izumi se fuera directo a su cuarto, no obstante, Karume y los chicos platicaron un rato más.

El momento de la despedida había llegado ya…-

**Blake:** Te agradezco que la hayas traído Karume.

**Karume:** No es nada realmente…Aunque lamento que hayamos dilatado tanto tiempo en regresar.

**Blake:** Eso ahora es lo de menos.

**Karume: **Bueno, ahora sí me retiro Blake…Oliver y los demás me están esperando.

**Blake:** Por supuesto…Que estén bien todos…

**Karume:** Adiós…-abre la puerta y comienza a avanzar- (…Eso…fue realmente cruel primo…-sonando bastante decepcionante-).

**Blake: **(…Supongo que esto me ganó por darte demasiado crédito…Kai…) –cierra la puerta tras suyo, topándose con la mirada de preocupación de los chicos- Hmp…

**Yuna: **Blake, sé que quieres hablar con ella, pero…

**Tsukishiro:** No creo que sea el momento apropiado, deberías esperar un poco más.

**Yuna:** A que ella esté un poco mejor.

**Blake: **Lo sé…Pero esta preocupación me está matando Yuna…No puedo dejar las cosas así como así…No cuando la involucran a ella de esta manera.

**Yuna: **Pero hermano…entiende…

**Blake: **No Yuna…Esta vez haré lo que tengo que hacer…No puedo permitirme más excusas al respecto…-sin decir nada más se dirige al cuarto de Izumi, sorprendiéndole muy poco que la puerta estuviera entre abierta- ¿Puedo…pasar?

**Izumi:**…Por supuesto…

-Él entró, observando que yacía recostada boca arriba sobre su cama…Ya se había cambiado, llevando consigo una sudadera blanca y un short negro entallado…

Su semblante lucía de lo más sereno, pero pese a ello, su mirada la delataba siempre…Aquella inmensa tristeza, ahora simplemente se tornaba un espantoso vacío emocional.-

**Blake: **-cierra la puerta detrás de él- Omitiré la pregunta más estúpida hasta el momento…-con cierta ironía-…Realmente me tienes preocupado…-se sienta en la esquina de la cama, mientras la mira de soslayo- Y aunque trates de fingir que todo está bien, no es así…

**Izumi: **-viéndolo a la cara-…Te agradezco…que no le hayas dicho nada a él…Siempre buscando mi bien sobre todo y sobre todos…Realmente es algo que aprecio Blake…

**Blake: **Lo sé muy bien… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?

**Izumi: **Nada realmente…-acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada-…Sólo le preguntaré lo único que en este momento se me ocurre…Una simple respuesta es todo lo que necesito…para quedarme o decir adiós… Entiendo que esté confundido…Trato de comprenderlo…-en tono bajo y melancólico.-

**Blake: **-suspira- Eres demasiado…demasiado….-opta por quedarse callado.-

**Izumi:** ¿Demasiado fácil de enamorar…demasiado tonta…demasiado qué? –diciéndolo más para sí que nada.-

**Blake:** Nada de eso…Claro que no…Tú no eres así…Simplemente…entregaste muy rápido tu corazón…Es todo….-en tono alentador.-

**Izumi: **-sonriendo fugazmente- Gracias por tratar de levantarme los ánimos…-se sienta a un lado de éste-…Me duele mucho…y el hecho de recordarlo todo, no ayuda en nada…Jamás pensé que este sentimiento…fuera más grande de lo que pensaba…Ni siquiera creí que pudiera afectarme de este modo…

**Blake: **Lo sé…-rodeándola con su brazo derecho, en forma tierna-…Ya no pienses en eso Izumi…Es mejor olvidarlo, porque no te hará ningún bien…

**Izumi:**…Es fácil decirlo, pero…a la mera hora todo es totalmente diferente…

**Blake:** Claro que sé que es difícil, pero no es imposible…-colocando su frente contra la de ella-…No soporto verte de este modo…Daría lo que fuera con tal de borrar de tu mente aquella horrible escena…

**Izumi: **¿Crees…que realmente sienta…algo especial por mí?

**Blake: **Sinceramente…no sabría decírtelo…pero quiero creer que sí…Por ti, por tu bienestar…por tu felicidad…

**Izumi: **-agacha ligeramente su mirada-…A veces siento que…no soy lo suficientemente buena…o lo suficientemente bonita para él…

**Blake:** Eres una de las personas más interesantes, listas y…hermosas…que haya visto…Que él tenga malos gustos, es otra cosa.

**Izumi: **-mirándolo directamente a la cara-…¿Así te sientes…? –en tono triste.-

**Blake: **Yo soy el que se fijó en ti…En nadie recae la culpa de lo que sienta más que en mí mismo.

**Izumi: **Siempre pretendiendo y guardando las apariencias…

**Blake: **De alguna manera…Pero por si se te olvidaba…La que importa en este momento eres tú…-en tono más tranquilo-…Así que no te vayas por la tangente…

**Izumi:**-soltando un par de carcajadas-(…Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte conmigo Blake…).

-Mientras tanto…en el hospital, para ser más exactos, en la habitación de Kai…-

**Kai: **(¡Demonios!, ¿pero qué fue lo que acabo de hacer? No se supone que yo sea de ese tipo de personas… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué es todo terminó de esa manera? ¡¿Por qué? Después de todo…lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…de lo que somos…de lo que significa…para mí…he hecho semejante bajeza…-apretando fuertemente sus puños- Ni siquiera podré verla a la cara sin pensar en lo que acabo de hacer…-cerrando bruscamente sus ojos- ¡Vaya forma de hacer las cosas y de solucionar los problemas!).

-Los días pasaron rápidamente y desde aquel incidente, Izumi no había vuelto a regresar al hospital…lo cual le pareció de lo más extraño a Kai, porque a su parecer, ella no estaba enterado de lo que se había suscitado, pero pronto esa idea terminó siendo desechada.

Por fin salió de aquel sitio, ahora se sentía mucho mejor…El encierro lo estaba volviendo loco.

Rápidamente se despidió de sus amigos, incluso de su prima, quien con aquella mirada amenazadora que le lanzaba, daba por entendido que sabía lo que había hecho, lo cual no lo aliviaba ni un poco.

Ya había escapado mucho tiempo de la realidad, había llegado la hora d encarara…Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento.

Para su suerte o desgracia, en aquel apartamento únicamente se encontraba ella…

Pasó y ambos tomaron asiento…Mirándose fijamente por largos minutos.-

**Izumi: **Me alegra mucho que ya te sientas mucho mejor Kai…Es bueno verte recuperado.

**Kai: **-la mira y después simplemente agacha su mirada-…Sí.

**Izumi: **¿Qué sucede Kai? –en tono normal.-

**Kai:**-observándola directamente a los ojos-…Yo quiero…decirte algo…muy importante.

**Izumi: **Te escucho.

**Kai: **viéndola directamente a los ojos- Terminé…besando a Selene…

-Ella ya lo sabía, sin embargo, escucharlo de sus propios labios…dolía más que aquella escena que todavía guardaba en lo más profundo de sus memorias.

Sonrió, era evidente que trataba de disimular el pesar que semejante noticia le provocaba.

Ella había decidido ser fuerte y no dejarse derrotar por los males del corazón, pero no era nada fácil, las emociones realmente sabían cómo lacerar sin siquiera tocarla…

Pero aunque intentó evitarlo, no pudo…y su propio sufrimiento mezclado con frustración se manifestó en cristalinas y tibias gotas de agua…

Él se quedó totalmente paralizado ante evidente reacción, por instantes no supo qué hacer…Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba ya se encontraba tan cerca de ella, envolviéndola en un conmovedor abrazo…La aferraba más y más a él, denotando su propio estado emocional.-

**Izumi: **Duele….¡Duele! –soltándose en llanto.-

**Kai: **Yo…realmente lo siento…Y ninguna explicación será lo suficientemente buena como para solventar lo que te he hecho…

**Izumi: **-tratando de controlarse un poco más-…Realmente…esperaba que me lo dijeras cara a cara…-sonriendo dolorosamente-…Ese día regresé…porque quería preguntarte algo importante, no obstante, no esperaba encontrármelos a ustedes dos…de ese modo…

**Kai: **-con sus ojos bien abiertos-…Tú…nos…

**Izumi: **Hmp…Sí Kai…Ese mismo día salí corriendo, chocando contra Karume sin querer…Le conté todo…Terminé desahogándome con la persona que me hizo pasar por algunas pruebas con tal de considerarme digna de ti…

**Kai: **-la aparta un poco de él-…Izumi…realmente…realmente…

**Izumi: **-coloca su dedo índice sobre sus labios-…Lo sé…Puedo sentirlo…Puedo sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras…y de tus sentimientos Kai…Pero…

-Ella no continúo con su frase…simplemente dejó que su propio corazón hablara por ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin que pudiera probar nuevamente sus labios? ¿Cuánto había transcurrido desde el último momento en que lo vio y que sintió que todo iba tan bien entre los dos? ¿Cuántas frases se había guardado para el momento de volverlo a tener frente ella?

Ya no podía siquiera pensar en el ayer, ahora simplemente se enfocaba en el presente…

Aquel cálido sentir se inundaba con el afable sabor de sus labios y con la amarga realidad de sus lágrimas…Dolor y Amor, palabras conectadas y que muchos aprenden a separar muy bien…Ahora, esa delgada línea era cruzada por ambos…

Ironías de la vida…Ahora era él quien no quería apartar aquel apacible beso de sus labios, sin embargo, ella había detenido su acto…-

**Izumi:**…Extrañaba mucho el poder tenerte tan cerca de mí…El poder besarte…-con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas-…Hay muchas cosas que añoro del ayer…como si todo se hubiese perdido ya…

**Kai: **-tomando su rostro entre sus manos-…No digas eso…

**Izumi: **¿Qué…es lo que tú sientes por mí? ¿Qué es Kai?

**Kai: **Me importas demasiado… ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para ti…?

**Izumi:**-en tono frío y directo-…No…-con su mirada ensombrecida-…Si quisiera que se preocuparan por mí…estaría con mis padres…o simplemente me conformaría con la preocupación de mis propios amigos…Sé que te importo, pero desconozco qué es lo que sientes hacia mí…-se zafa de su aprensión- Y hasta que no lo sepa con certeza no podré sentirme segura de ti…-viéndolo directamente a los ojos.-

**Kai:**-esquivando aquella mirada que le resultaba de lo más hiriente-…Realmente…lamento no darte una respuesta clara…

**Izumi:** No Kai…yo soy la que lo lamenta más que nadie más…-tomando su mentón con su mano para hacer que éste la mire- A diferencia de ti Kai…yo sí sé lo que me haces sentir… ¡TE AMO! Como no tienes idea…y sólo por ese simple hecho…soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti…incluso…el dejarte libre…para que encuentres tu felicidad al lado de la persona que consideres correcta para ti…-lo suelta lentamente- No me arrepiento de nada Kai…-sonriendo-…Sólo piensa las cosas…y dame tu respuesta…Eso es todo lo que te pido…Hasta entonces, tú y yo seremos simplemente un par de chicos que se gustan mutuamente…

**Kai:**…Izumi…-sin siquiera poder expresar lo que ella le había confesado.-

-La puerta se cerró…no obstante, no era él quien abandonaba el lugar, sino ella…Ya no podía decir nada más, ahora únicamente le quedaba esperar…

Sus pasos se hicieron imperceptibles, ya estaba demasiado lejos como para poder alcanzarla…

¿Por qué la razón lo había alcanzado tan tarde? Pero había recibido una oportunidad más, la cual no podía desperdiciar.

Ya había salido de aquel edificio y simplemente caminaba por la acera mientras observaba el cielo…Las nubes blancas se habían ido ya, dejando únicamente a las negras, cargadas de agua…

Algo raro había pasado, Tyson y los chicos estaban a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba él.-

**Kai:** ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

**Tyson: **Se trata de Baldo…

**Max:** Hace poco llegó a las instalaciones de la BBA junto con sus chicos…y entonces…

**Kenny:** Comenzó a destrozarlo todo…

**Ray: **No hubo nadie que pudiera frenarlo…

**Tyson:** Y eso no es todo…Las Cazadoras y las Saqueadoras de Tumbas están también con ellos…Los grupos se dispersaron y andan en toda la ciudad…

**Kenny: **Destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

**Dizzy:** Todo es un verdadero caos…

**Kai: **¿Blake y el resto?

**Tyson: **Están en casa, con las chicas…

**Kai:** (Entonces ella debió de haberse dirigido hacia allá…).

**Ray: **Andando chicos, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que todo termine siendo mucho más caótico…

-No fue demasiado difícil acorralarlos entre aquellos cuatro blades que ahora giraban a su alrededor en forma circular…Los Saqueadores de Tumbas habían llegado ya.-

**Hadar:** Hola G-Revolution…-apareciendo detrás de los chicos-…Y ya que no hemos tenido el placer de enfrentarnos…ha llegado el momento de romper el hielo entre nosotros.

**Bennu:** Y que nos muestren lo que son capaces de hacer.

**Friya: **Y aunque ustedes no estén preparados…

**Kadriya: **Nosotros estaremos más que dichosos de terminar con esto…

**Hadar:** Nos han ahorrado sinceramente la fatiga…-sonriendo burlón.-

**Tyson:** ¡Es hora de let it rip! ¡Dragoon!

**Ray:** ¡Driger!

**Kai:** ¡Dranzer!

**Max:** ¡Draciel!

-Ninguno de los dos equipos se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo, el momento de la batalla había llegado y era hora de encarar a los antiguos rivales de los Dark Revolt…

Debían de tener cuidado, casi nada se sabía de estos chicos y podrían tener algunas cartas bajo la manga.

Los ocho blades ahora se enfrentaban cada uno con su respectivo enemigo…En una batalla sin la menor de las treguas…Ellos no cederían, mucho menos sus enemigos…

Las chispas relucían entre aquella tormenta que recién había comenzado, demostrando que la situación se estaba tornando de lo más pareja, pero era extraño, no parecía molestarlos, lo cual realmente levantaba cierta sospecha…-

**Tyson: **-retrocediendo un poco hacia atrás, topándose con las espaldas de los chicos- No es bueno que nos dividamos…

**Max:** Mantenernos unidos es la mejor estrategia.

**Kenny:** No podría estar más de acuerdo.

**Ray:** Nos han acorralado…Los únicos que parecen estar fuera de este encierro son nuestros blades.

**Kai: **No es hora de ponerse a meditar sobre eso Ray…

**Tyson: **¡Hora de actuar! ¡Vamos Dragoon!

-A la voz de Tyson, todos llamaron a sus bestias bits…Una a una apareció, siempre de forma tan magnífica y esplendorosa…Ahora los espíritus sagrados habían formando una barrera impenetrable que resguardaba a sus dueños de cualquier ataque.-

**Hadar:** Lindas bestias bits…-sonriendo victorioso- Pero también caerán…Ra…aparece.

**Kadriya: **Mut…

**Friya:** Horus…

**Bennu:** Jonsu…

**Hadar/Kadriya/Friya/Bennu: **¡Sepulcher of the King!

-Y la razón de aquel giro circular por parte de los Saqueadores de Tumbas por fin cobró sentido…

Aquella zona se iluminó de una intensa luz azul, la cual resultaba muy molesta para los ojos de cualquier que no estuviera acostumbrado ya a ella. Los dioses habían aparecido ya, cada uno en su posición correspondiente.

Pero pese a la indicación de aquel extraño ataque, ningún espíritu reaccionó, simplemente permanecieron inmóviles y con sus ojos completamente cerrados.

Todos abrieron sus ojos en perfecta sincronía, a la vez que abrían sus brazos como si desearan abrazar al ser más próximo a ellos.

Una esfera celeste se formó frente a cada dios, pero esta coloración no duró demasiado tiempo…Roja, Azul, Amarilla y Blanca…eran los colores de cada una de éstas.-

**Tyson: **¡¿Pero qué es eso?

**Kenny:** Le preguntas al chico con lap parlante equivocado.

**Dizzy:** Sinceramente dudo que sea algo bueno…

**Ray:** Eso es lo que me temo… ¡Driger, Gatling Claw!

**Max: **¡Draciel, Gravity Control!

**Kai: **¡Dranzer, Flame Gigs Turbo!

**Tyson:** ¡Dragoon, Galaxy Turbo Twister!

-El fuego, el agua, el trueno y el aire, se unieron y formaron un formidable ataque que habría de impactarse contra todos los dioses…Semejante impacto, ocasionó una inesperada explosión de aire caliente y vapor…

Su ofensiva no era para nada débil, sin embargo, ellos tenían previsto semejante contraataque.-

**Hadar: **Me impresionan…Pero tenemos que concluir…Baldo, es un sujeto de poca paciencia.

**Kadriya: **Ya está listo…-observando a sus bestias bits.-

**Friya: **Veamos si ellos tienen nuestra resistencia…

**Bennu: **Hora de que empiece la diversión…

**Hadar/Kadriya/Friya/Bennu: **¡Tomb of Sand!

-Aquellas esferas comenzaron a rotar sobre su propio eje, cada vez con mayor velocidad…Pronto habrían de abandonar aquella posición.

Una a una impactó contra uno de los cuatro espíritus sagrados…Su resistencia las impidió ser arrastrados por el extraño ímpetu que poseían semejantes objetos, no obstante, algo había cambiado.

Ya no trataban más de hacer retroceder a cada una de las bestias sagradas…El método ahora era otro…

Ya no podían verse más aquellas esferas…habían sido absorbidas por los cuatro espíritus sagrados…Y ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros de batalla, éstas habían regresado a sus blades.-

**Tyson:** ¡¿Cómo…es posible? Dragoon…

**Max:**-viendo a los cazadores- ¡¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron?

**Hadar: **Una pregunta interesante, sin duda, pero no estoy para contestársela…

**Friya:** Vámonos ya Hadar.

**Bennu:** No hay más que hacer aquí…

**Kadriya: **Ciertamente…Debemos irnos ya…

-Cada uno de sus espíritus regresó a su blade y al mismo tiempo, éstos a las manos de sus dueños.-

**Friya: **Sin duda resultó mucho más sencillo de este modo.

**Hadar: **Andando…-da media vuelta, listo para irse, pero es tomado del brazo bruscamente por Tyson- ¿Desconcertado, no es así? –sarcástico- Pronto te darás cuenta de lo que hicimos…

**Tyson: **¡Dinos, ahora!

**Hadar:**-lo arroja contra el suelo en su intento de quitárselo de encima- Eres un niño demasiado molesto…

**¿?:**…Y tú eres un chico que prefirió el poder a su alma…

-Resonó una voz a pocos metros de distancia de allí…-


	16. Capítulo 66

**Capítulo 66: Azul Carmín**

**Hadar: **¡¿Quién…? –girándose hacia posiblemente podría provenir esa voz- ¡Sal!

**Tyson:**-se pone de pie- (¿Y esa voz de quién es…?).

**Max:** Umm…Esto no me gusta nada.

**Ray:** -mirando en todas direcciones- Al menos parece estar de nuestro lado…

**Kenny:** (De eso no podemos estar seguros…).

**Kai: **-logra escuchar un sonido bastante familiar- (¿Un beyblade? Es casi imperceptible…Y esta lluvia ayuda a disimularlo aún más).

**Friya:** ¡Cuidado Hadar! –logró vociferar antes de que aquel blade celeste se estrellara directo contra el rostro de Hadar.-

-Hadar evadió el ataque con una vuelta sencilla hacia atrás…Admiró el poder destructivo de aquel beyblade, al contemplar el hoyo que había hecho en el pavimento…No obstante, seguí girando con enorme celeridad.-

**Hadar: **Ese blade…-levantó la mirada solamente para encontrarse con el culpable, quien yacía parado sobre la rama más elevada del árbol que yacía frente a él- ¡Lance!

**Lance: **Supuse que la fiesta sería aquí…Por eso decidí darme una vuelta por Japón…Saludar a viejos conocidos y ajustar cuentas con antiguos enemigos…-descendiendo ágilmente de rama en rama, hasta llegar al suelo.-

**Tyson:** ¿Lance ha dicho? ¿Y por qué trae una máscara?

**Kenny:** Tyson, no seas un maleducado…

**Max: **No querrás terminar como ese pedazo de banqueta.

**Ray:** O peor…

**Kai:** (¿Lance? ¿Enemigo o aliado? Hmp).

**Lance: **Soy tan bueno que acompañé a Shen en el viaje de regreso a Japón…

**Hadar: **¿Aún escondiendo tu rostro? –burlón- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estarte lamentando sus muertes? –en tono mordaz.-

**Lance: **A callar Hadar…Porque sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando me enfado.

**Friya: **¿Ahora has venido a salvar a los G-Revolution? –sarcástica- ¡Qué buena broma!

**Bennu:** Tú no eres más que un rebelde…Alguien que ni siquiera está de un bando definido.

**Lance: **Siempre tan parlantes ustedes… ¿No que ya se iban?

**Hadar: **Será interesante verlos pelear de nuevo…

**Lance: **Más que interesante, será gratificante…

**Hadar: **-da media vuelta- Nos vemos Lance…

**Friya: **Esto no termina aquí y así.

**Lance:** ¿Tratan de convencerme o qué? Mejor que nadie lo sé…

-Aquel equipo se retiró con la mayor de las calmas y en silencio total…Habían cumplido su misión ya.-

**Tyson:** ¿Lance, cierto?

**Lance: **¿Por qué pierden el tiempo con ellos? –en tono reprochante.-

**Ray: **No iban a dejarnos ir sin pelear con ellos.

**Lance: **Eso ténganlo por sentado, no obstante, no han sido más que una distracción…Baldo ha de estar ya detrás de lo que quiere…-mirándolos a la cara- Son sólo unos niños, aún poseen la ingenuidad de que todo se resolverá si ganan un simple encuentro…Pero con Baldo las cosas no funcionan de ese modo.

**Kenny: **Por lo visto lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo…

**Lance: **Podría decirse…-da media vuelta y comienza a avanzar- Más vale que dejen de perder el tiempo con los extraños y se vayan…-tomando su blade y guardándolo de inmediato.-

**Tyson:** ¡Espera!

**Lance:**-se detiene pero no voltea a verlos- ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?

**Tyson: **Me queda claro que odias a Baldo tanto o más que nosotros…Pero, ¿estás en nuestra contra también?

**Lance:** Mientras sus planes no intervengan con los míos, no tenemos por qué ser enemigos…

**Ray: **Si uniéramos fuerzas…

**Lance:** Hace dos años tenía esa misma mentalidad que ustedes…-los mira de soslayo- Mi equipo terminó en el olvido…Sólo quedé yo…El resto de mis amigos, perecieron ante Baldo…Ese demonio es un monstruo que tomará cualquier vida…sin importar nada…Así que más vale que cuiden la suya…-con la mirada puesta al frente- Nos vemos…-desapareciendo a la distancia.-

**Tyson:** Chicos…-en total shock.-

**Ray:** Lo oímos Tyson…No eres el único con ese sabor de boca.

**Max:** Démonos prisa…

**Kenny:** Tenemos que llegar a casa.

**Kai: **Ya que allí hay un par de chicas que quiere…

-Pese a que estaban totalmente agotados y empapados no les interesaba, tenían que comprobar que todos estuvieran a salvo.

Reunidos en el dojo, todos los presentes se encontraban allí.-

**Tyson:**Hillary…Anne…Janaan…Karume…Yuna…Blake…Tsukishiro….Lishion…Arkeit… Yamish -viendo una tras otra.-

**Blake:** Tyson…Es evidente quién falta aquí.

**Max:** Creí que estaría aquí.

**Kai:** (¿Izumi?).

**Tsukishiro:** Dijo que nos alcanzaría junto con Eri…pero…

**Yamishi:** Nunca llegó…

**Blake:** La fui a buscar pero no la encontré…Intenté hablarle a su celular, pero nada…El número está fuera del área de servicio.

**Tyson:** Esto no es bueno chicos…Baldo anda haciendo de las suyas allá afuera y nosotros no podemos hacer nada para frenarlo.

**Max: **Es espantosa esta sensación de impotencia.

**Karume: **Esperemos que Izumi vuelva…No podemos salir de aquí porque ella podría venir y al ver que no estamos simplemente se irá a buscarnos.

**Janaan: **Además, sabemos que ella buscará un sitio donde no corra peligro.

**Hillary:** Y esperemos que no sea encontrada.

**Kai:** (No voy a dejar que Baldo le haga más daño… ¡No más!) –sale de allí sin decir nada, aunque no hacía falta que dirigiera la palabra.-

**Blake:** (Al menos le remuerde la conciencia sus actos…).

**Karume:** (Primo…Ten mucho cuidado…Ese tal Baldo es un maniaco…).

-La fuerza con que el cielo azotaba a la ciudad no disminuía, muy al contrario, parecía haber arreciado todavía más.

Hasta ese momento varios puestos pequeños habían caído víctimas de aquellos jugadores rebeldes que usaban el beyblade como un método de destrucción.

A su alrededor solamente había destrozos y comida desparramada por todas partes…Como si un huracán hubiera arrasado todo en un parpadeo.

Se detuvo repentinamente y la pequeña hizo lo mismo.-

**Izumi:** Regresa Eri…

**Eri:** Estás loca…No voy a dejarte sola…De por sí que estemos aquí es todo un riesgo…No dejaré que mi compañera y amiga esté sin protección.

**Izumi: **No discutas conmigo Eri…En esta forma, ¿qué puedes hacer? Ellos terminarán hiriéndote irremediablemente…Y eso es lo que menos quiero.

**Eri:** ¡¿Por qué viniste, por qué?

**Izumi: **Siento de algún modo…que el momento de enfrentar mi pasado y mis temores ha llegado…Ya no puedo seguir huyendo de mí misma…Debo de admitir que la idea de conocerme tal y como soy, me tienta demasiado.

**Eri: **Pero no hay necesidad de que tengas que venir a verlo…

**Izumi:** Él irá por mí ahora o después…Estando con todos los chicos, la cosa será mucho peor…y entonces sí, realmente me sentiré muy mal…Y él logrará su objetivo…

**Eri: **Pero Izumi…

**Izumi:** Ve con Selene…Presiento que también irá a visitarla…

**Eri:** Izumi, yo no quiero ir con ella.

**Izumi: **Sólo cuídala mientras yo regreso…

**Eri:** ¡¿Pero por qué?

**Izumi: **Pese a que siento una enorme aversión hacia ella por todo lo que ha pasado…No puedo culparla de que haya conocido a Kai antes que yo, sería inmaduro y tonto…Conozco el motivo del porqué Kai no fue capaz de darme una respuesta y la respeto realmente…Por eso quiero…

**Eri:** Proteger lo que es valioso para él…¿No es así?

**Izumi:** Primero su padre, ahora Selene…Hay veces que se hacen sacrificios por la persona que amas…y siempre pensé que estaría dispuesta a llevarlos a cabo…

**Eri:** Izumi…-en tono triste.-

**Izumi: **Por favor Eri…

**Eri:**…Sólo por ti…

**Izumi:**-sonriendo burlonamente-…Está bien…

-Eri se alejó, primero con paso lento e indeciso…Pero pronto, se tornó mucho más rápido…Repentinamente dejó de escuchar sus pasos…Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía…Aquella forma humana había desaparecido ya….Lo único que quedaba de aquel ser, era un punto fugaz celeste que remontaba el cielo con enorme destreza.-

**Izumi:** (BirdDragon…volvió…).

**¿?: **¿Así de fácil renunciaste a tu bestia bit?

**Izumi:**-viendo al chico que se encontraba detrás suyo- ¿Quién eres? –viendo con cierta curiosidad aquella máscara.-

**¿?: **Lance es mi nombre…y me atrevo a preguntar… ¿Eres tú una de los cuatro guerreros que porta al ave nívea?

**Izumi: **BirdDragon es su nombre…No me digas que vienes de parte de Baldo…

**Lance: **Ya te hubiera atacado en vez de ponerme a charlar contigo.

**Izumi:** Hmp…Podría ser…

**Lance: **¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí…sola y sin tu bit? Estás loca si piensas hacerle frente a Baldo en semejantes condiciones.

**Izumi: **No serás ni el primero ni el último en decirlo…-comienza a caminar- No sé lo que pretendas, pero al menos me conformo con saber que no eres mi enemigo…

**Lance: **Vas hacia la boca del lobo… ¿Lo sabes, no?

**Izumi:**-se detiene- Claro que lo sé…por eso estoy aquí, sola…Sin nadie a quien pueda inmiscuir y lastimar…-viéndolo de soslayo- ¿Cuántas veces se tiene la oportunidad de tentar el destino y cambiarlo? –siguió caminando sin decir nada más.-

**Lance: **(…Así que la Guerrera del Viento Níveo del Sur, ¿eh?).

-Pese a su soledad aparente, no se sentía de ese modo, el cálido recuerdo de sus amigos y al mismo tiempo, compañeros de equipo realmente le ayudaban a solventar aquel amargo momento que estaba a punto de vivir.

Jamás había transitado por aquel pequeño barrio, porque era claro que nunca había ido a dar a un viejo y abandonado parque de juegos…

Todos los juegos estaba totalmente oxidados, no había manera de que algún niño pudiera estar allí. Después de haberse distraído con aquel desalentador paisaje, observó a la distancia, una numerosa cantidad de escalones.

Subió uno a uno con la mayor de las tranquilidades, disfrutando al mismo tiempo de aquella efímera naturaleza.

Sus ojos se posaban en su primer enemigo.-

**Izumi: **Zhenya…

**Zhenya: **Tienes coraje o muchos deseos de morir… Sea cual sea tu respuesta, te has ganado el derecho de pasar…-haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.-

**Izumi:** ¿Por qué te uniste a Baldo?

**Zhenya: **¿El amor todo lo perdona no es así?

**Izumi:** Así que tú no estás bajo su control…como el resto de sus aliados.

**Zhenya: **Todos tomamos caminos diferentes…Rutas que nos hagan dichosos…Nadie elije ser quien es ni mucho menos dominar sus propios sentimientos.

**Izumi: **Uno elige quién ser, la diferencia es que no todos lo ven así…¿Pero te das cuenta de que esto podría terminar contigo?¿Acaso no te importa tu vida?

**Zhenya:** Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás tomé me decisión de servirle…No hay arrepentimientos y miedos en mi corazón… Además…¿no eres tú misma quien se hace esas preguntas?

**Izumi: **-desviando la mirada-…No es miedo lo que guarda mi corazón…ni mucho menos duda…-sube un par de escalones y se detiene-…Un gracias sería más apropiado que esa seca respuesta, ¿no es verdad?

**Zhenya: **Eso ya depende de cada quien…

**Izumi:**-sonriendo-…Interesante…Pudo haber sido una buena amistad…-continúa subiendo sin decir nada más.-

-Su siguiente escala de descanso, fue peculiar…ya que jamás había visto a ese chico antes.-

**Izumi:** ¿Shen?

**Shen: **-asiente-…¿Sorprendida por mi apariencia, no? Pese a ello soy muy bueno jugando beyblade…

**Izumi:** No lo dudo…

**Shen: **Eres una chica rara…

**Izumi:** Ya es el colmo, hasta mis enemigos me lo dicen…

**Shen: **Ahora entiendo por qué eres su favorita entre las demás…

**Izumi:** ¿Su…favorita?

**Shen:** Shazna y Zhenya también son sus favoritas…

**Izumi: **Hmp…Para lo que me importa eso…-sigue subiendo sin mirar al chico que la observaba de forma detenida- (…Supongo que el último que queda es Adler…).

-Y sí, estaba en lo correcto, no demoró mucho en encontrarse con aquel chico de intensa mirada azul, no obstante, yacía sentado sobre un escalón, con la mirada extraviada que ni siquiera notó cuando ella pasó a su lado.-

**Izumi:**…Adler…

**Adler: **Sentimientos humanos…Quién los entiende…

**Izumi:** Siempre con tus frases extrañas…Cosas que sólo tú entiendes…-continúa avanzando, llegando hasta el último de los escalones.-

-Se quedó parada y admiró la vista…Realmente habían sido bastantes escalones los que había subido, pero la vista lo valía…Todo se podía observar desde allí.

Estaba totalmente empapada, pero esto no era lo que realmente llamaba su atención, sino más bien aquel cuarzo que seguía alrededor de su cuello.

El recuerdo de él la invadió de pies a cabeza, estremeciéndola aún más que la frialdad de la lluvia misma.

Dio media vuelta hacia aquel camino rodeado de árboles…La vista era realmente aterradora…El aire mismo se sentía viciado.

Inició nuevamente su caminata mientras su mirada se mantenía al frente, tratando de encontrarlo en el momento en que osara aparecerse frente a ella.

Y siempre se encuentra tesoros al final del túnel…

Una pequeño templo se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia de donde estaba ella…Allí terminaba el aparente camino…-

**Baldo:**…Izumi…-susurrándole al oído.-

-Él había aparecido detrás de ella…No iba a permitirse que ella llevara la ventaja.-

**Izumi: **¿Pretendes asustarme o qué? –viéndolo con cierta indiferencia.-

**Baldo: **Realmente me has sorprendido…Mira que venirme a ver…estando tan vulnerable y en tan deplorable estado…

**Izumi:** Hmp…

**Baldo:** Pero ya que has venido hasta aquí, supongo que no puedo decepcionarte…-colocándose frente a ella- ¿Qué se sentirá tenerte bajo mi control absoluto? Hacerte mía aún en contra de tu propia voluntad…

**Izumi: **¿No…quieres intentarlo? –en tono retador.-


	17. Capítulo 67

**Capítulo 67: Lazos**

-Corrió sin darse cuenta a dónde lo habían llevado sus pasos, no obstante, muy dentro de sí, sabía en el lugar exacto al que había llegado.

La puerta de aquella casa se abrió y la sorpresa en la mirada de la chica denotaba cierta alegría.-

**Selene:**…Kai…

**Kai:**-mirándola de soslayo- ¿Has visto a Izumi?

**Selene:** No…pero…

**Kai:** ¿Pero?

**Selene: **BirdDragon…-mostrándole en beyblade que estaba en sus manos- Está aquí.

**Kai:**-viendo con cuidado aquel blade- (Al parecer ya regresaron a la normalidad…Lo que significa que lo que hayan estado planeado hacer, está hecho o a punto de hacerse…).

**Selene: **Fue muy extraño porque apareció frente a mí e inmediatamente se introdujo en mi blade…Aunque…Valpuri abandonó mi blade en ese justo momento.

**Kai: **Será mejor que te quedes en casa y al lado de tu hermano…Allá afuera es peligroso.

**Selene:** Deberías de tomar tu propio consejo…Mira que estar en la calle ahora…

**Kai: **Tengo algo importante que resolver…

**Selene:** ¿Está relacionado con ella, no es así?

**Kai:** Sin darme cuenta…terminé…sintiendo algo mucho más fuerte por ella…algo que jamás pensé sentir por alguien que apenas conozco…y que de algún modo…logró cambiar la monotonía de mi vida diaria…

**Selene:** Entonces…tu respuesta ya la tienes…Ahora no es momento de confusiones Kai.

**Kai:**…Selene…

**Selene:** Adoré los buenos momentos que compartimos juntos Kai…Los atesoro como algo invaluable e irremplazable, pero el tiempo pasó…para ambos…y los sentimientos cambian…Incluso yo he cambiado y ahora soy una persona totalmente nueva, especialmente después de haber sido liberada de la tiranía de Baldo…Y no te mentiré, sigues siendo importante para mí…y este sentimiento sigue latente en mi corazón, pero no puedo obligarte a quedarte a mi lado sólo porque tu pasado te tortura y te confunde.

**Kai:**…Supongo…que la razón por la que hice tal cosa…fue simplemente un capricho…

**Selene: **Yo lo veo más como un desliz de tus propios sentimientos…Tú y yo guardamos una historia juntos y aunque el tiempo transcurrió, éste se mantuvo firme…sin embargo, se volvió mucho más débil…Ahora…tú tienes a alguien especial a quien proteger y amar…y yo también…

**Kai: **Siento haberte puesto en semejante situación…

**Selene:** No hay de que disculparse…Ambos lo queríamos…No obstante, de alguna manera, los dos sabíamos que no era más que un beso de despedida…Porque ahora, hemos decidido seguir adelante y darnos una nueva oportunidad…Por eso, te deseo suerte Kai… Lucha por ser feliz, incluso contra la misma oscuridad…-sonriendo gentilmente-…Porque ten por seguro que Izumi lo hará también…

**Kai: **Gracias…-sonriendo fugazmente-…Me marcho…no puedo perder más tiempo.

**Selene: **Lo sé…-despidiéndolo con un movimiento de su mano- Que te vaya muy bien.

-Kai velozmente se alejó corriendo y pronto su silueta no era más que una figura difusa.

Bajó su mano y sonrió…Giró hacia su puerta…Aquella casa guardaba un secreto, una verdad encarable y un destino escrito.

Abrió la puerta y una vez más esbozó una sonrisa, pero ésta era totalmente diferente…Entró y aquella pesadilla empezaría ya.

Todo en el interior era una total oscuridad…No deseaba encender las luces de aquella entristecida morada.-

**Selene:**…No esperaba que pudieras llegar a hacer algo tan bajo…-diciéndolo casi en susurro-…Ahora ni siquiera puedo hacerte cara…pero ya habrá quien pueda detenerte…-y sólo pudo escuchar una fuerte carcajada retumbando por todas partes, realmente disfrutaba verla de esa manera.-

-La lluvia no paraba de caer, cualquiera pensaría que podría apagar cualquier incendio por intenso que éste fuera, no obstante, parecía no aplicarse para aquellas llamaradas que ávidamente devoraban todo, mostrando una triste pintura de brillantes y emotivos colores escarlata y dorado.

No había nadie que pudiera verlo…Ahora el soledad y la lluvia serían los únicos testigos de que esa noche, una ligera llama se había extinto, para no volver nunca más a brillar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - o- - - - - - - - - - - o- - - - - - - - - - - - o- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Su mirada retadora contrastaba contra aquella que únicamente mostraba una aversión creciente y punzante…Ninguno de los dos mostraba ni la mínima señal de movimiento.-

**Baldo: **Siempre diciendo cosas tan interesantes Izumi… ¿Qué no te das cuenta que esa boquita te está metiendo en problemas graves?

**Izumi:** Hmp…Tú eres el mayor de mis problemas Baldo…

**Baldo: **Realmente tu mirada trata de ocultar el odio que me tienes…-tomando su mentón entre su mano.-

**Izumi: **¿Odiarte? Realmente no me has hecho el suficiente daño como para hacerlo.

**Baldo:** ¿Estás segura de ello? Porque no se te veía nada bien cuando te enteraste sobre la amiga de la infancia de Kai.

**Izumi:** Eso tarde o temprano iba a pasar…Y aunque hayas adelantado el proceso, realmente no es por ti que me haya sentido de ese modo…Además…¿a qué se debe todo ese interés por tu parte hacia mí? Que yo sepa, lo último que me dijiste…era que ibas a eliminarme…y mira que has tenido oportunidades por montón.

**Baldo: **Ya veo…Así que de este modo quieres jugar…No dejarás que te influya con facilidad y al mismo tiempo, tratas de ponerme en duda…sobre lo que voy a hacer contigo…Una mente interesante y astuta…-sonriendo burlón- Pero debiste haber sido tan fría y calculadora en aquel momento…

**Izumi:** He escuchado eso hasta el cansancio Baldo…Estoy harta de que traigan al presente una vida que ya quedó olvidada…

**Baldo:** Porque mirando hacia atrás…puedes observar tus propios errores y no cometerlos más…Aunque por lo visto, aprendiste de ellos…Pero enamorarte del Guardián de Suzaku no fue una idea muy brillante.

**Izumi: **Mi vida personal debería tenerte sin cuidado…Y no obstante, parece todo lo contrario…-sonriendo burlonamente-…Tu lado humano no ha sido eliminado por completo…-toma la muñeca de él con su mano, quitándola de su mentón.-

**Baldo: **Por tu propio bien…más te vale soltarme…-mirándola directamente a los ojos.-

**Izumi:** ¿Tan seguro estás de eso…? Porque ni siquiera has puesto resistencia a mi acción…Baldo…tú no eres más que la vida presente de aquel chico…Del chico que entregó su propia alma a Fenrir…y desde ese momento no han sido separados…Los sentimientos humanos que guardaste en el pasado siguen presentes en ti a través de Fenrir…Y te guste o no, mientras yo siga con vida…no podrás erradicarlos…

**Baldo:**-sonriendo maliciosamente- He allí las palabras mágicas…Mientras tú sigas con vida…

**Izumi: **No me rendiré tan fácilmente Baldo…

**Baldo: **Me agrada eliminar retos…-la toma por las muñecas, apretándola bruscamente- Y al mismo tiempo también me gusta obtener lo que quiero…-sonriendo burlón-…Y ese algo…eres tú…

-Ni siquiera se inmutó por su acción…Oponerse a lo que había hecho tampoco le preocupaba…Ella lo mirada, incrédula y al mismo tiempo conmocionada… ¿Los sentimientos humanos son tan poderosos que son capaces de trascender por el tiempo y manifestarse en tan cotidiana muestra de afecto?

Se apartó de sus labios y entonces encontró la más extraña respuesta…Aquel par de ojos eran increíblemente lilas, aquel escarlata había desaparecido de aquella mirada llena de rencor…

Lo que su mirada transmitía no era más un aborrecimiento, sino todo lo contrario.-

**Izumi:** ¿Baldo…? –mirando al chico con enorme expectación.-

**Baldo: **Rui…

**Izumi:** ¿Rui…? No…Ése no es mi nombre…

**Baldo:**-mirando a sus alrededores- Tan cambiado se ve este mundo…-posando su mirada en ella- ¿Si no eres Rui…entonces quién eres?

**Izumi:**…Izumi…Pero, hace unos momentos…tú…

**Baldo: **-colocando su mano sobre su pecho-…Fenrir sigue aquí…dentro de mi cuerpo…Es difícil separar un alma como ésta…

**Izumi:** ¿Por qué…lo dices…?

**Baldo: **Fenrir y yo somos uno solo…Su espíritu forma parte del mío y viceversa…Yo existo por sus recuerdos…y él es capaz de manifestarse en este mundo con este cuerpo…

**Izumi: **(¿Tan grande es el poder de esa cosa? Como para hacer de todo esto posible…).

**Baldo:** El chico de este cuerpo debió de haber muerto hace mucho tiempo…

**Izumi:** ¿Por qué lo dices…?

**Baldo:** Se está tornando incomodo…-mirándola fijamente.-

**Izumi:** Eso se escucha muy extraño…

**Baldo: **Pero no hay duda de que tú eres la reencarnación de Rui…Lograste despertar las memorias que yacían en el interior de esta alma…y me has traído momentáneamente aquí.

**Izumi: **No era…ésa mi intención…

**Baldo:**-viendo la palma de su mano-…Y nuevamente desafías a la muerte viniendo a ver a tu enemigo…

**Izumi: **Con un problema como Baldo siguiéndome…no había mucha escapatoria más que venirle a hacer cara…

-Y nuevamente su avance se veía frenado por las personas que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

Tres blades contra uno, jamás habían jugado limpio…No habría razón de cambiar eso.-

**Kai: **Vanessa…Misao y Susan.

**Vanessa: **Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirte que sigas adelante…

**Susan:** Órdenes directas…

**Misao:** Por lo que aquí llega tu viaje…

**Kai:** (No puedo darme el lujo de enfrentarme a ellas…).

-Otros tres blades se estrellaron contra los de las chicas…Los refuerzos habían llegado.-

**Kai:** Karume…

**Karume:** No iba a dejarte solo en esta pelea primo…

**Robert:** Y ya que tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer…

**Johnny: **Será mejor que te vayas y dejes de andar perdiendo el tiempo en pequeñeces como éstas.

**Oliver: **Nosotros nos encargamos de ellas.

**Enrique:** Estas chicas no sabrán que las golpeó…

**Kai:**-asiente- Nos veremos después…se marcha de allí.-

**Vanessa:** Entrometidos… ¡Sleipnir! ¡Cataclysm!

**Misao:** ¡Pegasus! ¡Angelical Light!

**Susan:** ¡Kelpie! ¡Blue Spiral!

**Robert: **¡Griffolyon! ¡Wing Dagger!

**Karume: **¡Yudai Pegaso! ¡Stellar Rain!

**Oliver: **¡ Unicolyon! ¡Earth Shake!

-No sólo los ataques impactaron los unos contra los otros, sino también aquellas bestias bits que no demoraron demasiado tiempo en aparecer y encarar la situación.-

**Vanessa:**-con una sonrisa en el rostro- Nada mal Robert…Tu remedo de ave da buena batalla.

**Robert: **Mejor que ese monstruo de ocho patas.

**Oliver: **¿Listas o están tomando un segundo aire?

**Karume: **Porque nosotros estamos más que listos para frenarlas…-sonriendo retadoramente- ¿No es así Yudai Pegaso? –aquel pegaso simplemente movió sus alas en son de aceptación.-

**Robert: **-mirando a los chicos- Ya tiene mucho tiempo que no tenemos diversión, no debemos desaprovechar la oportunidad ni decepcionar a los chicos.

**Oliver: **¡Unicolyon!

**Karume:** ¡Yudai Pegaso!

-Aquel par de corceles tomaron la iniciativa, había llegado el momento de adelantarse en la ofensiva…Sus imponentes ataques se combinaron en uno mismo, incluso sus blades se desplazaban el uno tan cerca del otro como les era posible, para que de ese modo no hubiera ni el menor de los espacios para poder frenarles.

Y el golpe dio justo donde ellos querían, ahora un par de beyblades se tambaleaban, luchando por mantenerse girando…Ahora que dos enemigos estaban fuera de combate, era momento de terminar con la fiesta.-

**Vanessa: **Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo…

**Robert: **Así es… ¡Griffolyon! ¡Wing Dagger!

**Vanessa:** ¡Sleipnir! ¡Night mirage!

-La escena lucía de lo más impresionante…El viento luchando contra las fuerzas implacables de la tierra…Dos titanes dispuestos a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de obtener la victoria definitiva.

Cada ofensiva anulaba el poder destructivo del otro, dejando todo en un empate temporal, el cual ninguno de los dos querían mantener por mucho tiempo.

Era momento de redoblar los esfuerzos…Estaba llegando el climax de la historia.

Ninguno de los beyblades giraba más…Los dos se habían estrellado contra las paredes que yacían a sus lados…En el momento del choque, la fuerza producida los había mandado a volar.-

**Vanessa: **Hmp…

**Robert:** Esto terminó…Y aunque empatamos, mis amigos derrotaron a tus compañeras, por lo que nosotros somos los vencedores.

**Misao:** Sólo por esta ocasión.

**Susan:** La próxima vez no pasará lo mismo.

-El tiempo había volado mucho más rápido de lo esperado…La noche pronto llegaría y no obstante, él no lograba encontrarla por ningún lado…La preocupación aunada al tiempo, sumían su mente en una caótica situación.

Las intenciones del enemigo se ponían en manifiesto ante la aparición constante de viejos e indeseados adversarios.-


	18. Capítulo 68

**Capítulo 68: Despedida **

**Kai: **Becca…

**Becca:** Tanto tiempo sin encontrarnos Kai…

**Maya: **Y qué gusto que hayas llegado hasta aquí…

**Marcus: **Creo que sabes lo que tenemos pensado hacer, por lo que empecemos de una buena vez…

**Kai:** (…Maldición…y siguen apareciendo aliados de Baldo… Vaya que planeó muy bien todo esto…).

-Y antes de que los enemigos pudieran si quiera lanzar sus blades al campo de batalla, tres chicos se habían adelantado ya…

Se acercaban presurosos desde la distancia, llegando en cuestión de segundos hacia donde Kai se encontraba.-

**Blake: **Hola Maya… Bueno, podrás darte cuenta de que nosotros seremos quienes los enfrenten…

**Yuna:** Y no se angustien, no tendremos piedad contra ustedes.

**Tsukishiro:** Por lo que disfrutemos del encuentro…-sonriendo.-

**Kai:** Hmp… ¿Cómo es que…me encontraron?

**Blake: **Te seguimos al poco rato que saliste de la casa…. u.u

**Kai:** Siempre de entrometidos.

**Yuna:** Ya vete Kai… ¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer ahora?

**Tsukishiro:** De no hacerlo, nosotros mismos terminaremos con tu blade.

**Kai:**-sonriendo burlonamente- Suerte, aunque dudo que la necesiten…-se despide y continúa avanzando, perdiéndose a la distancia.-

**Blake:** Hora de Let it Rip chicos… ¡DarkDragon!

**Tsukishiro:** ¡Leviathan!

**Yuna: **¡Arkeit!

**Maya: **¡Criksena!

**Marcus: **¡Urartu!

**Becca:** ¡Ariadne!

-El cielo era dominado por el monstruo mítico de la destrucción…Mientras su enorme cuerpo se deslizaba entre las nubes de tormenta su cabeza se asomaba entre las nubes negras…

El dragón negro, imponente y con una defensa impenetrable, permanecía inmóvil, al lado del hipogrifo, esperando el ataque enemigo.

La sirena con su angelical cantó emergió de su temporal prisión…Pero había dos nuevas criaturas que le hacían compañía.

Un grito espeluznante y perforador llegó a los oídos de los chicos…Criksena había despertado ya.

Sus alas en tonalidades rosas y escarlatas, realmente llamaban la atención de cualquiera…permanecían encerrando a la criatura que afanosamente escondía…

Éstas se abrieron y dejaron ver a aquel ser…Rostro angelical, níveo y de intensa mirada amatista…Un casco yacía sobre su cabeza, creando la apariencia de que aquel ser carecía de cabellera…

Un par de alas nacían en el lugar donde se supone deberían estar las orejas de aquella criatura.

Su delicada figura era la de una mujer guerrera que hacía uso de su armadura medieval para protegerse de los ataques enemigos.

Y ante sus ojos el último ser apareció…Un par de alas grisáceas y membranosas, como de dragón se alzaron en vuelo veloz.

Su cuerpo escamoso, esbelto y de tonalidades que iban desde el rojo pasando por el naranja hasta llegar al amarillo, hacía pensar que se trataba de un dragón, no obstante, pese a que la cola de aquel ser era extremadamente larga y delgada, aquel par de patas lo tachaban de semejante categoría.

Sus garras eran las de un ave de caza, filosas y hechas para el trabajo de captura a gran altura. Incluso su cabeza era tan cercana a la cabeza de un gallo con largas crestas hechas de duras escamas, que era difícil adivinar de qué tipo de criatura se trataba.

La armadura plateada con negro cubría su pecho.-

**Blake:**…Una harpía… No pudiste buscarte una mejor bestia bit que ésa…-en tono sarcástico- Te describe a la perfección Maya.

**Yuna: **Aunque aquel basilisco vale la pena.

**Tsukishiro: **-sonriendo- Interesantes bestias bits.

**Blake:** Las haremos trizas…-sonriendo burlonamente- Y entonces podremos seguir avanzando…-dedicándola una miradita bastante hostil a Maya.-

-Las circunstancias ahora habían cambiado…Aquella esencia que por un instante emergió de entre la oscuridad de aquel ser, ahora se había ido…Ya no quedaba más aquel ser de luz…Las tinieblas se habían impuesto nuevamente.-

**Izumi:**…Baldo…-retrocediendo un par de pasos-…Has vuelto…

**Baldo:** Quería comprobar qué tanto influyes en mí…Y déjame decirte que no me gustó en lo absoluto el resultado.

**Izumi: **Eso es no es culpa mía…

**Baldo:** Muchos inocentes han muerto sin siquiera tener culpa alguna…No sería la primera vez Izumi.

**Izumi: **-mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Eres un demente…que ha controlado a todo aquel que considere de utilidad…

**Baldo:** Algunos de ellos están a mi lado por su elección propia.

**Izumi:** Zhenya…

**Baldo: **Ejemplo claro de que digo la verdad…-sonriendo burlón.-

**Izumi:** Exijo que me respondas… ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a nuestras bestias bits?

**Baldo: **La curiosidad mató al gato…Pero ya que eso será lo que te pasará, no creo que exista inconveniente en decírtelo…Tampoco es como si pudieran deshacerlo.

**Izumi: **Habla…

**Baldo: **-comienza a caminar hacia aquel templo-…Hadar y el resto de su equipo tiene habilidades únicas…como puedes ver…Todos ellos son capaces de manipular los espíritus de aquellos dioses…Espíritus humanos con enormes poderes…

**Izumi:**…Al grano Baldo…

**Baldo: **-se detiene y la mira de reojo-…Ellos derrotan a sus enemigos por medio de hechizos…

**Izumi: **¿Hechizos has dicho? Pero no fueron más que ataques los que ellos dijeron.

**Baldo:** Hechizo, ataques o una forma sintetizada de lanzar un conjuro…como quieras llamarlo…El punto aquí es que lograron lo que yo quería…

**Izumi:** ¿Y eso sería…?

**Baldo: **Lograr romper el vínculo entre los Cuatro Guardianes de los Espíritus Sagrados y los Cuatro Guerreros…

**Izumi:** ¿Vinculo, has dicho? Imposible, tal cosa no podría existir…

**Baldo:** Ellos, tus amigos y tú, no son más que las encarnaciones de sus vidas anteriores…Las bestias bits que los acompañan son sus compañeros en la batalla…Entre tu bestia bit y tú existe un lazo…que los une e impide que en el momento en que alguien más ose usar tu bit, ésta sea capaz de mostrar todo su poder…

**Izumi: **Lazos…que nos unen a nuestras bestias bits…lazos que nos unen a ellos.

**Baldo:** Y a la vez, existe un lazo o un acuerdo entre el Guerrero y el Guardián…Mientras exista, el poder de ambos solamente se verá limitado por la impotencia de alguno de los dos…Y es esta combinación la que hace a los espíritus sagrados invencibles…Ya que esta unión permite el despertar de todo el poder de dichos espíritus y lo mismo, los de ustedes…No obstante…

**Izumi:**…Si ese lazo se concluye…ambos pierden la posibilidad de usar todo su poder…Dejándolos desprovistos y vulnerables…

**Baldo: **Has entendido a la perfección… Primero debilitamos la conexión entre ambas partes…Al tornar humanos a aquellas criaturas haciendo uso del poder de los dioses, perturbó esta delicada unión…y debilitó a los espíritus sagrados…

**Izumi:** (Por eso…Kai terminó de ese modo…Dranzer…no tenía su poder…completo).

**Baldo: **Y mientras encontrábamos el momento idóneo para atacar a Tyson y los demás, puse otras fichas interesantes sobre el juego…-sonriendo cruelmente- Y ya sabes el resultado de ello…

**Izumi:** Canalla…-en tono frío.-

**Baldo: **El fin siempre justifica los medios mi estimada Izumi…-sigue avanzando, hasta detenerse frente a aquel templo sagrado- Hasta lo que está a punto de pasar…

**Izumi:** Umm.

-Alguien la llamó por su nombre…Esa voz provenía a mano derecha de donde ella se encontraba…Se giró hacia esa dirección y la encontró…Halló a la chica que la llamaba con enorme desdén…

Era realmente bella aquella chica…Con su mirar celeste resaltando en aquel rostro de delicadas facciones mientras su nívea cabellera lucía impávida bajo aquella tormenta. Pero lo que llevaba en sus manos era lo más alarmante de todo.

El destino muchas veces nos juega partidas muy extrañas y crueles…Ésta era una de ellas.

Aquella arma blanca no había producido ni el más mínimo sonido…Había cortado el viento con una elegancia y presunción que nadie pensaría que se tratara de un arma elaborada por manos humanas.

El sonido no podía emerger de esos labios que intentaban sofocar aquel grito de angustia…Éstos se negaban a revelar su condición actual.

Miró una vez más a aquella chica, la joven que se había encargado de realizar aquel asalto inesperado…Ella esperaba que la observase con odio, con un rencor avasallante que corrompiera aquella delicada existencia humana, pero resultó todo lo contrario.

Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo…Su mano izquierda tomaba con delicadeza aquel delgado palo de madera que se habían encarnado en su piel…En aquel hombro.

Sabía lo que pasaría si esa flecha abandonaba su cuerpo en ese instante…Jamás un instrumento había sido tan necesario para la sobrevivencia de un ser humano.

Se puso de pie, tratando de no mover la posición de esa saeta mientras su respiración se tornaba más y más agitada.

Un fuerte golpe la tumbó sobre el suelo y había provocado un mínimo cambio en la ubicación de aquel artefacto…Y pronto su ropa comenzó a teñirse lentamente de un intenso escarlata…

Él la mirada con indiferencia…Pero realmente le resultaba fastidioso que ni siquiera emitiera ni la más mínima de las quejas ante el dolor que la consumía.

Liberó a la víctima de su martirio, solamente para propinarle una última y mortal estocada…Aquella flecha que había servido como un bloqueador que le impedía a aquel vital fluido bermellón abandonar su cuerpo, ahora había desaparecido…Desatando lo inevitable.

Clavada sobre la corteza de un árbol, aquella saeta llevaba consigo la sangre de su víctima y ahora no era más que la evidencia perfecta que delataba al arma del delito.

Su vista seguía siendo tan lúcida como siempre, pero ésta iría rápidamente en decadencia…Pese a que se estaba encargando de detener la hemorragia, esto no parecía estar funcionándole bien.-

**Baldo:** Tu sangre derramada por un indigno como lo es el Guardián de Suzako… ¡Qué desperdicio más grande de existencia! Primero, mueres protegiéndolo…y ahora, entregas tu existencia porque…lo amas…-en tono mordaz-…Estabas condenada a repetir la historia…

**Izumi:**-respirando con dificultad-…Te…T-Te…d-d…detendrán…

**Baldo: **Después de que se enteren de esto, dudo que les quede mucho valor para hacerlo…No todos pueden lidiar con la muerte de alguien…-sonriendo macabramente.-

**Izumi: **En la debilidad…se puede encontrar fortaleza Baldo…-cerrando lentamente sus ojos-…Incluso yo…vine a enfrentar…al peor…de mis miedos…

**Baldo: **No fue una idea brillante…pero me has hecho conseguir lo que quiero…

-El agua se llevaba consigo aquella intensa coloración carmín…Ahora era más tenue, que dotaba de una linda tonalidad a aquel transparente líquido…

Sus ojos se habían cerrado ya…y su respiración disminuía con el paso del tiempo…Y pronto ésta dejó de ser perceptible…

Por extraño que pareciera, la caída de la lluvia cesó…y únicamente las pequeñas gotas contenidas sobre las hojas de los árboles y plantas caían…Un evento había tenido lugar, pero nadie sospechaba de que se trataba.

Él ya se encontraba frente a aquellas escaleras y únicamente se dedicó a subir presuroso, entonces lo notó…Aquellos escalones traían consigo una amarga realidad…

Apresuró sus pasos, presentía lo peor…y sus premisas no estaban para nada mal infundadas.

Ya estaba frente a aquel camino y simplemente corrió rápidamente…No obstante, no había nada…Nadie…Ella no estaba allí…Y lo único visible, era aquella enorme mancha de sangre que estaba sobre el suelo, alimentando la tinción del agua que descendía hacia la escalera…y aquella saeta que descansaba en la corteza de un árbol.

Estaba totalmente teñida de rojo…Su sangre estaba en aquella arma…y no sólo eso, aquel colgante también había sido guindado sobre ésta…Tenía pequeñas salpicaduras, minúsculas gotas escarlatas…

Arrancó la flecha, arrojándola contra el suelo con enorme vehemencia…Salvando el único recuerdo que conservaba de la persona a la que había venido a salvar, pero que tristemente no pudo socorrer a tiempo.

Ya no había más lluvia, sus sentimientos y su vulnerabilidad estaban expuestos…Por esa única ocasión le importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensasen acerca de aquella manifestación de incontenible tristeza…

Apretaba con fuerza y enfado aquel preciado objeto…mientras cerraba una vez más su corazón…Tornándolo nuevamente frío e impenetrable.

La razón que le había traído la mayor de las dichas y que muchas veces temió perder, se había ido… ¿Estaría viva o no? ¿O simplemente se la llevaron consigo para hacer el adiós mucho más desesperante e incontenible? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de salvación ante semejante pérdida de sangre? La cruel realidad apuntaba a un simple y contundente monosílabo…

Su grito se escuchó por los alrededores…Una llamada de desesperación y de incontenible tristeza…Un pequeño descanso para aquella golpeada alma.

¿Cuándo los cálidos y dichosos recuerdos se tornaron armas de doble filo? Capaz de hundir un corazón abatido que enfrenta la pérdida de un ser querido… ¿Dónde estaba aquella fortaleza de la que muchas veces presumía? ¿Dónde había quedado aquel egocentrismo que lo hacía inmune a la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado? ¿A dónde se habían ido aquellas palabras alentadoras que siempre estuvieron para él, incluso cuando no las pedía?

Aún se mantenía en su memoria aquella escena, aquel instante en que la vio sufrir a causa suya…Aquellas simples y eternas palabras…Su rostro, su voz, su olor…Todo yacía dentro de sus memorias y de su corazón…El recordarla calmaba su propio ser y al mismo tiempo, devoraba la poca humanidad que le quedaba…

Aquella mirada resentida, escondía el único sentimiento que su corazón era capaz de albergar…

La soledad es el enemigo del ser humano…Un enemigo que acecha en las sombras y que huye ante la luz de la amistad.

Nadie dijo nada….Todos sabían lo que había ocurrido y el verlo a él de ese modo, y aunque sabían que decir, presentían que él lo malinterpretaría todo y su simple silencio sirvió de consuelo.

La noche se había llevado consigo la tranquilidad y la dicha de todos…Ahora únicamente quedaba encarar los hechos…Los acontecimientos amargos de haber perdido a una buena amiga.

Él ya no se quedó a contemplar la lamentación de todos los que estaban presentes y avanzó…sin prisa y transitando la misma ruta que lo había llevado a la mayor de sus desdichas…

Aquella casa ahora no era más que cenizas…Un recuerdo de lo que en algún momento fue un hogar…

¿Por qué no le sorprendía que ese mismo día tuvieran lugar dos tragedias? Simplemente esto no podría ser peor…

Miró por un largo instante aquel cuarzo que ahora yacía sobre la palma de su mano, dejando atrás a aquel presente y retornando al añorado pasado…Perdiendo la propia noción del tiempo y de todo lo que alrededor ocurría…Un sueño tornado pesadilla, salpicado de toques carmesí.-


	19. Capítulo 69

**Capítulo 69: Resolución **

-Las noticias rápidamente volaron y no tardaron mucho en causar angustia y nostalgia en quienes tenían la desdicha de escucharlas, no obstante, no había razón para mentir acerca de lo que se había suscitado. Esa noche se perdieron dos existencias…Una consumida por las llamas y otra, arremetida por un arma de viento…

La búsqueda no cesó alrededor de aquel lugar en donde la tragedia tuvo lugar, tratando de hallar el único testimonio que pudiera aliviar o sumir en desdicha el ánimo de todos.

Y aunque habían pasado algunos días desde aquella desgracia, nadie mostraba una actitud diferente a la que se experimentó en esa ocasión.

Y pese a su negativa, ahora todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto, aguardando la llegada de ciertas personas.-

**Tyson:** ¿Para qué habrá querido el Sr. Dickenson que viniéramos aquí?

**Ray:** Ni idea.

**Kai:** (…Ni siquiera quería venir…Hmp…Sólo es una pérdida de tiempo…).

**Hillary:** Chicos, vamos…

**Kenny:** Todo es tan reciente… No puedes culparlos.

**Dizzy:** Kenny tiene razón…

-Y pronto, aparecieron a la distancia…los pasajeros del vuelo que estaban esperando…

Los rostros eran familiares a excepción de uno, no obstante, podía verse por el enorme parecido que tenía con cierto fantasma del pasado.

Se acercaron y saludaron cordialmente.-

**Tyson:** Vaya, los padres de Izumi…y también mi padre…y el de Kai…

**Sr. Granger:** Tyson…Tanto tiempo sin vernos hijo…-abrazando a su hijo con enorme cariño.-

**Tyson:** ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

**Susumo:** Kai…-viéndolo directamente a la cara.-

**Coud:** No lo presiones…

**¿?:** Vaya que ha crecido mucho tu hijo… Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía…

**Kai:** Umm…

-Él posó su mirada en la acompañante de Coud, encontrando en ella, una vieja imagen…Aquel vestido blando acentuaba aún más su grisácea cabellera, al mismo tiempo que la dotaba de una enorme elegancia, resaltando aún más la belleza que poseía…No era mentira el enorme parecido que guardaba hija y madre, no obstante, aquellos ojos eran un par de relucientes esmeraldas y no un par de hermosos rubíes.-

Ella se acercó a él…Con un caminar tranquilo y simplemente le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.-

**¿?:** Hola Kai…Soy Isabella…la madre de Izumi…

**Kai: **Gusto…en conocerla…

**Isabella: **Eres tan adorable…Tal y como decía mi hija…

**Kai:** ¿Cómo…dice? (…Izumi nunca me dijo nada de que su madre…supiera…lo nuestro).

**Isabella:** Sé que te sorprende saber esto, pero ella…realmente estaba feliz de tenerte a su lado…De alguna manera no pudo evitar decírmelo…

**Kai: **Comprendo…

**Isabella: **-viendo de soslayo a Coud- Vamos, quiero ver a Blake…Tiene mucho tiempo que no lo saludo ni a él ni a Yuna…

**Coud: **¿Estás mejor ya?

**Isabella:** Sí…La esperanza de que…pueda seguir con vida…es el único consuelo que me queda…-con su mirada ligeramente entristecida-…Y ya hablaré con mi padre para que lleve a cabo lo planeado.

**Tyson:** ¿Lo planeado? ¿A qué se refiere padre?

**Sr. Granger:** Isabella ha venido a pedirle a su padre al Sr. Dickenson que pospongan el campeonato mundial hasta que logren encontrar a Baldo…

**Coud:** Al reunir en un mismo punto a muchos jugadores, volvemos el campeonato mundial en un blanco fácil de atacar.

**Isabella:** La seguridad de todos está sobre cualquier cosa…

**Susumo: **Y es mejor atender los problemas más urgentes.

**Sr. Granger:** Y Anton está más de acuerdo, por lo que contamos con su ayuda.

**Ray:** Vaya, están reuniendo votos a su favor.

**Max:** No es mala idea suspender el campeonato para enfocarse a buscar a Baldo.

**Kenny:** Ese chico es un serio problema para la seguridad de cualquier jugador…Si dejamos que siga suelto por ahí, no sabremos de lo que será capaz la siguiente vez que no lo encontremos.

**Hillary:** Es un despiadado que no le importa…terminar con la vida de nadie.

**Isabella:** Por eso mismo, queremos abogar a favor de la suspensión temporal del siguiente campeonato mundial.

**Coud:** Y aunque no dudo que a nadie le guste la idea…no tenemos más elección que ésa…Pero tampoco podemos alarmar a todos diciéndoles la verdad.

**Susumo: **Por lo que simplemente diremos que el campeonato mundial se ha suspendido a falta de los recursos necesarios para llevarlo a cabo. De igual modo la BBA sigue sin ser la misma después de lo que pasó con el equipo BEGA.

**Ray: **No suena mal la idea…-mirando a los chicos- Y todos sabemos que si la existencia de Baldo se hace pública, todos entrarían en pánico.

**Kenny:** Por lo que nos encargaremos de mantener en secreto esta información.

**Isabella:** Se los agradezco mucho…-sonriéndoles dulcemente.-

**Tyson:** n/n No hay de qué… (…Es tan hermosa…Así que Izumi se verá así cuando sea mayor… n_n).

**Hillary: **U¬¬ Ahí va de nuevo.

**Kai:** (…Baldo…-apretando fuertemente sus puños-…Cuando nos encontremos nuevamente no escaparás…Pagarás…lo que hiciste…).

**Coud:** -colocando su mano sobre el hombre del ruso- Todos nos sentimos del mismo modo Kai…Pero no caigas en sus juegos…Además, conozco a mi hija y sé que pese a su condición, lucharía por salir airosa.

**Kai:** Hmp…

**Isabella:** Gracias por venir al aeropuerto y lamento que mi padre no les haya querido decir nada al respecto…No obstante, él está pasando por un mal momento…al igual que Coud y yo.

**Susumo: **Podemos seguir charlando de camino hacia allá…Se nos está haciendo tarde para reunirnos con todos los jefes de la BBA.

-El viaje fue mucho más rápido de lo que habían imaginado y en un santiamén ya se encontraban fuera de las instalaciones de la actual sede de la BBA.

Y sólo en cuestión de horas el aviso era oficial…Los canales de deportes avisaban sobre la clausura del campeonato mundial de beyblade para ese año, explicando los motivos contundentes que habían llevado a tal resolución. Era evidente que el descontento invadiría los corazones de muchos jugadores que querían participar.

- - - - - - - o- - - - - - - - o- - - - - - - - o- - - - - - - - o- - - - - - - o- - - - - - - - - o- - - - - - - - -o- - - -

Pero pronto, el tiempo habría de hacer olvidar los amargos momentos que en su vida se habían suscitado, permitiéndoles de esa manera seguir adelante con sus cotidianas vidas, sin embargo, el recuerdo de que el más grande y peligroso de sus enemigos andaba suelto, buscando retornar cuando menos se lo esperasen, era algo que evidentemente continuaba marcándolos y los volvía mucho más precavidos.

No obstante, los caminos de todos se vieron nuevamente separados…Max regresó a Estados Unidos con su madre, para hacer un estudio mucho más profundo acerca de las bestias bits que sus enemigos poseían, basándose en escritos antiguos que habían sido descubiertos hasta el momento en la antigua escandinava.

Ray retornó a China, sin embargo, decidió iniciar un viaje a través de este país, para mejorar aún más sus habilidades, pero no iba solo, Anne lo acompañaba, haciendo de esta travesía algo mucho más divertido y reconfortante.

Kai, por otro lado permaneció en la ciudad, no le agradaba mucho la idea de retornar a Rusia, por alguna razón quería mantenerse en ese sitio por un tiempo.

Los días iban y venían, formando semanas y después meses… Un año entero había pasado desde aquella noche en la que el enemigo desapareció, como si su existencia jamás hubiera acaecido en ese mundo.

Las actividades escolares eran lo único en que el campeón mundial ponía atención, de hecho, Hillary era quien lo obligaba a retornar sus olvidados estudios. Y aunque Kai también había retornado a la escuela, su existencia en ella era mucho menos notoria, al menos para la mayoría de los chicos, pero lo que respectaba a las chicas, no tanto.

Ya no llevaba consigo aquellas marcas tan resaltantes en su rostro, pero no por ello dejaba de tener cierto encanto. El uniforme consistente de aquella prepa, era un simple pantalón negro con saco del mismo color, una corbata roja y una camisa de mangas largas blanca. Él no solía usar el saco y simplemente se recogía las mangas de la camisa, desabrochando un poco su cuello, dejando admirar un poco más de piel.

Era la hora del almuerzo, no obstante, él no era demasiado social con las personas y simplemente se limitaba a hablar con ellos lo indispensable. Degustaba de ir a la azotea de la escuela y mirar todo su alrededor desde las alturas. Pero pronto su paz se vio interrumpida por una chica.

Su mirada era café mientras que su cabellera era totalmente negra, llegándole hasta los hombros, poseía pequeños caireles que la hacían lucir realmente adorable. Era una chica atractiva para cualquier chico, incluso poseía un cuerpo propio de una adolescente.-

**¿?:**…Hola…Kai…-en tono nervioso-…sé que no me conoces…pero me gustaría invitarte a salir…Mi nombre es Sakura Ogata…-sonrojándose al mirarlo directamente a los ojos.-

**Kai: **-desvía la mirada- No estoy interesado…en salir con nadie…Creí que ya lo había dejado claro desde hace mucho.

**Sakura: **Sí, escuché los rumores acerca de ti…No obstante, quería…arriesgarme…

**Kai:**-mirándola fijamente-…Deberías pedírselo a alguien más…-mete sus manos en sus bolsillos-…No creo que te digan que no…-se va de allí.-

**Sakura:** (…Sabía que iba a rechazar mi invitación y aunque venía preparada para ello, ¿por qué duele tanto? Necesito hablar con ella…) –saca su celular rosa de su bolsa y comienza a marcar-…Contesta Hil…Contesta…-y por fin la entrada entro.-

**Hillary:** ¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede amiga?

**Sakura:** ¿Recuerdas del chico del que te conté? Por fin le he preguntado.

**Hillary: **¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? Dudo que te haya rechazado…Ningún chico lo ha hecho hasta este día…

**Sakura:** Hasta este día, lo has dicho…

**Hillary: **¿No me digas…que él…?

**Sakura: **Sí…

**Hillary: **Sinceramente que chico tan tonto…Mira que decirle que no a una chica tan bonita y talentosa como tú…

**Sakura:**…Nunca pensé que Kai Hiwatari fuera un chico tan difícil de conquistar.

**Hillary:** Un…momento… ¿Has dicho…Kai Hiwatari?

**Sakura:** Sí…Sé que no te dije el nombre del chico, pero no iba a ocultártelo… ¿Acaso lo conoces?

**Hillary: **De hecho así es…

**Sakura:** Entonces podrías ayudarme con él…Ya que lo conoces tú podrías…

**Hillary: **Acerca de eso…No creo que pueda ser posible Saku-chan.

**Sakura:** ¿Por qué lo dices…? ¿Acaso también te gusta…? De ser así entonces…

**Hillary: **No es eso…Es sólo que…es mejor que te olvides de él…No podrás hacer nada por cambiar su decisión.

**Sakura:** ¿Por qué lo dices…? ¿Por qué?

**Hillary:** Porque…él sigue pensando en alguien más…Su antigua novia sigue presente en su corazón…y él se niega a olvidarla…

**Sakura:** ¿Novia…? No me imaginaba que él…

**Hillary:** Es algo que pasó hace casi medio año atrás…Él no es de los que habla mucho de sí mismos…No obstante, te pido que no digas nada…o realmente podrías ganarte su aborrecimiento.

**Sakura:** Entiendo…Pero…¿cómo se llama ella?

**Hillary: **Sakura…dejemos esto por la paz…Es mejor dejar el pasado en el ayer…Además, tengo que entrar a clase, el receso ha terminado…Nos vemos luego.

-Y el típico sonido de que la llamada ha terminado se pone en manifiesto.-

**Sakura:** (…Esto es de lo más extraño… Mira que Hillary no es de este tipo de personas…Aunque no puedo negar que me entró la curiosidad acerca de esta supuesta novia de Kai…Me gustaría saber cómo es ella…Ummm…¿Pero cómo?).

-La hora de la salida por fin había llegado y muchos se iban ya a sus casas, no obstante, Sakura no, ella continuaba limpiado su salón de clases.

Entonces pasos se escucharon transitar por el pasillo y detenerse frente a la puerta de su salón…Exclusivamente podía ver la silueta de aquella persona que tocaba con cierta impaciencia para poder entrar.

Abrió y se encontró con su buena amiga…-

**Hillary:** Suponía que estarías aquí…

**Sakura:**-abrazando afectuosamente a su amiga- ¡Hil-chan, Hil-chan, qué bueno verte!

**Hillary: **Venía a invitarte a comer… ¿Gustas?

**Sakura:** Claro…Sólo deja terminar de limpiar el pizarrón…

**Hillary:** Está bien.

-Mientras Sakura continuaba limpiando el pizarrón continuaba platicando con su buena amiga.-

**Sakura: **¿Y desde cuándo conoces a Kai?

**Hillary:** Sakura…

**Sakura:** Quiero saber de tu vida amiga…Hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos.

**Hillary:** Te conozco…Sé que eres de las chicas que consiguen todo lo que se proponen y Kai parece haberse convertido en un reto más.

**Sakura:**-con un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas-…Es que…desde el primer día que lo vi no dejo de pensar ni un solo instante en él…Realmente me gusta mucho.

**Hillary:** A ti y a media escuela…-sarcástica-…Eres mi amiga y nada me gustaría más que pudieras hacer tu deseo realidad, pero…hay muchos factores en contra.

**Sakura:** Sí, me dijiste…

**Hillary:**-suspira-…Se llama Izumi Kamiki…

**Sakura:** ¡Gracias Hil!

**Hillary:** (Kai va a odiarme por lo que acabo de confesarle a Saku-chan… T_T).

**Sakura:** ¿Y dónde fue que ellos se conocieron…?

-Y aún sin desearlo realmente Hillary terminando contando la historia de aquel par de novios, sin embargo, no habló al respecto de las verdaderas circunstancias que dividieron a la pareja. Simplemente le mencionó los hechos de una forma demasiado superficial.-

**Sakura: **Vaya…Así que de esa manera se conocieron.

**Hillary:** -asiente- Y bueno, ella abandonó el país hace tiempo y desde entonces no sabemos nada de ella.

**Sakura:** Pero si lo quería tanto, ¿cómo fue capaz de dejar a Kai aquí y solo?

**Hillary: **Muchas circunstancias obligaron a que ella tomara esa decisión, pero en ningún momento sus sentimientos hacia él se perdieron.

**Sakura:** Ummm…Entonces ella podría regresar…

**Hillary:** Eso sería bueno.

**Sakura:** ¿Es una buena chica?

**Hillary:** Necesitarías conocerla para darte cuenta de cómo es…

-La puerta cedió ante la presión ejercida desde el exterior…Esto alarmó a las chicas, ¿quién había sido capaz de semejante acto y quién poseía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo?

Sus miradas se posaron en el extraño…Una de ellas era de desconcierto total, mientras que la otra, era de un miedo incontenible.-

**Hillary:** ¡ERES TÚ!


	20. Capítulo 70

**Capítulo 70: Retorno a la Oscuridad**

-Aquel chico simplemente sonrió y la miró de una forma bastante aterradora…Era la primera vez que se encontraba cara a cara con él después de enterarse de la verdad, no obstante, no se imaginaba que su presencia fuera tan intimidante.-

**Sakura:** ¿Quién es él Hil? –retrocediendo un par de pasos.-

**Hillary:** Un viejo conocido que era preferible jamás volver a ver…

**Baldo: **¿Por qué tan solas? No deberían permanecer demasiado tiempo en la escuela, de alguna manera resulta un tanto tétrico, ¿no les parece?

**Hillary:** ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

**Baldo:** Eres demasiado insolente para ser sólo una mocosa…Mira que hablarme de esa manera…-sonriendo burlón- Pero es divertido cuando se oponen…

**Sakura: **(¡¿Quién es este chico'? ¡¿Y por qué razón…su mirada estremece todo mi cuerpo?).

**Hillary:** Te pregunté a qué venías ahora…Después de haber hecho un acto tan espantoso.

**Baldo: **No es bueno vivir en el pasado…Hay que seguir…-cruzándose de brazos- No sería mala idea provocar la ira de Tyson…-sonriendo cruelmente.-

**Sakura:** Hil…

**Hillary:** Tranquilízate, estaremos bien…

**Baldo: **Eres demasiado positiva, ¿no te parece? –siendo de lo más sarcástico- Pero ya que encontré a dos nuevas presas…no tengo por qué detenerme…

**Hillary:** ¡Ni te atrevas!

**Baldo:** No te voy a pedir permiso…

**¿?:** ¿Tan seguro estás de ello Baldo? Deja de fastidiar a ese par de chicas…-se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.-

**Baldo:**…Miho…

-Su mirada intensamente dorada era lo primero que resaltaba a la vista…Era realmente penetrante y llena de astucia. Su cabellera en capas, era totalmente negra, lacia, llegándole hasta la cintura. Poseía un fleco que acentuaba aún más aquel rostro de facciones finas.

Su ropa consistía en un vestido chino, rojo y sin mangas; el cual llevaba bordados dorados de pequeñas flores enlazadas por delgadas ramas. Poseía bajo aquel vestido un mini pantalón negro, que le permitía maniobrar mucho mejor.

Sus zapatos eran negros y cómodos, completando el conjunto…Resaltando aún más la apariencia de aquella joven que no superaba los 17 años de edad.-

**Miho: **Creí que estabas buscándome…Pero al final el cazador se ha tornado la presa.

**Baldo:** Aprovecho el tiempo…Nunca está de más deshacerse de unos cuentos estorbos indeseables.

**Hillary:** (¿Quién es ella? No parece ser enemiga nuestra, pero ya no puedo confiarme).

**Sakura: **(¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí, qué?).

**Miho: **Hmp…Nuestro enfrentamiento no ha terminado…Así que deja de escapar de mí.

**Baldo:**-girándose hacia ella- Nunca he escapado de ti Miho…

**Miho: **¿Entonces por qué siempre andas buscando una excusa para no concluir nuestro enfrentamiento? –sonríe burlona- ¿Temes perder ante mí…o tu poder está en decadencia?

**Baldo: **Tienes una boca demasiado suelta Miho…

**Miho:** Y tú una enorme prepotencia… ¡Ambra!

-Desde aquel pasillo apareció veloz y cauteloso un beyblade azul rey, girando a toda prisa…Estrellándose sin la menor de las piedades contra aquella pared…A escasos centímetros de donde Baldo se hallaba…Lo impresionante es que continuaba girando.-

**Hillary:** (…Ella también juega beyblade…).

**Sakura: **(…Otra vez ese juego de trompos…El mismo que juega Kai…).

**Baldo:** Así que Ambra y Aris deben de estar cerca…Nunca están lo suficientemente separados el uno del otro…

**Miho:** Observación inteligente, sin duda…-prácticamente atravesándolo con la mirada.-

**Baldo:** -sonríe victorioso-…Miho…continuemos…-comienza caminar hacia mano izquierda.-

**Miho:** -viendo a las chicas- Váyanse de una buena vez…Este lugar no será seguro para nadie…

**Hillary: **¿Eres enemiga nuestra…o una extraña aliada de Baldo?

**Miho: **Simplemente sigo mis propios intereses….Éstos son los que me mueven y dictan mi propio camino…-se va detrás de Baldo sin decir más.-

**Hillary:** Ya veo… (Esto deben de saberlo los chicos…).

**Sakura: **¿Todo está bien Hil?

**Hillary:**…No por mucho tiempo… ¡Vamos, tenemos que ir a decírselo a los chicos!

**-**No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa de Tyson, encontrándose que no se encontraba del todo solo, ya que Kenny y Kai se encontraban con él, en la sala mientras comían unos cuantos aperitivos.-

**Tyson:** Hillary… ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede?

**Hillary:**-respirando de forma agitada- ¡Baldo está de regreso!

**Kai: **(…Baldo…Así que ya está de vuelta a la ciudad…Hmp…Ha llegado el momento de ajustar viejas cuentas…).

**Kenny:** Eso…es espantoso… ¿Pero dónde fue que lo viste?

**Hillary:** En la escuela de Sakura…

**Sakura:** Hola a todos…-en tono apenado.-

**Tyson:** Al menos no les pasó nada a ninguna de las dos.

**Hillary:** De hecho, fuimos salvadas por una chica…que apareció prácticamente de la nada…Por lo visto se estaba enfrentando a Baldo…

**Kai:** (…Esa chica…de nuevo…).

**Tyson:** ¿Una chica? Ummm…

**Hillary:** Al parecer no está del lado de Baldo…Ella sigue sus propios intereses.

**Kai:** (…Y nuevos personajes aparecen al momento de su retorno…).

**Tyson:** Entonces no tardará mucho tiempo en aparecer frente a nosotros.

**Kenny:** Esto era lo que me temía escuchar…

**Hillary: **¿Creen que sea prudente avisarle a los chicos?

**Tyson:** Sí…Ésa es la mejor idea…Kenny…

**Kenny:** En un momento le informaré a Max por mail…Aunque encontrar a Ray será mucho más difícil…

**Dizzy: **Eso es cierto…

**Tyson:**…También diles a Blake y los chicos…Ellos también deben estar aquí.

**Hillary:**-asiente-…Y por el momento mantengámoslo en secreto o se alzará un pánico total…Sólo los equipos de beyblade deberían saberlo.

**Kenny:** Sólo mientras averiguamos las intenciones que trae consigo Baldo en esta ocasión.

**Tyson:** Después de eso, todos lo sabrán…De esa manera no tomará a ningún equipo de beyblade desprevenido.

**Sakura:** (¿Están tan alarmados por un simple juego de trompo? No lo comprendo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí realmente?).

**Hillary:** Sakura…debo acompañarte a tu casa…-viéndola de soslayo.-

**Sakura:** Te lo agradecería enormemente Hil.

**Hillary:** Chicos, regreso luego… Vamos Sakura…

-Las dos abandonan la casa.-

**Tyson:** Hillary debería ser más prudente…Mira que entrometer a alguien como ella en nuestros problemas…

**Kenny:** No debió de haberlo hecho a propósito Tyson…

**Tyson:** Baldo es cosa de cuidado…Todos nosotros lo sabemos…No podemos tomárnoslo a juego nunca más.

**Kai: **¿A qué vendrá ahora? Eso es lo único que realmente importa.

**Kenny:** Ni idea…

-Sakura ya se había despedido de su buena amiga…Se sorprendió bastante de que el tiempo se haya ido tan rápido, ya que el reloj de su buro marcaba las 8 pm…

Muchas dudas asaltaban su cabeza, después de todo, no todos los días se es atacada por un maniaco que intimida con la sola mirada. Realmente no sabía qué pensar o decir, ese día que comenzó con la misma normalidad de siempre, había adquirido un nuevo giro.

Se puso su pijama y se recostó sobre su cama, pensando por un largo tiempo…Entonces se sentó repentinamente y fijó su mirada en aquel mueble donde se encontraban todos sus objetos favoritos, desde discos hasta peluches, pero una pequeña muñeca le llamó la atención. Era de trapo, sencilla, pero hermosa…Con caireles dorados y un vestido negro con listones morados…Nunca la había visto antes, por lo que se sintió intrigada.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su mueble, tomando a la muñeca entre sus manos. Tenía una enorme sonrisa y pequeños ojitos de botón, realmente era adorable.-

**Sakura:** ¿Y esta muñeca? No recuerdo haber tenido una como ésta antes…Umm…No sé…-la giró y vio que traía pegada una pequeña hoja con información- "Querida sobrina, sé que tu cumpleaños pasó hace un mes, pero me gustaría que aceptases este pequeño presente…" Atte. El tío Miyamura… (Así que es un presente…Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi madre comentó que pronto llegaría un paquete para mí…Pero nunca pensé que se tratase de una muñeca… Es bonita, pero ya estoy grande para este tipo de cosas..) –la vuelve a colocar sobre aquella repisa-…Estoy demasiado cansada, mejor me iré a dormir…

-La noche transcurrió lentamente…La media noche había llegado ya y todo en la ciudad era un inmenso silencio, ya que la mayoría de las personas se dedicaba a dormir plácidamente…Aunque había muchas otras que todavía continuaban despiertas, disfrutando de la diversión nocturna.

Una caja musical sonaba desde la fuente que yacía en la zona centro de la ciudad…Aquella música que usaban en la época antigua para divertir a la gente, no obstante, en aquel sitio no existía más que silencio.

Su rostro no era más que un enigma…Aquella vieja máscara hacía alusión a la de un payaso de nariz respingada y ojos sonrientes junto con una enorme sonrisa que hasta cierto punto parecía demasiado falsa…La mitad de ésta aludía a la noche, por la completa participación del color negro…Mientras que la otra al día, totalmente blanca.

Aquellos tres cascabeles que se encontraban sobre aquel casi ridículo gorro morado de tres picos sonaban cada vez que su cabeza se movía…Toda su vestimenta correspondía a un traje de payaso…La mitad de su cuerpo era morada mientras que la otra blanca, alternando que el negro quedara con el blanco y el negro con el morado.

Sus zapatos parecían salidos del viejo oriente…A primera vista no parecía algo más allá que un sujeto disfrazado para un día de Halloween, pero la realidad era totalmente otra.

Pronto aquella tonada cesó…Aquel bufón había detenido aquella caja melodiosa…Las visitas habían acudido a su llamado.-

**¿?: **Bienvenidas sean todas ustedes…mis fieles muñecas…Debo admitir que han hecho un trabajo maravilloso…-en tono victorioso-…Veremos lo que Baldo es capaz de hacer ante sus enormes poderes…-riendo satisfactoriamente-…El mundo sabrá lo que este viejo espíritu es capaz de hacer…

**1¿?: **¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado hacer señor?

**¿?:** No desesperes mi pequeña Margery…

**2¿?:** ¿Está seguro de que será así de sencillo?

**¿?:** Oh Natalie, no seas tan negativa…

**3¿?: **Si el señor está seguro de que es el momento correcto para contraatacar, entonces debemos creer en él… Él jamás nos pondría en peligro…

**¿?: **Siempre tan dulce y considerada mi pequeña Lorette…

**¿?4: **Debemos confiar en las palabras de nuestro maestro.

**¿?: **Querida Roseline…Siempre con palabras de ánimo.

**Margery:** Su elección ha sido muy buena.

**Natalie: **Y no será muy difícil…

**Lorette: **Esta misma noche todo estará definido según sus planes.

**¿?:** Siempre tan buenas niñas… Oh, mis dulces ángeles caídos… El momento ha llegado y todas las fuerzas de combate se están reuniendo en esta ciudad…Falta muy poco para que la bomba detone…


	21. Capítulo 71

**Capítulo 71: Aprendiendo un nuevo juego**

-Ya habían transcurridos dos días desde aquel inolvidable encuentro, pero pese a ello, todos se mantenían en relativa calma, sólo era cuestión de unos días para que Max llegara nuevamente a Japón.

Esa misma tarde Tyson y Kai se encontraban teniendo una batalla en su patio trasero, todo era paz y calma hasta que Kenny apareció con Hillary y Sakura.-

**Tyson:** Hillary… ¿pero qué es lo que haces aquí?

**Hillary:** Eres un grosero Tyson.

**Kenny:** Las chicas han venido a pedirle un favor especial al actual campeón mundial.

**Dizzy:** No puedes rechazar un favor de chicas tan bonitas.

**Sakura:** n_n Sólo queremos pedirle al campeón mundial de beyblade que nos enseñe un poco acerca de este juego…Es todo.

**Hillary:**-con sus manos sobre sus caderas- ¿Entendiste Tyson?

**Tyson:** ¿Y desde cuándo te interesa aprender beyblade Hillary?

**Hillary: **¡Ja! Eso no te importa û_ù

**Kenny:** Vamos Tyson, que sea sólo mientras llega Max…Ya después podrás hacer lo que quieras.

**Tyson:** Ummm…No lo sé… u.u

**Sakura: **Di que sí Tyson…-poniendo ojitos.-

**Tyson:** n_n Ya que insisten…

**Hillary: **U¬¬

**Kai: **(…Hmp… ¿Y ahora a qué se debe todo esto?).

**Tyson:** Bueno chicas, es hora de Let It Rip… Para empezar tienen un beyblade…

**Kenny:** Claro que sí…-ajustándose las gafas- Yo mismo hice sus beyblades.

**Hillary:** ¡Kenny siempre tan lindo!

**Sakura:**-saca su beyblade lila con pequeñas porciones en negro y blanco- Aquí está el mío.

**Hillary:** Y el mío…-enseñando aquel beyblade rosa con partes moradas- ¿No es lindo?

**Tyson:** La verdad no…Pero a quién le importa…

-Sólo se escuchó un golpe en seco…Tyson ahora tenía un enorme chichón bajo esa gorra.-

**Hillary: **Para que aprendas a dejar de ser un mocoso insolente.

**Tyson:** x_x (…Bruja…Por eso no tiene novio aún…).

-Y el entrenamiento personal no demoró mucho en comenzar…Pese a las continuas dispuestas que Tyson tenía con Hillary las cosas progresaban, realmente ambas tenían deseos de aprender y progresaban favorablemente.

Los movimientos básicos ya los dominaban, ahora sólo era cuestión de que ambas continuaran entrenando para mejorar aún más.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y los estómagos de todos tenían hambre, por lo que decidieron salir a comer…Terminando en el local de fideos de los padres de Kenny.-

**Tyson:** Estos fideos están deliciosos…Más que perfectos para un día arduo de entrenamiento.

**Kenny:** Tyson, éste es el quinto plato de ramen que te comes…

**Dizzy: **Este chico tiene un hoyo negro por estómago.

**Sakura:** n_n Y ya que has sido muy amable con Hillary y conmigo Tyson, tus platillos van por mi cuenta.

**Tyson:** T_T Oh, ¡qué noticia tan satisfactorio! ¡Otra orden de ramen!

**Kai:**-mirando en cualquier dirección menos hacia donde todos estaban- (…Qué aburrición, mira que desperdiciar el tiempo de esta manera…).

**Hillary:** No le des cuerda Sakura…No sabes en lo que te metes con este glotón.

**Kenny: **Un_n En eso Hillary tiene razón.

**Sakura:** o_o

-Alguien se acercó a la caja a pagar el insumo de lo que había comido…Pero un par de miradas se posaron en ella.-

**Hillary:** Miho…-observándola fijamente.-

**Miho: **Hmp…-viéndola de soslayo- Mucha coincidencia el encontrarnos aquí.

**Sakura: **Sólo queremos darte las gracias por lo que hiciste la otra vez.

**Tyson:** (…Esa chica es de quien nos contó Hillary…).

**Kai: **(…La rebelde que sigue sus propios principios...Hmp…No esperaba que nos encontráramos con ella aquí…).

**Miho: **Fue mera coincidencia que nos encontráramos en ese momento…Ustedes simplemente estaban en el lugar y en el momento incorrecto.

**Tyson:** ¿Cómo es que conoces a Baldo?

**Miho: **No veo necesario responder a tu pregunta…Confórmate con saber que no somos enemigos y que perseguimos un mismo objetivo…

**Kenny: **¿No sería mucho más inteligente unir fuerzas para derrotar a nuestro objetivo en común en vez de pelear cada uno por su lado?

**Miho:**…No cuando hay más de un objetivo problema…-sale de allí dejando a todos con nuevas incógnitas.-

**Kenny:** ¿Más…de un objetivo problema?

**Tyson:** ¿Por qué será…que no me gusta para nada como sonó eso?

**Kai: **Porque da pauta a que hay más de un enemigo reunido en esta ciudad.

**Hillary: **Y ella no nos quiere decir nada.

**Sakura: **(…Por lo poco que me ha contado Hillary, están pasando por una situación difícil todos…).

**Kai:** Y nuevamente estamos atados de manos…

**Tyson:** -suspira-…Los únicos aliados que parecemos tener, no nos quieren decir nada.

**Hillary: **Pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto sabremos lo que pasa aquí.

**Kenny:** Me temo que sí.

-La noche pronto llegó y con ella el momento de decir adiós…Cada quien tomó caminos diferentes…Sakura y Hillary habían decidido irse juntas, ya que vivían hacia la misma dirección.

Platicaban de diversos temas para hacer de su retorno algo mucho más entretenido y menos solitario.

Se detuvieron y admiraron aquel maravilloso evento que se suscitaba en el cielo…Miles de estrellas fugaces descendían rápidamente…El espectáculo resultaba realmente sublime, algo que merecía recordarse. Pero pronto algo había de llamarles aún más la atención.

Un par de estrellas parecían haber cambiado su trayectoria…No descendían como el resto, sino que llevaban una nueva dirección…La cual no parecía gustarle a ninguna de las chicas.

Corrieron en sentido contrario a aquellos espectros luminosos celestes, sin embargo, su intento fue en vano…Pronto éstos habrían de alcanzarlas…Estallando en un haz de luces brillantes.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo que les había pasado cuando despertaron sobre la fría acera de la calle…-

**Hillary:** ¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?

**Sakura: **Sí… ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es haber visto esa lluvia de estrellas y después ser perseguida por esas extrañas estrellas.

**Hillary: **Sí, eso…Pero…¿por qué nos desmayamos? –viendo a su alrededor.-

**Sakura:**-poniéndose de pie- Vamos, tenemos que llegar a casa o si no se preocuparán por nosotras…-extendiéndole la mano.-

**Hillary:** Lo sé…-tomando su mano y parándose- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir en mi casa esta noche? Cuando lleguemos a mi casa podemos hablar a la tuya.

**Sakura:** n_n Suena muy bien…Me parece una excelente idea.

-Vagaba solitario por los callejones de aquella llamativa ciudad, sin prestar a toda la actividad humana que había alrededor…Simplemente quería olvidarse de todo…Por una vez quería volver a experimentar aquella vida en solitario que siempre formó parte de su ser.

Cerca de donde él se encontraba se escuchaba una gran conmoción…Se había formado un círculo alrededor de un posible objetivo…Miró de soslayo la escena y no pareció llamarle lo suficiente como para seguir observando. Y entonces todos cayeron inconscientes en aquel frío y oscuro lugar.

Él la conocía…y en algún momento pensó que no era más que una mala jugada de su mente, pero no, ahora la estaba viendo…Aquella fría y acusadora mirada celeste lo observaba de pies a cabeza, como queriendo transmitirle toda su aversión en un solo instante.-

**Kai:**…Otra vez tú…

**¿?: **-sonriendo burlonamente- Te dije que le haría algo terrible a tu querida noviecita…Y al final, lo cumplí…

-Aquella mirada indiferente se había tornado llena de odio…Realmente resultaba intimidante aquel par de ojos…No necesitaba palabras para expresar el enorme desagrado que ella le traía…Y el simple mencionar de aquel fantasma del pasado, tampoco mejoraba en nada aquella situación.-

**Kai:** ¿Quién eres? Responde.

**¿?:**…Shazna es mi nombre Kai Hiwatari…

**Kai:** El hecho de que estés aquí, no hace más que respaldar aún más el hecho de que ese bastardo está en esta ciudad.

**Shazna: **¿Tanta es tu aversión hacia él? –sarcástica- Si no hizo nada malo, sólo se liberaba de una molesta carga…

**Kai: **Mira que estás agotando mi paciencia…

**Shazna: **-camina hacia él-…No te temo Kai…ni mucho menos a tus amigos…-quedando frente a éste-…¿Sigues esperándola, no es así?

**Kai: **-apretando fuertemente sus puños- ¡Lárgate de mi vista!

**Shazna: **Pierdes el tiempo….deseando algo que jamás ocurrirá…

-Él simplemente se quedó callado, tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de callar aquella odiosa boca…

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, porque se conocía a la perfección y sabía lo que era capaz de hacer.

Ella simplemente lo observó alejarse.

Ya había dejado muy atrás aquel callejón, no obstante, se sentía realmente perturbado. Todo su intento de mantenerse con calma referente a aquel acontecimiento del pasado, había sido tirado a la basura…Habían revivido nuevamente su recuerdo y el dolor que se propagaba por su pecho realmente era intolerable.

Mientras caminaba, alguien chocó contra su hombro, dejando a ambos quietos durante un rato, sin embargo, él estaba todavía muy pensativo para percatarse de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, que ni siquiera se inmutó por lo acaecido.

Cuando reaccionó, probablemente era demasiado tarde.

Podía apreciar a la distancia aquella larga cabellera que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, jugando con el travieso viento nocturno.

Llevaba consigo puesto una minifalda beige con líneas horizontales y verticales en café claro, mientras que tenía puesta una sudadera de cuello de tortuga, totalmente roja, combinándola perfectamente con aquella chaqueta de cuero café oscuro.

Un par de botas de la misma tonalidad que la chaqueta le llegaban hasta sus rodillas, complementando todo su conjunto de ropa.

Se detuvo y se tomó la molestia de verle de soslayo…Esa mirada, la había visto muchas veces en sus memorias, pero ya no más en su actual presente...-

**Kai:**…I-I…Impo…sible…-en total anonadamiento.-


	22. Capítulo 72

**Capítulo 72: Disimulo**

-Aquel dormitorio era rápidamente iluminado por los rayos del sol naciente que emergía a la distancia, no obstante, aquellas gruesas cortinas bermellón impedían que aquella penetración de luz fuera del todo total.

La habitación en sí lucía impecable, ya que todo estaba verdaderamente ordenado, pero era lo que menos interesaba por el momento.

Dormía plácidamente sobre aquel cómodo lecho, mientras alguien admiraba la extraña y cautivadora belleza que de aquel rostro emanaba, como queriendo vivir cada momento que pudiera tener a su lado.

Se levantó de su asiento y simplemente se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde simplemente fue y se preparó un poco de café para mantenerse ligeramente despierto.

Pese a que ya había logrado convencerla de que se quedara a su lado, la enorme inquietud de volverla a perder dominaba nuevamente su ser y no sabía cómo hacer para mitigar tal sentimiento.-

**Kai: **(….Después de todo lo que me dijo, no puedo simplemente sentarme y sentirme seguro de que no escapara en la primera oportunidad que tenga…Por algo no regresó en tanto tiempo…Pero es tan terca, que ni siquiera me contó la historia por completo).

***Flash Back***

Totalmente pasmado y con sus ojos puestos indiscutiblemente en esa nueva y maravillosa aparición, no había manera que sus labios pudieran pronunciar palabra alguna en ese momento.

Ella simplemente sonrió y dio media vuelta…Estaba comenzando a alejarse de él, pero esto no sería por mucho tiempo…Él pronto seguiría muy de cerca sus pasos.

Ya no podía avanzar más…Estaba totalmente acorralado por él…Su único escape era aquella fría y dura pared que cuidaba sus espaldas…

No había duda, se trataba de ella… ¿Era posible que el sueño se tornara realidad y que la pesadilla se disipara en una simple caricia?

Acarició su rostro con delicadeza, como queriéndose cerciorar de que sus sentidos no le estaban jugando una despreciable broma…El siguiente paso habría de culminar todo.

Sus labios nuevamente se encontraron…Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que esto ocurrió, pero no lo había olvidado, no había dejado de pensar en aquella sensación que lo embelesaba a tal grado de no querer apartarse de ella nunca más.

Ahora la timidez había pasado a segundo plano…La había rodeado por la cintura para estar un poco más cerca de ella, mientras su otra mano tomó con dulzura su cabeza, impidiéndole cualquier intento de escape…No había manera que aquel bello espejismo se desvaneciera de sus manos…y ella parecía también anhelarlo con la misma intensidad que él…Sus brazos ahora rodeaban con sumo afecto su cuello, afirmando con tan sencilla acción que también le aterraba la idea de perder algo más que el perfecto momento para un encuentro.

Pero incluso los momentos más dichosos llegan a su final y éste no habría de ser la excepción.

Ella yacía todavía bajo la mirada atenta de él…No había forma de escapar…No existía una manera de rehuir de los hechos…El momento del interrogatorio había llegado ya.-

**Kai:**…Izumi…-estrechándola entre sus brazos- Pensé…que te había perdido para siempre…Aunque siempre pensé en la posibilidad de que estuvieras viva…ésta se tornaba mucho más débil con el pasar del tiempo…-susurrándoselo al oído-…¿Cómo es posible que tú…? ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo…?

**Izumi: **¿Estoy viva, acaso eso no es suficiente Kai? –en tono bajito.-

**Kai: **¿Qué…fue lo que pasó en ese momento?

**Izumi: **Nada que merezca la pena ser recordado…-en tono frío.-

**Kai: **¿Por qué querías irte? ¿Por qué huías de mí?

**Izumi: **Quería verte, realmente estaba deseosa de volver a encontrarme contigo y poder estar de esta manera…Pero…

**Kai: **¿Pero qué?

**Izumi: **Pero este encuentro es provisional y poco convencional…Ya que había regresado a esta ciudad por otros motivos…

**Kai: **¿Otros motivos…? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso ahora?

**Izumi: **Debes aborrecerme por haberme ido de ese modo…De hecho, pensé que no sobreviviría, ya que después de todo, perdí mucha sangre…Pero por alguna razón terminé siendo salvada por la persona menos esperada.

**Kai: **¿Y esa persona sería? –alejándola un poco de él para verla a la cara.-

**Izumi: **-sonriendo-…Secreto…

**Kai: **No salgas con esto ahora Izumi…-con cierto reproche-…Porque después de todo…sigues siendo…mi novia…

**Izumi: **¿Tu…novia? –agacha ligeramente su mirada-…No creí que siguieras pensando algo como eso…después de todo, lo último que dije fue…

**Kai:** Que te dijera lo que realmente sentía por ti…Hasta que no lo supiera, no seríamos más que simples conocidos que se gustan…Pero…

**Izumi:**-viéndolo seriamente-…No lo digas…Kai…No…

**Kai: **Yo realmente…te…

-Él ya no pudo pronunciar otra palabra, el dedo índice de ella se posaba sobre sus labios, impidiéndole comunicarle aquel sentimiento que se había guardado en su interior por tanto tiempo. Él no comprendía el porqué de sus acciones o tal vez prefería quedarse con esa duda a que ella se la contestara.-

**Izumi: **Lamento haberme aparecido ante ti…Era más preferible que hubiera seguido mi camino sin tenerte que meter en él…Tan sólo mírame…No pude resistir el poder besarte aunque fuese por última ocasión…

**Kai: **Baldo está en la ciudad por ti, ¿No es verdad?

**Izumi: **No necesariamente por mí…

**Kai: **¿Entonces…?

**Izumi: **Cada quien tiene ahora cosas por hacer…

**Kai: **Y sigues sin decirme nada en realidad.

**Izumi: **¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora?

**Kai:** Cambiando de tema…por qué no me sorprende que hagas eso y más ahora.

**Izumi: **Te lo contaré, sin embargo…cuando lo sepas…tendrás que dejarme ir…sin el menor de los rodeos…

**Kai: **¿Qué significa esto Izumi? ¿Por qué sales con este tipo de cosas después de tanto tiempo? O mejor dicho, ¿para qué apareciste si ibas a dejarme en las mismas que la última ocasión…? -sonando de lo más serio y cortante- ¿Por qué Izumi, por qué? ¿Acaso es una forma de cobrarte por haber hecho eso?

**Izumi: **En lo absoluto Kai…No se trata de eso…Claro que no…Pero lamento que esto haya sido tan trágico…-en tono melancólico-…No hubo ni un solo instante en que no pensará en ti…y comprendo a la perfección el dolor que has experimentado hasta este momento…

**Kai: **¿Entonces…por qué te quiere ir de nuevo, por qué?

**Izumi:**…Porque…Baldo me ha hecho su compañera…

**Kai: **¿Su…compañera…? ¡¿Qué significa eso Izumi?

**Izumi: **Baldo rompió el lazo que existía entre los Guardianes de las Bestias Sagrada y los Cuatro Guerreros…Haciéndolo a través de los poderes de los dioses egipcios de los Saqueadores de Tumbas…Primero tornó a las bestias bits con apariencia humana, diluyendo el lazo…y después, terminó rompiéndolo en el momento en que atrapó a Dranzer y los demás en aquel extraño maleficio…Desde ese momento tanto el poder de sus bestias bits como el de las nuestras, disminuyó…Sólo en conjunto ambas partes podían mostrar su verdadero poder…Pero ahora, la fuerza de sus bestias bits es realmente bajo si los comparamos con las bestias bits que están del lado de Baldo.

**Kai: **Una artimaña de lo más baja y sucia…Muy propia de él…

**Izumi: **Nosotros seguimos conservando aquella habilidad…La que nos hizo formar un lazo con ustedes hace tanto tiempo atrás.

**Kai: **Explícate mejor.

**Izumi: **En aquel momento nosotros aceptamos un juramento en el cual renunciábamos a nuestra propia autonomía para poder brindarles a todos ustedes todas nuestras habilidades y fuerza…Así, ustedes podrían obtener un poder adicional y además, serviría de mediador…

**Kai:** ¿Mediador?

**Izumi: **Sus espíritus sagrados son poderosos…y requieren que su poder sea controlado para no ser la llave de la misma destrucción…Nosotros no solamente otorgábamos nuestra protección y poderes, sino que también ayudábamos a controlar su propio poder…Aunque Baldo pensó en ello y se encargó de romper el juramento que nos unía con cada uno de éstos… Y pese a que lo evidente apuntaría que los poderes de sus bestias bits aumentara, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

**Kai: **Suena ilógico que haya pasado todo lo contrario.

**Izumi: **La única explicación que se me plantó…Es que…el poder de los espíritus sagrados quedó dividido entre el espíritu guerrero y el guardián…y sólo el juramento que los hacía uno, ayudaba a que los poderes de ambos se manifestara…Aparentemente daba la impresión de que el poder era individual, pero al final no fue así.

**Kai:** Y en el momento en que Baldo rompió el contrato entre ambas partes, cada una de los espíritus sagrados quedó con sólo la mitad de su poder…Y sin esa unión ninguna de las dos partes podrá hacer algo para tener de vuelta su antiguo poder.

**Izumi: **Exactamente…-mirándolo seriamente.-

**Kai:** Y déjame adivinar, todo esto te lo dijo ese enfermo…-sonando de lo más hostil.-

**Izumi:** De hecho no… Alguien más me lo dijo.

**Kai: **¿Alguien más? Así que hay más personas que saben al respecto.

**Izumi:**-asiente-…¿Cómo han estado todos los chicos?

**Kai:** Ray y Max regresaron a sus casas.

**Izumi:** Me sorprende que no estés en Rusia…

**Kai:** Mi padre quería que me quedara aquí…

**Izumi: **-apartándose de él-…Nos vemos…

**Kai:** ¿Ahora eres tú la que rehúye de mí?

**Izumi:** Por supuesto que no…No obstante, prefiero que no presencies semejante acto…-en tono imperceptible para él.-

**Kai:** ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

**Izumi: **Sólo tonterías…Cosas sin sentido…-mirándolo fijamente-…No deberías estar a estas horas de la noche en la calle.

**Kai:** Peligras más tú que yo…-metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos- Además, todavía no me has contado ni la mitad de toda la historia…y ya que no quieres hablar, tendré que esperar a que estés dispuesta a cooperar…

**Izumi: **Pero Kai…

**Kai:** Cometiste un error al volver a aparecer frente a mí…Sabías que no te pensaba dejar irte de nuevo…-observándola fijamente a los ojos.-

**Izumi: **Kai…

***Fin del Flash Back***

**Kai: **-colocando la taza sobre en el lavabo- (…Al final no entraste en detalles…-suspira- Será mucho más difícil obtener información de ti de lo que esperaba…).

-Ella lo miraba de forma fija…Él ni siquiera se percató del momento en que ella apareció, simplemente su voz la delató.-

**Izumi:** Siento causar tantas molestias, mira que obligarte a dormir en ese incómodo sillón.

**Kai:** -viéndola de soslayo- No tienes que preocuparte por pequeñeces…

**Izumi: **Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo…-regalándole una sonrisa muy cálida.-

-Por fin era lunes…y la normal rutina escolar había regresado a la vida de todos los estudiantes, incluyendo a Kai.

Y pese a los días que habían estado juntos, Izumi no estaba todavía dispuesta a mostrarse ante los demás chicos, tenía sus razones, aunque nunca se las comunicó a él.

La hora de entrar se acercaba rápidamente y todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus aulas correspondientes, no obstante, todavía quedaban unos minutos antes de que las clases dieran inicio.

Su celeste mirada estaba puesta en aquella casa…Realmente parecía estar ansiosa por ver salir a su objetivo, no obstante, su apariencia no excedía los estándares de cualquier alumna de preparatoria.

Su falda matizada con colores que iban desde el azul cielo hasta el azul rey, tenía líneas horizontales y verticales en azul marino, que resaltaban aún más aquel intenso mirar.

Su blusa era de manga corta, teniendo cierto abultamiento en las mangas, teniendo un pequeño borde azul claro en éstas. El cuello era sencillo, sin embargo, poseía al igual que las mangas, una tonalidad azul celeste en la orilla de éste.

Llevaba puesto un chaleco azul marino, con el logo del colegio al que asistía. Sus calcetas azul marino que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y sus zapatos cafés, completaban el uniforme escolar.

El viento frío resoplaba con calma alrededor…No parecía importarle que aquella larga cabellera nívea se enredase ante las travesuras del viento.

Dio media vuelta y avanzó…Esperó el tiempo suficiente y sin embargo, no logró que las cosas salieran como ella quería.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El profesor había entrado ya al salón, pasó lista como era costumbre y anunció a una nueva compañera.

La chica entró y captó la atención de todos, especialmente de los chicos, quienes la consideraban una chica bastante atractiva, pero alguien se sintió igualmente atraído, aunque por razones totalmente diferentes.-

**Maestro: **Ella es Shazna Nakashima…Será su compañera de ahora en adelante, espero que sean buenos compañeros con ella.

**Shazna: **Mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos…-sonriendo gentilmente- Espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien.

**Kai:** (…Shazna… ¿Qué pretende inscribiéndose en esta clase? Lo más viable es que sepa de que Izumi está de vuelta en la ciudad…Hmp…Esto no me agrada para nada).

**Sakura:**-viendo de soslayo a Kai- (…No pude verlo este fin de semana…No sé a dónde se haya metido…pero realmente lo extrañé…-sonrojándose levemente- Siempre se ve tan lindo cuando está serio… ^ - ^).

**Maestro:** Por favor siéntate al lado de Hiwatari…Ese asiento será tuyo a partir de ahora.

**Shazna:** ¿Hiwatari ha dicho? –observando a cada uno de los chicos- ¿Es él de allí, no es así?

**Maestro:** Estás en todo lo correcto…Ve y siéntate…

**Shazna: **Gracias…-camina hacia su lugar correspondiente y se sienta sin decir nada más.-

**Kai: **(…¡Excelente! Ahora se sienta detrás de mí…).

-El receso llegó y casi todos habían abandonado ya el salón de clases, exceptuando a un par de chicos.-

**Shazna:** Tu mirada de aborrecimiento es enorme Kai…

**Kai:** ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –sin despegar su mirada de ella.-

**Shazna:** Es un país libre, puedo inscribirme en esta escuela si así lo deseo…

**Kai:** No me vengas ahora con eso…Tú y yo sabemos lo que quieres.

**Shazna:**-sonríe burlonamente- Siempre tan sagaz…Pero tus conclusiones están demasiado apresuradas.

**Kai: **Hmp…-camina unos pasos más, quedando frente a ella-…Vete y no vuelvas más a esta escuela.

**Shazna:** No lo creo Kai…Hay demasiado en juego ahora…y sencillamente no me puedo permitir perder la partida….-clavando su intensa mirada en la de él-…Las cosas no son como parecen ser…-acercando más su rostro al de él-…¿Sigues preguntándote por qué ella sigue sin contarte realmente lo que durante todo el año que permaneció ausente? ¿Algo esconde, no crees?

**Kai: **Eso no te incumbe…

**Shazna:** En eso difiero completamente…-intensificando la manera en que lo veía-…Estás a punto de ver algo de lo más interesante…

-No supo en qué momento se perdió en aquella mirada, la conciencia del tiempo se había esfumado de sus manos…Su cuerpo entero se había quedado inmóvil, aunque deseara mover el más pequeño de sus dedos, no podía…Algo estaba pasando con él y todo se relacionaba directamente con ella.

No había explicación lógica que explicara lo que estaba viviendo…Él la contemplaba, observaba con enorme detenimiento…Sin embargo, su acto carecía de todo raciocinio y era ante todo lo que más lo desconcertaba.

Ya no era capaz de ver aquella celeste mirada, aquellos ojos permanecían ahora completamente cerrados…y de su boca ya no emanaba ni una sola palabra, sólo un inesperado y cálido beso.-


	23. Capítulo 73

**Capítulo 73: Acto Premeditado**

-Ella ya se había apartado de él, sin embargo, no dijo nada más y se limitó simplemente a llegar hasta la puerta.

Él ya no yacía más inmóvil, ahora lo único que le impedía moverse, era el enorme shock que había experimentado ante un acto tan poco inusual, tan poco esperado y al mismo tiempo demasiado desconcertante.

Los dedos de su mano derecha yacían sobre sus labios, como queriendo cerciorarse de que habían sido tocados por los de aquella chica que era su enemiga.

Se calmó, volvió en sí y sin embargo, ya nada parecía tener razón de ser.-

**Kai: **(…Esto…no pudo haber pasado… Pero…cómo… Esto ya no tiene pies ni cabeza…Lo que acaba de hacer…ni siquiera puedo explicármelo…) –empieza a avanzar hacia la puerta, abriéndola e ignorando prácticamente a la desconcertada chica que yacía afuera, en el pasillo- (…Izumi debe decirme lo que está ocurriendo aquí…) –se va.-

**Sakura: **(…Esa chica se tomó el atrevimiento de…besarlo…Apenas acaba de llegar a la escuela y ya eligió a Kai…)…Me gustaría ser la mitad de valiente que esa chica…

**Shazna:** ¿Desde cuándo hablas sola? –apareciendo detrás de ella.-

**Sakura:**-sobresaltándose ante semejante sorpresa-…Shazna-chan…-girándose hacia ella.-

**Shazna: **No temas…No pensé que te asustarías de este modo…

**Sakura: **Es que soy de lo más asustadiza…

**Shazna: **¿Te gusta no es verdad?

**Sakura:** ¿Kai? Jajaja…Claro que no… u_u

**Shazna:** No me engañas…Realmente sientes algo por él…

**Sakura:**-agachando la mirada- Pero él ya tiene a alguien.

**Shazna: **Hmp…Al menos respetas esa decisión…

**Sakura:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –mirándola fijamente a la cara.-

**Shazna: **Porque su novia volvió a Japón…

**Sakura:**-con sus ojitos bien abiertos- ¿…Que…su novia…regresó….?

**Shazna:** Kai es un testarudo sin remedio…Convencerlo de que abandone algo que carece de posibilidades de realizarse, es imposible.

**Sakura:** ¿Y cómo es que…tú sabes todo eso?

**Shazna: **Lo conozco desde hace un tiempo…Y conozco un poco de su historia…Y el hecho de que me haya encontrado a Izumi en esta ciudad, simplemente me dice que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarán.

**Sakura:** Sabiendo eso…tú tuviste la osadía de…besarlo…-en tono bastante cortante y hostil.-

**Shazna: **Por algo lo hice…-sonriendo-…Y ahora nadie comprenderá el significado de ello…-se va de allí, dejándola con la duda en su mente.-

**Sakura: **(¿Qué quiso decir con ello, qué?).

-Se había alejado lo suficiente de la multitud…Lo único que había era un gran silencio...Yacía recargada sobre la reja que cercaba a la escuela y entonces sintió la vibración.

Alguien descendió ágil y silenciosamente…-

**Shazna:** Miho…

**Miho: **¿Qué sucedió?

**Shazna: **Ya está en la ciudad…-cerrando sus ojos- Quiero que vayas por ella…Ya complací mucho su capricho y debe entenderlo…

**Miho:** Así será señorita… ¿Quiere que haga algo más?

**Shazna: **No realmente…-abriendo sus ojos-…Sólo encárgate de verificar la zona, él está por los alrededores…

**Miho:**…Lance se está encargando de ello señorita…Por lo que despreocúpese.

**Shazna:** Ésas son excelentes noticias Miho…-viéndola de soslayo-…¿Tan mal me sienta esta apariencia?

**Miho:** En lo absoluto señorita…Simplemente, lo que parece no comprender, es el porqué de repentino aceptamiento…Es su enemiga…

**Shazna: **Eso todo mundo lo sabe Miho…No obstante…esa enorme desesperación terminó haciéndome ceder…

**Miho:** Lo sé muy bien señorita, no obstante, después de lo que le hizo…Simplemente no la hubiera perdonado.

**Shazna: **De igual modo, Baldo se dio cuenta de ello…Nada se le escapa…-cruzándose de brazos-…Ni siquiera la travesura de su pequeña cómplice.

**Miho: **Perdone el atrevimiento señorita…Pero, no debió de haber hecho lo que hizo.

**Shazna:** Sí…Lo medité lo suficiente como para percatarme de que simplemente causé una mayor aversión de él hacia mí…Pero no esperaba que siguiera en ese estado, no después de todo un año.

**Miho: **Perdóneme por hacerle recordar cosas indeseables.

**Shazna:** No tienes que disculparte…-mirando a su alrededor- Vamos…Es hora de que comencemos…

-Y antes de que pudiera decir adiós a aquel colegio, fue detenida de improvisto…Ni siquiera ella lo vio llegar…Su brazo estaba fuertemente sujeto por él…-

**Kai:** No has dado explicaciones aún…-posando su mirada en Miho- ¿Así que estás del lado de esta chica, eh? Hmp…Varios objetivos problemas, ¿no? Vaya…-retorna su mirada en Shazna.-

**Miho:** Señorita…

**Shazna:** Descuida…Vete ya, esto puedo resolverlo por mí misma.

**Miho:** A la orden señorita…-sube con enorme agilidad aquella reja, logrando llegar al otro lado en tiempo récord, para después simplemente irse.-

**Shazna: **¿A qué debo semejante agresividad? –observándolo con detenimiento.-

**Kai:** Primero hablas sobre que toda esperanza de que ella regresara era inútil, después apareces en esta escuela y te atreves a hacer semejante descaro…Nada de lo que haces parece tener coherencia…Aunque no dudo que por eso te lleves tan bien con Baldo.

**Shazna: **Oh, el buen Baldo…-en tono sarcástico- Pobrecillo, hasta él tiene sus problemas ahora…

**Kai:** Y el hecho de que reveles asuntos referentes a ese tipo, hace que todo esto sea mucho más desconcertante.

**Shazna:**-sonriendo burlonamente-…Todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas Kai Hiwatari…Aunque unos son mucho más grandes que otros…

**Kai: **Deja de irte por la tangente…Sabes lo que quiero saber y pese a ello, te niegas a contestar.

**Shazna:** No me niego a contestarte Kai, simplemente por el momento no quiero…Eso es todo…Además, deberías de estar cuidando de Izumi, ¿no? Baldo está en la ciudad y por algo debe de estarlo, ¿no te parece?

**Kai: **Umm…-soltándola de mala gana-…Más vale que no te acerques nuevamente a mí…-en tono de pocos amigos.-

**Shazna: **Palabras intimidantes para alguien que ni siquiera experimenta la mitad de la dicha al ver cumplido su mayor anhelo… ¿Realmente estás feliz de que ella haya regresado o es acaso, que te sientes extraño de volver a encontrarla después de tanto tiempo? ¿No es posible que ella pese a todo el amor que te profana, haya puesto su mirada en alguien más? ¿La vida está llena de ironías, cómo saber que ésta no es más que una de ellas?

**Kai: **Buen intento, pero no llegarás a ningún lado.

**Shazna: **Cómo digas Kai…-jugando con su cabello mientras lo veía fijamente- Nos vemos después Kai…-empezando a caminar hacia el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba él- Nos veremos las caras en menos tiempo de lo que esperas…

**Kai: **(…Para qué me tomo las molestias de buscar un porqué a lo que hace…Es mi enemiga y lo menos que debería importarme es su vida…Hmp…Algo muy extraño está pasando aquí…Están pasando demasiadas cosas a nuestro alrededor…).

-La puerta estaba sobre el suelo, aquella patada la había derribado de un solo y contundente golpe. Había llegado ya al lugar señalado, ahora simplemente tenía que seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones presentadas.

Aquella chica de dorado mirar fulminaba con su intimidante mirada a la chica de ojos escarlata…

Ella yacía parada al margen de la entrada y su actual víctima, se encontraba sentada sobre aquel lecho, contemplándola seriamente.-

**Miho:** El tiempo se te ha agotado…

**Izumi: **Lo sé…No tienes que repetírmelo… ¿Te mandó Shazna, no es así?

**Miho:**-asiente- No comprendo por qué tanto sacrificio por alguien tan insignificante…Alguien que ya sabe la verdad y que pese a ello quieres hacerte creer que lo has engañado a la perfección.

**Izumi: **Nuestros motivos tenemos Miho…Incluso tú, aunque los niegues… ¿No es así?

**Miho:** Mi caso es totalmente diferente al tuyo… No puedes salvar algo que siempre fue una causa perdida.

**Izumi: **Eso cae en criterio de cada quien Miho…-poniéndose sus zapatos- Cumplo mi palabra…

**Miho:** Cuesta creerlo viviendo de alguien como tú…No obstante, la señorita cree en ti, por lo que no me queda más que depositar ciegamente mi confianza en ti.

**Izumi: **El que te salvara la vida en ese momento realmente te cambió… ¿No es así? Después de haber estado bajo el entrenamiento y compañía de Adler, no pudiste simplemente derrotarlo…Permitiste que te dejara en tas deplorables condiciones…-observándola fijamente.-

**Miho: **Ese asunto es cosa del pasado y ante todo, no tiene por qué ser de tu domino.

**Izumi: **Eso lo sé…Pero esos recuerdos ahora también son míos.

**Miho: **Cómo sea…Es hora de irnos…

**Izumi:**-se pone de pie-…Ya sé…

-El sol rápidamente quedó rezagado por las nubes oscuras de tormenta y todos comenzaron a buscar algún refugio temporal, ya que la lluvia no tardaría demasiado tiempo en caer sobre aquella ciudad.

Sus pasos eran tranquilos…Ignoraba las miradas que se posaban sobre él mientras se mantenía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Por fin había llegado a un determinado punto. Entró a aquella pequeña cafetería y simplemente se dirigió a la mesa correspondiente. Se sentó sin el menor de los rodeos y saludó a su bella acompañante.-

**Blake:**…Hola Shazna…

**Shazna: **Sé que acabas de llegar a Japón hace unas cuantas horas, no obstante, necesitaba verte…

**Blake: **Siempre haciendo este tipo de cosas…-cruzándose de brazos- Debo de admitir que te ves bien…

**Shazna: **No hemos venido a hablar de mí Blake…

**Blake: **Hmp…Siempre arruinando los buenos encuentros…-sarcástico.-

**Shazna: **¿Cómo les ha ido a todos ustedes?

**Blake: **Después de que nos contaste lo que había pasado en realidad, todo volvió a la calma y lo sabes.

**Shazna:** Hablando de calma… -mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.-

**Blake: **Claro que lo cumplí…-desviando su mirada- No fue nada sencillo y lo sabes, pero creo que…todo está quedando atrás…Comprendí que nada iba a ser posible…pero…

**Shazna: **¿Pero?

**Blake: **Pero no significa que será olvidado todo lo vivido…-observándola a la cara- No es la respuesta esperada, pero al menos es un progreso…para ambos…

**Shazna:** ¿Ambos…? Ya veo…-sonriendo-…Era lo mejor…No podías negar que te interesaba…

**Blake: **Ambos de alguna manera estábamos en la misma posición, por lo que de alguna manera…terminamos comprendiéndonos el uno al otro…

**Shazna:** Mejor partido no pudiste haber elegido…Te felicito realmente Blake.

**Blake: **-sonriendo burlonamente- Diría lo mismo, pero sabrías que estoy mintiendo…-en tono sarcástico.-

**Shazna: **¿Lance ya te tiene al tanto acerca del Manipulador de Títeres, no es verdad?

**Blake:**-asiente-…Pero hay detalles que todavía no termina de aclararme.

**Shazna:** Bueno, aquí me tienes para responder a tus dudas.

**Blake: **Espero que tu nuevo seguidor no sea tan celoso como el anterior…-en tono burlón.-

**Shazna: **No se puede comenzar una nueva relación si no se ha olvidado la anterior…

**Blake: **Eso me queda más que claro…-mirándola seriamente- Ahora dime en qué parte del rompecabezas embona Axel Dominé…


	24. Capítulo 74

**Capítulo 74: Giro Inesperado**

-Estaba realmente sorprendido, la puerta de su cuarto estaba tirada sobre el pasillo, muestra evidente de agresión…Cuando pasó, toda su habitación estaba completamente desordenado y lo peor del asunto, es que ella no estaba, había desaparecido nuevamente.

Poseía muy pocas hipótesis y cada una de ellas era de lo más difícil de confirmar, pero esto no sería un impedimento. La aparente calma que había tenido durante todo ese año transcurrido se había esfumado de sus manos, todo había vuelto a como era antes.

Y de pronto sintió una mirada de lo más penetrante detrás suyo, obligándolo a girarse hacia aquella presencia.-

**Kai:** Shazna…Tú…

**Shazna: **Te dije que no demoraríamos demasiado tiempo en volvernos a encontrar Kai.

**Kai:** ¡¿A dónde te la llevaste?

**Shazna:** Vamos Kai, analiza mejor la situación…Izumi no es una niña indefensa, nunca lo ha sido…ni siquiera frente a Baldo… ¿Crees que una chica podría contra ella? Creo que la tienes muy subestimada… ¿Es eso o simplemente la sobreproteges en exceso…?

**Kai: **No tengo por qué responderte…-fulminándola con la mirada.-

**Shazna: **Ya que soy tu enemiga, no creerás nada de lo que te digo…Por lo que no tiene sentido gastar saliva en explicaciones…Lance…

-Sin duda, había alguien más en aquel pasillo…Sus pasos se escucharon a penas, realmente era alguien sigiloso, no obstante, había llegado el momento de que apareciera.

No le extrañaba ver aquel rostro cubierto por esa desgastada máscara de carnaval, sin embargo, el verlo a lado de ella, eso sí que era desconcertante.-

**Lance: **Si quieres recuperarla, entonces…tendrás que derrotarme Kai…Claro, si realmente te interesa.

**Shazna:** Y no lo vayas a subestimar Kai…El hecho de que Baldo lo haya querido de su lado, es por algo…

**Kai: **(…No estoy de humor para batallas…No ahora…).

**Shazna:**-mirando a Lance de soslayo- Ya que se ve indispuesto para competir, no tenemos que perder nuestro tiempo.

**Kai:** Nunca he dicho que no pelearía…-clavando su fría mirada en ella.-

**Shazna: **Entonces…

**Lance:** Shazna…-dándose vuelta hacia su espalda-…Está aquí…

**Shazna:** Y la diversión se pospone ante la aparición de ese payaso de circo…-sacando de entre su blusa, una muy conocida cruz de plata con una hermosa gema escarlata en medio de ella-…Hecate…despierta…

**Kai:** (¿Hecate…ha dicho? Ese colgante…es de Izumi…).

**Lance: **No Shazna, detente…

**Shazna: **¿Qué sucede?

**Lance: **No es él…

**Shazna: **¿Entonces…?

**Lance: **Míralo tú misma…

**Shazna: **-clavando la mirada hacia lo más lejano de aquel pasillo-…¿Una chica…?

-Aquella chica caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos…Su mirada yacía totalmente ensombrecida por su fleco…No obstante, había algo realmente extraño en ella.

Pronto aquel andar tan pausado, se tornó rápidamente preocupante…En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba frente a ellos.

Levantó su mirada al tiempo que esbozaba una torcida sonrisa…Aquella mirada realmente demostraba un total desquiciamiento, verdaderamente perturbaba a todos.

Un movimiento rápido evitó el mortal contacto…Esa chica no venía desarmada, traía consigo un arma pulso cortante, un afilado y pequeño cuchillo de cocina…

Esa joven no desistía y continuaban lanzando una tras otra estocada…No había diferencia entre los tres…Todos eran sus enemigos y no tomaría consideraciones.

Pero pronto encontró un objetivo, el cual habría de convertirse en su primera víctima…

Él detuvo su ataque con una sola mano…Era impresionante la fuerza que esa chica tenía, porque pese a todo su esfuerzo, no lograba hacerla ceder por completo.

Cayó sobre el suelo, inconsciente…El golpe que recibió en su estómago fue lo suficientemente duro como para tumbarla…Se agachó y tomó aquel artefacto filoso.

Había sido salvado por su enemiga… ¿Ahora qué podría pasar? Aquella adversaria había hecho demasiadas cosas incongruentes con su propia y aparente naturaleza.-

**Kai: **-viendo con sobresalto la acción de ella- ¿Por…qué…Por qué haces cosas como éstas?

**Shazna: **Simples caprichos míos Kai…-viendo de soslayo a Lance- Toma, guárdalo bien…Dudo que se mantenga de esta forma por mucho tiempo…-le da el cuchillo y éste lo guarda.-

**Lance: **Este sitio ya no es seguro…

**Shazna: **Lo sé… Cada día extiende más su territorio…-cruzándose de brazos- Me sorprende que Baldo permita esto…

**Lance: **Después de haberse enfrentado a ese chico, dudo que esté como si nada.

**Shazna: **Traiciones y más traiciones…

**Kai: **(…¿Traición? Ahora sí que todo esto se está tornando de lo más extraño…Mira que ser salvado por mi enemiga…).

**Lance: **¡Shazna, cuidado!

-Fue un gran error por parte de ella descuidarse…El darle la espalda a su caída enemiga, no había sido una gran idea…

Aquella chica había vuelto en sí…Ahora su brazo rodeaba con enorme fuerza el cuello de ella, restringiendo su respiración…Mientras que su otra mano la sujetaba bruscamente de la cadera…Podría haberse zafado, si aquella chica no la hubiera limitado en tal modo. Sabía lo qué tenía que hacer para que su ataque fuera de lo más efectivo.

Sonrió maliciosa y la miraba de soslayo…Y una voz totalmente diferente salió de su interior…Era la de un hombre y la voz dulce que se espera de una niña de su edad.-

**Chica: **Hola mi pequeña muñeca traviesa… ¿Por qué no te rindes y formas parte de mi maravillosa colección?

**Shazna: **Me enfermas…Apártate de mí… ¡AHORA!

-Alguien más le había evitado el problema de salir de aquel apuro…El momento de pagar la cuenta adeudada había llegado…Ahora era aquella chica quien se encontraba aprisionada…Liberándola de ese modo.-

**Kai:** No me gusta deberle favores a nadie…y mucho menos a mis enemigos.

**Shazna: **Es bueno escuchar eso…

**Chica: **No vas a salir de ésta tan fácilmente…-sonriendo maliciosamente- Ya verás que pronto tendré mi propio mundo de bellas muñecas…Tan perfectas como tú… ¡COMO TÚ!

-Ya no dijo nada más…Cayó en un profundo sueño...-

**Kai: **¿Qué…fue todo eso? –mirando a aquella chica totalmente confundido.-

**Lance: **Un amante de muñecas, sólo busca la perfección en cada una de sus más valiosas piezas.

**Shazna:** ¿Así o más enfermizo? Hmp…Esperemos que tenga identificación esta chica o no podremos llevarla a su casa.

**Lance: **(De ahora en adelante veremos muchos más casos como éstos…).

**Kai: **Ahora resulta que hacen actos de ayuda social…-con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.-

**Shazna: **Siempre con ese humor tan sarcástico…-mirándolo fijamente-…Pero por esta vez dejaremos pasar esto…

-El tiempo había pasado tan rápido…La noche lo cubrió todo y las estrellas tintineaban en el cielo…Esa noche, la luna yacía completamente llena; realmente era espectacular la vista que ésta proporcionaba a todo apasionado de admirar el cielo nocturno.

Esa noche había mucho más luz de la esperada…Cuatro largas y gruesas columnas de luz blanca ascendían hacia el cielo, cada una separada de la otra…En una extraña formación de puntos formaban un cuadrado perfecto.

Ninguna de esas torres huecas luminosas desaparecía, sino todo lo contrario, parecían brillar con mucha más intensidad que cuando se percataron de que estaban allí.-

**Kai: **¿Qué…demonios es eso? –observando con detenimiento la columna más cercana a él.-

**Shazna:** Eso mismo me gustaría saber…

**Lance:** Pues vayamos a averiguarlo…

**Shazna: **Diversión nocturna…Más que perfecta para el estrés…

**Kai:**-viéndola de soslayo- (…¿Por qué…me parece tan familiar su forma de ser…?).

**Lance: **Vayamos entonces…

**Shazna: **Nos veremos mañana en la escuela Kai Hiwatari…-sonriendo burlonamente- Y descuida, Izumi estará más que bien…De hecho, está cumpliendo en este momento su más profundo capricho….

**Kai:**-viéndola hostilmente-…Más vale que no le pase nada…por tu propio bien.

**Shazna: **Ten por hecho de que no osaré tocarle ni un solo cabello…Aunque…si ella se pone violenta, no tendré más remedio que aplacarla.

**Kai: **Más vale que ni lo hagas…-apretando con fuerza sus puños, tratando de contenerse de hacer una locura-...Hmp.

**Shazna: **-mirando de soslayo a Lance-…Vámonos ya…

-Se alejaron sin decir más…Él simplemente les vio alejarse, por alguna dejó que la preocupación tomara un segundo plano en su vida…Ya se había hecho costumbre este tipo de cosas… ¿Cuándo su vida retornaría a la normalidad? ¿Tan aburrida es la vida cotidiana como para optar por ese estilo de vida?

**Kai:**-aún con la mirada puesta sobre aquellas extrañas columnas de luz- (¿Qué será eso realmente? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué es lo que está a punto de pasar en esta ciudad…?).

-La curiosidad siempre ha sido un rasgo característico de la naturaleza humana, incluso él no podía evitar llevar que esta sensación.

Pronto lo vislumbró todo…Aquel par de siluetas le eran enormemente familiares, tanto, que parecía un simple espejismo de su mente, pero todo apuntaba a que era realidad.

Se acercó mucho más a la escena y entonces no le quedó ni la más pequeña duda al respecto… ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué había traicionado de ese modo sus sentimientos, su confianza…? ¿Por qué sentía que el mundo entero se le venía encima en tan simple acto?

Jamás había experimentado tal emoción…Realmente era como el fuego abrumador que lo devoraba todo y dejaba tras su paso destrucción y cenizas…Sí, así era como él se sentía en ese momento…

Y aunque la escena era dolorosa, al mismo tiempo, era demasiado extraña… ¿Por qué elegirlo a él, por qué? ¿No había sido esa misma persona la que la había herido de mil formas?¿No había sido ese mismo ser el que amenazaba su propia existencia? ¿Cómo era posible que el odio se tornara amor en un solo año?

Realmente aquel beso lucía cálido, repleto de un sentimiento verdadero hacia aquel despreciable ser…Esto era mucho más insoportable que el simple hecho de haber presenciado un acto de infidelidad…

Su mirada se había ensombrecido totalmente…Mientras sonreía de forma dulce y dolorosamente…Un par de palabras fueron las únicas que emergieron de sus labios…No eran palabras hirientes o llenas de rabia, transmitían un mensaje totalmente diferente…

Aquel par de miradas escarlatas simplemente vieron cómo su observador nocturno se marchaba…Llevándose la decepción y despecho sobre la espalda…Al tiempo que la desesperanza lo devoraba todo, dejando solamente oscuridad y un porvenir dudoso y cruel.-


	25. Capítulo 75

**Capítulo 75: Infraganti**

-La mañana había llegado ya…Era un nuevo día y la escuela nunca pareció un verdadero fastidio como ese día.

La puerta yacía atrancada, simplemente para que su propia intimidad permaneciera oculta del resto de los demás.

Se levantó y no demoró mucho tiempo en estar listo para asistir al colegio. Por él no iría, pero se lo había prometido a su padre y era una promesa que cumpliría pese a todo.

Las clases se fueron lentas, increíblemente aburridas y tediosas…Por lo que cuando el momento del receso llegó, no pudo si quiera esperar para salir…Cualquier lugar era mejor que estar en esa aula.

Yacía sentado en las gradas del gimnasio y su único acompañante era la inmensa soledad que dentro de allí se respiraba.-

**Kai:** (…Esa escena se niega a abandonar mis recuerdos…Sigue tan presente como si todavía la siguiera viviendo… ¿Por qué…Por qué…Izumi…? ¿A esto te referías…con "su compañero"? ¿Era por eso que no me querías decir nada? ¿Entonces, por qué correspondiste a mis sentimientos en ese momento? Hubiera sido más sencillo para ti simplemente ignorarme y seguir tu camino…en vez de darme una esperanza que inútilmente creí podría ser realidad….).

**Shazna:** ¿Lamentándote por un amor? –apareciendo detrás de él-…No tiene sentido que te angusties por ello Kai…

**Kai:** No estoy de humor…-poniéndose de pie- Simplemente apártate de mi camino…-viéndola de soslayo.-

**Shazna: **¿Y si te dijera que esa chica…realmente no es Izumi? ¿Dirías que estoy loca o simplemente reconsiderarías la respuesta?

**Kai:** No dices más que incoherencias…Y ya me estoy hartando de eso.

**Shazna: **No hay discordancias en mis palabras Kai Hiwatari…-sonriendo- ¿Pero que no este mundo te ha mostrado que está lleno de misterios y acontecimientos extraordinarios que pueden tornarse una realidad? ¿Por qué no creer en esto también? Has contemplado bestias bits con apariencia humana y lo que el poder de la oscuridad puede hacer en los humanos… ¿Por qué no creer ahora en algo tan simple?

**Kai:**…Porque carece de toda lógica…

**Shazna: **¿Viviste y contemplaste el poder que resguardan los dioses egipcios? ¿Cómo estar seguro de que no existen espíritus que guarden poderes incluso más grandes que éstos? Hécate….e Isis…son el nombre de esos seres…

**Kai:** ¿Hécate…? (Ése fue el nombre que ella pronunció en ese momento mientras sujetaba aquel colgante…).

**Shazna: **Es una diosa griega…Con una antigüedad que se le iguala o sobrepasa la de los mismos dioses del Olimpo… ¿Cómo no creer en ella ahora que has visto a milenarios dioses egipcios lanzar sus propias maldiciones sobre sus bestias bits?

**Kai: **De ser así… Tú eres la que tiene a esa cosa de su lado…-agudizando su mirada hacia ella.-

**Shazna: **Podría decirse que es un préstamo temporal…-desviando su mirada hacia la izquierda-…Los espíritus como lo son Hécate o Ra, no sirven para un combate…Es por eso que jamás te verás enfrentándote contra Hadar o alguno de ellos del modo con que lo harías contra Baldo o Adler…-observándolo detenidamente- Sus poderes van más allá de ese simple entendimiento…Son espíritus antiguos con enigmáticos poderes…Que desafían toda lógica y que podrían ser llamados en la actualidad como…magia…Pero incluso este término podría no ser del todo acertado…para definirlos…

**Kai: **Hmp… ¿Esperas que crea toda esa bola de patrañas?

**Shazna:** No realmente…Tú eres de los que hay que mostrarles algo para que puedan creerlo…

-Un suave ladrido se escuchó cerca de donde estaban…Y el enorme perro negro hizo su aparición detrás de ella…Poseía la apariencia intimidante de un temido lobo. Sus ojos intensamente dorados, lucían realmente hipnotizantes.-

**Kai: **¿Un…perro? ¿Pero cómo?

**Shazna: **El algunos lugares suele asociarse un perro negro a Hécate…-agachándose para acariciar mejor a aquella criatura- Hécate, diosa de la hechicería… ¿Cuántas formas no habrá de poder tomar esta diosa…?

**Kai:**-retrocediendo dos pasos con sumo cuidado- Esto debe de ser…sólo una ilusión…

**Shazna:**-se levanta- ¿Ilusión o Realidad, qué diferencia existe en este momento entre ambas?

**Kai: **Hasta este momento no puedo pensar realmente lo que te orilla a hacer todo esto…Después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, no puedo permitirme simplemente bajar la guardia.

**Shazna: **Realmente…la odias, ¿no es verdad?

**Kai:** ¿Odiarla….? Hmp…

**Shazna:** Pues a quién más…a Izumi… Después de todo…prácticamente escapó de mí para irse a los brazos de Baldo…Tú mismo contemplaste esa escena… ¿Duele, no es verdad?

**Kai:**-tornando gélida su mirada- Al parecer me tienes mucho más vigilado de lo que pensaba…

**Shazna:** Palabras evasivas, para no responder a una pregunta evidentemente dolorosa…Muy propio de ti Kai

**Kai: **Ya lo dije…Lárgate…

**Shazna: **-sonriendo burlonamente- No lo creo Kai…Hay muchas cosas de qué conversar.

-La puerta se abrió ligeramente, permitiendo que los rayos luminosos del medio exterior se filtraran hacia el interior…Alguien había interrumpido su charla.

La chica entró, permitiendo que la poca luz que yacía detrás suyo le ayudará a ver mejor las dos siluetas que se escondían en la oscuridad.

Se acercó con pasos lentos y precavidos hacia las gradas y se detuvo, clavando la mirada en la de ella.-

**Shazna:** Hmp…-dio media vuelta y descendió por las gradas, llegando hasta la salida del gimnasio-…Nos vemos después Kai Hiwatari…

**Kai: **(…Esa chica de nuevo…).

**Sakura:** Lamento haber interrumpido su charla…Es que la clase de gimnasia está a punto de comenzar y tenía que sacar todo el equipo…-mirándolo a los ojos.-

**Kai: **Sí, cómo sea…-en tono despectivo.-

**Sakura:** Perdona mi atrevimiento, ¿pero quién era esa chica?

**Kai:** ¿Cómo que quién era? –totalmente extrañado por esa pregunta.-

**Sakura:** Llevaba puesto el uniforme de nuestro colegio, no obstante, jamás la había visto.

**Kai: **Pero si se trata de la nueva chica que entró a nuestra clase.

**Sakura:** ¿Shazna? No, claro que no Kai…Conozco la apariencia de Shazna...y no se parecía en nada a la chica que acaba de irse.

**Kai: ¿**Estás segura de que tu vista está bien? Ya estoy comenzando a dudarlo.

**Sakura: **Por supuesto que mi vista está bien…Mis ojos no me mienten Kai… u_u No ganaría nada con decirte mentiras…

**Kai: **Sigue careciendo de coherencia…

**Sakura:** u_u Pues no me creas si no quieres… De igual forma era una chica muy linda.

**Kai: **(…No sé para qué pregunto, pero bueno…) ¿Y cómo era ella según tú?

**Sakura: **Pues era de estatura promedio…sólo un poquito más baja que tú…Veamos…Umm…Su cabello era grisáceo…Ojos escarlata…Mmm…Era bastante bonita y debo de admitir que tenía lindo porte…

**Kai:** (Esa descripción…-sacude la idea de su cabeza-)…Sigo pensando que debes ir a revisarte la vista.

**Sakura:** u_u ¡Qué no! Yo veo perfectamente…

**Kai:** Cómo digas… u_u

**Sakura:** ¬¬ (¿Para qué me molesto?).

**Kai:**-desviando la mirada- (Es demasiada coincidencia como para tratarse de una simple alucinación…Esto es demasiado confuso…Ahora me siento demasiado intrigado por ti).

**Sakura:** ¿Piensas quedarte a clase de deportes? Sueles marcharte…

**Kai:**-mirándola a la cara-…Y hoy no pienso romper la tradición…-con sus manos en los bolsillos- Disfruta la clase…-se va sin decir nada más.-

**Sakura:**-suspira- (Es muy difícil tratar de conversar con él…Siempre pone esa enorme barrera entre el mundo y él…).

-Mientras tanto…en el salón vacío de clases…-

**Shazna: **Tú oíste lo que ella dijo…

**Lance: **Hmp…Suena casi imposible…

**Shazna: **¿Podrías asegurarte de que Sakura es una de ellas?

**Lance:** Por supuesto…

**Shazna: **(…Eso explicaría esas palabras…).

**Lance: **Tenemos nuevamente visitas…

-La puerta corrediza fue abierta y cerrada al instante…Alguien había llegado.-

**Shazna:** Lance…

**Lance:** Lo sé, lo sé…-sale de allí.-

**Shazna:** ¿Y ahora qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

**Kai: **No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad.

**Shazna: **¿Pero qué verdad? ¿Qué el amor de tu vida prefirió a alguien más? ¿Qué ella te olvidó en tan poco tiempo? ¿De eso?

-Tomó bruscamente sus muñecas con sus dos manos, ejerciendo una fuerza suficiente para retenerla, pero no la suficiente para causarle un daño grave…

La miraba de forma penetrante, mientras se negaba a dejarla escapar sólo porque ella así lo deseaba.-

**Shazna:** Suéltame…

**Kai:** Te dije que no me iré sin respuestas…y ya que no cooperas por las buenas, lo harás por las malas…

**Shazna: **Vaya, vaya… Que apuración más grande la tuya.

**Kai: **¿Qué es lo que escondes?

**Shazna:** Nada realmente…

**Kai:** ¿Qué ganarás con que yo la odie?¿O con que los dos nos terminemos odiando?

**Shazna: **Simple y mera diversión…

**Kai:**-acercándola mucho más a él- ¿No crees que te tomas demasiadas molestias para una simple diversión? ¿Y para qué tomarse tantas consideraciones si de igual modo iba a enterarme de todo lo que pasa entre Izumi y Baldo?

**Shazna: **Hmp.

**Kai:** ¿Por qué tan callada? Siempre tienes algo que decir…Incluso dejas desconcertadas a las personas con tus comentarios…Pero ahora, estás excesivamente callada.

**Shazna: **Todo esto es ridículo Kai…No sabrás nada que ya conozcas de antemano.

**Kai: **Ésa no es la respuesta…Primero… ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Será acaso que mi enemiga se ha enamorado de mí? –en tono sarcástico.-

**Shazna: **Jamás te vería de ese modo Hiwatari…-intensificando tu mirada-…Somos rivales de igual modo… Enamorarme de ti sería lo último que haría en mi vida…

**Kai: **En nada me sorprende esa respuesta…Pero hay algo que me interesa mucho más… ¿No suena demasiado raro que yo haya visto a mi enemiga charlando conmigo y que alguien más…haya visto a una chica totalmente diferente a mi lado?

**Shazna: **Suena demasiado ilógico todo lo que dices.

**Kai:** ¿Tanto como lo que tratabas de explicarme hace un rato? ¿Tanto así o más?

**Shazna: **¿Y por qué confiar en las palabras de ese alguien?

**Kai:** Porque ese "alguien" no conoce a la persona que me describió…Y el simple hecho de que pudiera describirla de ese modo, realmente me deja pensando… Es demasiado exacto para ser una simple alucinación…

**Shazna: **¿Por qué creer en meras coincidencias cuando la Izumi que tanto quieres está allá afuera…cerca de ese chico que podría ser considerado como un mercenario? ¿Por qué Kai?

**Kai:** Porque…ya estoy dudando de mí mismo…acerca de ella…acerca de ti…

**Shazna:** ¿Acaso estás dudando de tus propios sentimientos? Nadie puede culparte, ha pasado un largo año desde que la viste por última ocasión…Ahora todo está bajo tela de duda.

**Kai: **¿Dudar de mis sentimientos? Hmp… Eso quedó en el pasado…y ese es un tema que ya no me atormenta más…-mirándola directamente a los ojos- Tú eres lo único que parece estarme atormentando en este momento…

**Shazna: **Al menos está pasando lo que realmente quería conseguir…-sonriendo burlonamente- Jugar con tu mente es muy interesante Kai…

**Kai: **Dicen que el fin justifica los medios…¿No es verdad?

**Shazna:** Mejor manera de explicarlo, no hay…

**Kai:**-sonriendo sarcástico-…Y sigo pensando que se parecen demasiado…aunque…hay algunos modos de ser que se han visto modificados…-diciéndolo más para sí que nada.-

**Shazna:** ¿Qué…es lo que quieres decir con eso Kai?

**Kai: **Los papeles se han invertido ahora Shazna… Ha llegado el momento en que la presa acorrala al cazador…

-Se quedó totalmente helada, ya no podía siquiera articular palabra alguna…Sus labios habían apresado a los suyos en un largo y significativo beso.

Ella luchaba por zafarse de su aprensión, pero su fuerza superaba con creces a la suya y simplemente le quedó someterse bajo su nuevo verdugo.

Pronto dejó de luchar, simplemente comprendió que no sería liberada a menos que él lo quisiera… ¿Cuándo la ironía estaría en contra suya, tornándola a ella la víctima y a él el juez? ¿Y en qué momento pensó en ceder tan fácilmente y dejarse envolver por aquella extraña mezcla de sentimientos encontrados y corresponder sin siquiera pensarlo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sus pasos eran precavidos, por fin había burlado la seguridad del lugar para infiltrarse en el interior de aquella habitación rosa.

Todo allí se encontraba increíblemente ordenado, no había ni la menor pizca de desorden, pero no era el momento de fijarse en ello…Había algo muy importante que buscar.

Y pronto lo halló…en aquel estante de juguetes…Ahí estaba esa muñeca que tanto ansiaba encontrar. La sostuvo entre sus manos y la observó con detenimiento, pero algo pasó…Ahora no era más que cenizas…No hubo necesidad de la presencia del fuego, simplemente sobre sus manos se tornó polvo negro, cayendo sobre aquella impecable alfombra blanca.-

**Lance: **(...Esto explica todo…).

-Sumido en sus propios pensamientos, no se percató de que la perilla de la puerta había sido girada con suavidad y el dueño de aquella habitación había entrado ya, atrapando al ladrón en el acto.-

**Sakura: **¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN? –gritó con enorme fuerza por el susto.-

-Retrocedió rápidamente ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban…Era imposible que una criatura como ésa existiera en la época antigua, incluso su existencia era cuestionada desde tiempos ancestrales…Pero sus ojos no la engañaban, estaba viendo a aquel ser custodiando a aquel chico como si tratase del mayor de sus tesoros.-


	26. Capítulo 76

**Capítulo 76: Reanudando Viejos Lazos**

**Lance:** (…Así que puede verlo…Esto no hace más que afirmar nuestras sospechas).

**Sakura:** ¡¿Quién eres y por qué has entrado a mi cuarto? Llamaré a la policía si no me das explicaciones…

**Lance:**-sacudiéndose las manos- Eres demasiado escandalosa… En vez de decirle a tu aparente ladrón lo que vas a hacer, deberías simplemente hacerlo y ya.

**Sakura: **¿Por qué estás indagando mi cuarto?¿Y por qué traes puesta esa máscara?

**Lance:** Haces demasiadas preguntas niña.

**Sakura:** ¡¿Niña? ¡Ya tengo 17 y pronto cumpliré 18!

**Lance:** Como sea… No vengo a robar nada de tu preciado cuarto…ni siquiera a meterte semejante susto… Pero dime, ¿quién te dio esa muñeca de trapo?

**Sakura:** Ummm….No tengo por qué contestarte eso…-se acerca a él con cautela- Primero, dile a ese monstruo azul que desaparezca…

**Lance:** ¿Monstruo azul? Ya veo…Te refieres a mi bestia bit…

**Sakura:** ¿Bestia…bit?

**Lance:** Dicen que la gente es más feliz viviendo en la ignorancia…-más para sí que nada- Esa ventana es un problema…-se acerca a aquella y la abre- Al no tener protección, es fácil salir…

**Sakura: **¿Salir has dicho….?

-En un simple parpadeo él ya no estaba más…Había saltado hacia el exterior por aquella enorme ventana…Se quedó totalmente en shock…Solamente un loco brincaría de tremenda altura…

Reaccionó y se acercó para asomarse por su ventana, pero no había nada…Ese chico había caído ileso y se había alejado de allí, dejándola con nuevos enigmas.-

**Sakura:** ¿Con qué bestias bits, eh? Bueno…investigaré al respecto… (Después de todas las cosas extrañas que han venido pasándome hasta el momento…ya no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados…).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-La miraba un tanto expectante a las palabras que pudieran emerger de sus labios…Ella sabía que había cometido un error fatal y sin importar lo que intentara decir en su defensa, terminaría arruinándolo todo de igual modo.-

**Kai: **¿Y el hecho de que correspondieras, no significa nada? –en tono burlón.-

**Shazna: **-evadiendo su mirada- Me forzaste a hacer algo que no quería…

**Kai:** Al principio eso demostraste…pero después…fue todo lo contrario…

**Shazna:**-fulminándolo con la mirada- ¿Y es de este modo en que estarás a mano con ella?¿Es de esta forma en que la harás pagar por haber hecho lo que hizo?

**Kai: **Siempre cambiando el tema a tu conveniencia…Pero no lo niego…

**Shazna:** Así que de eso se trata…Una mera venganza ha sido este beso…

**Kai: **No…del todo…

**Shazna: **¿No…del todo…?

**Kai: **Deseaba odiarla…Deseaba encontrar una forma de desaparecer su recuerdo de mis pensamientos…Anhelaba pagarle con esa misma moneda…Sin embargo…yo ya lo había hecho…No puedo enfadarme por lo que hizo…después de todo, es algo natural que ella haya querido cobrarse aquel desliz mío…No obstante…

**Shazna: **¡¿No obstante qué, qué?

**Kai:**…No obstante…la Izumi de la que me enamoré…sería incapaz de un acto tan bajo…Porque de haber sido así, ella lo hubiera hecho en ese entonces...Y vaya que tenía con quien completar su venganza…-viéndola seriamente- Y en vez de vengarse por algo que merecía cobrarse…me ofreció otra oportunidad…La cual dejé ir por estúpido.

**Shazna:** Es bueno que admitas tus errores…Pero te estás confesando con la persona equivocada Kai…

**Kai: **¿Y…desde cuándo…dos personas…besan del mismo modo?

-La ligera sorpresa que en sus celestes ojos se manifestaron desapareció del mismo modo esporádico en que apareció…Algo en esas palabras poseían un enorme peso de verdad.-

**Shazna: **¿Tan buena memoria tienes como para pensar que ella y yo besamos igual? Oh, vamos…Sólo son tus propios delirios…

**Kai: **De ser así…entonces pensaría que estoy loco por hallar a otra chica que besa igual que Izumi…Pero no es así… Por eso me sentía tan vacío pese a que la había encontrado.

**Shazna: **El tiempo pasó Kai…. ¿Crees que no encontró a alguien más aparte de ti de quien se enamorara? La tienes muy sobreestimada…

**Kai: **Esa chica quien quiera que sea…no es Izumi…No lo es… Ese sentimiento ni siquiera es la mitad del que tú…me transmitiste en este momento…

**Shazna: **La desesperación hace creer a la mente cosas irreales…Incluso el corazón puede ser engañado por tan simple truco.

**Kai: **¿Quién…eres tú realmente…? –clavando seriamente su mirada en ella.-

**Shazna:**-tratando de apartarse de su lado a toda costa- ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

**Lance:** Ya oíste a la dama, suéltala…-encontrándose a poca distancia de donde estaban ellos dos.-

**Kai:**-viéndolo de soslayo- (Ni siquiera escuché cuando abrió la puerta…).

**Shazna:**…Lance…

**Lance: **¿Qué clase de caballero eres si osas someter a una chica por la fuerza…?

**Kai:**-la suelta pausadamente- Este asunto no te concierne Lance…

**Lance:** Vaya que sí es de mi incumbencia…

**Kai: **-dedicándole una fría y hostil mirada- Deja de esconderte detrás de esa máscara de una buena vez por todas.

**Shazna: **Dejen de discutir ustedes dos de una buena vez por todas…No tiene mayor importancia el motivo de su riña.

**Kai:**-mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Llegaré hasta el fondo de todo Shazna…-sale de allí, azotando la puerta con vehemencia.-

**Lance:** ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí realmente?

**Shazna:** Nada realmente…-desviando su mirada.-

**Lance:** Y siempre que dices eso es porque algo pasó…

**Shazna: **No tiene sentido recordarlo…

**Lance:** Cambiando de tema… Fui a la casa de esa chica.

**Shazna:** ¿Y qué fue lo que descubriste?

**Lance:** Efectivamente ella fue elegida por él.

**Shazna:** ¿Qué muñeca tiene?

**Lance:** Tuve el tiempo necesario para ver qué muñeca era antes de que se tornara cenizas.

**Shazna:** Eso significa que…

-No se había despegado ni un solo centímetro de su computadora de escritorio, ya que realmente se sentía intrigada por saber más acerca de aquellas cosas denominadas como bestias bits. Pese a que en la internet encuentras prácticamente todo, la información hasta el momento recolectada no le bastaba para saciar su creciente curiosidad.

Sintió hambre y decidió que era hora de tomarse un descanso y comer apropiadamente antes de que sus padres llegaran y la regañaran por no comer nada aún.

Giró su silla hacia su cama y entonces la vio… Bella y perfecta, aquella muñeca de porcelana de penetrantes ojos azulados y cabellera risada e inmaculada…Con un vestido negro con encaje blanco donde era posible colocarlo…Y aquel coqueto sombrero que yacía delicado sobre su pequeña cabeza…La miraba de forma indescriptible…Pese a que sólo se trataba de una muñeca, era como si aquel objeto inanimado estuviera realmente repleto de vida.

Se quedó totalmente paralizada… Esa muñeca no estaba allí, ¿cómo era posible que semejante acontecimiento hubiera tenido lugar estando únicamente ella en su casa? Y del shock total, pasó a un completo pánico.-

**Sakura: **¿Una…muñeca…? ¿Pero…cómo…?¿Cómo…?¿Cómo…?

-Por un momento pareció alucinar que aquella pequeña muñeca le sonreía…Pero todo debía ser sólo su imaginación, ¿no?

Y ahora parecía que su cruel espejismo se tornaba una realidad…Esa pequeña muñeca comenzó a avanzar hacia ella y de sus diminutos labios emergió una dulce vocecita.-

**¿?: **Cuidaré muy bien de tu cuerpo…-sonriéndole macabramente.-

**Sakura:** ¡¿Mi…Mi…cuerpo?

-Y lo único que se escuchó en ese momento fue un agudo grito que se dispersaba y desaparecía por cada pequeño espacio de aquella casa, dejando al final no sólo silencio sino también una enorme soledad.

Los días marcados se habían cumplido ya….Ahora todos, sin excepción, se encontraban en el aeropuerto, mientras esperaban ansiosos el arribo de sus antiguos amigos.-

**Tyson: **Me muero por volver a ver a los chicos…

**Hillary:** Ya pasó un largo año desde la última vez que los vimos…

**Kenny: **Y es bueno ver que Kai también vino…-mirando que aquel lobo solitario yacía un tanto distanciado de ellos.-

**Tyson:** Ya sabes cómo es Kai…

**Hillary: **¡Miren, es Maxi!

-El pequeño Max, ya no era tan pequeño…Su estatura había aumentado ligeramente y sus rasgos faciales habían madurado ligeramente.

Se acercó y saludó a todos cordialmente.-

**Max: **¡Hola chicos, qué gusto volver a verlos! Ya tiene mucho tiempo desde que nos despedimos…-estrechando su mano con la de Tyson.-

**Tyson: **Ya era el momento para que los G-Revolution entraran en escena.

**Hillary:** ¿Y cómo has estado Max?¿Qué tal la vida con Judith?

**Max:** Muy bien… n_n Aunque lamentablemente no pudimos descubrir nada acerca de Baldo y sus chicos que no supiéramos de antemano.

**Tyson: **Tampoco es como si Baldo fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para dejar pistas acerca de su equipo.

**Kai:**-acercándose a ellos- Creí que Ray también vendría.

**Max:** De hecho sí…Pero creo que su viaje se retrasó un poco…

**Ray:** ¿Qué mi viaje se retrasó? –apareciendo a la distancia- ¡Hola a todos! –saludando a los chicos cordialmente- Sé que me extrañaron…-en tono burlón.-

**Tyson:** u_u Pensarás que soy chismoso… ¿Pero Anne?

**Ray: **Ella y yo nos separamos hace un par de semanas, pero acordamos reunirnos aquí, en Japón…Por lo que no tardando la estaremos viendo…-ya reunido con los chicos.-

**Hillary:** ¿Y cómo ha ido su relación hasta el momento?

**Kenny:**…Hillary…

**Ray:** Descuida jefe…No hay problema.

**Hillary: **¿Entonces, ya se hicieron novios?

**Ray:** o/o Oh, claro que no…

**Tyson:** Eso era lo mínimo que me esperaba después de que los dos se fueron a viajar por China.

**Kenny: **Tyson…

**Ray:** U^_^ Apenas nos estamos conociendo…No vamos tan de prisa…

**Dizzy:** Así se dice Ray…

**Ray: **u_u

**Tyson:** Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa…Ya que no hay nadie más a quién esperar…podemos irnos ya.

-Y la voz de un viejo conocido se hizo presente…Al igual que sus amigos apenas había arribado a Japón.-

**Blake:** ¿Por qué siempre ignoras a los nuevos amigos? ¿Eh? –con una maleta de equipaje a mano derecha-…Qué descortés te has vuelto Tyson…-acercándose a donde estaban todos.-

**Tyson: **No esperaba que tú también regresaras a Japón…

**Blake:** La vieja Rusia se me hace de lo más monótona…Aunque había que ir a visitar a la familia…

**Tyson:** Sé que eres de Rusia…pero…

**Blake:** Tala les manda saludos a todos…

**Kai:** ¿Tala?

**Blake:** ¿Qué no les dije? Tala viene siendo algo así como un primo…Ya que su padre es medio hermano del mío… Por algo los apellidos iguales…¿o ni siquiera notaste eso Tyson?

**Tyson: **Vaya, tú y Tala de la misma familia…-imaginándose a ambos-…Pues es evidente que sus padres eran medios hermanos…No existe nada de parecido entre ambos.

**Blake: **Tala sacó los rasgos de su madre… U¬¬ Tonto.

**Kai:** (…Hasta el momento me entero de que Tala es primo de éste…).

**Max:** Que pequeño es el mundo, sin duda…

**Kenny:** Y dime Blake… ¿Y Tsukishiro y Yuna?

**Blake:** ù_ú Ni me los recuerdes…Los muy ingratos se fueron al Caribe…dejándome a mí en Rusia… U¬¬ Ya verán cuando aparezcan.

**Hillary:** Un_n Al parecer la única relación que progresó aquí, es la de esos dos.

**Blake: **U¬¬ Podría decirse…de algún raro modo…

**Tyson:** ¿Ahora sí podemos irnos ya?

**Blake:** No lo creo… u_u

**Tyson:** u_u ¿Y ahora por qué?

**Blake:** Porque ese niño mono se perdió de mi vista…

**Max:** ¿Chico mono?

**Ray:** ¿Acaso te refieres a….?

-De un momento a otro aquel pequeño niño colgaba del cuello de Blake, como si se tratase de un juego.-

**Tyson/Max/Ray/Kenny/Hillary:** ¡Daichi!

**Daichi:** Blake se ofreció a traerme…Y en el camino hacia acá me contó todo lo que pasó… Mi amigo Tala y yo los apoyamos…

**Blake:** Me obligaron…U¬¬ Que es diferente…

**Tyson:** Algo habrás hecho para pagar con semejante martirio… U-_-

**Ray:** Es bueno verte Daichi, especialmente después de tanto tiempo.

**Daichi:** ¡Yo también los extrañé…! –empezando a zangolotear al pobre de Blake.-

**Blake: **U¬¬ Y así fue todo el camino hasta acá… (Tala ¿cómo puedes soportar a este niño mono?).

**Max:** Será mejor que dejes de hacer eso Daichi…

**Tyson:** O Blake te mandará a volar… u_u

**Hillary: **ú_ú Cálmate ya Daichi…-y el chico ignoró por completo sus palabras- ¡QUÉ TE CALMES HE DICHO! –gritándoselo al pobre chico, quien terminó quietecito, quietecito- Así está mucho mejor… n_n

**Blake: **(ù_ú Sabe cómo calmar a las bestias…Eso explica cómo es que aguanta a Tyson).

**Daichi:** ¡Tengo hambre, vayamos a comer!

**Tyson:** Excelente idea Daichi…

**Blake:** (…¿Cómo es que hasta ahora nadie ha logrado tirarlo del trono…? ú_ú Esto huele sospechoso…).

**Kai:** Blake…

**Blake:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Kai:** Vamos, tenemos que hablar…-comienza a caminar- Y más vale que no empieces a fastidiarme.

**Blake:** (Todo con tal de liberarme del mono…) Iré después a tu casa Tyson….-quitándose a Daichi de encima y llevándose consigo la maleta-…Nos vemos luego.

**Tyson:** ¿Y ahora de qué tendrán que hablar esos dos?

**Ray:** Como si no hubiera suficientes temas de qué hablar…

**Dizzy:** Después de todo, son rivales de amor…

-Ya se habían alejado bastante del aeropuerto, por lo que caminaban por la calle de forma normal…Por fin llegaron a un café, donde pasaron y tomaron la mesa más aislada y alejada de todas, con tal de tener un poco más de privacidad en su plática.-

**Blake:** ¿Qué sucede contigo ahora?

**Kai:** ¿Tú sabías que Izumi estaba viva, no es verdad?

**Blake: **No me enteré hasta hace dos meses Kai…

-En ese momento ambos se detienen, mirándose de soslayo seriamente.-

**Kai:** ¿Y qué ganabas con ocultarlo?

**Blake:** Nada realmente…Ella fue quien me pidió que no dijera nada al respecto. Yo simplemente respeté su decisión…

**Kai:** Si tanto te importaba ella…¿cómo permitiste que siguiera en dónde quiera que haya estado metida durante todo este tiempo?

**Blake:** Porque me dijo en dónde estuvo…Y el saber con quién estaba me tranquilizó.

**Kai:** ¿Y esa persona sería….?

**Blake: **Con Lance…

**Kai:** Es un completo extraño…

**Blake:** Para ti tal vez, para mí no…Lo conozco desde años atrás…

**Kai:** Eso no significa nada…-viéndolo seriamente-…No estoy seguro de nadie…cuando se trata de ella.

**Blake: **Lo sé… Pero Lance es un buen chico…aunque tristemente se halla sumido en su propio deseo de venganza…Pero nadie puede culparlo…

**Kai:** Sé que perdió a sus compañeros de equipo…por culpa de Baldo.

**Blake: **Ese día perdió a un buen amigo…A su hermana…y a su novia… Y ese mismo día se perdió a sí mismo para siempre.


	27. Capítulo 77

**Capítulo 77: Presagio**

**Kai:** ¿Tan trágica…fue su historia?

**Blake: **Él dividió su equipo en dos parejas ese día en que por fin consiguió acorralar a Baldo y su equipo…Lance se enfrentó junto con su compañera de equipo, contra dos integrantes del séquito de Baldo…Pensó que sería fácil quitárselos de encima, pero no fue así…Lo distrajeron el tiempo suficiente como para que Baldo acabara con los otros dos miembros del equipo…Y al final, la tragedia llegó…Cuando por fin pudo quitarse de encima a aquel equipo, ya era demasiado tarde…

Cuando llegó, lo único que encontró fueron dos cuerpos inertes…con varias y profundas quemaduras… Fenrir no sólo laceró aquellos cuerpos, sino que también se llevó con él, algo muy valioso…sus almas…

Después de todo, Fenrir es una bestia bit que requiere de almas para poder mantenerse en este mundo…Debido a la inestabilidad de su propia existencia…

**Kai: **Viene sobrando la explicación de lo que le pasó a su compañera…

**Blake: **Esa chica terminó salvándolo a él…De no haber sido por ella, él hubiera perecido al igual que su hermana y amigo…Y esto simplemente lo hizo sentir mucho más miserable…

**Kai: **Hmp…No importa hacia dónde miremos, Baldo simplemente ha dejado desgracia tras desgracia.

**Blake:**-suspirando-…Y desde ese momento…Lance nunca volvió a ser el mismo…Esa máscara representa más que un mero capricho…Simboliza su propia vergüenza por no poder haber protegido a las personas más queridas para él…La impotencia de ver caer a todos ante sus propios ojos y no poder salvarlos…Baldo pudo haber terminado con él, no hubiera sido demasiado difícil, después de todo, Lance era débil comparado con éste, pero el sufrimiento de vivir una vida así, era mejor que liberarlo de su martirio en el momento en que abandonase este mundo.

**Kai: **Pues ahora se encuentra en esta ciudad…

**Blake:** Una evidencia más de que Baldo está de vuelta.

**Kai:** De hecho, desde antes de ver a Lance, Baldo ya había hecho acto de aparición.

**Blake: **Ya veo….-suspira-…Esto debe terminar ya…Ya no podemos dejarle ir otra vez.

**Kai: **No eres el único que desea eso.

**Blake: **Entonces, supondré que Izumi está contigo, ¿no? –viéndolo fijamente.-

**Kai:** De hecho…lo estaba…hasta que Shazna apareció…

**Blake:** ¿Shazna, eh?

**Kai:** ¿La conoces?

**Blake: **La mayoría de ellos los conozco desde hace tiempo atrás…Después de todo, tengo mi propia historia no sólo con Baldo sino con todos esos chicos.

**Kai: **Hmp.

**Blake: **Aunque aparentemente eso no es lo que te tiene verdaderamente preocupado, ¿no es así?

**Kai:**-mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-…Izumi…es totalmente otra…

**Blake: **¿La viste con Baldo, no es así?

**Kai:** ¿Por qué no dices lo que sabes en vez de dar la información por partes, eh?

**Blake: **Ya te dije el motivo de mi silencio…

**Kai:** Y sigo pensando que es absurdo.

**Blake: **u_u Cómo sea…-se pone de pie- Vamos, te quitaré esa "enorme preocupación" de tus hombros… Izumi no me lo perdonará, pero seguirás molestándome hasta que no te cuente todo… ù_ú

**Kai:** Ya me vas conociendo…

-Salieron de aquel café, mientras el silencio invadía a ambos…Blake conducía el camino, Kai simplemente se limitaba a seguirlo, pronto conocería la verdad de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Y entonces algo inesperado sucedió…La gente pronto dejó de seguir su curso normal de caminata, empezando a correr de forma frenética en contra del flujo normal de personas.

Y entonces pudieron apreciar la escena…Aquella monstruosa bestia bit denominada como Zeus había aparecido, pero había algo demasiado extraño…Aquella bestia bit estaba causando destrozos a su paso.

Se acercaron a la escena a toda prisa, yendo contra corriente con toda la gente que intentaba huir…Y fue entonces, cuando observaron la realidad.

La mirada de Brooklyn lucía totalmente impávida…No podía creer lo que Zeus estaba haciendo aún en contra de sus propias órdenes…Y eso no era lo peor, había algo más que lo había conmocionado todavía más.

Inconsciente sobre el suelo yacía una chica, no mayor de 17 años de edad…Su cabellera dorada y ligeramente risada, cubría prácticamente gran parte de su rostro, llegando un poco más allá de su cintura…Su blusa ¾ rosa haciendo juego perfecto con aquella falda blanca con detalles rosas casi imperceptibles a la vista…Combinando todo con aquel par de calentadores lilas que finalizaban hasta sus pequeños zapatos blancos de piso.

Blake se acercó a la chica, tratando de ver que estuviera bien…Y al mismo tiempo posando su mirada sobre aquel blade negro con pequeñas partes rosa…Totalmente inmóvil, había perdido el enfrentamiento contra aquella abominable criatura de la oscuridad.

Por otro lado, Kai se acercó a Brooklyn con sumo cuidado…Zeus andaba suelto y haciendo de las suyas.-

**Kai:** ¿Qué sucede aquí Brooklyn? ¿Por qué has dejado que Zeus haga semejante alboroto?

**Brooklyn: **-volviendo en sí- ¿Kai…?

**Kai: **Llama a tu bestia bit, ahora… ¿No te das cuenta de cómo está este lugar?

**Brooklyn:** ¿Acaso…no lo ves…? ¿No puedes…ver a ese monstruo…que ronda la ciudad…? –en tono exaltado.-

**Kai:** ¿Monstruo…has dicho…?

**Brooklyn:** Tan sólo míralo…-con la mirada puesta en la cima más alta de un edificio- Observando todo desde lo alto…Y enloqueciendo a cualquier bestia bit con aquella escalofriante aura…

**Kai:**-sujetándolo fuertemente por los hombros- ¡Tranquilízate de una vez por todas!

**Brooklyn:**-enfocando la mirada en él-…Dallan… ¿Cómo está Dallan?

**Blake:**-con la chica entre brazos- Está inconsciente, pero no hay mayor daño…

**Brooklyn: **Menos mal…-mirando a Zeus- Zeus…

-Aquella criatura por fin había vuelto en sí…y no demoró demasiado en regresar al interior de aquel beyblade, no obstante, el daño causado, no iba a repararse con dicha acción.-

**Blake:** ¿Qué te sucedió Brooklyn?

**Brooklyn:** Repentinamente…Zeus comenzó a enloquecer…y se dirigió hasta aquí…En ese momento perdí el control total sobre él…Dallan intentó frenarlo, pero Zeus era mucho más fuerte que en cualquier otra ocasión…Como si su poder se hubiera duplicado en el momento en que perdió la razón.

**Kai:** ¿Y qué se supone que estaban haciendo antes de llegar acá?

**Brooklyn:** Simplemente estábamos jugando beyblade…Dallan me enseñaba su nuevo beyblade…Y de pronto todo se salió de control.

**Kai:** ¿Y qué era eso que mirabas fijamente?

**Brooklyn:** Tal vez…no lo estaba viendo realmente…Parecía más…una especie de premonición…Pero…se sentía demasiado real…

**Blake: **Hmp…Mejor llevemos a esta chica a un lugar donde pueda descansar…

**Brooklyn:** Muy buena idea… ¿Ah, cómo es que te llamas?

**Blake:**…Blake…

**Brooklyn: **Ummm…Gusto en conocerte.

**Kai:** Dejen a un lado los saludos cordiales y las presentaciones…Ya habrá tiempo para eso después.

-Y lo más cercano que tenían en ese momento era nada más que el departamento en el que se iba a hospedar Blake durante su estancia en Japón.

Entraron y de inmediato Dallan fue llevada a la habitación para que descansara, mientras ellos permanecían en aquella amplia sala con espectacular vista hacia la ciudad.-

**Kai:** Se nota que no te trata mal la vida…-con enorme sarcasmo.-

**Blake: **Hmp…Di lo que quieras…niño…

**Kai:** ú_ú ¿A quién le dices niño? –con la típica venita sobresaltada en su cabeza.-

**Brooklyn:** ¿Siempre son tan buenos amigos? –mirándolos.-

**Blake:** ¡¿Amigo de éste? ¡Primero me uno a Baldo! ù_ú

**Kai:** Pues no sé qué estás esperando para irte con él…

-Y sus miradas chocaban con enorme intensidad…Las chispas saltaban…y los dos estaban en modo chibi.-

**Brooklyn:**-riendo de forma disimulada- (…Este par…es algo nuevo para mí…Estaba acostumbrado a ver pelear a Tyson contra Kai…).

**Blake: **ù_ú ¿En qué estábamos…Brooklyn…?

**Brooklyn: **n_n

**Kai:** (…Siempre buscando la forma de salirse con la suya….).

**Brooklyn:**-se pone de pie- Si me disculpan, iré a ver cómo se encuentra Dallan.

**Blake:** Claro…

**Brooklyn: **Con permiso…-se va.-

**Kai:** Creo que dejaste una charla sin terminar Blake.

**Blake: **Lo sé…-metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos- Antes que nada… ¿sigues sintiendo algo por ella?

**Kai:** De no ser así…No estaría haciendo tantas preguntas y simplemente lo dejaría pasar…Creí que serías mucho más listo que eso Blake…

**Blake:**-sonríe burlón-…¿Qué podrías llegar a dar a cambio de volver a verla? –en tono serio.-

**Kai: **¿Qué…quieres decir…? ¿Tan crítica es la situación?

**Blake:**-viéndolo de reojo-…Shazna es una hechicera astuta…con una única debilidad.

**Kai:** ¿A qué viene Shazna a la plática en este momento?

**Blake:**…Shazna es una pieza importante en lo que está pasando Kai…Aunque tú no te logres percatar de ello.

**Kai: **Vamos Blake…Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar…

**Blake:** Es que todo está relacionado…-mirándolo de reojo- Todo…

**Kai: **Sólo habla y ya….Déjate de rodeos.

**Blake:** Shazna…tiene consigo a Hécate…Diosa de la Hechicería…Después de contemplar los poderes de los dioses egipcios, no dudo de las capacidades que este espíritu tenga.

**Kai: **Ya va teniendo más coherencia lo que dices.

**Blake: **¿Qué tan engañosa puede ser la mente?¿Por qué observar una realidad distorsionada?¿En dónde está el error en los ojos de quien mira o en quien mira?

**Kai: **Palabras parecidas…me fueron dichas por ella…

**Blake:**-con la mirada puesta sobre aquella vista- ¿Qué futuro te hubiera gustado forjar? ¿O acaso la batalla ya se ha perdido…sin siquiera pelear realmente?

**Kai: **Te estás yendo muy lejos de la charla….

**Blake:** Lo siento, simplemente me dejé llevar por el momento…Sólo mera nostalgia.

**Kai:** ¿Qué piensas…con respecto a ella…?

**Blake:**…La sigo queriendo como siempre Kai…Como si el tiempo y la distancia jamás hubieran separado nuestros caminos…

**Kai: **Hmp… ¿Piensas…acaso…?

**Blake:** ¿Luchar…por ella? –volteándolo a ver- Desearía hacerlo, pero le hice una promesa…Que la dejaría ser feliz al lado de quien realmente quisiera…y si ese alguien no llegara a ser yo, entonces, definitivamente me olvidaría de ella…

**Kai: **Al menos espero que la cumplas…

**Blake:** Ten por hecho que lo haré…Me gusta cumplir mis promesas sin importar qué tan duras sean… Tú mejor que nadie entiende lo duro que es…Ya que tú también sientes lo mismo que yo hacia ella…

**Kai: **Siempre hablando de más Blake.

**Blake: **¿Renunciarías a ella aunque fuera su más grande deseo? ¿Podrías dejarla ir simplemente así, renunciando a tu propia felicidad por darle una mejor a ella?

**Kai:**-se cruza de brazos-…Yo…me conformo con que…no vuelva a ser herida…por nadie más y mucho menos por ese demente…

**Blake: **Lindos pensamientos…Ve y busca a Shazna…Es mejor si lo ves por tus propios ojos…

**Kai:**-camina hasta la puerta-…Nos vemos entonces…Aunque no fuiste de mucha ayuda y al final te reservaste todo…-con su mano sobre la perilla-…Eres un buen tipo…-sale de allí.-

-Sus pasos avanzaban veloces…Ni siquiera se había percatado en el momento en que había comenzado a correr…Y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, ni siquiera sabía a dónde conducirse, pero por alguna razón, sabía dónde encontrarla.

La escuela siempre había aparecido desolada y con un aire un tanto tétrico…Ya no había ni un solo alumno y la vigilancia era alta, no obstante, él se las había ingeniado para poder entrar sin ser visto.

Caminó por los pasillos, acerciorándose de que las aulas estuviesen completamente vacías, pero pronto la fortuna tocó a su puerta.

El salón de audiovisual tenía un invitado inesperado…Estaba parada, mirando hacia la ventana…Entró con cautela y rápidamente ella se giró hacia él, provocando que sus ojos se perdieron totalmente en aquel par de gemas intensamente celestes, pero pronto salió de aquel encanto.

Se acercó a ella…y no hubo más que silencio entre ellos durante un enorme rato.-

**Shazna:** Viniste a mí mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba…Posiblemente Blake estuvo de intrigoso…

**Kai: **Eres la única que puede decirme lo que está pasando aquí.

**Shazna:**-sonriendo-…¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, verdad?

**Kai: **¡¿De qué es lo que tengo que darme cuenta, de qué?

**Shazna:**-viéndolo fijamente a los ojos- De que este sueño es mucho más cruel que la misma realidad…

**Kai:** ¿Sueño…? –totalmente confundido por sus palabras.-

**Shazna:**-sonriendo-…Despierta Kai…

-Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos…Algo realmente extraño estaba apreciando sin poder creerlo en realidad…

Aquella imagen que para él era realidad, ya no lo era más…Pequeños y hermosos cristales caían unos tras otros, dejando en descubierto la naturaleza escondida de aquel maravilloso ser...

Él la conocía, claro que sabía quién era…Pero otras incógnitas llenaron su cabeza con más y más enigmas. Lo que estaba viendo era demasiado fantasioso… ¿Cómo era posible que la apariencia de aquella joven que consideraba su enemiga se hubiera desvanecido de ese modo, dejando atrás de aquel cascarón la verdadera identidad que siempre buscó él? ¿Acaso todas aquellas palabras que ella le dijo eran verdad o todo era resultado de su imaginación? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, era demasiada fantástica para poder ser aceptada por él.

Retrocedió ante su propia conmoción, no obstante, ella permaneció totalmente quieta…Sólo lo miraba y sonreía dulcemente…Pero estaba demasiado anonadado para responder a tan básico estímulo.-

**Kai:** ¡¿QUÉ…ES ESTO, QUÉ?

-Ella no respondió, simplemente mantenía su mirada fijamente en él…

Colocó con suavidad la palma de su mano izquierda sobre su hombro izquierdo…Él no entendía esta acción, pero pronto comprendió el horror que involucraba aquel acto.

De rojo se teñía su blusa, devorando rápidamente la blancura de aquella prenda…Estaba herida y la hemorragia era prácticamente imparable… ¿Le habían hecho eso o era todo una mera ilusión?

Estupefacto estuvo durante unos breves instantes…Cuando menos se lo esperó ya se encontraba al lado de ella, tratando de contener aquel escape presuroso de sangre…Su propia mano servía ahora de tapón e impedía que aquel vital líquido siguiera fluyendo.

Ella lo miraba de forma dulce y sus labios susurraron una sola palabra…

A su alrededor repentinamente todo se tornó negro…La luz entera se desvaneció ante el advenimiento de la oscuridad…Ya no había siluetas reconocibles dentro de aquella habitación, de aquel cuarto que ahora dejaba de tener el concepto de dimensión…Tornándose hasta cierto modo, una prolongación de las sombras hacia el inmenso infinito.

La soledad ahora era su única acompañante…Ella ya no estaba más a su lado…Sólo en su mente perduraba la memoria de que hace sólo unos instantes ella estuvo con él…Ahora sólo la marca escarlata que yacía sobre su mano era el único indicio de que no se había vuelto loco.

La luz, intensa y blanca golpeó con violencia todo el lugar…Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe ante semejante estímulo.

Había despertado al fin…Pero las circunstancias a su alrededor habían cambiado ya de forma radical…Todo su alrededor le recordaba de alguna manera a su antiguo cuarto…La ventana estaba cubierta por gruesas y oscuras cortinas. Era difícil saber si era de día o de noche.

Colocó sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, recordando que hace sólo unos momentos estaban cubiertas de sangre…Las vio y nada, allí ni siquiera había rastro de aquel carmín líquido.

Estaba totalmente agitado, su respiración era anormal y arrítmica…Estaba completamente empapado en sudor.

Cuando dio un segundo vistazo a aquel sitio, se percató de que no estaba solo…Alguien estaba allí, sentado en una cómoda silla de madera, frente a aquella cama individual en la que él yacía…Mirándolo fijamente…

**¿?: **Ya era hora de que despertaras de ese largo sueño.


	28. Capítulo 78

**Capítulo 78: Despertar**

**Kai:** ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí…Dónde…está Shazna? –con su respiración mucho más tranquila.-

**Lance: **Kai…Reacciona…

**Kai:** ¿Reaccionar, pero qué dices?

**Lance: **Has estado inconsciente durante tres días Kai…

**Kai:** ¿Inconsciente…has dicho? Imposible…

**Lance:** ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó Kai…?

**Kai:**-con sus manos alrededor de su cabeza- Lo último que recuerdo…es haber visto a Shazna…y después…

**Lance: **¿Acaso olvidaste el encuentro que tuviste con Baldo en ese templo?

**Kai:** ¿Qué…yo me enfrenté a Baldo…? ¿Cuándo? No recuerdo que algo así haya pasado.

**Lance:**-se pone de pie- Extraño…-abre la ventana, corriendo las cortinas-…Ya amaneció.

**Kai:** ¿Cómo es posible que yo me enfrenté a Baldo…? –mirándolo fijamente- De haberlo hecho, lo recordaría.

**Lance: **Esa noche…lo único que encontraste en ese templo…fue aquel collar lleno de sangre…El cual evidentemente era de Izumi…Pero no estabas solo…Baldo estaba allí, observando su propia obra en acción…

**Kai:**-se pone de pie- De ser así, recordaría todo a la perfección…

**Lance:**-viéndolo de soslayo- Baldo y tú…mantuvieron una larga batalla…Realmente estabas furioso por lo que había hecho…-posa su mirada hacia la vista del exterior- Conocías su crimen y no ibas a dejarlo ir sin pagar… Esa misma ansia de venganza…te condujo a enfrentarlo…y después de que todo hubo terminado…simplemente caíste desmayado…Han pasado ya tres días desde que eso ocurrió…

**Kai: **Así…que…durante todo este…tiempo…simplemente…estaba teniendo un mal sueño… (…Todo lo que viví, sentí...pensé…no fue más que un extraño sueño… ¿Cómo es esto posible…? ¿Cómo es posible que todo fuera tan real…tan natural…tan desesperante?) –sentándose a la orilla de la cama.-

**Lance: **¿Confundido aún?

**Kai:** ¿Qué…fue lo que pasó…? Porque yo ya no entiendo nada de este mundo…o de aquel en el que creí estar viviendo…

**Lance: **Shazna tuvo la culpa de todo ello Kai…-cruzándose de brazos.-

**Kai:** ¿Shazna…? –y el recuerdo le vino a la mente-…Hécate…

**Lance: **Hécate es la compañera de Shazna…Mientras Shazna brinda un lugar para depositar aquel espíritu…Hécate le da a cambio su poder…

**Kai: **Así que usa su cuerpo de recipiente para ese espíritu…

**Lance:** Hécate al igual que aquellos dioses egipcios…no es más que un antiguo espíritu con forma humana y poderes sobrenaturales…Una verdadera pesadilla si están contra tuya.

**Kai: **¿Pero…cómo es que ella encaja en todo esto?

**Lance: **Shazna estaba atenta de su pelea…y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que tú obtuvieras la victoria…Aunque las probabilidades eran pocas de que este hecho tuviera lugar, tenías un enorme incentivo para culminar tu plan…

**Kai: **Cuidando sus espaldas…¿no?

**Lance: **Podría decirse que sí… En ese momento ella usó a Hécate contra ti…desde una distancia de lo más prudente…Detuvo el tiempo de tu propia mente…y borró todo lo concerniente al encuentro que tuviste con Baldo… Es por eso que no recuerdas nada al respecto.

**Kai:** ¿Tan grande es el poder de esa cosa para hacerme creer que el tiempo realmente estaba transcurriendo y que un sinfín de cosas habían pasado hasta el momento…?

**Lance: **Hécate durmió tu propia mente y alma…Haciéndote ver como si hubieras caído en una inconsciencia total…Prácticamente cuando te hace caer en ese mundo, te tiene en sus manos…Manipula lo que en tu mente sucede… Te hace perder la noción de tu realidad, haciéndote recordar desde un punto determinado…A partir de ese punto, esboza un futuro, una realidad que parece tan vívida como la que en algún momento experimentaste y que no es vista más como recuerdos del ayer…

**Kai: **Así…que todo eso…no era más…que un mero sueño…Entonces…a eso se deben…aquellas palabras…

**Lance:** Aunque su poder es grande, el inconsciente despierta en ese tipo de situaciones, dotando a la mente de débiles señales de que esa realidad no es más que un vil juego mental…

**Kai:** (…Por eso…esa sensación…No importa por dónde viera la situación, sentía…que algo no andaba bien…Y aunque encaraba la realidad que me rodeaba, seguía faltando algo, ese algo no permitía que estuviera tranquilo).

**Lance: **Y cuando más señales envíe el inconsciente a la mente…Aquella realidad se torna absurda, bizarra…y las dudas comienzan a emerger…

**Kai:** (…Así me sentí en muchas ocasiones, incluso cuando Izumi apareció ante mí…).

**Lance: **Y paulatinamente despiertas de aquel trance… Pero en el momento en que lo haces, te quedas con una extraña sensación de que lo viviste en ese largo sueño, fue verdad y que el actual presente, no es más que una mera quimera… La fantasía hace ver a la propia realidad…irreal…

**Kai:**…Vaya…espantoso truco mental…Bastante despreciable… No es de dudarse por qué Shazna está del lado de ese demente.

**Lance:**-girándose hacia éste-…Y tú has vuelto en poco tiempo…Debes considerarte con suerte…Ya que sólo dos personas hasta el momento han logrado escapar de aquel mundo.

**Kai:**…¿Y esa persona sería…? –viéndolo fijamente.-

**Lance: **Siempre muestra realidades amargas…Crueles e incluso buenas, sólo para destrozarlas ante tus propios ojos…

**Kai: **Ahora comprendo por qué te aborrece tanto Baldo…

**Lance: **Tengo curiosidad de lo que viste en ese sueño… Porque es evidente que sabes más acerca de mí que eso…

**Kai: **Digamos…que vi muchas cosas…Unas mucho más interesantes que otras…Pero…

**Lance:** ¿Pero?

**Kai: **Pero…en ese sueño pasaron demasiadas cosas…Es como si más que un mero sueño, fuera una vista…al mismo futuro…

**Lance: **Curioso…

**Kai:** De no ser así, ¿entonces cómo podía saber la razón por la que usas esa máscara o el pasado que te une a Baldo?

**Lance: **Esa bruja te mostró más de lo necesario…

**Kai: **Hmp…

**Lance: **Me sorprende que no hayas pregunta…por ella…Aunque posiblemente…tengas miedo de hacerlo.

**Kai:**-con una mirada de pocos amigos sobre él- Habla….y deja de andarte con rodeos. Suficiente de eso tuve en esa espantosa pesadilla.

**Lance: **Dudo…que siga con vida…-mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-…Nadie sabe dónde está Kai…Lo único que se encontró, fue esa flecha y aquel colgante…

**Kai:**-apretando fuertemente sus puños ante aquella impotencia que experimentaba- ¿Acaso nadie ha hecho algo para encontrarla?

**Lance: **Por supuesto que sí…De hecho, llevan tres días buscándola…pero aún nada.

**Kai:**-desviando la mirada hacia su derecha-…Es el colmo… (…Incluso este espantoso sentimiento no se ha ido…Me sigo sintiendo igual de incapaz que en ese tremebundo sueño).

**Lance: **Aunque el hecho…de que no la hayan hallado, es buena señal…¿No crees?

**Kai:**…Significa…que existe una pequeña posibilidad de que continúe con vida.

**Lance: **Así es…-camina hasta la puerta y se detiene- Probablemente tus amigos deben estar preocupados por tu condición…Aunque dudo que quieras verlos por el momento…-abriendo la puerta-…Nos estaremos viendo Kai…-sale sin decir más.-

**Kai: **(…Eso fue demasiado extraño…) –viendo hacia la ventana- Pese a todo…se sintió demasiado real…Tanto…que todavía no puedo deshacerme de esta sensación…

-La puerta fue abierta de golpe, sin siquiera consultar si se le permitía el paso o no…Aunque el ver de quien se trataba, realmente no se sorprendió de su poca cortesía.-

**Kai:**…Blake…

**Blake: **Sinceramente no venía a verte y mucho menos a ver si ya habías vuelto en sí…-y un largo e incómodo silencio invadió todo el cuarto- El punto aquí es… ¿Lance estuvo aquí, no es así?

**Kai: **¿Qué demonios buscas aquí?

**Blake: **Simplemente venía detrás de Lance…y después simplemente se perdió de mi vista…Aunque no esperaba que entrara a esta habitación…En fin.

**Kai: **¿Ya lograron encontrarla?

**Blake:** No…Pero todos siguen buscando…

**Kai: **Sinceramente….¿crees que siga con vida…? La herida que recibió no era para que pudiera recuperarse…tan fácilmente…

**Blake: **No me gusta pensar en esa posibilidad…Prefiero mantener una mentalidad un tanto más realista.

**Kai: **¿Y ese miserable….?

**Blake: **Le diste una buena batalla….No salió ileso…De hecho, lo dejaste malherido.

**Kai: **¿A ese nivel llegué…?

**Blake:** Jamás pensé que...harías uso del poder de Dranzer…para semejante cosa…Pero ese psicópata se lo merecía…

**Kai: **Y pese a ello…-apretando fuertemente sus puños-…No pude…salvarla…

**Blake: **No tienes la culpa de ello Kai… Todos llegamos demasiado tarde…Y me temo que si no pasaba en ese momento, sucedería después…Baldo ya lo tenía previsto…

**Kai: **Lo sé…

**Blake:** Y hablando de ese tipo de cosas….Hay algo más que necesitas saber…

**Kai:**-viéndolo de soslayo- Por tu cara, se trata sólo de otra mala noticia.

**Blake: **Selene…

**Kai:**…Ella también, ¿verdad? –con la mirada ensombrecida.-

**Blake:** Sí…Lo siento mucho… Aunque no sabemos quién fue…ya que Baldo no pudo haber sido…Las circunstancias apuntan a que se trató de alguien más…Aunque no sabemos de quién se trate…Lo que lo hace mucho más perturbador.

**Kai: **Y más preguntas emergen…

**Blake: **Lo sé…

**Kai: **¿Y el resto…de los chicos?

**Blake:** Tyson y los chicos retornaron a casa…Mi equipo y yo estamos hospedados aquí, en este hotel…Tu padre decidió que era mejor que permanecieras aquí que en un hospital…

**Kai: **Ya veo…-con una mirada pérdida.-

**Blake: **No tienes…

-Y en ese momento su celular sonó, interrumpiendo sus palabras…Contestó de inmediato y después de unos minutos colgó.-

**Kai: **(…Si existiera la posibilidad de que yaciera con vida… ¿Dónde estaría, dónde?).

**Blake: **Parece que sólo las malas noticias son lo que uno recibe…

**Kai:** ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? –mirándolo a la cara.-

**Blake: **Era Tyson…Al parecer varias chicas han desaparecido en esta ciudad…Entre ellas…Hillary.

**Kai:** ¿Hillary? Eso es realmente desconcertante…

**Blake:** Exacto…Y lo que es mucho más extraño…es que lo que podría considerarse que los secuestradores dejaron como nota…es una pequeña muñeca de trapo…

**Kai:** ¿Muñeca de trapo? Eso no tiene sentido…

**Blake: **Lo sé perfectamente… Y ahora no sólo la ciudad busca a Izumi, sino también a esas cuatro chicas…

**Kai: **Esto se complica más y más…

**Blake: **Y ya nada tiene un sentido exacto de ser…Algo es seguro, Baldo no es quien hizo esto…y esperemos que quien llevo a cabo estos secuestros…sea un simple humano y no un enemigo más.

-La tarde ya había asolado a la ciudad, no obstante, no había nadie en aquella plaza…Todos temían de aquel nuevo secuestrador que no dejaba rastro y que únicamente dejaba a su paso una pequeña y singular muñeca…Las noticias volaban rápido y la histeria colectiva se hizo presente.

Una pequeña caja musical yacía sobre sus piernas…La giraba con delicadeza, ansiando que aquel bufón saliera de allí en cuando terminara de darle cuerda a aquella pequeña caja.

Su intensa mirada dorada sobresalía casi de inmediato en aquel vestido negro de adornos escarlatas y delgados tirantes que resaltaban su delicado y bello cuello. Pese a que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, no le quitaba elegancia al conjunto.

Sus pequeños zapatos eran sencillos, sin tacón y con un delicado moño rojo antes de llegar a la punta de éstos. Llevaba puesto un par de listones negros sobre su cabello, formando un adorable moño, adornando aún más aquella innata belleza.

Sus piernas yacían cubiertas con una especie de medias negras hechas de tela con franjas horizontales carmesí, dándole un aspecto mucho más interesante a todo el conjunto.

Pronto aquel muñeco salió de su caja…y ahora ya no estaba más sola…Alguien la había visto en aquella inmensa soledad.-

**Lance:**…Tú…

**¿?: **¿Acaso nos conocemos?

**Lance: **No realmente…

**¿?:** ¿Me conoces?

**Lance: **De alguna manera…

**¿?:**-sonriendo-…Me sentía…muy sola en esta extraña ciudad…Todos parecen estar temiéndole a algo…

**Lance: **¿Pero…qué es lo que haces aquí? (…¿Cómo…fue que pasó esto…?).

**¿?:**-dejó la cajita musical a un lado y se pone de pie- No lo sé con exactitud…Creo que algo muy extraño sucedió…porque…no recuerdo con claridad…quién soy…o lo que hago aquí…

**Lance: **(…Esa bruja…ha hecho algo imperdonable…Lo mejor será que…).

**¿?:** ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –mirándolo con curiosidad.-

**Lance: **Lance…

**¿?:** Lindo nombre… n_n

**Lance:** ¿Y el tuyo…?

**¿?: **Luna…

**Lance: **(¡¿Luna…ha dicho…?).

**Luna: **¿Sucede algo…?

**Lance:** Nada…realmente… (¿Qué significa todo esto? Se ha atrevido a darle tu nombre… ¡Baldo, vas a pagar!).

**Luna:**-retrocediendo dos pasos hacia atrás-…Está aquí…

**Lance:** ¿Está aquí? ¿A quién te refieres…?

**Luna:** Al chico de ojos carmesí…

**Lance:** ¿Chico de ojos carmesí? ¿Acaso podría ser…? –girándose hacia atrás-…Baldo…

**Baldo: **Hazte a un lado…

**Lance:** Ya te recuperaste al parecer…-en tono sarcástico.-

**Baldo:** No he venido a perder mi tiempo contigo…Entregámela…Ahora…

**Lance: **Mira que darle el nombre de Luna…

**Baldo:** ¿Te trae malos recuerdos, no es así? –en tono burlón- Para lo poco que me importa eso.

**Lance: **¿Qué has hecho?

**Baldo:** No la conoces lo suficiente como para hacer una pregunta que demuestre preocupación hacia ella.

**Lance: **Yo sólo pido información…No me interesa realmente lo que le pueda pasar.

**Baldo:** ¿Tanto te ha cambiado el odio? ¡Ja!... ¿En este punto que te hace ser diferente de mí? –sarcástico- Sin darte cuenta de has convertido en lo que más aborreces…

**Lance: **¿Y desde cuándo tanto interés por una chica? ¿No que únicamente eres odio, deseos de venganza y oscuridad?

**Baldo: **Calla…Y dámela por las buenas…

**Lance:** Creo que el hecho de quedarme con tu preciado tesoro…es mejor que cualquier otra cosa…

**Baldo:**-sacando su lanzador- Niño malcriado…

**Luna:**-viendo a su alrededor-…Esa música…es como la de mi caja musical…Pero ahora…se escucha en todas direcciones…

**Lance: **¿Y esa horrible tonada?

**Baldo: **Hmp…Y las visitas indeseadas aparecen y aparecen… ¡Sal de una buena vez Alukard!

**Lance: **(…¿Alukard? Esto se torna cada día mucho más raro…).

-Aquella música cesaba e iniciaba de forma continua, resultando de lo más molesto para todos…

Luna comenzó a alejarse de aquella escena, corriendo lo más rápido que podía…Baldo se había percatado de ello, yendo detrás de ella, dejando totalmente solo a Lance.-

**Lance: **(…¿Qué hiciste y qué planeas hacer con ella en semejante estado?).

-Ella ya se había detenido, estaba demasiado cansada como para continuar avanzando…Sin embargo, alguien había seguido sus pasos muy de cerca…No se trataba de Baldo, sino de alguien más.

La mirada lila que se posaba en ella era de lo más penetrante…Su cabellera rosa pálida brillaba con enorme lucidez bajo los escasos rayos de la tarde…Yacía sujeta en dos enormes colas, las cuales llegaban hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Aunque había algo en ella realmente peculiar…Llevaba puesto un llamativo vestido negro con encajes blancos, resaltando mucho más aquella rara beldad que poseía.-

**¿?: **Me llamo Roseline…-haciendo una reverencia.-

**Luna: **¿Roseline? ¿Por qué me has seguido?

**Roseline: **Porque mi maestro quiere que formes parte de nuestra familia.

**Luna: **¿De su familia…?

**Lance:**-apareciendo detrás de Roseline- No creas en lo que te dice…

**Rosaline:** Nuestras intenciones son buenas…Queremos cuidar de ti.

**Lance: **¿Y le harás caso?

**Luna:**-mirando a Rosaline y después a Lance-…No sé quién seas, pero no puedo aceptar lo que me pides…-avanza hacia Lance, colocándose detrás de éste-…A ninguno de los dos los conozco, pero….confío más en él que en ti.

**Rosaline:**-cerrando sus ojos- Está bien…-los mira de soslayo- Nos veremos en el siguiente campeonato mundial…-empieza a avanzar.-

**Luna: **¿Campeonato mundial ha dicho? –viéndolo fijamente.-

**Lance: **Luego te lo explico…Tengo que llevarte con ellos ahora… Hay que averiguar qué pasó aquí.


	29. Capítulo 79

**Capítulo 79: Amantes Nocturnos**

-Aquella habitación yacía totalmente oscura…La noche sólo concedía que la luna y las estrellas postraran su luz desde el cielo nocturno, inundando de tenues rayos lunares aquel cuarto de hotel.

La ventana permitía una vista hermosa a cualquier que quisiera admirar la actividad de aquella ciudad que renacía por las noches con sus coloridas luces de neón, no obstante, en aquel lugar la atracción no era el exterior, sino lo que yacía ahí, adentro.

Un par de miradas se clavaron fijamente en aquel ser de apariencia frágil que yacía totalmente dormida sobre el lecho…Una de ellas, era de total incredulidad mezclada con una indescriptible dicha.-

**Lance: **Me imaginé que sería mejor mostrarte esto a ti primero.

**Blake: **No…lo creería…de no verlo con mis propios ojos…

**Lance: **Pero necesitamos saber qué fue lo que le hicieron con exactitud…

**Blake: **No será fácil hacer hablar a Baldo…Pero creo que no me queda más elección que obligarlo…

**Lance: **¿Quieres que la deje aquí?

**Blake: **Yo me encargaré de ella…Te agradezco el gesto.

**Lance: **Está bien… Nos vemos entonces…-sale del cuarto en total silencio.-

**Blake: **-sentándose a la orilla de la cama mientras mira hacia la ventana-…Al menos estás bien…Aunque…no del modo que hubiera querido…-se gira hacia ella de soslayo- Pero algo es algo, ¿no? –en tono quedito.-

-Pese al leve pronunciar de sus palabras, ella logró escucharlo…Yacía totalmente despierta, observándolo fijamente a los ojos…Era ella…sólo la tonalidad de sus ojos había dejado de ser intensamente carmín para tornarse intrigantemente dorada.

Se sentó donde había estado recostada, tallándose sus ojos con sus manos…Y nuevamente posó su vista en él.-

**Blake:** ¿Luna?

**Luna:**-asiente- ¿Y Lance?

**Blake: **Él tenía algunos asuntos que resolver, por lo que tuvo que irse…Así que…

**Luna:**…No volverá… ¿No es así? –viéndolo un tanto triste.-

**Blake:** Posiblemente regrese…aunque no sabría decirte para cuándo.

**Luna: **Umm… ¿Y quién eres tú? –sonando de lo más curiosa.-

**Blake:**…Blake…-sonriéndole fugazmente.-

**Luna:** ¿Así que Blake, eh? Nombre interesante… Por alguna razón me gusta mucho tu nombre… n_n

**Blake: **El tuyo también es bonito.

**Luna: **Gracias… n_n

**Blake: **¿No tienes hambre?

**Luna:**-asiente-…Qué pena… -/-

**Blake: **No tienes por qué apenarte…De ahora en adelante…cuidaré de ti…Así me lo pidió Lance.

**Luna:**-sonriéndole cálidamente- Gracias…

**Blake:** Dime algo… ¿No crees que confías demasiado rápido en las personas?

**Luna: **Posiblemente…pero…no tengo recuerdos de nada…Lo único que sé es que me llamo Luna y que alguien anda detrás de mí.

**Blake: **No tienes mucho a que irle.

**Luna:**-mirando hacia la ventana-…Me está…dando mucho…sueño…

-Sin siquiera imaginárselo ella cayó profundamente dormida sobre la cama…Realmente había sido una reacción de lo más extraña…

Pero pronto esto se volvería mucho más confuso…Nuevamente había despertado…Pero algo había cambiado.

Él se quedó totalmente helado…Aquella mirada había adquirido el color del rubí… ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?¿Era todo esto real o simplemente un truco de su deteriorada mente?

Ella lo miraba detenidamente, realmente se veía en aquella mirada una cierta sorpresa y felicidad de volver a verlo.-

**Blake:**…I….Izumi….

**Izumi: **Así…que ya llegó la noche… Curioso, no esperaba terminar aquí…y contigo.

**Blake: **¡¿Cómo…es que…? ¡¿Pero cómo es esto posible…?

**Izumi: **No lo sé con exactitud Blake…-se pone de pie-…Pero…la única culpable es Shazna….Ella fue quien me hizo esto….Mira que ser alguien más durante el día y ser yo misma durante las noches…

**Blake: **Así que ese nombre alude a ese hecho…

**Izumi:**-observándolo fijamente- ¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí?

**Blake:** Un viejo amigo.

**Izumi:** Ya veo…

**Blake:** Y dime…¿Guardas conciencia de lo que haces cuando no eres tú?

**Izumi: **No….Pero Luna de alguna manera…guarda ciertos sentimientos míos…Y los manifiesta de algún modo cuando se encuentra con aquellas personas que los despiertan en mí…

**Blake: **¿Quieres que lo llame?

**Izumi: **No.

**Blake:** No sería una respuesta habitual en ti…

**Izumi:** Las personas cambian, ¿no es así?

**Blake:** ¿A qué viene semejante comentario? –mirándola fijamente.-

**Izumi:**-se coloca frente a él-…Lo pensé muy bien…y…

**Blake:** ¿"Y"?

**Izumi: **Y ya no quiero meterlo en más problemas…Sabes que Baldo sigue tras mío y aunque estuve a punto de perder mi propia vida en ese momento…ni siquiera pensará dejarme ni a luz ni sombra…-desviando la mirada- No soportaría…perderlo de ese modo…La sola idea duele demasiado…

**Blake:** Él es terco, no lograrás quitártelo de encima sólo con eso…De hecho, con menos razón se alejará de ti…-en tono burlón.-

**Izumi: **Existe un método…que preferiría no usar…-viéndolo fijamente.-

**Blake:** Reconozco esa mirada Izumi…

**Izumi:** Me conoces demasiado bien Blake…y yo te reconozco igual de bien.

**Blake:** Lo sé…

**Izumi:** ¿Y ambos sabemos lo que realmente quieres? ¿Y a qué se debe esa amabilidad que tienes hacia él? No tienes por qué ocultarlo…

**Blake: **¿Qué…tienes pensado?

**Izumi: **La única manera que pueda dejarme ir…sería ya no sintiendo nada por él y que él tampoco sintiera nada por mí…Aunque jamás me quedaron claros los sentimientos de él hacia mí…Por lo que no sé…qué tan difícil sea lograr todo esto.

**Blake: **¿Realmente…quieres dejarlo ir así como así?

**Izumi: **Es mejor que este sentimiento termine aquí y ahora.

**Blake:** Me sorprende que no quieras siquiera pelear por él…El único obstáculo que los separa…es Baldo…Y tampoco es como si no fuera un problema común a todos nosotros. Hasta cierto punto resulta de lo más absurdo que quieras claudicar.

**Izumi:** No se trata sólo de eso Blake…

**Blake: **¿Qué otra cosa…entonces?

**Izumi: **Esto…

-Jamás pensó que esto pudiera llegar a pesar, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos pudo percibir semejante escena…Y aunque lucía totalmente con sus ojos abiertos ante el shock, pronto la conmoción abandonó su cuerpo y simplemente dejó que sus propias emociones lo condujeran por el sendero que había tomado aquella situación.

Y ahora era él quien no quería que aquel momento parase…Había esperado mucho por aquella simple y deleitable muestra de amor que no quería dejarlo ir tan rápido.

Ya no estaban más cerca el uno del otro, sin embargo, él la tenía rodeada por la cintura…Ya no permanecía más sentado…Ahora su mirada estaba bien puesta en la de ella. Ella no mentía, todavía existía un motivo bastante grande que le impedía renunciar a un viejo anhelo del pasado…-

**Blake: **Izumi…

**Izumi: **En ese momento…Después de que Baldo quitó la flecha de mi hombro, todo se tornó demasiado borroso, confuso y extrañamente nostálgico…Miré prácticamente mi propia existencia ante mis ojos…Incluso…pude conmemorar aquel pasado que yacía dormido en mi mente…y entonces…fue que pasó.

**Blake: **¿Y eso sería?

**Izumi: **Me hizo…revivir…aquellos tiempos en los que…estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti…Y por algún motivo…esos sentimientos también afloraron. Siempre supe que no te había olvidado, no obstante, había sido de ser tan fuerte como antes…Pero…después de haber revivido todo de ese modo…La confusión azotó a mi mente y a mi tonto corazón…

**Blake: **Ve a verlo…y comprueba tus dudas…Decide…a cuál de los dos prefieres…Aunque te sientas confundida…sé que a uno de los dos es al que prefieres…-mirándola seriamente- Disfruté mucho esto Izumi…No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba volver a verte…El simple hecho de saber que continuabas con vida realmente fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado…

**Izumi: **Lamento causar semejantes preocupaciones…Y lo que acaba de pasar…no es más que…un deseo suprimido que siempre deseé llevar a cabo…Desde que supe que estaba enamorada de ti…no podía verte a la cara, ya que me sonrojaba por la pena que me daba que estuvieras tan cerca de mí…Y muchas locuras cruzaban por mi mente cada vez que posaba mi mirada en tus labios…-mirándolo tiernamente- Y sabes, estuve pensando también…en algo muy curioso que me dijo Shazna.

**Blake: **Dime qué fue lo que te dijo.

**Izumi: **Que no es coincidencia en que tengamos este sentimiento el uno por el otro…Es sólo el destino que ha predispuesto que la historia se repita…

**Blake: **Entonces…

**Izumi: **Estamos predestinados a estar juntos…como en aquel momento de la historia. Donde tú y yo…

**Blake:** Un pasado acechante y un presente que parece desafiar al ayer…-clava su mirada en ella- El pasado es importante, pero no debe condicionar a nadie… ¿Me entiendes?

**Izumi:** Lo sé…Pero desde que fui herida, he pensado en muchas cosas…Toda mi mente está hecha un lío…Mis emociones van y vienen…Por momentos pienso en él y en lo que vivimos juntos y por otro lado…tu imagen permanece intacta en mi mente y en mi corazón… La confusión me hace querer cometer tantas locuras…Y mira que ésta…ha sido una que he disfrutado mucho…

**Blake:**…Te Amo…y lo sabes mejor que nadie en el mundo…Me dije a mí mismo que renunciaría a ti, porque habías encontrado lo que querías…No tenía motivo guardar la ilusión…Si te pregunté en aquella ocasión…si seguías sintiendo algo por mí…no fue más que el mero capricho de reafirmar que aún seguía existiendo una pequeña esperanza…Pero quiero decirte algo Izumi…y quiero que Kai también lo sepa.

**Izumi: **Habla Blake.

**Blake: **Sé que estás confundida…Sé cómo te sientes…Pero ni Kai ni yo estamos en esa posición ahora…Sabemos lo que queremos Izumi …y eso eres tú…

**Izumi:**…Blake…

**Blake: **Así que será una competencia sana por tu amor…por ti…Ya que los dos tenemos una oportunidad de estar a tu lado…no creo que haya problema en que en esta ocasión nos juguemos el todo por el todo…Y sólo espero que la confusión se vaya y elijas…

**Izumi:** No tienes que hacer esto Blake…Realmente no existe la necesidad.

**Blake:** Tal vez suene ridículo, pero de esta manera no me sentiré mal por quien de los obtenga la victoria.

**Izumi: **Jamás esperé que llegaras a decir algo como esto.

**Blake:** No te sientas mal Izumi…No te estoy tratando como un objeto, simplemente creo que es el mejor modo para demostrarte…que al menos por mi parte va en serio…Y sólo falta ver la respuesta que él tenga.

**Izumi:**-agachando la mirada-…Ves por él… Debe saberlo antes de que el día llegue.

**Blake: **Hasta suerte tienes…Está en este mismo edificio…

**Izumi:**-se aleja de él- Vaya coincidencia…-toma asiento sobre la cama- Entre más rápido mejor.

**Blake: **Entonces…ahorita regreso…-sale sin decir nada más.-

**Izumi: **(…No esperaba que él tomara esa resolución y que incluso me hiciera semejante confesión…Supongo que lo subestimé por esta ocasión….Esperaba que de alguna manera…todo terminara de diferente modo…Sólo quería pasar desapercibida ante la vida de Kai…Y haces mucho más sencilla la despedida…Será acaso que Blake presintió eso…y que toda esta escena…no es más…que un mero artificio…y que lo que busca no es realmente…una competencia entre él y Kai…porque sabe que el resultado es más que claro… ¿Es posible…que este beso haya sido un beso de bienvenida y de adiós definitivo?).

-Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de que ya no estaba más sola en aquella habitación y que alguien mantenía muy fija su mirada en ella. Cuando por fin levantó su vista hacia su visitante, ninguno de los podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Él no dijo nada…su semblante lo decía todo… Entre la realidad y la fantasía, la pequeña línea del anhelo se hacía presente… Habían pasado sólo tres días desde que la vio por última vez…y sentía que una eternidad había transcurrido entre ellos dos.

Las miradas se cruzaban una con la otra, buscando respuestas y haciendo muchos más cuestionamientos.

El momento del silencio tenía que ser desvanecido ya…Las acciones habían tomado ahora el papel principal.

La había jalado hacia él de forma gentil, estrechándola entre sus brazos con una calidez y sentimiento indescriptible, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera entre su protección. Su corazón y toda ella tembló ante tan simple acto. Estaba comprendiendo la razón de por qué él lo había llamado.

Escuchó a su corazón, latía presuroso, como si no existiera otra oportunidad más para poder latir que ese preciso instante. La confusión que abrumaba no sólo a su mente sino a su propio corazón se desvanecía de una manera increíble, dejando únicamente la inevitable verdad.

Acercó sus labios a los de él….Rozándolos con enorme suavidad contra los suyos, como queriendo despertar el interés de él hacia ella…Pero no era necesario tanto esfuerzo, aunque no era para nada despreciable lo que estaba haciendo.

Él también siguió su juego, cayendo rápidamente en el delirio de sus besos.

Extrañaba aquella sensación tanto que lo acercó aún más a ella, rodeándolo cariñosamente del cuello, demostrándole que no quería que se alejara lo suficiente como para permitir morir el preciado momento.

La rodeó por la cintura mientras sus labios se deslizaban hasta su cuello, deteniéndose sobre sus hombros.

Sin siquiera preverlo, sus labios estaban tan cerca de su oreja que podía sentir aquella agitada respiración que armoniosamente se complementaba con la suya. Y entonces, aquellas palabras se hicieron presentes en tan mágico y dulce momento.-

**Kai:**…Te Amo…


	30. Capítulo 80

**Capítulo 80: Conciliación**

-Tibias y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus rojas mejillas…Siempre había soñado con que algún día esas dos palabras fueran dichas en su nombre. El momento había llegado y se había quedado totalmente paralizada por el mar de emociones que esto le provocaba. Su única respuesta a esa inmensa felicidad que dominaba a su corazón eran esas cristalinas lágrimas, que demostraban que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Él las secó con inmenso cariño, el añorar volver a verla había modificado de alguna manera su forma de ser con ella, tornándolo mucho más afectuoso que en cualquier momento de su pasada historia.

Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos…mientras él simplemente se limitó a dedicarle una peculiar y única sonrisa, que no hizo más que cautivarla aún más.-

**Izumi:**…Kai…

**Kai: **No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo es que sigues viva…De cómo es que esa herida sanó tan pronto, pero…me alegra tanto…el volver a verte…una vez más.

**Izumi:**-dedicándole una dulce sonrisa-…Lo único que puedo decir, es que…todo está relacionado con Shazna…Ya sea para bien o para mal…

**Kai: **Hmp…Entiendo…No obstante…debemos cuidarnos de ella.

**Izumi:** Lo sé de antemano…

**Kai: **Me creerás loco, pero…tuve un profundo sueño, que más que eso parecía la realidad…Y no resultó del todo loco ese sueño, ya que en él continuabas con vida, aunque todo era demasiado extraño.

**Izumi: **Me lo puedo imaginar.

**Kai: **Será mejor que platiquemos por la mañana, por el momento, deberías descansar…Ya es bastante noche.

**Izumi: **Hay algo que debes saber…Verás, cómo lo explico… Cuando llega la mañana, algo extraño pasa conmigo…Digamos que…no soy la misma…-viéndolo seriamente a los ojos-…Esa bruja me hizo esto…

**Kai: **-suspira-…Ya no sé qué esperarme con los tipos de enemigos que tenemos. Pero si dices que es verdad, te creo.

**Izumi: **Lo podrás comprobar por tu mismo por la mañana…-se aparta de él, sentándose sobre la orilla de la cama.-

**Kai: **¿Segura que te encuentras bien? Te ves más afectada de lo que pensé.

**Izumi: **No es tanto lo que me pasa…sino más bien con lo que acabo de hacer…-suspira- No me esperaba tal reacción de Blake…Él ni siquiera lo pensó y fue a buscarte. Hace unos instantes me sentía confundida…y lo único que quería era no verte, dejar mi presencia desapercibida y simplemente marcharme cuando todo estuviera bien, ya que no quería involucrarte todavía más en las locuras de Baldo…Temía que terminarás tan mal como yo en ese momento….Incluso, vine a confrontar a mi pasado, a él…Y demostrarme a mí misma qué…es lo que realmente siento por él…

Lo besé sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado…Era un deseo suprimido, un anhelo que vivió conmigo demasiado tiempo…que…no pude evitarlo, pero…Ese beso parecía más un beso de adiós definitivo…Un beso en el cual entendimos que lo nuestro había quedado en el pasado y que lo único que importaba en ese momento, era este presente...en el cual nuestra historia juntos ya no tenía lugar…-observándolo fijamente a los ojos.-

**Kai: **Agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad…y que no me lo hayas ocultado…-sentándose a su lado-…No sé qué hubiera hecho de haberlo sabido después…-sonriendo burlonamente-…Algo parecido me pasó con Selene…Fue un capricho ese beso y al mismo tiempo una despedida…-viéndola de soslayo-..Sufriste mucho y no pude perdonármelo…pero ahora…supongo que estamos a mano…de alguna manera…-recostándose sobre el lecho-…Pero no pienso dejarte porque hayas hecho algo como eso.

**Izumi:**…Kai…

**Kai: **Si te dejara ir por algo como eso…significaría que no me interesas lo suficiente. Además, Blake haría su intento por tenerte a su lado…y eso es algo que no toleraría.

**Izumi: **Blake pareció entender…que ya todo terminó entre nosotros….

**Kai: **Me di cuenta de ello.

**Izumi: **¿Alguna nueva noticia de la cual deba enterarme?

**Kai: **Bueno, aparte de que Hillary y otras tres chicas desaparecieron en esta ciudad, no creo que haya de qué preocuparse…-en tono normal.-

**Izumi:** U-_- ¿Y eso es de no preocuparse? ¿Cómo que las secuestraron?

**Kai:** No sé con exactitud los detalles, simplemente sé que lo único que el secuestrador dejó fue una muñeca…

**Izumi: **Vaya, qué raro, la verdad.

**Kai:**-se levanta-…¿Segura que estás bien?

**Izumi:** Sí lo estoy… n.n

**Kai:** Me sigo preguntando cómo es que tu herida sanó tan rápido…La herida se veía profunda…

**Izumi: **No lo sé con exactitud…Estaba inconsciente cuando todo eso ocurrió.

**Kai: **Ya no hablemos más de eso, al menos no por el momento…Dejemos esta charla para otro momento.

**Izumi:**-sonriendo burlonamente- ¿No quieres saber lo obsesionado que se tornó Baldo después de que le fue imposible mandarme al otro mundo? –en tono sarcástico- ¿O el odio que Shazna me tiene por quitarle a su querido Baldo?

**Kai:** Izumi…

**Izumi:** u_u Lo sé, lo sé…Ya no molesto.

**Kai:**-se para- Mejor descansa… Ya mañana nos vemos.

**Izumi:**-asiente-…Que duermas bien…

**Kai:** Igual tú…-besando con ternura su frente-…Y ya deja de pensar en media locura.

**Izumi: **Un_n Está bien…

-Él salió de allí, sin hacer el menor ruido posible y cuando ya no escuchó más pasos, se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que sus pensamientos se tornaban una gran maraña, la cual era incapaz de desenredar.

Mientras unos mantenían entretenida su mente en un sinfín de pensamientos, otros trataban de evitar que su mente cayera en tal desgastante actividad.

Ya se había alejado lo suficiente de aquel hotel en el que se hospedaba y simplemente se encontraba caminando sin un punto final determinado.

El permanecer en un oscuro y húmedo callejón jamás había sido un ideal para cumplir en una noche solitaria, pero su propio estado emocional le exigía estar solo durante un largo rato para aclarar sus propias ideas y sentimientos.

Todo era calma en ese sitio, ya que el barullo de la enorme manzana no llegaba hasta donde él se encontraba.

Un ruido peculiar resonó en aquellos fríos muros; cuando se percató de qué había provocado aquel sonido, terminó preguntándose quién había pateado aquella vieja lata de refresco hasta sus pies.

Miró hacia dónde emergió aquel objeto y entonces halló su respuesta.-

**Blake:**…Axel…

**Axel: **Supongo que estás aquí por una razón en especifico…No es un sitio muy concurrido.

**Blake:** Lo mismo digo de ti Axel…

**Axel:** Después de la noticia de mi hermana pequeña…las cosas no han sido iguales. Pensar que ese monstruo pude hacerle semejante daño…Recurrir a algo tan bajo…-en tono amargo.-

**Blake:** Baldo no se tienta el corazón con nadie…Aunque me sorprende que no hayas estado a su lado en el momento en que aquel incendio dio comienzo.

**Axel: **No debí descuidarla ni un solo momento…No obstante, sólo salí por un momento…Ya que mi abuelo, había regresado a Japón…Y pese a todo el odio que le tengo, Selene me pidió que fuera por él al aeropuerto, mientras ella preparaba la habitación de nuestro abuelo… Pero jamás pensé que esa visita nos trajera tantas desgracias.

**Blake: **Así que Lorian está en Japón… ¿En dónde está él ahora?

**Axel: **Pues en este momento está con tu padre…

**Blake: **¿Para qué quiere hablar con él?

**Axel:** No lo sé realmente…Pero sabemos que tratándose de mi abuelo, nada bueno se puede esperar.

**Blake: **Eso es algo que me queda más que claro.

**Axel: **¿Y dime, cómo va todo? ¿Por fin encontraron a Izumi?

**Blake: **Pues las cosas van normales….La búsqueda continúa y bueno, no se han obtenido noticias relevantes.

**Axel:** Oye, qué lamentable el caso de esas chicas…Mira que ser secuestradas…Y al parecer la policía no tiene mayor pista que esas muñecas que dejaron tras su desaparición.

**Blake: **Así es… En esta ciudad está pasando de todo.

**Axel: **¿Y entonces…piensas renunciar a ella de ese modo?

-Blake lo notó…Aquel tono de voz tan común a Axel se había desvanecido, dejando otro mucho más grave, tan diferente y al mismo tiempo escalofriante, especialmente al no comprender cómo era esto posible. Pronto tendría muchas más evidencias para decir que algo muy raro estaba pasando allí.

Aquella mirada había adquirido la tonalidad del intenso ámbar…Ahora sí se encontraba totalmente desconcertado.

Retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras no despegaba su mirada ni un solo milímetro de él.

El enorme barullo de la gente que iba y venía ya no le molestaba tanto como hace unos instantes.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a avanzar…Ahora su mirada se veía mucho más serena, como si aquel mal ya no amedrentara su alma y corazón.

Y atrás, sólo quedó aquel ser que yacía totalmente inconsciente sobre el suelo, oculto entre las sombras de aquel abandonado callejón.

La mañana siguiente había llegado ya…Y aquella habitación en la cual dormía plácidamente tenía consigo dos invitados que velaban el sueño de la joven.

Ella despertó y los miró de forma detenida.-

**Luna:**…Blake…

**Blake: **Buenos días…Luna…

**Kai:** (…Pese a que Blake me explicó lo que le sucedía a Izumi…no puedo comprender cómo es que esto es posible…Y todo nos remite a Shazna y Baldo… ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron en esta ocasión, qué?).

**Luna:** ¿Quién es él? –observando fijamente a Kai.-

**Blake:** Kai… Una especie de amigo…

**Luna:**-se pone de pie- Mucho gusto en conocerte Kai…Mi nombre es Luna…

**Kai: **Gusto…en conocerte Luna… (Es tan extraño llamarla por otro nombre…).

**Blake:** Me supongo que debes de tener apetito… ¿Qué se te antojaría para desayunar?

**Luna:** Lo que sea, es bueno… n_n

**Blake:** Pero ya que eres la invitada…dejo en ti la elección de tu desayuno.

**Luna:** Mmm…Un poco de fruta no sería malo…con un poco de jugo…Unmm.

**Blake: **Está bien…-tomando el teléfono que yacía cerca de él-…No demorarán mucho en traerte tu desayuno…

**Luna: **Muchas gracias…-camina hacia la ventana y postra su mirada hacia lo que yacía abajo-…Qué linda vista…

**Blake:**-ya había hecho la llamada-…Lo sé…Por eso escogí este departamento.

**Luna: **Y dime Blake…¿tú…prácticas…beyblade…?

**Blake: **Podría decirse que sí…-viéndola de soslayo- Me sorprende la pregunta.

**Kai: **-cruzándose de brazos- (…Esto es demasiado incómodo…).

**Luna: **Es que…hay muchos chicos y chicas que lo juegan…Pensé que tal vez tú también podrías practicar ese juego.

**Blake: **Ya veo…

**Luna: **Es que…me preguntaba…-jugando con su cabello-…si me podías enseñar a jugar beyblade…

**Blake: **O_O Ahhh…Sí….supongo que no hay problema… Uo_o (Eso era algo que no me estaba esperando…).

**Kai:** (ú_ú Que él le enseñe beyblade…De todas las posibilidades eligió a "eso" de maestro de beyblade…).

**Luna:** Gracias Blake…-sonriéndole dulcemente-…Eres muy lindo conmigo… n_n

**Blake: **n_n Ah, sí…U¬¬

**Kai: **(ù_ú ¡¿Lindo? ¡¿De dónde?).

**Blake: **Cuando quieras podemos empezar a practicar.

**Luna:** ¿En serio? n_n ¡Vamos, vamos! –toda animosa.-

**Blake:** Pero debes de desayunar antes.

**Luna: **Ummm…Tienes razón; pero después de desayunar podemos practicar… Di que sí…-tomando las manos de él entre las suyas-…Ya quiero ir a desayunar entonces.

**Blake:**-con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- (…Esta chica…realmente es muy linda…Aunque…de alguna manera esta forma de ser…me recuerda a la que tenía Izumi cuando…era pequeña…Sólo…que por alguna razón…esa parte de ella desapareció).

**Luna:**-se percató de lo que había hecho y soltó sus manos- L-Lo…siento.

**Blake: **No te preocupes…

**Kai: **(…Hmp…Así que sólo hasta que llegue la noche podré verla de nuevo…Vaya inconveniente más grande para ti, ¿no Blake? –en tono sarcástico.-).

**Luna: **n/n Lo siento, es que me emocioné de más.

**Blake:** Sí, pude percatarme de ello… Pero despreocúpate…

-Tocaron a la puerta y permitieron el paso…Y aunque de antemano conocían a la chica que había entrado a su habitación, había algo diferente en ella…Aquella mirada cálida y reconfortante había desaparecido, dejando únicamente una enorme agudeza en aquel mirar esmeralda.-

**Blake:** Anne…

**Anne: **Hola Blake…-posando su mirada después en Luna- Hola a ti también.

**Luna: **Mucho gusto.

**Blake:** Me sorprende que estés aquí.

**Anne: **Ella es la razón por la que estoy aquí…-viendo fijamente a Luna-…Shazna realmente va a pagar por esto.

**Kai:** ¿Acaso la conoces?

**Anne:** Ambas nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás…Y esto tiene la firma personal de Shazna por todos lados.

**Blake: **Podrías ser más clara.

**Anne: **Veamos…-camina hasta donde está Luna, quedando parada frente a ésta-…Interesante color de ojos…

**Luna: **n_n

**Anne: **No esperaba que pudiera haber llegado hasta este extremo.

**Blake:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Anne?

**Anne: **Así que por esta razón estás ilesa…Mira que no tener ni siquiera una mínima cicatriz de aquel ataque….-tocando el hombro izquierdo de la chica.-

**Kai: **Y sigues sin decirnos nada…

**Anne: **-viendo a ambos de soslayo-…Para que comprendan, debo decirles a qué se enfrentan cuando hablamos de Shazna…o de mí.

**Blake:** Esto ya se está tornando bastante confuso.

**Kai: **Y el hecho de que nos topáramos contigo tampoco parece una casualidad.

**Anne: **¿Han escuchado hablar sobre Hécate?

**Kai: **Una antigua diosa…

**Anne:** Una antigua diosa de la magia…Es el espíritu protector que a través de la historia de Grecia fue comparada con otras deidades o simplemente denotada con otros nombres…

Al igual que los antiguos dioses egipcios, Hécate tiene una existencia ancestral y poderes extraordinarios…que van de la mano con el poder de la misma alma que se torne su acompañante.

**Blake: **¿Podrías hablar más claro?

**Luna:** (Todo esto es realmente desconcertante, pero igualmente interesante).

**Anne: **Hécate es un antiguo espíritu que con el paso de las generaciones elije a un aprendiz…Con el cual hace un trato…El aprendiz adquiere los poderes de esta antigua esencia y ésta, la posibilidad de manifestarse físicamente a través del cuerpo de su discípulo.

**Blake: **En pocas palabras, termina siendo…una especie de recipiente…para ese espíritu.

**Anne: **Así es…El cuerpo alberga a dos esencias…Y en el ir y devenir de esas dos almas, Hécate puede manifestarse…

**Kai:** Shazna tiene a esa cosa de su lado.

**Blake: **Y por esa razón Baldo la tiene a su lado.

**Anne: **Shazna siempre fue así…Y la llegada de Hécate a su vida, sólo terminó pudriendo su pobre corazón…Y cuando Baldo llegó a su vida, fue la gota que derramó todo.

**Blake:** Pero si sabias todo esto, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada Anne?

**Anne:** Porque Anne…no me lo permitió…

**Kai:** Que…

**Blake:** ¿Anne…no te lo permitió?

**Kai: **¿Entonces….?

**Blake:** ¿Quién…se supone que eres?

**Anne:**…Isis…El espíritu que yace en el interior de este cuerpo…Al igual que Hécate, Anne es mi compañera…

**Blake: **Ahh…Necesito sentarme…

**Kai: **Y yo percatarme de no seguir dormido.

**Luna: **-mirando fijamente a los ojos a Blake- ¿Se supone que esto es malo?

**Anne:** No quiso decirles nada para preocuparlos…De igual modo iba a confesarle todo en unos días…

**Blake:** Y ahora que has aclarado todo…Podrías decirme qué fue lo que le sucedió a Izumi.

**Anne: **Si estoy en lo correcto…BirdDragon…fue separado en sus dos entidades.

**Kai: **¿En sus dos entidades?


	31. Capítulo 81

**Capítulo 81: Los Dos Filos de la Espada**

**Anne: **BirdDragon es en sí, dos espíritus que conforman una sola entidad…Aquel dragón que es su armadura, es el segundo espíritu…Mientras que el ave, es el espíritu huésped que alberga al segundo espíritu y que al mismo tiempo, resguarda el poder de aquella segunda esencia… El dragón duerme…y el ave nívea predomina en aquella extraña fusión.

**Blake: **Pero….esto significa…que BirdDragon…en un principio…fue…

**Kai: **Un solo espíritu…que ahora alberga a otra esencia.

**Anne: **La historia de cómo es que la bestia bit de Izumi terminó de esa manera, es un total misterio para mí…Pero…han separado a las dos partes de aquella criatura…

**Blake:** ¿Y cómo es que eso afecta a Izumi?

**Anne:** Ustedes tienen un lazo especial con sus bestias bits…Un lazo que une su alma con aquel antiguo espíritu…Es por eso que ustedes pueden sentir el daño que experimenta su bestia bit…Y al estar sincronizados de esa manera, los expone de alguna manera al enemigo…-mira de soslayo a Luna-…Separaron a BirdDragon…

El Ave y el Dragón…Ahora son dos entidades, dos espíritus…Y esta misma fisión provocó…que las emociones, recuerdos y conciencia de ella, se dividieran…Cada una compatible con cada una de estas entidades…De día el ave gobierna y durante la noche, el dragón hace de las suyas…Y al ser dos seres diferentes ahora, es evidente que la conciencia se vaya con la aparición del limitante que marca la aparición y el desvanecimiento de una u otra esencia…

**Blake: **Si todo esto es cierto… ¿Cómo haremos para que todo vuelva a la normalidad?

**Kai: **¿Cómo haces para que el ave y el dragón vuelvan a ser uno mismo de nuevo?

**Anne:** Esa unión tendrá que hacerse del mismo modo que hace tanto tiempo atrás.

**Blake:** El ave tendrá que derrotar al dragón…

**Kai:** Pero eso es…

**Anne:** Imposible, ya que ambas partes son dominadas por un mismo ser. En el estado en que ella se encuentra no puede hacer nada…

**Blake:** ¿Pero qué sucedería si alguno de nosotros pudiera derrotar a una de las dos partes y así, no sé, encerrarlo o apartarlo de ella?

**Anne:** Cualquiera de los espíritus comparten un lazo con ella…Y ese lazo es de lo más fuerte…Sólo entre ellos pueden anular tal pacto…No hay lugar para terceros.

**Blake:** Así que solamente tenemos que hacer que alguna de ellas rompa el pacto, ¿no?

**Anne: **Así es…Aunque…

**Kai:** ¿Aunque qué? ¿Ahora cuál es el pero?

**Anne:** Que no sé con certeza qué efectos dejará en ella semejante ruptura…-agacha ligeramente su cabeza-…Si alguna de las dos partes se va, alguna de ellas se llevará algo de ella…Y su personalidad se verá modificada, por no meternos con los sentimientos y demás cosas…No es tan sencillo…

Shazna me metió en un enorme lío, del cual me tiene con las manos hatadas…Porque no importa lo que haga, todo lleva a la pérdida de algo…

**Luna: **¿Entonces…significa…que…?

**Blake:** No te preocupes…Ya verás que encontraremos un modo de que todo esto se resuelva del mejor modo…-tratando de tranquilizarla.-

**Luna:**-se acerca a él, acomodándose sobre su pecho-…Gracias…-abrazándolo afectuosamente- Siempre tan lindo conmigo.

**Kai:**-mirando la escena con desaprobación total-….Blake…

**Anne:** Peculiar…

**Blake:** ¿Y ahora qué Anne?

**Anne: **Luna representa al pasado…e Izumi al presente…Luna está enamorada de ti, como Rui de Yu en el pasado…Un amor dulce, eterno e irrompible…La historia entre ustedes dos se repite…Ya que los dos son las encarnaciones de ellos, los que los predestina a enamorarse el uno del otro…

Pero al parecer al dragón, no le agradó mucho esta idea…y quiso causar discordia entre la pareja…

En este presente, Izumi, tiene sus ojos puestos en Kai…Y con aquella intensidad con la que amó a Yu, es con la que ella ama a Kai…

El mundo de Izumi siempre se vio bifurcado entre dos individuos…Su corazón no era la excepción. Y cuando la separación de estos dos espíritus se hizo presente, la confusión se hizo mucho más fuerte…

**Blake: **Es por eso que ella…se mostraba de ese modo…Tan confundida…y al mismo tiempo conociendo la respuesta de sus sentimientos.

**Anne: **Sí…Eso explica…aquellos cambios repentinos en su forma de ser…

**Kai: **No podemos…simplemente dejarla de ese modo…-viéndola directamente a los ojos.-

**Anne:** No tienen que decírmelo…Es por eso que quiero averiguar más de esto…Para saber qué es lo mejor que puedo hacer en un caso como éste.

**Blake: **Sabes que tienes nuestra ayuda…-colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Luna- Lo menos que quiero es que ella esté de esta manera…No quiero que Baldo siga jugando con ella de este modo.

**Kai: **Por supuesto que no…-viendo con cierto recelo a Blake.-

**Anne:** Me retiro…Tengo que investigar más acerca de todo esto… Nos vemos después…-sale de allí.-

**Kai: **Aprovechado…-se sienta a la orilla de la cama.-

**Blake: **Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo Kai… ´

**Kai: **No me digas…

-Y en medio de su propia discusión ninguno de los dos se percató del momento exacto en que ella había caído rendida por su cansancio, sumergiéndose velozmente al mundo de los sueños.

Ahora ella se encontraba descansando sobre el lecho, mientras aquella discusión pareciera apenas había empezado.-

**Blake: **No tiene sentido que pelees por algo como esto Kai…Tú mismo escuchaste a Anne…El que ella se haya comportado de ese modo no es su culpa.

**Kai: **Es la de esa bruja…Lo sé…Y no obstante, pareces aprovecharlo demasiado bien.

**Blake: **Esos celos tuyos Kai…No van a llevarte a nada bueno…

**Kai: **Hmp…No necesito que alguien como tú me dé consejos.

**Blake: **Por lo que no tiene caso que te los brinde…Pero en fin…Allá tú y tu terquedad.

-Kai no digo nada, únicamente se limitó a salir de allí, azotando ligeramente la puerta en el momento en que abandonó la habitación.-

**Blake: **(…No esperaba que…terminara actuando de este modo…Aunque no lo culpo, de estar en su lugar…creo…creo que me comportaría del mismo modo…Y al final terminaría siendo tan infantil como él en este tipo de circunstancias…).

-Extraviado en sus propios pensamientos, algo dentro de su propia mente interrumpió sus propios razonamientos…Era una voz ajena, totalmente desconocida, la cual era incapaz de vincular a cualquier persona o hecho….Simplemente resultaba de lo más extraño que algo como eso pudiera suceder.

(**¿?:**…¿Por qué no simplemente optas por quedarte con ella?¿Acaso no es eso lo que realmente añora tu corazón?¿No es esto lo que tanto ambicionas? Tienes la oportunidad y sería despreciable el dejarla escapar con semejante facilidad…).

**Blake:** ¿…Qué…fue eso? –moviendo su cabeza en todas direcciones, tratando de enfocar aquella voz, no obstante, no provenía del exterior, sino de su propia cabeza-…Ya…me estoy volviendo loco…Mira que escuchar otra voz en mi cabeza…-diciéndolo para sí mismo que nada.-

(**¿?: **No estás loco…Simplemente te he pillado por sorpresa….).

**Blake: **-colocando sus manos alrededor de su cabeza- (¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Escucho voces en mi propia cabeza!).

(**¿?: **No pensé que te mostrarás tan escéptico…Blake…).

**Blake: **(¡…Seas lo que seas, sal da mi cabeza, ahora!).

(**¿?: **¿Quieres desperdiciar lo que puedo ofrecerte? ¿Vas a renunciar a la oportunidad de enfrentarte a Fenrir mano a mano? Mi poder supera con creces al de tu actual acompañante…).

**Blake: **Hmp… No tengo por qué hacerle caso a una alucinación de mi propia mente…-sonriendo burlón-…Así que ya tienes tu respuesta…

(**¿?: **No podía esperar menos del Guerrero que porta a Yamishi…Estoy muy satisfecho…Aunque….).

**Blake: **¿Aunque…qué?

(**¿?:**…No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad… Verás que me lo agradecerás niño…-en tono macabro-…Ambos conseguiremos lo que tanto anhelamos…-diciéndolo de forma satisfactoria-…Ya verás que así será…).

-Y aquella voz se perdió lenta y progresivamente…Quedando de ella, un simple eco… ¿Había sido todo realidad o una mala treta de su propia mente?).

Y ahora en sus labios se esbozaba una sonrisa burlona, llena de satisfacción.

Ella ahora se encontraba totalmente sola…Él se había ido.

- - - - - - - -o- - - - - - - o- - - - - - - o- - - - - - - - o- - - - - - - o- - - - - - o- - - - - - o- - - - - - - -

Ya habían pasado tres largos días desde la llegada de Izumi, sin embargo, era una noticia que seguía siendo un secreto para todos aquellos que no habían tenido la oportunidad de toparse con ella. Habían decidido que lo mejor era conservar todo en secreto hasta encontrar la forma de ayudar a Izumi.

No muy lejos de donde Kai se hospedaba, Tyson y el resto de los chicos se encontraban rondando los alrededores, mientras continuaban colocando carteles de se "busca" en cada espacio libre, anunciando la desaparición de su amiga.

Ya habían recorrido varios lugares ese día, por lo que se sentían fatigados, descansando en una fuente de sodas antes de proseguir.-

**Kenny:** Vaya que hemos tenido un día largo…

**Max:** Y eso que la mañana recién ha comenzado.

**Tyson: **Pero tenemos que seguir si queremos encontrarla.

**Ray:** Lo sabemos Tyson…

**Dizzy: **Ya verán que todo saldrá bien.

**Tyson:** Y la desaparición de Hillary no es la única que me preocupa chicos.

**Ray:** Lo sabemos de antemano.

**Max: **Y las dos son igualmente preocupantes.

**Kenny: **Hay que mantener una mentalidad positiva chicos…

**Max:** Chicos…No van a creer lo que estoy viendo…-con la mirada puesta hacia la acera que se encontraba frente a donde ellos se encontraban sentados.-

**Tyson:**…Umm.…-con la mirada puesta donde Max la tenía- ¡…HILLARY…!

–Tyson se puso se pie de forma inmediata, más que dispuesto a ir detrás de ella, no obstante, se quedó quieto…Algo había perturbado su propio deseo de ir en busca de aquello tan anhelado. Ella no estaba del todo sola.

Conocía a aquel individuo…Ya había tenido oportunidad de conocer su identidad y sin embargo, no entendía qué es lo que hacía al lado de ella.

Ella ni siquiera parecía estarlo mirando, ella tenía puesta toda su atención en ese joven que la acompañaba, como si no existiera nadie más a su alrededor; eso era demasiado extraño no únicamente para él sino también para todos sus amigos.-

**Kenny:** Pero…si es Axel…

**Ray:** ¿Qué es lo que hace él con Hillary?

**Max:** Esto huele demasiado raro chicos.

-Los chicos no perdieron más el tiempo y se acercaron a la escena…-

**Axel:** Tyson… ¡Qué sorpresa verles!

**Tyson: **-posando su mirada en Hillary- ¿Cómo es que terminaste al lado de Axel?

-Ella no contestó y simplemente clavó su mirada en él…Había algo diferente en ella…Podía sentirlo, aquel mirar era demasiado indiferente, tanto, que ni siquiera parecía ser la Hillary que conocía.-

**Tyson:** ¡Hillary, Hillary! –tomándola por los hombros fuertemente- ¡Contesta!

**Axel: **No deberías agitarla de ese modo…Sigue con la conmoción…

**Max:** ¿Cómo es que la encontraste?

**Axel:** Deberían de prestar más atención a las noticias niños…Hace una hora aproximadamente anunciaron que Hillary y otras tres chicas más habían sido encontradas cerca del muelle…Amordazadas y totalmente desorientadas… Hillary logró escapar de la mira de los policías y bueno, terminé encontrándola por la cercanía…Vine a buscar a Blake y terminé encontrándome con ella…Sólo que…-viéndola de soslayo-…ha estado de esta manera desde que la encontré…

**Ray: **Tal vez…sólo se deba a la conmoción….Esperemos que se le pase pronto…-mirando detenidamente a su amiga.-

**Dizzy: **Será mejor que la llevemos con sus padres…Ya saben, para que dejen de preocuparse por ella.

**Tyson:** Mmm…Sí Dizzy…Será mejor que hagamos eso…-tomándola por el brazo- Vámonos Hillary, tenemos que ir con tus padres…

**Hillary: **¡Suéltame Tyson! –zafándose bruscamente de la aprensión del chico.-

**Tyson: **¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede Hillary? –bastante extrañado por la acción de la chica.-

**Hillary: **No tienes por qué apretarme de esa manera… Y en todo caso, yo puedo ir hasta mi casa sola…-sonando bastante grosera- No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto…-cruzándose de brazos- Ahora si me permiten, me marcho…-da media vuelta y se va din decir nada más.-

**Max:** ¿Qué rayos…pasó aquí?

**Ray: **Nos…mandó a volar…

**Tyson: **Está demasiado rara… Pero esto no se quedará así…-sale corriendo en dirección hacia donde se marchó Hillary.-

**Ray:** Tyson…

**Axel:** Será mejor que lo dejen solo…Parece que esto lo perturbó mucho más de lo esperado…Y si se fue así, fue porque realmente quería estar solo.

**Kenny: **En eso tienes razón… Tyson no es de los que se van sin decir nada.

**Max:** Por esta vez dejaremos que él se encargue.

**Ray:** Pero si las cosas se complican…

**Kenny:** Entonces le ayudaremos.

**Alex:** Perdonen que los interrumpa, pero… ¿han visto a Blake?

**Kenny: **De hecho tiene algunos días que no lo vemos.

**Ray: **Así que no somos de mucha ayuda.

**Axel: **Gracias de igual modo.

-Ya había corrido bastante sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de ello. Tomó un poco de aire y analizó la situación por un rato. Realmente le resultaba increíble toda la distancia que había recorrido Hillary en tan poco tiempo y aunque estaba fatigado, no estaba listo para detenerse.

Pero no hubo necesidad de que él continuara con su persecución, ella había cesado su avance y ahora, misteriosamente se encontraba frente a él, observándolo con aquella penetrante mirada.

Por un momento desvió su mirada de la de ella y vio en dónde se encontraba, sorprendiéndose bastante al percatarse de que habían llegado hasta aquel estadio donde se realizaban los campeonatos de beyblade de la ciudad. Y en el justo momento en que sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, se percató de la poca distancia que los separaba.

Estaban frente a frente, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan distanciados. Era capaz de sentir su respiración y este simple hecho le erizaba totalmente la piel, y era algo que no comprendía, porque ni siquiera el hecho de enfrentarse a un poderoso rival le tenía tan estresado como la situación que ahora vivía.

Tragó saliva lentamente y se quedó totalmente inmóvil, ningún músculo de su cuerpo respondía a sus desesperadas órdenes. El corazón estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Oh gran sorpresa… ¿Cuándo el destino habría de mostrarles este lado de la moneda? ¿Cómo es que las circunstancias que en un momento determinado lucían tan adversas ahora se veían tan favorables? ¿Cómo es que la agresión era sinónimo de amor?

Aunque quisiera expresar palabra alguna por la acción premeditada de ella, no podía hacerlo.

Por primera vez sus labios encontraron un tibio contacto…Y por primera ocasión un sentimiento nuevo y al mismo tiempo reconfortante recorría sus venas, paralizándolo y estremeciéndolo en nuevas sensaciones…Emociones que iban desde una extraña desesperación a una anhelada conexión.-


	32. Capítulo 82

**Capítulo 82: Rompecabezas**

-Y el fin hizo su aparición….No obstante, sus miradas estaban pérdidas….Sumergidas en un mar de emociones encontradas, donde rápidamente la razón quería imponerse sobre lo sentimental.

Lo hecho, estaba hecho ya…Y ninguna palabra podía salvar a ninguna de las dos partes; ambos habían cesado, movidos por sus propios sentimientos, llevando a la culminación aquel ambicioso deseo de confrontación.

El silencio lo llenó todo, pero pronto todo fue cortado por unas cuantas palabras….

Ella había escapado sin decir ni siquiera una sola palabra y él simplemente se quedó totalmente estupefacto, porque desconocía en gran medida por qué ella había huido de él tan premeditadamente… ¿Era acaso que se sentía apenada por lo que había hecho o simplemente había algo mucho más fuerte que la orillaba a alejarse de él? Habían demasiadas incógnitas, demasiados misterios y tan poco tiempo para dar resolución a todos.

**Tyson:**…Hillary… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¡¿Qué?

-Pero no dejaría las cosas así como así…Llegaría hasta el fondo del asunto…Y nuevamente se vio infiltrado en una persecución que habría de llevarlo al origen de todo.

- - - - o - - - - o- - - - -o- - - - - o- - - - o- - - -o- - - - o- - - - - o- - - - o- - - - - o- - - - o- - - - o- -

-Aquella espaciosa habitación, poseía pocos muebles que adornaban y disipaban la soledad del rededor…Un piano de gran cola, color negro, acompañado de su pequeño banquillo… Frente a éste, yacía una silla de caoba, acojinada.

Las teclas de aquel polvoriento y olvidado piano eran tocadas con enorme destreza, como si su pasión siempre hubiera sido tocar aquel bello instrumento.

Aquellos ojos dorados realmente eran intensos, hermosos y agudamente penetrantes…Y al mismo tiempo se notaban tan distantes, tan fuera de sí, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran con alguien más…y sus sentimientos se manifestarán a través de cada nota interpretada por sus celestiales manos.

Pronto la música cesó, había llegado su invitado…Se giró hacia su actual acompañante y simplemente sonrió burlón, pero aquel hombre, de apariencia mayor, no le causó la menor gracia aquel pedante gesto.-

**Lorian: **Mocoso insolente… ¡¿Cómo has osado a dejar que ese zorro codicioso haga uso de tu propio cuerpo?

**Blake: **Eres un anciano demasiado hablador…-viéndolo directamente a los ojos- Lo que deberías hacer, es encontrar a eso, que denominas como nieto…Por si no te habías dado cuenta….Él fue el que hizo el trato con este espíritu…

**Lorian: **Baldo…Ese monstruo me alejó de mis dos nietos…De mis únicos dos nietos…

**Blake: **¿Cuándo serás capaz de aceptar que aquel chico no era más que una mala semilla? Un monstruo incluso peor que el propio Baldo…Mira que terminar con sus dos hermanos de ese modo…Fatal…

**Lorian: **-se pone de pie- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, qué? Mira que tomar el cuerpo de este chico ahora…Después de tanto tiempo de estar al lado de Axel.

**Blake: **Ese chico tiene su propio plan…Y ya tiene quienes le sirvan para ello…No es estúpido, sabe lo que quiere y las piezas que ha de mover…Aunque traicionar a Baldo no ha sido muy brillante…Aunque ahora que está totalmente absorto con lo de Izumi, bueno, podría decirse, que está haciendo de las suyas…

**Lorian: **Y sigues sin darme explicaciones…

**Blake: **Este chico realmente vale la pena…-sonriendo a medias-….Aunque para ello tuve que deshacerme de Lishion momentáneamente…

**Lorian: **Esta locura, tan propia de Baldo…Ahora todo comienza a tener sentido…Por eso estabas al lado de Fenrir…

**Blake: **-viéndolo amenazadoramente- Humano estúpido… No me compares con ese viejo y amargado dragón…Mis motivos jamás han sido como los de él…Y si estaba allí, era por mera coincidencia…La cual ya terminó…Y Baldo lo sabía mejor que nadie…Aunque los intentos por hacerme su aliado no cesaron….pero yo tampoco lo haré… Aquella bajeza no pienso perdonarla…

**Lorian: **Hmp… ¿Y para qué me has llamado?

**Blake: **Simplemente quiero…que hagas un par de cosas por mí….

**Lorian: **¿Y eso sería….?

**Blake: **Investiga acerca de la leyenda de Hou y Ou…La antigua leyenda del Fénix…del olvidado Japón…

**Lorian: **¿Una leyenda, a qué viene eso?

**Blake:** Quiero conocer un poco el origen de BirdDragon…-sonriendo satisfactoriamente- Para poder llevar a cabo mi plan…

**Lorian: **¿El origen…de esa bestia bit? Realmente no le veo mayor importancia, pero lo haré…siempre y cuando…hagas lo que te pedí.

**Blake: **Lo haré…No tienes que angustiarte…-girándose hacia el piano-…No vale la pena dejar una existencia como ésa en un mundo tan bello como es éste…

-Y la delicada melodía inundó aquel lugar…Y nuevamente la soledad era su único público…Aquellas nostálgicas melodías transmitían más que un sentimiento…Era más una carta de auxilio proveniente desde el corazón.

- - - o- - - - o- - - - o- - - o- - - -o- - - - o- - - - o- - - - o- - - - o- - - o- - - - o- - - - o- - - - o- -

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el pulso era realmente alto y la fatiga no se había hecho esperar…Y lo único que lo consolaba, era haberla encontrado al fin.

La tenía acorralada, aquel callejón sin salida no dejaba ni la más mínima oportunidad de escape.

Y pronto aquel juego de dos, se tornó de tres…Una nueva presencia había aparecido detrás de ella…

Lo único que podía apreciar de aquel ser…Era aquella máscara tétrica que hacía alusión a un sonriente y burlón payaso…Y toda su vestimenta hacía parecer a aquel ser, un bufón de la edad media, que servía para hacer reír al rey…No obstante, ese ser, despertaba un sentimiento totalmente opuesto.-

**Tyson:** ¿Quién eres tú y cómo es que has aparecido así de repente?

**¿?:** Alukard es mi nombre…-apareciendo y desapareciendo hasta llegar frente a él- Por lo visto estás interesado en una de mis dulces muñecas…

**Tyson: **-se mantiene firme- ¿Muñecas?

**Alukard: **Así es…Esa chica es mi adorada muñeca…Mi hermosa…Margery…Aquella horrible chica llamada Hillary…se ha ido….-soltando una fuerte carcajada.-

**Tyson: **¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No me digas que eres un aliado de Baldo…

**Alukard:** ¡Oh, claro que no! Al contrario…Lo odio igual que ustedes… De hecho, tengo pensando detenerle…-desaparece y reaparece detrás de Hillary- Y me alegra haber encontrado cuerpos tan perfectos para mis pequeñas…

**Tyson:** ¡Apártate de ella! Seas lo que seas…-viéndolo de forma punzante.-

**Alukard: **Hazte a la idea…de que esa chica llamada Hillary se ha ido…

**Tyson:** ¡HILLARY, HILLLARY! –gritándole fuertemente a la chica.-

-Y aquella chica se mantuvo quieta, silenciada…Tan fría y al mismo tiempo, tan bella como una dulce muñeca de porcelana.-

**Alukard:** Pierdes tu tiempo Tyson…Una vez que se ha hecho el cambio….el retorno es imposible…

**Tyson: **No sé de qué demonios estás hablando payaso…Peor más vale que me devuelvas a Hillary… ¡AHORA!

**Alukard: **Jajajajajajaja….No lo creo muchachito… Adiós…

-La oscuridad se volvió su manto y al mismo tiempo su escape…La jaló hacia él, llevándosela consigo hacia aquel infinito mundo de sombras…

Sus ojos no lo creían….Él había huido con ella, usando a la oscuridad de aquel tétrico lugar como un portal…Como un transporte de este mundo a otro probablemente más sombrío.

No comprendía lo que sus ojos habían presenciado, sin embargo, creía en que la razón no lo había abandonado, dejando únicamente locura y alucinación.

- - - o- - - - o- - - - o- - - o- - - -o- - - - o- - - - o- - - - o- - - - o- - - o- - - - o- - - - o- - - - o- -

Y aunque ya habían sido presentadas previamente, las circunstancias habían sido totalmente contrarias a las que en este momento se estaban viviendo.

As miradas se cruzaban, y la más débil cedió a la más dura…-

**Mariah: **Ray me lo dijo todo…

**Anne:**-con la mirada agachada- Realmente…lo lamento…

**Mariah: **Sé que la culpa no fue de ninguno de los dos…Que surgió de forma inesperada y que no puedo culparlos por ello….No obstante…

**Anne:**-alzando su mirada hacia ella- Sé que lo quieres mucho…y que esto realmente te rompe el corazón.

**Mariah: **Ray y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños…Y de alguna manera siempre nos hemos tenido un cariño especial…Pero….por alguna razón….éste se ha esfumado por su parte…y duele más de lo que pensaba.

**Anne: **Si…esto te hace sentir mejor…me iré después de derrotar a Baldo…De hecho, tengo una tarea que cumplir aquí y cuando la termine, tendré que irme…-sonriendo- No puedo quedarme demasiado tiempo aunque quisiera…

**Mariah: **¿Cómo…dices…? No, eso no es lo que quiero yo Anne…No me sentiría bien de ese modo…Si realmente lo quieres pelea por él, porque eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer yo…No dejes que mis palabras te doblen de esa manera…Y tampoco te la vivas complaciendo a todos sólo porque eso los hace sentir bien…

**Anne: **Lo sé muy bien Mariah…Pero no miento, es la verdad…-agachando su mirada- Esta situación se ha tornado mucho más grave de lo esperado…-la observa con detenimiento- Y es bueno que Ray cuente con la presencia de alguien que no se irá de su lado…porque el destino así lo quiere…

**Mariah:** ¿Qué quieres decir con ello Anne? ¿Qué?

**Anne: **Es malo encariñarse con las personas…-se va de allí sin decir nada más, dejando a Mariah totalmente pasmada.-

-Pese a la sorpresa que ese comentario le provocó, Mariah fue en busca de Anne, con la esperanza de poder solventar aquella duda que había dejado en ella, sin embargo, no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado, es como si hubiera desaparecido de la nada.

Y ahora no estaba más sola, él había aparecido frente a sus ojos, llenando su corazón de una inmensa alegría.-

**Mariah:** Ray… ¡Qué gusto verte!

**Ray: **Lo mismo digo Mariah… Sé que sonara raro, pero, ¿has visto a Tyson? Se nos perdió de vista y no hemos podido dar con él.

**Mariah:** Para nada…Hace un rato estaba con Anne…Así que no me he topado con Tyson.

**Ray:** Así que…

**Mariah: **-asiente- Ya charlamos…Y ambas decidimos dar lo mejor de nuestra parte…-sonriendo animosamente.-

**Ray:**…Mariah…

**Mariah:** Las dos te consideramos especial para nosotros…Y aunque al final tendrás que elegir entre ella o yo…queremos jugar esta batalla…Y solamente de ese modo, ambas podremos sentirnos bien con el resultado…Porque podremos decir que ambas dimos todo de nosotras.

**Ray: **Ustedes no tienen que…

-Ella lo había tomado por sorpresa ahora…Había llevado a cabo su pequeña travesura, su más anhelado sueño…Robarle un beso al chico de sus sueños…Y ante su sorpresa, no encontró frialdad en su inesperado encuentro, sino algo totalmente diferente…Dando esperanza a su palpitante corazón.-

**Mariah:** ¡Ahora sí Ray, nos vemos! –saliendo corriendo de allí con una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad.-

**Ray:**-en shock total-….M….M-Ma…Mariah….

-El sol se había escondido ya, dando paso a la ansiada noche…Era increíble la necesidad que él tenía porque el sol se ocultase….La oscuridad era su alidada, la perfecta cómplice de aquel naciente romance.-

**Kai:**…Izumi…-cerrando la puerta tras de sí.-

**Izumi: **Hola Kai….-mirándolo de soslayo- Eres más puntual que la propia noche…-en tono sarcástico.-

**Kai: **Hmp…Siempre con ese tipo de comentarios….-acercándose a ella.-

**Izumi:**-girándose hacia la vista de su ventana- Pero lo único que abundan aquí son las malas noticias…

**Kai:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Izumi: **El saber que mi bestia bit está dividida y que es eso lo que ocasiona la división de mi persona en dos entidades, no me agrada mucho que digamos…El que no hayamos vuelto a saber acerca de Baldo, tampoco me consuela… Hay muchos indicios que presagian un mal augurio.

**Kai: **-colocándose a lado suyo- Jamás habías sido tan pesimista antes.

**Izumi: **Más que pesimismo, es realismo Kai…

**Kai: **¿No te gustaría salir hoy? Ya llevas demasiado tiempo enclaustrada aquí.

**Izumi: **No suena mala idea…-mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- No me caería nada mal un poco de aire fresco…-sonriendo.-

**Kai: **-tomándola por la muñeca de forma inesperada-…Pues…vámonos entonces…. Prácticamente tenemos hasta el amanecer….-en tono burlón.-

**Izumi: **n_n Me siento como en un cuento de hadas….U¬_¬ Aunque estar hechizada no tiene nada de gracioso…

**Kai: **Tampoco es como si a mí me gustara…

**Izumi: **Ah, cierto… Luna… ¬¬ Se la pasa de melosa con Blake…

**Kai: **U-_- Todo estaba bien…No tenías que mencionarlo.

**Izumi: **Un_n Se me salió…

**Kai:** Ummm… U¬_¬ A veces siento que no…y que lo haces apropósito.

**Izumi:** Tu mente ya está mal… U¬_¬ Tanto beyblade ya te hizo mal.

**Kai: **Umm….

**Izumi: **¡Hora de irnos! n_n

**Kai: **No podría estar más de acuerdo…

-Cruzando las puertas que daban hacia el exterior, hacia aquella deseada libertad…Había alguien esperando ansioso que cruzaran el umbral.

Se sorprendieron ligeramente, pero al ver que se trataba de un viejo conocido todo quedo disipado.

Sus manos yacían dentro de sus bolsillos y sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados, pero en el justo instante en que ellos estuvieron frente a él, éstos se abrieron, mostrando aquel exuberante color…Tan inquietante y al mismo tiempo, cautivador…Pero extraño y ajeno a aquel ser que se postraba ante ellos. Algo había cambiado en él, y no podían deducir qué, sin embargo, no podía ser bueno.-

**Kai:**…Blake…

**Blake: **-sonriendo a medias- Kai…

**Izumi:** Blake… ¿Qué sucede? –observándolo cuidadosamente- No pareces tú mismo.

**Blake: **De eso puedes estar segura Izumi…-clavando ferozmente su mirada en ella.-

**Kai: **¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí Blake? Responde.

**Blake:** Un sinfín de maravillosos acontecimientos…Pero lo mejor está a punto de suceder.

**Izumi:** ¿Cómo…dices…?

**Blake: **Al fin y al cabo…sólo son emociones humanas….las que mueven a la locura muchas veces…

-Era incapaz de gesticular palabra alguna, y pronto esta situación invadió todo su cuerpo, ya que no podía mover ni siquiera su dedo meñique.

Las palabras de su alrededor no tenían más sonido, sólo eran movimientos continuos de labios, que eran incapaces de traducirse a sonidos perceptibles y entendibles…Y no sólo ese sentido habría de fallarle…Pronto todo se tornó borroso, hasta caer totalmente en oscuridad total.-


	33. Capítulo 83

**Capítulo 83: Contradicción**

-Él había tenido buenos reflejos, anticipándose a aquella caída…Y ahora se encontraba a su lado, evitando que tuviera contacto contra el piso, no obstante, no se encontraba para nada sereno, su fría e intimidante mirada estaba bien puesta en él, en el culpable de que toda la paz, se esfumara en un segundo.-

**Kai: **¿Pero qué es lo que le has hecho?

**Blake: **Realmente nada Kai…-viéndolo fijamente- Simplemente quiero que deje de sufrir lo que está padeciendo…

**Kai: **Habla claro…quien seas tú…

**Blake:** Chico astuto…No por nada Dranzer es tu compañero…Sin embargo, no han tenido la sutileza de presentarnos aún mi buen guardián…

**Kai: **Pues es un buen momento para ello… ¿No crees? –en tono serio.-

**Blake: **Soy un viejo enemigo de Fenrir…Aunque no lo creas…y si me manifiesto de este modo, bueno, es mera coincidencia…Me pareció buena elección este chico…Tiene un espíritu bastante interesante, que encaja perfectamente conmigo…

**Kai: **Hmp…. ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

**Blake: **Ajustar viejas cuentas con Baldo…Es así de simple…Aunque para ello requería de un buen sirviente, o como dirían ustedes, de un compañero…Y heme aquí…

**Kai: **Ya veo… ¿Pero por qué tienes que meter a Izumi en todo esto? Ella está fuera de tu alcance.

**Blake: **Créeme…No es tan sencillo; y el simple deseo no es suficiente…Así que sé bueno y permite que ella sea mi acompañante durante esta bella noche…

**Kai: **Jamás…-atravesándolo con la mirada.-

**Blake: **Por la fuerza será entonces…

-Ni siquiera lo vio venir; había sido un movimiento demasiado rápido que sus ojos no pudieron apreciarlo con detenimiento…Lo único que sabía, es que él lo tenía justo donde quería…Sus dos manos lo habían tomado por el cuello, haciendo presión contra la pared y logrando de esa manera, apartarlo de ella.

Y pese al alboroto causado, nadie parecía prestar atención a su riña, lo que resultaba de lo más sospechoso posible, especialmente teniendo en cuente en el tipo de hotel en donde se hospedaban.-

**Blake: **Nadie notará lo que aquí está pasando…-sonriendo burlón- Yo mismo me he encargado de disfrazar la situación…para que ellos solamente vean una mera y amigable conversación entre nosotros tres.

**Kai: **Quítame las manos de encima…-con su mirada ensombrecida.-

**Blake: **Con mucho gusto Hiwatari…-soltándolo bruscamente, haciendo que cayera sobre el piso.-

**Kai: **-mirándolo seriamente- Si piensas hacerle algo…te advierto que lo lamentarás…

**Blake:** Oh Kai…Siempre tan gentil…-sarcástico- Pero ya que te has portado tan paciente, ambos vendrán…Así te darás cuenta de lo que sucederá… De no querer ir, ella se irá sola conmigo….Tú decide…

**Kai: **Es una respuesta demasiado obvia, hasta para ti…-poniéndose de pie.-

**Blake:** Pues entonces, vámonos…Que la noche es demasiado corta….cuando de reencuentros se trata.

-Aquella vieja mansión había estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo atrás, por lo que parecía el lugar perfecto para que en ella se estableciera un escondite, y aunque la situación no era favorable ni grata, no tuvo más opción que entrar a aquella olvidada casa, sintiéndose de alguna manera, cruzando el territorio del enemigo.

Y nuevamente aquella habitación con aquel piano y esa única silla, se hizo presente.

Kai colocó a Izumi sobre la suave silla, con tal de que estuviera más cómoda y nuevamente su mirada se fijó en él.-

**Kai: **¿Ahora qué? –sonando bastante impaciente.-

**Blake: **No desesperes, pronto lo verás con tus propios ojos…-se acerca a ella, quedando frente a frente-…Despierta…el momento del letargo se ha ido ya…

-Y aquel par de gemas relucieron bajo el manto nocturno…Ella había vuelto nuevamente en sí y observaba detenidamente a su espectador.-

**Blake: **Sé que tienes tu beyblade contigo… ¿Te molestaría invocar a BirdDragon?

**Izumi: **¿Bird…Dragon?

**Blake: **Vamos, no temas…

**Kai: **(…¿Qué tiene pensado…? ¿Qué pasará…si llega a invocar a BirdDragon después de que las dos entidades que la componían han sido separadas?).

**Izumi: **-saca de su bolsillo aquel beyblade- No traigo conmigo el lanzador…

**Blake: **No te preocupes…Debajo de esta silla hay una pequeña caja roja de madera, en ella encontrarás un lanzador…

-Izumi simplemente se limitó a seguir la instrucción dada…Ahora solamente era ella contra aquella habitación solitaria.

Lanzó su blade a un poco de distancia de donde se encontraba aquel viejo piano y simplemente lo miró durante unos largos minutos.

Su voz volvió a llamar a aquella entidad, su antigua amiga y compañera de batalla, a quien no había visto desde hace bastante tiempo atrás. Una intensa luz emergió de aquel pequeño trompo, iluminándolo todo en un fugaz instante….La deidad había hecho acto de aparición al fin.

Aparentemente lucía igual, nada en aquella criatura se había modificado…Ante los ojos de todos, esa bestia bit seguía siendo la misma…-

**Kai: **(…No ha habido un cambio significativo en ella…).

**Blake: **-viéndola de soslayo- Tú sí te percatas de la diferencia, ¿no es verdad? Puedes sentirlo…

**Izumi: **-con su mirada pérdida en su compañera-…Es difícil de explicar…pero…puedo sentir que ya nada es igual…Que algo en ella ha cambiado y que eso, repercute en mí también…

**Blake: **¿Recuerdas….aquellos momentos…? Aquellos instantes….que viviste al lado de él.

**Izumi:** ¿Al…lado de él…? –observándolo de reojo.-

**Blake: **Aún no puedes comenzar un capítulo si no has cerrado previamente el que estabas viviendo…

**Izumi:** ¿Qué…quieres decirme con eso…?

**Blake: **-sonriendo burlón- He aquí a los dos capítulos de tu vida que han dejado huellas en tu vida…Uno muestra tu pasado, todo lo que en un momento fuiste, viviste y sentiste…Uno es el presente, lo que es y lo que podría llegar a ser…

**Izumi: **(….Esta sensación es extraña…¿Por qué me hacen sentir de este modo sus palabras? ¿El pasado no es pasado ya? ¿Por qué me siento tan confundida cuando apenas hace unos días mi propio corazón carecía de cualquier duda acerca de mi sentir?).

**Kai: **Será mejor que… -es interrumpido por él.-

**Blake: **Mira…

-El espíritu sagrado relucía enormemente…Aquella delgada línea de luz que perfilaba su silueta, era mucho más intensa, mucho más celeste que en cualquier otro instante.

Aquella dorada mirada, se tornó intensamente dorada….

La atmósfera de todo el lugar había cambiado radicalmente…Incluso la temperatura descendía presurosa, tornándose rápidamente un tanto intolerable para aquellos que no estuviesen acostumbrados a un clima tan extremoso.

¿Cuándo aquella luz se tornó tan penetrante al punto de resultar molesta para los ojos de los presentes? ¿Y en qué instante aquella criatura desapareció en una explosión de luz y frialdad?

Pequeños cuerpos luminosos se esparcieron por el techo de aquel amplio salón musical, simulando hermosas estrellas tintineantes del cielo nocturno. Era bastante extraño todo esto, sin embargo, era realmente bello el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Y aquellos pequeños astros se reunieron en un solo punto, organizándose de forma ordenada…Y rápidamente aquella figura distorsionada de minúsculos cuerpos tomó una consistencia, dibujando con sutiliza la criatura oculta en ella.

Había un par de ojos dorados observando con detenimiento a todos los presentes, mientras aquel largo y esbelto cuerpo blanco como la nieve pura se movía sin cesar…Y aquel par de patas delanteras y traseras se perdían en la inmensidad de su ser…Su delgado hocico le daba cierta elegancia y belleza a aquella criatura albina…No lucía aterrador, sino todo lo contrario…

No llevaba sobre sí misma armadura alguna, simplemente la protección que aquellas gruesas y relucientes escamas le proporcionaban, lo que hacía de aquella criatura algo mucho más único.

El dragón había despertado ya, creando un ambiente glacial a su alrededor.-

**Blake: **He allí al dragón…

**Kai: **(….Así…que ése es el segundo espíritu… Vaya…realmente es enorme...Y ahora veo de dónde salieron los poderes de BirdDragon para congelar todo a su rededor…).

**Blake: **Y ahora ha llegado el momento de que veas lo que pasó con ella…

-Él posó su mirada en ella…Era peculiar, su mirada estaba totalmente ensombrecida al tiempo que yacía totalmente inmóvil, estática…

Se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, tratando de que lo mirase, sin embargo, parecía inútil.

Y pronto, esos ojos se posaron en ella…Él desconoció esa mirada, por alguna razón, se veía un tanto diferente…Más aguda, más punzante… Quedándose quieto durante unos segundos.-

**Kai:**…¿Izumi…?

**Izumi: **Soy yo Kai…

**Kai: **Pero…esa mirada…

**Izumi:** No tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy bien…Aunque me siento de lo más extraña.

**Blake: **Te sientes de ese modo porque el dragón domina sobre ti ahora…Ya no tienes más la soberanía del ave…Ahora aquella deidad está desatada por completo en ti…Ten cuidado, esa criatura es demasiado pasional…aunque…

**Izumi:** ¿Aunque…?

**Blake: **Aunque se trate de una mera venganza…-sonriendo burlón-….Suerte…-da media vuelta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del lugar.-

**Izumi:** (¿Mera venganza…?).

**Kai: **Ese Blake, metiéndose en cada lío…

**Izumi: **Sólo espero que salga…de ese problema…

**Kai: **Oye, ese dragón se ha ido ya…-mirando a su alrededor.-

**Izumi:** Cierto…

**Kai:** ¿Estás bien?

**Izumi:**-asiente- No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí Kai…-sonriéndole dulcemente.-

**Kai: **-abrazándola cariñosamente hacia él-…Sé que sigues confundida…especialmente después de escuchar sus palabras…y no tienes por qué ocultármelo…

**Izumi: **Kai…

**Kai: **No me había percatado….de lo celoso que podía llegar a ser…-acercándola un poco más a él-…cuando se trata de ti….

**Izumi: **-regresándole el abrazo-…A mí tampoco me gusta que ninguna chica se fije en ti…Aunque es una ventaja que no trates bien a la gente…-en tono burlón-…Por lo que me siento feliz de que me trates como sólo tú lo haces…

**Kai: **Y creo que ahora tenemos la noche para nosotros solos…

**Izumi: **Sí…-sonrojándose ligeramente-…Aunque este sitio no es muy romántico que digamos.

**Kai: **Al menos aquí no hay nadie que nos esté molestando.

**Izumi: **En eso tienes mucha razón… n/n

**Kai: **Hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido…

-Y antes de que ella pudiera responder, ya había sido atrapada nuevamente en el sublime sabor de sus besos…Aquellos labios que la habían cautivado, seguían haciéndolo como era costumbre, pero ahora parecían tener un mayor encanto sobre ella…Una extraña sensación que reforzaba su sentir hacia él y que de alguna manera la hacían sentir reconfortante.

Pero breve no era la descripción para aquel encuentro…Se estaba tornando largo, prolongado, sencillamente maravilloso…

Y el momento había sido acortado de golpe, de forma tajante….

Ella sonreía, mientras saboreaba aquel apasionado beso…Pero él ya no la estrechaba entre sus brazos…Había abandonado aquella posición y ahora, sin siquiera explicárselo, yacía sobre el suelo…Mientras ella simplemente lo miraba punzantemente, con aquel mirar tan frío que estremecía cada fibra de su cuerpo…

¿En qué instante un corazón cálido se torna frío? ¿Cómo es posible que una simple mirada fuera capaz de herir más que cualquier arma física? ¿En qué instante él se volvió tan vulnerable a ella que tan simple acción le provocaba semejante dolor?

Y el silencio lo consumió todo, hasta aquel confundido corazón que únicamente pedía una respuesta a radical cambio.-


	34. Capítulo 84

**Capítulo 84: Resentimiento**

-La luz llegó a sus pupilas, por fin había despertado y admiraba como el nuevo día recién había llegado, sin embargo, se encontraba totalmente solo…Ella se había ido, ¿a dónde? No lo sabía.

Se puso de pie y notó que su cabeza realmente le dolía, como si hubiera pasado por una fuerte jaqueca la noche anterior, pero lo único que aconteció el día de ayer, fue aquel beso, aquella despedida y esa inexplicable conducta de parte de ella hacia él.

Solamente cruzaba por su cabeza, que aquel cambio repentino se debía a la aparición de esa bestia bit, por lo que de alguna forma, no la culpaba a ella…Al igual que él, había sido víctima de los poderes de aquella criatura.

Se despabiló y salió de allí, llevándose una gran sorpresa…A la entrada de aquel lugar, estaba ella…

Traía puesto una minifalda negra de tablones, con líneas horizontales y verticales rojas; una blusa escarlata de tirantes con un pequeño escote y una especie de zapatos de ballet negros, cuyos negros y largos listones se enredaban con elegancia alrededor de sus piernas. Su larga cabellera se encontraba sujeta en una coleta alta.-

**Kai:**…Izumi….

**Izumi:**-sonriendo- Sí… ¿Qué sucede Kai?

**Kai:** Eso es lo mismo que me gustaría preguntarte… ¿Qué pasó contigo la noche de ayer?

**Izumi: **No sé a qué te refieres Kai…-mirándolo directamente a la cara.-

**Kai: **Sabes…mejor dejemos esta charla para otro día, ¿te parece?

**Izumi:** Como digas… n_n

**Kai: **(Trataré de encontrar respuestas en otro lado…Porque ella no podrá decirme lo que está pasando aquí…No cuando ella es la víctima de toda esta locura…).

**Izumi: **Te has de preguntar cómo es que te vine a buscar aquí, ¿no es así? –él asiente y ella prosigue- Bueno, es que Blake me dijo que aquí podía encontrarte…Ya que no estabas hoy en el hotel…

**Kai: **Hmp…. (Hay cosas que me importan más conocer que el mero hecho de que supieras donde encontrarme…).

**Izumi: **Aunque hoy dimos un gran paso… Bueno, de hecho, Blake lo hizo.

**Kai:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Izumi:** Blake ya le contó a todos que estuve con Anne y contigo todos estos días…Pero que a causa de lo que me pasaba, no habían dicho nada…

**Kai: **Me imagino que todos se sorprendieron al verte…

**Izumi: **De hecho así fue… Un_n No lo podían creer…Aunque el que Anne les dijera cómo estaba la situación conmigo, los dejó más pensativos que nada… Y bueno, Ray es el que más se sacó de onda…

**Kai: **-viéndola fijamente a los ojos-¿Segura que te encuentras bien Izumi? (¿Y cómo es que es Izumi y no Luna? Todo esto ya se está volviendo demasiado confuso…).

**Izumi: **-sonriéndole dulcemente- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Y mira…me vestí un poco diferente para ti en esta ocasión…. n/n

**Kai: **Se eso ya me di cuenta…

**Izumi:** Y hay otra buena noticia… n_n

**Kai:** ¿Otra?

**Izumi:** Las chicas que fueron reportadas como secuestradas, han regresado a casa…Incluso Hillary se encuentra ya con sus padres, aunque…hay algo raro…No sé, dice Tyson que ella no es la misma…Que algo pasó… Y me dijo que quería que todos nos reuniéramos para hablar sobre lo que aparentemente vendría siendo el culpable de la desaparición de todas las chicas…

**Kai:** (No estaría mal platicar sobre todas las locuras que han venido aconteciendo hasta la fecha…Porque actualmente ya no sé de qué preocuparme…De Baldo o de la cosa ésa que tiene a Blake…-sonando totalmente frustrado.-).

**Izumi: **Es por eso que he venido a buscarte…Ya que los chicos quieren que nos veamos en media hora en el puesto de comida de los padres de Kenny…

**Kai:** Está bien…-sacudiendo ligeramente sus ideas- Vamos de una buena vez por todas y aclaremos todo esto.

**Izumi: **Me parece buena idea…

-Mientras tanto, los chicos ya se encontraban reunidos en el lugar anteriormente mencionado y para sorpresa de todos, Tyson solamente había comido un solo plato de fideos, lo cual era de extrañarse, ya que él solía comer más de cuatro cuando se paraba por ese establecimiento.

Ray, Max, Kenny y Tyson eran los únicos presentes, aguardando con cierta impaciencia a Kai.-

**Ray: **Tyson, no solucionarás nada poniendo esa cara…

**Max: **Ya sabemos que Hillary está actuando raro, pero verás que encontraremos la respuesta a ese cambio de actitud.

**Kenny: **Y nosotros no somos los únicos que tienen problemas de este tipo.

**Ray:** Mira que Izumi tampoco quedó bien parada después de ese encuentro con Shazna. Anne no lo explicó y pese a todo, sigue pareciéndome algo realmente inconcebible.

**Tyson: **Gracias chicos, por tratar de levantarme los ánimos… Se los agradezco enormemente….Ya sé que ya les adelanté lo que en esa ocasión vi… Por lo que todos deben de tener demasiadas preguntas… E incluso ahora no sé cómo es que Hillary regresó a casa…Lo mismo que esas chicas….

**Ray:** Aunque no esperábamos a que Rose fuera una de ellas…

**Max: **Eso me tomó por sorpresa…

**Kenny: **Y no importa por dónde se vea…Ninguna de las chicas que fueron secuestradas parecían tener muchas cosas en común…La razón de por qué fueron ellas escogidas no está claro.

**Dizzy: **Pues esperemos que con la ayuda de Kai se puedan atar algunos cabos.

**Tyson:** Yo también espero lo mismo…Aunque después de lo que ocurrió con Izumi, dudo que tenga la mente para pensar en cosas como éstas…

**Ray: **-suspira- Nos estamos volviendo locos…

**Kenny:** Un vil manojo de nervios es lo que somos…

**Max: **Hay que tratar de mantenernos juntos y serenos…Sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y sabemos que ese algo no tiene compasión alguna con nadie…

**Tyson: **Y ahora este nuevo personaje, salido de las pesadillas de algún maniaco…-con sus manos alrededor de su cabeza- ¡Quiero respuestas!

**Ray: **No solucionarás nada desesperándote Tyson…-cruzándose de brazos- No eres el único que se siente de ese modo…

-A varios metros de allí, en el sótano de una pequeña casa…

El ligero sonido de una puerta entre abriéndose la despertó, sabía quién era, por lo que en su rostro se delineó una fina sonrisa. Paso a paso se escuchó como aquel visitante descendía por las escaleras con la mayor de las tranquilidades.

Ella lo miró directamente a la cara, mientras que el semblante de él lucía totalmente frío, como si le importase tan poco la deplorable condición en la que ella se encontraba.

En aquel oscuro y frío sótano yacía una pequeña cama, lecho en el cual ella descansaba. Su hombro yacía vendado y bajo la cama habían varios vendajes teñidos de un intenso carmín.

Pese a los días que había pasado allí, no se le veía del todo demacrada, por alguna razón, mantenía presente aquella extraña belleza que en sus ojos celestes guardaba.

Parado frente a ella, se le veía bastante serio y poco consternado por la situación actual que se encontraba viviendo ella.-

**Baldo: **Es imperdonable lo que hiciste Shazna…Pero no obstante, te he dejado que sigas con vida… Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto…-mirándola punzantemente- Libraste a Izumi de su herida…

**Shazna: **-asiente- Se ha hecho lo que usted deseó…

**Baldo: **El inconveniente de que dividieras a BirdDragon no estaba en los planes iníciales Shazna…De hecho, lo único que seguiste al pie de la letra, fue no terminar con su existencia…Pero hasta ahí…

**Shazna: **Sabe que lamento haber fallado…-agachando su mirada-…Yo…

**Baldo:** Simplemente te dejaste llevar por tus tontas emociones… Y mira lo que has provocado…Ella está dividida ahora en dos entidades y al final, solamente una gobernará sobre la otra…-en tono seco y cortante.-

**Shazna: **Al final el maleficio no salió como estaba esperando… Le juro que pensé que al final todo saldría bien, pero…no tenía previsto que su bestia bit fuera en realidad dos…y que mostrará aquel estado emocional y mental…

**Baldo: **Supongo que subestimé tus habilidades…

**Shazna:** No diga eso…simplemente, fue un error…

**Baldo: **Y ahora con la presencia de Alukard en la ciudad, me veo mucho más limitado.

**Shazna: **Pero gracias al poder de Hécate no puede encontrar su localización…

**Baldo: **Pero eso me limita…Ni siquiera soy capaz de salir de este lugar… Me siento peor que una rata…

**Shazna:** Su condición no ha mejorado…El Fénix causó daños en usted… La oscuridad ha sido dañada por la luz…

**Baldo: **Lo sé mejor que nadie Shazna…y sólo recordar esa batalla hace que mi odio crezca más… Debo encargarme de ese chico…antes de que me siga sacando de mis casillas.

**Shazna: **-observándolo directamente a los ojos- Axel…

**Baldo:** Lo sé…Sabía que ese zorro embustero terminaría abandonándolo…Sabíamos que lo único que hacía al manipular al chico era unir sus dos partes…Pero me tomó por sorpresa su verdadera identidad.

**Shazna: **No podíamos tener a nuestro enemigo más cerca…

**Baldo:** Fue astuto…Engañarme con la presencia del zorro, para pensar que todo era normal…-sonriendo burlón-…Pero no importa…Ahora, ése problema es de ellos…

**Shazna: **Ya escogió a sus marionetas…

**Baldo: **Lo sé… Pero le tomará tiempo lograr que lleguen a un buen nivel…

**Shazna:** Realmente lamento haberlo…decepcionado…Le juro que no volverá a pasar.

**Baldo: **Debes recuperarte pronto o no podremos abandonar este punto…

**Shazna: **Sí…

**Baldo: **Aunque…

**Shazna:** ¿Aunque qué?

**Baldo: **Tenemos con nosotros a un nuevo camarada…-sonriendo satisfactoriamente.-

-Los tenues rayos de sol penetraban las densas nubes blancas hacia la gruesa capa de asfalto. El invierno se estaba aproximando presuroso por el horizonte y rápidamente la gente comenzaba a sentir los estragos del cambio estacional.

Caminando por la concurrida ciudad, un chico de aproximadamente 1.70 de altura y complexión robusta, cuya piel bronceada hacía relucir aquellos mechones pelirrojos que tenía por cabellos, al tiempo que ojos eran de una tonalidad amatista. Pese a que era joven, sus facciones eran un tanto bruscas, haciéndolo ver mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era.

Su ropa correspondía totalmente a la de un motociclista rebelde, totalmente de piel y con botas negras, un par de jeans azules haciendo juego con aquellas botas negras; realmente parecía un renegado total y no era de esperarse que las miradas se topasen en él.

Y pronto, la desgracia tocó a la puerta de una pobre chica que se topó con él.

Su mirada ámbar y cabellera azabache, eran las dos perfectas descripciones de aquella chica. Su ropa era sencilla, un overol azul de mezclilla que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa roja de mangas cortas bajo éste.-

**Miho: **Disculpa…-viéndolo directamente a la cara.-

**¿?:** Deberías fijarte por dónde vas niña…-sacudiendo su ropa- Tienes suerte de que hoy venga de buen humor…-en tono prepotente.-

**Miho: **Hmp…Aunque el que debería disculparse es otro…-intimidándolo con aquella intensa mirada.-

**¿?: **Jamás me disculparé…y menos contra una niñita como tú…

**Miho: **Así que no eres más que un petulante…Como sea…-comienza a avanzar.-

**¿?: **Oye niña, no sabes ¿dónde puedo encontrar al campeón mundial de beyblade? Dicen que vive en esta ciudad…

**Miho:**-se detiene- Claro que sé…pero no pienso llevarte…-nuevamente empieza su retirada.-

**¿?: **-se gira hacia ella- Mocosa…

**Miho:**-frena su avance en seco- Bocón… Has venido a desafiar al campeón mundial así como así…Vaya que tienes agallas…-viéndolo de soslayo- ¿Te interesa jugar beyblade conmigo o temes perder con una niña?

**¿?:** Hmp…Me servirás de calentamiento niña…

**Miho: **Me gustaría saber el nombre de mi próximo adversario…

**¿?: **Birger…

**Miho: **Bueno Birger…Es hora de arreglar esto en el beyestadio…-sonriendo animosamente.-

-Y mientras que por un lado las circunstancias se habían confabulado para que se llevara a cabo un enfrentamiento, por otro lado, las cosas estaban dando un giro totalmente diferente.-

**Tyson: **Ya era hora de que llegaran…-viendo al par de chicos cruzar el umbral.-

**Kai: **Ya estamos aquí y eso es lo que interesa…

**Tyson: **Umm… U-_- Creo que no puedo pedir más viniendo de ti.

**Izumi: **¿Y qué era eso que nos querías comunicar con tanta urgencia Tyson?

**Tyson: **Bueno chicos, tomen asiento…

-El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente…La noche tomó a todos por sorpresa y sin embargo, aquella conversación se había prolongado más de lo debido, había aparecido la ocasión perfecta para que no exclusivamente las dudas emergieran, sino que también las revelaciones hicieran su aparición, actualizando a todos los hechos que se habían suscitado hasta la fecha.

La luna era la única testigo sobre aquella oculta y desapercibida batalla. El ganador había sido anunciado ya y ahora simplemente quedaba en aquel sitio, la soledad, la duda y los fragmentos de una antigua esperanza que ahora no era más que un vago recuerdo.

No esperaba que su adversario fuera tan bueno y que pudiera burlar de tal modo sus ataques y su indiscutible defensa, pero lo había hecho y ahora ni lamentar la derrota valía la pena.

Ya no sabía qué era lo que turbaba más su mente, el daño que su beyblade había recibido o el que había recibido su propio cuerpo, porque aquel ser no se conformó con incapacitar aquel artefacto, sino que también consideró pertinente dejar vulnerable y herido a su contrincante.

Y las frías y pesadas gotas caían sobre su rostro, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad…Dándose cuenta de que aquel inocente juego había dejado de ser un simple juego de niños y que ahora era mucho más serio que eso.-


	35. Capítulo 85

**Capítulo 85: Duelo de Parejas**

-Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente, cerrándose de golpe ante el choque directo de la luz contra sus retinas. Estaba totalmente desorientado, no sabía cómo es que ahora se encontraba en un lugar tan diferente a las frías calles de la ciudad.

Cuando por fin abrió sus ojos, pudo admirar su alrededor, era un cuarto pequeño, pero bastante acogedor, al parecer no había nadie más allí que él.

Se levantó y comenzó a inspeccionarlo todo; sentía enorme curiosidad por saber dónde estaba y todo lo referente a este extraño acontecimiento, sin embargo, su momento de investigación cesó, alguien había entrado.

Se giró hacia el aparente dueño, encontrándose a un chico un tanto peculiar…Su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por una rara máscara.-

**Birger:** ¿Quién eres tú y por qué me has traído aquí?

**¿?:** Mi nombre es Lance…Y si te traje aquí, es porque estabas malherido y bajo la lluvia. Algunas personas suelen decir "gracias"…

**Birger:** -viendo sus vendajes en algunas heridas que poseía-…Ah…Bueno…supongo que te debo una…chico enmascarado…

**Lance: **Hmp… ¿Y qué hace un forastero como tú en esta ciudad?

**Birger: **Andaba buscando al actual campeón mundial…-estirándose al tiempo que se tronaba los dedos de ambas manos- Pero al final me encontré un demonio disfrazado de ángel…No esperaba que fuera capaz de hacer tanto daño… Pero las apariencias engañan.

**Lance: **Eso dalo por hecho…

**Birger:** Es viable que tú conozcas al campeón mundial…

**Lance:** En esta ciudad todo mundo lo conoce…Incluso un forastero como yo sabe dónde encontrarlo...

**Birger: **Aunque tampoco es de fiar un sujeto que cubre su rostro del mundo por medio de una máscara…

**Lance: **Créeme…debes confiar más en mí…que en esa chica con cara de ángel…

**Birger: **Hnp…Ya no me lo recuerdes… Mira que perder ante una niña.

**Lance: **Por subestimarla te pasó esto…Deberías cerrar la boca de vez en cuando en vez de andar provocando a medio mundo…En esta ciudad hay chicas con enormes habilidades con el beyblade y no te conviene provocarlas…

**Birger:** A mí el único beyluchador que me interesa derrotar, es Tyson.

**Lance: **Otro con ese complejo…-en tono bajo.-

**Birger: **Kai será bueno, pero no ha podido derrotarlo…-sonriendo burlón- Ya debería rendirse de una buena vez…

**Lance: **A ti sí que te gusta meterte en problemas…

**Birger: **Es la verdad… Ya debería de aceptar que nunca podrá derrotar a Tyson.

**Lance: **Ya te quiero ver derrotando a Kai Hiwatari… El que no pueda derrotar a Tyson no significa que sea débil…

**Birger:** Como digas… ¡He venido a derrotar a Tyson y no me iré hasta lograrlo!

**Lance: **(…Y no podía ser más necio…).

**Birger: **(En cuando repare mi beyblade iré tras de ti Tyson… ¡Estate listo!).

-Tyson ya se encontraba en casa, al lado de los chicos…La hora del desayuno había pasado ya y ahora simplemente se limitaban a ver la tele, habían decidido despejar su mente por un rato o terminarían volviéndose locos.

Y pronto el canal de deportes les llamó la atención, estaban haciendo un anuncio acera del siguiente campeonato mundial.

"…El siguiente campeonato mundial habrá de realizarse dentro de un mes, en la reconfortantes tierras de Pekim, la capital de la República Popular China…Por lo que se pide que los que deseen participar se registren en las centrales correspondientes de beyblade de sus ciudades, para que de ese modo sea válida su participación en este evento…

Se nos informa que en esta ocasión los que deseen participar en este torneo, deberán inscribirse en parejas…".

**Ray:** ¿En parejas? ¿Otra vez?

**Tyson:** Sería más sencillo que nos dejaran participar por equipo.

**Kenny: **Bueno, creo que no queda más opción que dividirnos…

**Max: **Será mejor que vayamos a inscribirnos de una buena vez por todas.

**Izumi:** Primero deberían ver con quién estará cada quien.

**Kai: **¿Y ustedes también participarían, no es verdad?

**Izumi:** Por supuesto… Sería nuestro primer campeonato mundial.

**Tyson:** ¿Creen que…?

**Kenny:** Es viable… Baldo no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como ésta…

**Dizzy:** Imagínate todas las bestias bits que estarían a su merced…Es simplemente irresistible.

**Izumi:** Baldo sabe que participaremos, por lo que él estará allí también.

**Tyson: **Bueno, Kenny…Dinos las mejores combinaciones…

**Kenny: **Bueno, las gráficas indican que un buen ataque y una defensa resistente, son la combinación perfecta…Max es un maestro de la defensa y ustedes tres, del ataque…

**Izumi:** Ya sé… ¿Por qué no formamos las parejas de su equipo con el mío? Después de todo, nos conocemos bien y hemos entrenado juntos como para acoplarnos bien a la hora de pelear en pareja… ¿No es mejor así? Formaríamos una mejor ofensiva de ese modo.

**Dizzy: **No es tan alocada tu idea…Y es algo que el enemigo no sospecharía.

**Ray:** Ya que pensaría que nos arriesgaríamos con un equipo que apenas acabamos de conocer y que confiaríamos totalmente sólo en nuestras habilidades.

**Max:** ¿Pero crees que los chicos quieran? –viendo a Izumi.-

**Izumi:** No creo que les moleste la idea, la verdad… n_n

**Tyson:** Pues entonces tendremos que armas las parejas…Veamos… Bueno, creo que…

**Izumi: **Creo que Max y Yuna serían la mejor opción…Draciel tiene una defensa poderosa y Arkeit es veloz como el rayo, atacando poderosa y certeramente…

**Dizzy: **No está mal.

**Izumi:** La siguiente pareja sería Ray y Tsukishiro… Ray es bueno atacando con Driger y Tsukishiro con la ayuda de Leviathan es imparable cuando de defensa se trata…

**Tyson: **En mi caso haría buen equipo con Blake…

**Kenny:** De hecho lo sería…pero…

**Tyson:** ¿Pero?

**Dizzy: **El mejor elemento para combinar con Dragoon es el viento…y adivina…

**Izumi:** ¿Yo?

**Kenny:** Tu ataque es formidable y tu defensa prácticamente iguala a tu ofensiva…Tyson es bueno atacando, pero su defensa…no es tan buena…

**Tyson: **En ese caso, Blake sería un buen compañero…DarkDragon es una muralla.

**Kenny: **Así es… Pero en esta ocasión haremos uso de elementos iguales para unirlos con su pareja correspondiente… Tyson e Izumi…y Blake y Kai…

**Kai: **¿Hacer equipo con Blake? Creo que preferiría antes hacer equipo con Tyson…-viéndose bastante molesto por la resolución final.-

**Tyson: **U¬¬ (Ya no sé si ofenderme o alegrarme…).

**Ray: **Vamos Kai, es sólo un campeonato mundial. Comprendo que ustedes dos no son los mejores amigos, pero…

**Kai:** Pero nada Ray…-sale de allí más que enfurecido por la sola insinuación.-

**Izumi:** (…Kai…).

-Se quedó parado a la entrada de la casa de Tyson, respirando profundamente y tratando de calmarse lo más rápido posible. La sola idea de forma equipo con su enemigo de amor, le molestaba más de lo que pensaba.-

**Kai: **Hmp… (¡¿Qué tonterías, yo formar equipo con ése? Primero hago equipo de forma voluntaria con Tyson…).

**Izumi:** Etto…

**Kai: **No escuché cuando llegaste…-viéndola de soslayo.-

**Izumi: **Lo siento, fue mi culpa que terminarás siendo pareja de Blake…Aunque sinceramente la razón por la que abrí mi bocota, fue porque pensé que me tocaría ser…tu pareja…-sonrojándose.-

**Kai:** Lo supuse…por eso no me opuse a la idea…Sin embargo…

**Izumi:** Las circunstancias no fueron favorables…

**Kai: **Aunque esto es mejor…a que hagas equipo con él…

**Izumi: **O_O Eso sí… Él siempre es mi pareja de equipo…

**Kai: **Por qué no me sorprende…-con cierto sarcasmo.-

**Izumi: **u_u Mi dulce Kai, siempre tan lindo y celoso… n_n

**Kai: **-ruborizándose ligeramente por el comentario- Ya basta…

**Izumi:** ù_ú Pues me voy entonces…Le diré a Blake que haré equipo con él…-empieza a caminar.-

**Kai:**-la toma por el brazo- No dije que te fueras…

**Izumi: **Yo sólo trato de ayudarte a que no te sientas mal…

**Kai:** Pues tu último comentario no ayudó demasiado…-mirándola seriamente- ¿Qué parte de odio que estés cerca de él no comprendes? No necesitas decir ese tipo de cosas para hacer…que…me ponga…celoso…

**Izumi:**…Kai…Yo…

**Kai: **¿Realmente…quieres ser la pareja de él…? –en un tono un tanto triste.-

**Izumi: **Por supuesto que no Kai… Yo quiero ser tu compañera de equipo… n_n Quiero beybatallar a tu lado…

**Kai: **Entonces…deja de comportarte de este modo…-soltándola.-

**Izumi: **-agachando su mirada- Perdona…mi infantilismo Kai…No lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo.

**Kai:** Dile a Blake que vaya entrenando…Que más vale que esté a mi nivel.

**Izumi:**-mirándolo a la cara- Eso…significa…

**Kai: **-asiente- No me gusta huir de ningún reto… Y este compañerismo temporal lo es; además, él no me dejaría en paz por no aceptar este acuerdo…

**Izumi:** ¿Así que se trata más que nada de un orgullo que otra cosa?

**Kai: **Podría tomarse de esa manera…

**Izumi: **Ya veo… Yo me encargo de pasarle tu mensaje…-sonriendo dulcemente.-

**Kai: **Está bien…

**Izumi:** ¿No piensas entrar?

**Kai:** Por el momento prefiero estar aquí afuera… Tomar un poco de aire fresco y poner mi mente en orden.

**Izumi: **¿Quieres que te deje solo?

**Kai: **No…

**Izumi: **-tomando su mano entre la suya-…Saldremos de esta Kai…

**Kai: **Sí… (Eso es lo que quiero pensar… Que saldremos de ésta… Que podré librarte de lo que sea que te está afectando en este momento…-apretando su mano con fuerza- Jamás…tuve tanto miedo…de perderte…como ahora…).

-Por fin habían abandonado aquella pequeña casa que durante días fue su escondite, su guarida, el perfecto lugar para que su presencia fuera pasada desapercibida, pero había llegado el momento de que emergieran, había cosas importantes que hacer por el momento.

Rápidamente sus pasos los condujeron al lugar deseado, a la central de la BBA de la ciudad, donde se llevarían a cabo las inscripciones para el siguiente campeonato mundial, pero a la entrada de aquel gigantesco edificio, habrían de encontrarse antiguos e indeseables enemigos.-

**Tyson:** Baldo…

**Baldo: **Tantos días sin vernos las caras… Pero bueno, al final nos hemos topado todos juntos…

**Shen: **Me suponía que no rechazarían participar en este campeonato.

**Zhenya: **Sin duda alguna será un campeonato mundial que jamás olvidarán…

**Adler: **Por lo que sería bueno que se prepararan…

**Max:** Puedo ver que tienen dos integrantes nuevos en su equipo…-con la mirada puesta en aquel par de chicos.-

-La mirada intensamente dorada de aquella chica en combinación con aquel par de ojos carmín realmente resultaban ser una perfecta combinación, como si la luz y la oscuridad se hubieran aliado para formar un gran dúo.

La negra cabellera de esa chica, resaltaba enormemente con la cabellera albina de aquel chico.

La ropa de la chica, un vestido oriental sin mangas, de tonalidad escarlata con bordes dorados y zapatos negros. Su cabello yacía suelto, resaltando aún más aquel rostro disfrazado de ángel.

Por otro lado, él llevaba consigo puesto un pans blanco haciendo juego con aquella playera azul marino. Traía puestos unos tennis de la misma tonalidad que su playera, con pequeñas líneas rojas. Unos guantes negros sobre sus albinas blancas y una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello, eran sus únicos accesorios extras.-

**Miho: **Miho es mi nombre y él es Leo…

**Leo: **Hola G-Revolution y claro, Dark Revolts…

**Baldo: **Nunca está de más tener más aliados…

**Blake:** Ya nos percatamos de ello Baldo…

**Yuna: **Tampoco es como si nosotros estuviésemos solos.

**Tsukishiro: **Por lo que no deberían sentirse tan confiados.

**Izumi: **Nosotros también sabemos darles batalla.

**Baldo: **Espero que así sea Izumi….-sonriendo burlón- Porque de no ser así, este torneo se tornaría demasiado aburrido si saben a lo que me refiero… El resto de los equipos no son más que mero entremés.

**Tyson: **Esa misma prepotencia te puede salir muy cara.

**Baldo: **Y tú deberías estar más interesado…por el cruel destino que le aguarda a tu querida amiga Hillary…-sonriendo macabramente- Porque podrá ser mi enemigo, pero…usa métodos iguales o peores que los míos para lograr sus objetivos.

**Shen: **Así que ya tienen dos cosas de que preocuparse.

**Miho: **Nos estaremos viendo las caras muy pronto.

**Kai: **(…Y las cosas últimamente siempre se ponen peor…).

**Kenny: **(…Y creíamos que el séquito de Baldo disminuía…y ahora, salen dos integrantes más de la nada…).

**Ray: **Vamos chicos, tenemos que ir a registrarnos.

**Max:** No podemos perder más el tiempo con estos chicos.

**Baldo:** Vayan… Tiene toda la libertad del mundo para hacerlo… Nosotros ya nos inscribimos.

**Izumi: **(…Dos nuevos aliados más… ¿Qué clase de habilidades tendrán estos dos chicos?).

-Y rápidamente ellos desaparecieron a la distancia, dejando solos a los chicos.-

**Tyson:** ¡Ese Baldo! –apretando con enorme fuerza ambos puños.-

**Blake:** Andando, vayamos a inscribirnos y terminemos con esto de una buena vez por todas.

-Llegaron hasta la recepción y se dispusieron a realizar todo el papeleo referente a la inscripción al torneo.-

**Recepcionista:** Muy buenos días a todos…Al parecer han venido a inscribirse en el campeonato mundial de beyblade que se disputara en parejas… Bueno, solamente me gustaría que en esta hoja pusieran todos sus datos al igual que el de su pareja.

**Tyson: **Muchas gracias…-tomando las hojas para el papeleo.- Bueno, es hora de llenar las formas…-en tono burlón- Y prepararnos para el siguiente campeonato mundial…


	36. Capítulo 86

**Capítulo 86: Amor y Amistad: ¿Lazos de un mismo sendero?**

-Ya había despertado y pese a que el sueño llegó a su ser desde horas muy tempranas, no se sentía descansada, sino todo lo contrario, parecía como si el cansancio sentido el día anterior se hubiera duplicado, amedrentándola en el nuevo día.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, por alguna razón el sueño estaba haciendo estragos en su mente, dejándola ligeramente mareada e imposibilitándola a realizar maniobras demasiado bruscas.

Avanzó hacia el baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría para despertarse por completo. Se estiró y bostezó en más de una ocasión. La ducha fue el siguiente paso.

Salió del baño y terminó de vestirse; preparó el desayuno como era costumbre y ya que se encontraba totalmente sola encendió el televisor.

Y entonces miró el calendario, ya estaban en octubre, pero más precisamente, era siete de octubre y hasta la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo cereal se le cayó de la mano. Ahora entendía porque no había nadie en la habitación aparte de ella.

Y diez minutos después ya se encontraba recorriendo las calles mientras trataba de contactar a Yuna.-

**Izumi: **¡Yuna, qué bueno que me contestas, ¿dónde, dónde están?

**Yuna: **Pues en el supermercado, comprando los ingredientes para preparar todo al rato.

**Izumi:** Oh, ¡qué bueno! ¿Y él…?

**Yuna: **Pues ya te lo has de imaginar…

**Izumi: **-se detiene en seco- ¡Por qué no me sorprende escuchar eso!

**Yuna: **Sabes que jamás podrá sentirse bien el día de su cumpleaños…Ya lo has intentado antes…y pese a lo que hemos recibido a cambio por levantarle los ánimos lo seguimos haciendo…

**Izumi: **Lo sé…Bueno, iré a buscarlo a dónde sea que él esté…

**Yuna:** No creo que sea buena idea…

**Izumi:** Lo dices por lo que terminará diciéndome, ¿no es verdad?

**Yuna: **En parte por eso….pero por otro lado…

**Izumi: **Sé que debería apartarme de su vida por un largo tiempo…para que todo esto quede atrás…pero…

**Yuna:** Te preocupas demasiado por las personas, especialmente por mi necio hermano.

**Izumi: **Lo sé…-suspira- Pero bueno, nos veremos al rato.

**Yuna:** Está bien… Cuídate, nos vemos…

**Izumi:** Nos vemos…-colgando- (Yo y mis grandes ideas…-suspira- Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo preocupándome por él…cuando sé de antemano que se puede cuidar solo…).

-¿Cuántos lugares no recorrió en busca de su amigo y cuántos sitios no quedaban aún por visitar? Ya se había cansado de ir de aquí para allá por lo que decidió tomarse un breve descanso para recobrar el aliento.

Y aquel día pasó de ser un día soleado con blancas nubes a uno de nubes negras y cargadas de fría lluvia.

Cuando menos se lo espero, la llovizna comenzó a caer, empeorando con cada hora que pasaba, hasta tornarse un violento aguacero con fuertes vientos fríos.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al lugar más extraño donde podría encontrarlo, pero por algún motivo sintió que allí podría estar.

La azotea de la escuela a la que actualmente asistía, siempre se vio tan tétrica bajo el amparo de la lluvia, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no estaría sola bajo aquel embate de la naturaleza.

Se acercó al amurallado, al lado de él.-

**Izumi:** Me alegra ver que disfrutas vernos buscarte el día de tu cumpleaños…-burlona.-

**Blake: **Tampoco es como si les hubiera pedido una fiesta…

**Izumi: **Nada bueno lograras estando bajo la lluvia…Terminarás enfermándote.

**Blake:** Mira quién lo dice…-viéndola de soslayo.-

**Izumi:** Tengo más resistencia a este tipo de climas… u.u

**Blake: **Eso no garantizará que no enfermes en esta ocasión.

**Izumi: **Entonces volvamos a casa…

**Blake:** Regresa tú…yo todavía quiero estar aquí un poco más.

**Izumi: **Entonces quedémonos un poco más… Un poco de lluvia extra no nos caerá mal.

**Blake: **Izumi…

**Izumi:** Tú empezaste, ahora te aguantas…

**Blake: **¿Por qué estás aquí? –con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.-

**Izumi:** Porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo…

**Blake: **Tu mejor amigo… Hmp…

**Izumi: **Sabes que lo eres…Lo eras antes y lo sigues siendo ahora…-mirándolo de reojo.-

**Blake:** Lo sé…

**Izumi: **Vamos Blake, volvamos a casa y estemos con los chicos… No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de calidad en equipo…

**Blake: **No tienes que decírmelo…Pero sabes la razón por la que hago todo esto.

**Izumi: **Tú no tuviste la culpa Blake…Nada de eso pasó porque tú hicieras algo malo…

**Blake:**….Ella…se entristeció por lo que le dije…La hice sentir mal…No medí mis palabras y al final…-con su mirada ensombrecida.-

**Izumi: **-tomando su mano entre la suya- Ya no tiene sentido que sufras por ello Blake…Sabes que al final, ella no te culpó de nada…De hecho, tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro… Sabía que lo que le habías dicho no era más que un capricho de niño…Nunca heriste sus sentimientos a tal grado, simplemente…la tomaste por sorpresa…

**Blake: **-estrechando la mano de ella con dulzura- Pero…al fina….fui el que propició todo.

**Izumi:** Nadie te culpa de nada Blake…nadie…más que tú mismo… Tu madre te perdonó, ¿por qué no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo contigo mismo?

**Blake: **Porque…yo fui el culpable de que ella muriera…-mirándola directamente a los ojos.-

-La lluvia siempre había sido perfecta para disimular las escurridizas lágrimas que la gente muchas veces prefiere mostrar en los días lluviosos…Pero a ella no podía ocultarle tal hecho, sabía el dolor que padecía, lo conocía muy bien y no podía simplemente dejarlo solo en un momento como éste.

Le sonrió de la forma más dolorosa que jamás vio en él, calándola de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como aquella sensación de intensa soledad consumía de igual manera su corazón, igualando la situación emocional de ambos.

La estrechó en un fuerte y enternecedor abrazo, requería urgentemente un consuelo, un alivio a la pena que lentamente devoraba su corazón.

Le regresó el abrazo, tratando de reconfortarlo, de hacerlo sentir mejor….Realmente deseaba poder sofocar aquellos lamentos que por mucho tiempo habían permanecido en su ser, para que nunca más volviera a experimentar tan crudos recuerdos del ayer.-

**Blake: **Deja de ser tan condescendiente conmigo Izumi…

**Izumi: **Lo haré…

**Blake:** Me gusta escuchar eso…

**Izumi:** Lo haré cuando tú dejes de culparte por la muerte de tu madre…Cuando llegue ese día, entonces dejaré de ser tan condescendiente con todos.

**Blake: **Chantaje…-sonando un poco más tranquilo.-

**Izumi:** Todo se vale…

**Blake:** Pero es gracias a ti…que esa culpa…ha disminuido con el paso de los años…Si no fuera por ti….realmente no sabría que hubiera hecho de mí…-separándose de ella.-

**Izumi: **Sé que hubieras encontrado el modo de salir adelante…sin mí…

**Blake: **Tal vez sí…tal vez no… Nunca lo sabré…

**Izumi: **-sonriendo cálidamente- ¿Ahora si nos podemos ir ya?

**Blake: **Después de que hemos terminado empapados por la fuerte lluvia y que posiblemente pesquemos un resfriado, supongo que sí…

**Izumi: **n_n Me alegra que ya estás de mejor ánimo.

**Blake: **Podría decirse…-con la mirada puesta hacia el cielo- Jamás me han gustado mis cumpleaños…No después de que en esta misma fecha, hace 12 años…ella se fue de mi vida para siempre… Este mismo día la hice enfadar….Ella me preparaba un pastel casero y yo simplemente había tenido un mal día… Mi madre no tenía la culpa de mi propio enojo, pero pese a ello, terminé desquitándome con ella…con sus buenas intenciones.

En ese mismo instante, ella comenzó a sentirse mal…y repentinamente, perdió la conciencia frente a mí…Traté de hacerla reaccionar y así fue…Lo logré, me sonrió como era costumbre y me dio un fuerte abrazo…Me dijo que controlara mi carácter ya que algún buen día me haría perder algo valioso para mí…

Ésas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que cayera inconsciente una vez más…Pero en esta ocasión, no abrió sus ojos…nunca más…

Esa misma noche mi padre me confesó que el estado de mi madre jamás fue bueno, sufría de una enfermedad del corazón que tarde o temprano cobraría su propia vida. Y esa misma noche, me enojé rotundamente con él…No podía perdonar que me ocultara algo tan delicado y tardé demasiado tiempo en entender los motivos de semejante acción.

Escapé de casa y en mi travesía me encontré con Baldo…Una extraña amistad surgió entre nosotros y aunque retorné a casa en breve, continúe llevándome con él por varios años…

**Izumi: **Y fue entonces cuando….terminaste uniéndote a él…y a Fenrir…

**Blake:** Propiciando nuestro encuentro…-regresando su mirada hacia ella.-

**Izumi: **Y desde entonces…nuestros caminos se cruzaron…

**Blake:** -asiente- Y ahora míranos, estamos aquí, peleando contra lo que amenaza nuestras existencias y en el proceso descubriendo nuevos sentires y nuevos temores…

**Izumi: **Muchas cosas han pasado hasta este preciso momento…

**Blake: **Y ahora te encuentras con el dilema de la vida…el amor…

**Izumi:**-sonriendo burlona- Donde mi tonto corazón se niega a olvidar el ayer y pese a eso, le fascina el presente que ahora tiene…

**Blake: **Creí que había quedado todo claro para ti desde aquella noche…-viéndola seriamente.-

**Izumi: **Yo también lo pensaba así, pero hace unos días mi mente no ha pensado más que en esta confusión vivida… ¿Es acaso imposible romper el lazo que nos une desde tiempos ancestrales? ¿Es imposible acaso que sin importar los esfuerzos que ambos hagamos por olvidarnos del otro, todo termine del mismo modo en que inicio? Necesito respuestas Blake, es por eso que…sigo aquí…a tu lado…Sabiendo a cuestas…que no solamente lo lastimo a él…sino también a ti…y a mí misma…

**Blake: **Ni siquiera yo podría darte una respuesta a lo que buscas… Pero al final, la que tomará la decisión, eres tú… Tendrás que cerrar un capítulo y proseguir con el siguiente. Sé que esto ocasiona un dolor continuo para ti, para mí y para él…Pero es un juego peligroso que deseo jugar…sin importar el resultado…sin importar que al final termines eligiéndolo a él sobre mí…

**Izumi: **¿Por qué sabiendo todo eso sigues este espantoso juego, por qué? –sonando de lo más triste.-

**Blake: **Porque….los instantes que me brindas…son de enorme felicidad para mí, sin importar la brevedad que éstos tengan… Incluso, son suficientes para solventar el dolor de tu adiós…

**Izumi: **-con sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa- Blake…

**Blake: **Aún no has dado tu veredicto final Izumi y hasta que ese día llegue, tienes la libertad de buscarme… Eres libre y de ti depende elegir la mejor opción…-sonriéndole dulcemente.-

**Izumi: **Creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar decisiones importantes en mi vida, ¿no?

**Blake: **Creo que así es… Hora de madurar, ¿no crees?

**Izumi: **Al parece me ha llegado la hora de hacerlo…. n_n

-Pero pronto su grata charla se vio cortada de lleno, habían llegado visitas no deseados.

Parados sobre aquel pequeño cuarto que conectaba a la azotea con el resto de los pisos inferiores, yacían aquel par de misteriosos y nuevos integrantes del equipo de Baldo y por aquellas frías miradas que les lanzaban, sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas.

Descendieron ágilmente de un salto, caminando hacia donde ellos se encontraban.-

**Izumi:** Miho…

**Blake: **Leo…

**Leo: **Es bueno ver que recuerdan nuestros nombres…-en tono seco.-

**Miho:** Y ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿por qué no jugar una partida doble?

**Blake: **Ya se estaba tardando Baldo en mandar a sus fieles perros a atacarnos.

**Izumi:** (Buen día para olvidar mi beyblade en casa…. T ^ T).

**Miho: **-con su lanzador en mano- No seremos tan duros con ustedes…Aunque sabemos que son buenos…

**Leo:** Y si estamos aquí, es por voluntad propia…Baldo no nos ha mandado a enfrentarles.

**Miho:** Simplemente nos agradan los retos.

**Blake: **-sacando su lanzador y su blade- Hmp… Al parecer no tenemos más opción que hacerles frente.

**Izumi:** Blake…

**Blake:** Lo sé…Yo me haré cargo de los dos…

**Miho: **-jugando con su beblade escarlata- Me suponía que no traías tu beyblade…Será un duele injusto dos contra uno, pero qué se le puede hacer.

**Leo:** Esperemos que Blake pueda contra nosotros dos…-sacando de su bolsillo su beyblade de tonalidad azul rey con partes doradas.-

**Izumi:** Lo siento Blake…

**Blake: **No es tu culpa, tampoco es como si hubiéramos previsto que algo como esto sucedería.

**Miho: **El momento de la charla amistosa ha terminado…

-Dos contra uno, ése había sido el veredicto final de los jugadores, pero pese a la desventaja numérica, no permitiría ser intimidado por ellos. Eran sus enemigos y tenía que demostrar que estaba a su mismo nivel.

No perdieron oportunidad alguna y se lanzaron al ataque, y DarkDragon simplemente se mantuvo a la defensa, no tenia caso precipitarse tan rápido.

Y aunque la fortaleza que demostraba era realmente admirable, aquel poderoso ataque realmente era de respetarse, sin embargo, no cedió, no iba a derribarse tan rápido.-

**Miho: **Nada mal… Estás conteniendo el ataque de dos luchadores…

**Leo: **Tu defensa es formidable… Pero no puedes hacer que dure para siempre…

**Blake: **(…La mantendré el tiempo que sea necesario para hallar un momento para contraatacar…).

**Miho: **Demos el siguiente paso Leo…-viéndolo de soslayo.-

**Leo:** Las damas primero…

**Miho:** ¡Ambra!

**Leo:** ¡Valpuri!

**Blake/Izumi:** ¿Valpuri?

-La aparición de penetrantes luces blancas marcaban la llegada de dos nuevas deidades.

La zorra blanca con su agudeza y belleza cautivadora, hacía cambiar la temperatura del ambiente, al tiempo que se le veía juguetona en la arena de batalla.

Izumi conocía perfectamente aquella bestia bit, ya que hace sólo poco tiempo atrás era la compañera de batalla de una antigua rival de amor, pero ahora, la situación había cambiado totalmente.

No obstante, había otra criatura…

De un intenso color carmín era aquella gallarda y esbelta criatura, cuyo cuerpo se asemejaba al de la serpiente, pero había detalles que hacían discernir de tan precipitada conclusión.

Carecía de patas traseras, poseyendo únicamente dos patas delanteras, armadas con esas puntiagudas y negras garras que parecían ser capaces de desgarrar la más gruesa de las pieles con una mera caricia. Su arsenal de negros dientes estaba refugiado en aquel largo y grácil hocico. Un par de cuernos, largos y azabaches surgían sobre su cabeza, mientras un sinfín de mini dagas emergían sobre su largo lomo, como si se tratasen de las aletas de un poderoso y temido tiburón. Su pecho amarillo, resaltaba dentro de aquella inmensidad escarlata.

Aquella armadura negra con azul rey, protegía el lomo de la bestia hasta llegar a su peculiar cabeza., dotando a la criatura no sólo de una apariencia inigualable, sino de un resguardo perfecto de cualquier ataque.

DarkDragon apareció al momento…Con aquellas intimidantes tres cabezas, resoplando y rugiendo con enorme señorío, mientras aquellos tres pares de ojos se posaban sobre sus actuales rivales.

Había llegado el momento de la batalla, no había razón para contenerse ahora.-


	37. Capítulo 87

**Capítulo 87: Fantasmas del Pasado**

-Dividir y atacar, era lo mejor en esta ocasión, al menos para los adversarios, ahora solamente era cuestión de resistir los embates que venían de todas direcciones.-

**Leo: **¡Valpuri, Daggers of Ice!

**Miho:** ¡Ambra, Destruction in Chain!

-El hielo y el fuego, combinados en una sola arma de destrucción…

Las punzantes dagas de hielo se impactaban una tras otra sin compasión alguna contra aquel solitario blade, dañando incluso al propio jugador.

El fuego no habría que hacerse esperar…Aquella bestia comenzó a avanzar, girando sobre su propio eje, en una especie de tornado bermellón, impactando directamente contra DarkDragon, haciéndolo retroceder rápidamente. Y pronto entendería el significado del ataque.

Pequeños aros de fuego comenzaron a formarse alrededor de aquel torbellino corporal, dirigiéndose hacia su actual blanco, aquel enorme dragón negro.

¿Cuántos impactos había recibido hasta el momento?¿Cuán fuerte podía llegar hacer aquel dragón de fuego que sin importar lo que hiciera no podía quitárselo de encima?

Y ahora el segundo ataque comenzaba a hacer estragos sobre él.-

**Izumi: **(…Esto está cada vez peor…A este paso el blade de Blake terminara siendo añicos…Aunque no comprendo muy bien por qué no ha dado la orden de ataque a BlackDragon…).

**Blake: **(…Desde hace unos días atrás…BlackDragon solamente me obedece para salir del blade…Ya no deja que le dé órdenes…Y lo único que me queda ahora es resistir… Todo esto a causa de ese tonto zorro que yace en mi beyblade…).

**Miho: **Esto está poniéndose demasiado aburrido, ¿no te parece Leo?

**Leo:** Esperaba mucho más de esta criatura…-observando a BlackDragon- Qué desperdicio de bestia bit.

**Blake: **Hmp… (…Maldición, no puedo hacer nada…más que resistir… ¡Qué patético!).

-Y pronto, uno de los atacantes cambió de objetivo…

¿En qué momento aquel divertido juego se tornó algo tan serio y peligroso?¿En qué instante de la pelea, los papeles se habían invertido y ahora el jugador se había tornado la razón de la disputa y el objeto favorito a derrotar?

Tenía la resistencia física para soportar un duelo largo y extenuante, pero ¿cuándo podría soportar si al que debilitaban precipitadamente era a él con artimañas tan bajas y tan propias de sus enemigos?

**Izumi:** ¡Blake!

**Blake:** ¡Apártate, no te acerques! No quiero que este ataque te dañe a ti también.

**Izumi:**-dando un par de pasos hacia atrás- Ten cuidado…

**Blake:** Lo haré…

**Miho: **¡Qué caballeroso de tu parte proteger a tu damisela en peligro!

**Leo:** ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más resistirá el gentil caballero? No por mucho…

-Todo en aquella habitación estaba pulcramente ordenado…La comida sobre la mesa y el ambiente estaban ya puestos, únicamente era cuestión de que el cumpleañero llegara.

Ya había pasado cierto tiempo y los invitados se estaban desesperando.-

**Tyson:** ¿Y dónde se supone que está Blake? ¬¬

**Yuna: **Pues Izumi fue a buscarlo… Un_n Yo creo que no tardan en llegar.

**Tyson:** Eso dijiste hace una hora… U¬_¬

**Yuna: **U-_- Lo sé…

**Max:** Vamos Tyson…deben estar atendiendo asuntos importantes o de lo contrario no demorarían tanto…

-Y en ese justo momento, Max comprendió la gravedad de sus palabras y el terrible error que había cometido…Ahora una miradita lo atravesaba desde la esquina de la habitación hasta donde él se encontraba.-

**Max: **Ahh… UO_O….

**Tyson:** Eres un rubio muerto… U¬_¬

**Ray: **U-_- (Este ambiente se está tornando incómodo para todos nosotros…).

**Tsukishiro: **(¬¬ Yo por eso le dije a Yuna que les avisara de que vinieran después de que esos dos llegasen….Pero no…Nunca me hace caso… T_T).

**Kenny: **El clima no mejora…Esperemos que estén refugiados de la lluvia…

**Kai: **(…Esto es el colmo…Sólo porque él no quiere venir, no tiene porque hacer que ella vaya a buscarlo…-cruzándose de brazos-…Ya debería entender eso de una buena vez por todas…).

-Fragmento tras fragmento de hielo caía sobre la superficie del piso…Aquellas punzantes puntas habían sido destruidas al impactarse contra su actual víctima.

Sus brazos eran ahora su escudo y en ellos se veía el enorme daño que lo había azotado, pero pronto la voluntad comenzaba a flaquear. Estaba cansado y se estaba convirtiendo en un blanco mucho más fácil de aniquilar.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas…Sus brazos ya no resguardaban su rostro y pecho, yacían inmóviles y deseosos de un merecido descanso. Respiraba agitadamente y la frialdad del ambiente combinada con la que emanaba aquella criatura de hielo, inmovilizaban sus articulaciones.

Pero su ego era mucho más grande que todo el dolor padecido, permitiéndole ponerse de pie.

Ya no había más hielo al cual temer, pero sí había fuego…Era algo que de alguna vez previó, pero para lo cual no estaba preparado.

Sentado sobre el suelo se encontraba ahora, totalmente desorientado…BlackDragon había abandonado el campo de batalla y ahora estaba él solo contra aquellas engreídas bestias bits.-

**Izumi:** (¡Blake!).

**Miho: **-sonriendo burlonamente- Desde que los separaron de sus queridos Guardianes, son mucho más débiles…

**Leo:** Así que han dejado de ser rivales para nosotros.

**Izumi: **-se acerca a Blake, agachándose a su lado- Blake…

**Blake: **Te dije que te apartaras…pero se me olvidaba que eras terca a más no poder.

**Izumi: **No hay duda de que me conoces muy bien…-posando su mirada en aquel par de chicos- Vergüenza deberían de tener…Atacar al jugador de esta manera…

**Leo:** Creo que tú también deseas ser parte de esta batalla… ¡Valpuri, Driggers of Ice!

-Había sido protegida por él en el momento exacto…La había resguardado de aquellas dagas con su propio cuerpo, usando su espalda de escudo…Pese a que estaba lastimado, no le importó usar el último gramo de energía en ella… Valía la pena protegerla.-

**Izumi:**…B-B…Blake…

-Y el cansancio por fin reclamó la poca vitalidad que en él quedaba…Yacía desmayado entre sus brazos, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir. Ahora estaba sola contra aquel par de chicos.-

**Miho:** Acto heroico…pero demasiado estúpido…

**Leo: **Al final no podrá protegerte…

**Izumi: **-con sus ojos bien puestos en ellos- ¡Esto es demasiado, demasiado! –aquella mirada había dejado de ser dulce, ahora era fría, inquisidora, totalmente intimidante.-

**Miho:** No puedes enfrentarnos aunque quisieras…

-Su mirada se ensombreció mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba sobre su rostro…

El clima estaba cambiando radicalmente…El viento era mucho más frío que antes…y eso no era lo único extraño que se estaba suscitando.

Frente a ellos un poderoso ventarrón se formó, pero esto no era lo que realmente parecía importarles, sino lo que de él emergió…

La velocidad de su aparición solamente podía compararse con la prontitud de su ataque.

Los papeles se habían invertido… Los atacantes ahora eran quienes recibían la poca clemencia que aquella blanca criatura era capaz de mostrarles…

Valpuri y Ambra contraatacaron, pero todo parecía inútil…La extraña sensación de rabia que recidía en el interior de aquella criatura, hacía de sus ataques algo infructuoso y algo verdaderamente temible de sus poderosos ventarrones gélidos que arremetían contra estas criaturas y contra aquellos seres que las dominaban.

La blancura de la nieve comenzó a tapizarlo todo en cuestión de minutos, mientras que aquella onda glacial se hacía más y más fuerte, doblegando las fuerzas de aquel par de chicos…Estaban enfrentando solos una ostentosa ventisca, que traía mucho más que un mal clima…

El viento cortante era la especialidad de aquel ser anteriormente conformado por dos entidades, pero pese a la ruptura, aquella criatura encarnaba los peligros que el viento es capaz de hacer…. ¿En qué instante, el viento se transformó en filosas navajas que eran capaces de desgarrar la carne humana?

Muchas veces la retirada, es la mejor de las ideas…

Ya no gozaba de la compañía de sus enemigos, ahora exclusivamente estaba al lado de él, al tiempo que su mirada se posaba sobre aquel dragón blanco que la observaba penetrantemente.-

**Izumi: **¿Cómo es que…ha pasado todo esto…?

-La criatura emitió un pequeño rugido…Su apariencia se desvanecía con el viento, dejando una estela de blanca nieve.

Y entonces vio lo que había pasado en realidad… Una forma humana apareció frente a ella…De cabellera intensamente blanca y ojos del color de la dulce miel…Era una beldad transformada en una elegante dama de la nieve.

Tan traslucida como podría llegar a ser un fantasma y tan real como la pesadilla que acababa de suscitarse.

Aquel espectro de sus pensamientos se acercó hacia donde ella se encontraba; con sus ojos abiertos como platos soperos, admiraba con enorme asombro lo que estaba suscitándose.

Por fin su mirada estaba tan cerca de la de aquel ser que por un breve instante, se perdió en ella…Era peculiar, porque las ideas que se le venían a la mente, eran más que nada, recuerdos, momentos pasados…Pero había algo en ellos, una emoción pérdida que renacía en el instante preciso en que éste iba apareciendo en su mente… No entendía cómo era posible que meras imágenes del ayer tuvieran semejante repercusión en su presente.

Sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente, pero bastó sólo un segundo para que aquella criatura se desvaneciera del mismo modo misterioso en que apareció.-

**Izumi: **¿Qué…fue…todo esto?

-Y sin darse cuenta, él ya había recobrado el sentido.-

**Blake: **Izumi… ¿Q-Qué…fue…lo que sucedió aquí?

**Izumi: **Sinceramente…no lo sé…Simplemente….mi bestia bit apareció aquí y terminó haciéndole cara a las dos bestias bits de Miho y Leo…Pero, se ha ido… Y no me puedo explicar cómo es que todo esto pudo pasar.

**Blake: **-tratando de ponerse de pie- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí…Ya demasiadas cosas malas han pasado por este día…

**Izumi:** No deberías de hacer mucho esfuerzo…-ayudándolo a ponerse de pie- Tomémonos las cosas con calma…No ganaremos nada apresurando las cosas…

**Blake: **No tienes que cuidarme todo el tiempo, recuerda que tienes….un novio…por el cual angustiarte…Y mira que es un tipo problemático…

**Izumi: **No…es mi novio…Cuando me despedí de él…le dije que a menos que aclarara sus sentimientos hacia mí y me los dijera…seríamos meros conocidos que se gustan mutuamente.

**Blake:** Pero ya lo hizo…¿no es verdad? –viéndola de soslayo.-

**Izumi:** -asiente- No te equivocas, pero…

**Blake:** No me equivoco, pero estás esperando…que él te lo pida en esta ocasión…-suspira- Y es algo tan simple, que no parece verlo él.

**Izumi:** Eso parece ser, sin embargo, no quiero presionarlo…-sonriendo fugazmente- Sí tiene que pasar, pasará…sino…al final…no debió ocurrir…De nada sirve anhelar algo con todas tus fuerzas…y negarte a hacer algo con tal de obtenerlo…

**Blake: **Eso es muy cierto…Muy cierto…

**Izumi: **Yo ya se lo pedí la vez anterior, demostrándole…que realmente…quería estar con él sin importar nada…-sonriendo burlonamente- Pero por esta ocasión, sería bonito que él me lo pidiera… Sé lo orgulloso que es él y todo lo que pedirme que sea su novia implica para él, pero esto solamente hace de aquella simple pregunta, algo mucho más valioso…

**Blake: **Siempre he pensando…que me agrada mucho esa forma de pensar tuya…-sonriendo burlón- Aunque pienses lo contrario, ya que siempre te dije que eras una inmadura…

**Izumi: **Lo sé, lo sé…. u_u

**Blake: **Regresemos de una buena vez…Ya deben estar desesperados todos…

**Izumi:**-asiente- Y ya me está dando hambre… .

**Blake:** ¬_¬

**Izumi:** ù_ú Nomás desayuné y mira que ya es casi de noche…

**Blake: **Lo sé, lo sé…Ya no me regañes…

**Izumi:** No lo hago…U¬_¬ Tú eres el sentido…

**Blake: **¬¬ Mira quién lo dice…

**Izumi:** Está bien…Pero sólo un poquito…

**Blake: **Sabes, me gustaría saber cómo es que ahora Luna desapareció…

**Izumi:** A mí también…

**Blake: **(…Y sé que en todo esto tuvo que ver ese zorro tramposo…Ya que cuando hace de las suyas pierdo la noción de lo que hago y tengo varias lagunas mentales en este momento…).

-Cierto chico ya se había desesperado de esperar, por lo que simplemente se salió sin dar la menor explicación.

Caminando hacia el ascensor, su mente se llenó de muchas dudas y contrariedades, todas girando siempre alrededor de aquella única persona que parecía importarle en ese momento de su vida.

Comprendía muy bien la razón de porque ella no se encontraba a su lado en ese momento, también conocía a la perfección que sus sentimientos hacia él eran sinceros, aunque hubiera confusión. Y pese a que él yacía al lado de ésta, no se sentía para nada tranquilo.

El fantasma del pasado irrumpe en la vida presente de quienes todavía tienen cuentas que ajustar con aquella vieja memoria que yace dormida en su mente, y muchas veces el despertar de los recuerdos trae consigo el advenimiento de olvidados sentimientos, que en muchas ocasiones son el mayor de los problemas cuando se hojea en el álbum de nuestra historia.

Él sabía que ella no lo había olvidado del todo y el hecho de que estuviera al lado de esa persona que tenía todo su desagrado, no hacía que se sintiese mucho mejor.

Ya había descendido hasta el piso inferior del edificio, y en el instante en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, los vio entrar.

Él se veía herido, pero pese a toda la fatiga que se apreciaba en su persona, se mantenía de pie, solo; no había necesidad de que ella lo ayudase.

Salió del elevador y pronto estuvo frente a ellos dos…clavando fríamente su mirada en aquel chico de cabellos albinos.-

**Blake: **Al final logramos regresar…

**Kai: **Vaya, hasta que aparecen…-diciéndolo de muy mala gana.-

**Izumi:** Es que Miho y Leo nos encontraron…y terminamos enfrascándonos en una batalla desigual…

**Kai: **Hmp…Debiste de haber llamado, ¿no crees? –mirándola seriamente.-

**Izumi: **Supongo que debí hacerlo…pero…al final no lo hice…y lo siento mucho.

**Kai: **Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte…Estás totalmente empapada…-metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.-

**Izumi: **Sí, eso mismo tengo pensado hacer…

**Blake: **Vete de una vez Izumi…Yo subiré en un rato…

**Izumi:**-viendo a los dos, como que no muy convencida de que se quedaran solos- Está bien…Pero no tarden en subir ninguno de los dos…-se va.-

**Kai: **Creí que habías entendido que ya estabas fuera de todo esto…

**Blake: **Por supuesto que lo entendí Kai…no obstante…soy demasiado terco…como para ceder tan fácilmente…

**Kai: **Supongo que desde un principio no debí de haber confiado en tu palabra.

**Blake:** Créeme Kai…Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar…harías…exactamente lo mismo…

**Kai: **Hmp…. No todos somos de la misma calaña Blake…

**Blake: **Pero niega que renunciarías a lo que más quieres en este mundo…aún teniendo la oportunidad de tenerlo…sólo porque te has dado cuenta de que "aparentemente" alguien parece ser la mejor elección para ella…

**Kai:**…No lo haría…No renunciaría tan fácilmente…

**Blake:** He allí tu respuesta a por qué sigo siendo tan insistente…Aunque pese a ello, no la presiono ni la obligo a nada realmente… Sinceramente lo que ha pasado entre ella y yo estos días no ha sido más que mera amistad… Así que no puedes acusarla de que ha sobrepasado la línea de amistad que existe entre nosotros…

**Kai: **¿Entonces…esto podría considerarse…como una mera batalla? ¿Cómo un simple concurso para ver quién se queda con el mejor premio? –en tono mordaz.-

**Blake:** Velo como quieras Kai… Pero aclaro, ella jamás será un objeto para mí…Lo único que está en juego aquí, es su afecto…

**Kai: **Y al final…

**Blake:** Se decidirá…quién de los dos es más digno de ese cariño…

**Kai: **Y ahí de ti…si intentas pasarte con ella…-prácticamente atravesándolo con la mirada.-

**Blake: **Yo no haré nada…a menos que ella así lo quiera…-en tono desafiante.-

**Kai: **No te aproveches de tu buena suerte Blake…

**Blake: **No lo hago… -empieza a caminar, quedando hombro con hombro- Espero que tengas el valor de hacer…lo que tienes que hacer Kai…-sonriendo burlón- Te espero allá arriba.

**Kai:**-notándose más que furioso por ese último comentario- (¡Blake! Ésta fue la última gota que derramó el vaso…Ya estás llegando demasiado lejos…Demasiado lejos…).

-No había tomado demasiado tiempo su ducha, por lo que pronto se encontró en su habitación, previamente vestida y secando su largo cabello.

Se peinaba cuidadosamente, tratando de no jalarse el cabello mientras pensaba con cuidado todo lo que ese día había tenido lugar.-

**Izumi: **(No sé qué sucedió en esa pelea… ¿Cómo es que mi bestia bit llegó hasta allá en ese preciso instante y lo más importante, cómo es que adquirió esa apariencia para después desaparecer así como así? Yo ya no comprendo nada… Ni siquiera el hecho de que Luna se haya ido así como así… Pero…tengo el presentimiento de que está relacionado con ese dragón blanco…-suspira- Y mira que ignorar un día completo a Kai, tampoco fue de mis más grandes y brillantes ideas…-suspira una vez más- Y cuando esa bestia bit se acercó a mí y fijó su mirada en la mía…me perdí…Perdí la conciencia del tiempo y lo único que pasaba por mi mente…eran recuerdos de mi pasado…Recuerdos de mi niñez y de mi juventud….Pero no eran memorias cualquiera…ya que en todas ellas…estaba él… ¿Por qué?¿Por qué habría de hacerme revivir eso esa bestia bit? ¿No se supone que esta bestia bit…me une mucho más a Kai…?¿No se supone que debería hacer algo totalmente opuesto a lo que hizo en ese instante?).

-Sin darse cuenta de los hechos que acaecían alrededor, no notó en el momento en que alguien entró a su cuarto, cerrando detrás suyo…Sin darse cuenta, tenía un inesperado espectador.-

**Kai:** ¿Y a qué se deben tantos suspiros, eh?

**Izumi:** O_O –saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos- Ah, etto….Pues recordaba todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, es todo.

**Kai: **Espero que tengas tiempo de contarme lo que pasó el día de hoy en tu vida…-sentándose sobre su cama.-

**Izumi:** Oh claro que sí Kai… n_n Hay tiempo…

**Kai: **Entonces siéntate…

**Izumi:**-asiente- Está bien Kai…-sentándose al lado de él, no muy cerca, pero no tan lejos de éste.-

**Kai:**-mirando hacia el frente- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan penosa?

**Izumi:** Ah…-se acerca más a él- Es que pensé que no me querías tan cerca de ti, no después de haberte dejado más de medio día abandonado.

**Kai: **De hecho…así es…

**Izumi:**-se separa un poquito de él- Por eso lo hice…

**Kai: **Eres la mejor…dando celos cuando no es tu intención hacerlo… Y pésima cuando intentas hacerlo…

**Izumi: **-agachando su mirada- No era mi intención hacerte sentir de ese modo.

**Kai: **Y aunque te diga que me molesta que estés con él, pareces no entenderlo y parece que te dijera ve y estate con él el tiempo que gustes, a mí no me fastidia…-sonando totalmente sarcástico.-

**Izumi: **Ya lo sé, pero…yo…no tengo excusa…-suspira- Estás en todo tu derecho de enfadarte.

**Kai: **Y cuando pienso…que…ya nada puede hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre tus sentimientos…me topó con este tipo de cosas…-mirándola de soslayo- Quería golpearlo en ese momento…No sabes la satisfacción que hubiera sentido de hacerlo…Pero sé que no me lo perdonarías nunca… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque todavía sientes algo por él y ese algo, te impide estar conmigo…del modo que yo quiero…Me molesta, pero no depende ya de mí…sino de ti… Eres todo para mí…y sólo quiero saber…si yo soy todo para ti…


	38. Capítulo 88

**Capítulo 88: Desesperación**

-Ella se quedó totalmente helada, esas palabras la habían desarmado totalmente…Nunca esperó que él las dijera y mucho menos en un momento como éste. Eran increíblemente sinceras, tan dulces y al mismo tiempo tan martirizantes, al no saber la respuesta exacta de sus propios sentimientos.

Las palabras previamente mencionadas tenían un enorme poder sobre ella…Ya que después de todo no estaban erradas…Él estaba en toda la razón y ella no sabía cómo manejar aquel afluente de emociones que recorrían todo su ser, turbando y confundiendo a la razón.

Era incapaz de decir alguna palabra para defenderse, había perdido aquel juego de afirmaciones, dejándola totalmente a su merced.

Pero cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad, él mismo fue quien impidió que sus palabras emergieran…Tapando dulcemente sus labios con su dedo índice.-

**Kai: **Es mejor que pienses las cosas un poco más antes de dar una respuesta final...

**Izumi: **(…Kai… Creo que tiene toda la razón sobre eso…No podré darle una buena respuesta, porque…de alguna manera, ésta se verá influida por lo que acaba de pasar y no por lo que debería ser…Escudarme en lo que ha venido ocurriendo hasta el momento, no tiene perdón….Porque se supone que desde hace tiempo atrás decidí quedarme a tu lado… Sin embargo, ahora todo se ha complicado…y ya ni siquiera soy capaz de decir con quién de los dos me gustaría estar de forma definitiva… Tontas emociones las mías…).

**Kai: **-retirando su dedo índice de sus labios- Piénsalo bien…y cuando estés lista, dame tu respuesta… Tu respuesta definitiva…-viéndola seriamente a los ojos.-

**Izumi:** Sí Kai…eso haré… Ahora…pensaré mejor las cosas…-agachando ligeramente su mirada.-

**Kai: **-se pone de pie- Creo…que por ahora necesitas estar sola… Es mejor pensar las cosas en silencio y en solitario…

**Izumi: **Podría ser…pero…

**Kai:** ¿Pero?

**Izumi: **Me siento mucho más confundida…si tú no estás conmigo…-sonriendo amargamente- Tal vez el sentirme de ese modo al no estar tú, sea mucho peor de lo que pienso.

**Kai: **-coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de ella- Mira cómo me tienes… Estoy a tu merced…Jamás pensé quedar tan expuesto a alguien de este modo…

**Izumi: **-viéndolo de reojo- Tú también…me tienes a tu merced… ¿No te has dado cuenta de ello? Tú mismo has sido testigo de ello…

**Kai: **-viendo hacia su derecha- Pero no estaba esperando…que te vieras tan vulnerable ante él…

**Izumi: **¿Cómo es que los chicos no han escuchado nuestra charla hasta el momento?

**Kai:** Cuando iba a entrar aquí, todos salieron…Iban a regresar dentro de un rato…

**Izumi:** Qué extraño que se hayan ido…

**Kai: **Eso es lo que menos interesa, ¿no te parece?

**Izumi:** En eso tienes mucha razón…-se pone de pie- Y será mejor que arreglemos este asunto por las buenas y ahora…-observándolo fijamente a la cara.-

**Kai: **Ya te dije que…será mejor que pienses esto por tu parte y a solas…Tienes tiempo…-más que listo para salir de allí.-

**Izumi: **-lo toma de la muñeca- Sabes que no es cuestión de la razón, sino de decisión…De elegir…y de olvidar de forma definitiva… Y aunque la confusión existe…existe porque no se ha escogido una opción correcta…

**Kai: **-zafando su muñeca de su aprensión- No quiero hablar más de esto…Por ahora prefiero…no verte…

**Izumi: **-sintiéndose un tanto desconcertada por sus palabras- Umm… Supongo…que estás en toda la razón…Es mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo…-sonriendo dolorosamente- ¿Por qué suenan tus palabras como una despedida…como si fuera el adiós definitivo?

-Él caminó hacia la puerta, pero ella también lo hizo…Le impedía el paso y esto era algo que de alguna manera previno.

La miró durante unos largos minutos y después simplemente suspiró.-

**Kai:** Izumi…

**Izumi:** Kai…

**Kai:** Déjame pasar…

**Izumi: **No hasta que terminemos esta charla.

**Kai: **Ya está terminada Izumi.

**Izumi:** A mí parecer todavía no…

-¿Y en qué momento las circunstancias movieron a que la situación terminara así? Ahora era ella la que le impedía que dijera algo…Robándole un largo, apasionado y reconfortante beso…

Ahora lo miraba directo a los ojos, mientras sus labios todavía tocaban los suyos, pero aún así, sin caer en un desesperante y sublime mar de besos….Al tiempo, que en él aquel hermoso rubor escarlata se posaba sobre sus mejillas, delatando sus sentimientos.

Él sabía que no podía resistirse a ninguna muestra de afecto que ella hacia él, mucho menos a aquellos afables besos que lo estremecían de pies a cabeza.

Rodeó su cuello con cariño, al tiempo que depositaba nuevamente sus labios en los de él, jugando una y otra vez con ellos, hasta que por fin, sucumbió por completo a ellos…Esta vez fue mucho más largo e intenso aquel beso…Y aunque hace unos instantes la duda y la desesperación lo invadieron por completo, ahora eso había desaparecido, dejándole algo totalmente opuesto a eso.

Cesó su afectuosa manifestación de emociones y ahora únicamente se limitaba a verlo a los ojos, mientras se sonrojaba, incluso más que él…Y por primera vez notó lo hermosa que se veía cuando sus blancas mejillas tomaban tan lindo e intenso color.-

**Izumi: **No te irás a menos que yo así lo quiera…-sonando de lo más burlona.-

**Kai: **Tramposa…

**Izumi:** Podría decirse… Pero siempre el fin justifica los medios…-inflando ligeramente sus mejillas- Y quería besarte…pero tú no dabas el primer paso…

**Kai: **-decide sentarse en la cama- Ummm….-suspira- ¿Por qué te gusta tratarme de este modo? Siempre usando a favor…esta necesidad…que tengo de ti…-viéndola seriamente- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, qué?

**Izumi: **-se acerca a él, quedando frente a frente-…Yo no hice nada extraordinario Kai…-sonriendo gentilmente- Simplemente me limité a ser yo misma, como siempre…

**Kai: **-sonriendo picaronamente- Así que eso explica por qué tienes tantos pretendientes…-sonando un tanto burlón.-

**Izumi: **ù_ú No creo que sea por mi forma de ser…-soltando una pequeña carcajada- ¿Y a qué debo esa inusual sonrisa en ti?

**Kai: **¿Inusual sonrisa en mí? Ummm… No sé de qué hablas…

**Izumi:** Eres un coqueto sin remedio… n_n Mira que sonreírme tan picaronamente… Ah, por eso me encantas…-tomando las mejillas de él entre sus dos manos- ¡Mi vida, qué lindo eres…! –pellizcando con cariño sus mejillas- ¡Qué lindo eres…! ^ w ^

**Kai:**-poniéndose totalmente rojo- (¿Ha…dicho… "mi vida"?).

**Izumi: **-soltando sus mejillas- n_n Eres adorable…

**Kai: **-con una mirada hacia ella totalmente distinta a cualquier otra que le hubiera mostrado- (¿Por qué sus palabras tienen tal impacto en mí? Ahora que lo pienso bien…es adorable…cuando hace este tipo de cosas…).

**Izumi: **-mirándolo tiernamente- Tienes una mirada de cachorrito… n_n

**Kai: **¿Ojos de cachorrito? ¬¬ No me parezco en nada a Kuro…

**Izumi:** Jajaja… Lo sé, lo sé… Es una mera expresión Kai…

**Kai: **-se deja caer sobre la cama sin ninguna pena- Eres demasiado rara, siempre lo he pensando…Pero supongo que esa rareza me atrae…de una forma extraña…

**Izumi:** U- _ - Todos me tachan de rara…

**Kai: **Y aunque te lo digan, no pareces tomártelo demasiado en serio…-sarcástico.-

**Izumi: **Sí, en eso tienes mucha razón…n.n

**Kai: **¿Qué piensas hacer después de que todo esto termine?

**Izumi:** Tal vez regresé a Francia una temporada para ver a mi madre, tiene tiempo que no la veo…Y bueno, ella se preocupa mucho por mí…Ummm Aunque Japón me encanta y no necesariamente porque nací aquí…-mirando de forma coqueta al ruso.-

**Kai: **O/O

**Izumi: **Jajajajaja… ¡Mi vida, qué lindo eres!

**Kai: **¿Y ahora… por qué me llamas así? –sonando un tanto interesado en el asunto.-

**Izumi:** Ah… O_O Porque… U¬_¬ Etto… Pues…no sé…Nació en el momento…

**Kai: **Tú y tus ocurrencias…¬¬

**Izumi:** Sí… U¬¬ Eso dicen…

**Kai: **No me había percato de lo espacioso que era tu cuarto…-mirando alrededor.-

**Izumi: **Sí…Ciertamente…-mirándolo fijamente a él- Aunque…

**Kai:** ¿Aunque…qué? –viéndola a la cara.-

-Jamás antes se había sentido de ese modo y nunca antes sus mejillas se habían vuelto tan carmín como en ese momento…Ya no había más puntos de separación entre ellos dos y ella había hecho algo que jamás esperó por su parte, ni siquiera era algo que pudiera concebir su mente.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en aquel rostro que ahora se encontraba por arriba del suyo…Ella había rotó aquella delgada línea entre el espacio de él y el suyo…Ahora estaba sobre él, mientras sus manos y piernas eran lo único que le impedían tener contacto total con éste…

Los latidos de su corazón se hacían mucho más rápidos conforme pasaban los segundos y no sabía qué hacer o decir…Por lo que simplemente se quedó estupefacto.

Ella le sonrió de forma picarona y hasta cierto punto, un tanto provocativa… Ésa sonrisa era nueva para él, pero no por ello le desagradable…Hasta cierto punto, le empezaba a fascinar.-

**Kai: **Andas…demasiado impredecible…-tragando pesadamente saliva.-

**Izumi: **Tú eres el que me hace hacer estas locuras…-en tono sarcástico- Tú y ese lindo rostro tuyo…-colocando su dedo índice sobre la punta de su nariz- Vuelves loca a cualquier chica…

**Kai: **Mientras…-desviando su mirada-…sólo vuelva loca a la única que me importa…supongo que no debe importarme el resto…

**Izumi: **Aún no entiendo….cómo fue que cambiaste mi vida de este modo…Pero me gusta mucho…sentirme de esta manera…-se deja caer dulcemente sobre él, al tiempo que su cabeza descansa sobre su pecho- Sabes…no soporto…verte sufrir…Y mucho menos si es a causa mía…

**Kai: **-rodeándola cariñosamente con sus brazos- Supongo…que todo se debe a estos…celos…

**Izumi: **Siempre he tenido en mente…que algún día…tal vez…me gustaría…-ruborizándose con la sola idea-…formar una familia… n/n Con la persona que realmente ame…Tengo muchos planes a futuro, pero ése me gustaría cumplir más que nada en el mundo…

**Kai: **Aún falta mucho para que ese momento llegue, ¿no te parece? –acariciando su cabeza con ternura- Muchas cosas pueden pasar hasta que ese momento…Hasta tú y yo..

**Izumi: **Hasta tú y yo…podríamos habernos separado definitivamente…

**Kai:** Pero sólo el tiempo lo dirá…-cerrando sus ojos- Y pensar en el futuro ahora, no es la mejor de las opciones.

**Izumi:** En eso tienes razón…-sonriendo alegremente- Disfrutar el ahora es lo único que ahora importa…

-Y sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, el cansancio al final los derrotó y los hizo caer en un profundo sueño…

La noche ya había llegado… Había despertado y no obstante, ella ya no se encontraba a su lado, lo cual lo extrañó mucho.

Se puso de pie y salió de aquel cuarto, tal vez ella estaría por ahí…Pero mala fortuna la suya, termino encontrándose con la persona más repudiada por él en ese instante.-

**Kai:** Blake…

**Blake: **¿Disfrutando la compañía de Izumi? Mira que estar a su lado mientras nadie estaba… Creo que eres más listo de lo que pensaba…-en tono mordaz.-

**Kai:** Tampoco es que estés en condiciones de presumir… -viendo sus vendajes.-

**Blake: **Hmp…Aún en estas condiciones puedo hacerlo…

**Kai: **¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y dónde está ella? –diciéndolo de mala gana.-

**Blake: **Vine a buscarla, pero ya no estaba aquí…Así que no tienes que ponerte en ese plan.

**Kai: **Apártate de ella…

**Blake: **Puedo acercarme a ella si así lo quiero…

-Las manos de Kai se movieron de forma inconsciente…Ahora yacían sujetando con fuerza el cuello de la camisa que Blake traía, mientras aquella amenazante mirada se posaba sobre él.-

**Kai: **Ya te lo dije…

**Blake: **Nunca he hecho caso a tus comentarios y menos ahora Kai… ¿Así que por qué no hacemos algo divertido para variar…?

**Kai: **Hmp…

-La vista desde las alturas era espectacular, pero era algo que no interesaba a los visitantes de la noche que habían decidido enfrentarse en la azotea de aquel lujoso hotel.

El viento nocturno soplaba impetuoso a semejante altura…Las condiciones perfectas para un duelo.-

**Blake: **Un duelo nocturno no le cae nada mal a nadie…

**Kai:** En un estado tan deplorable como el tuyo, me sorprende que me hayas desafiado…Pero vamos a empezar esto…

-Las miradas se cruzaron…Era evidente la rivalidad que en ellos existía…Por alguna razón el duelo que estaba a punto de suscitarse trataba de demostrar algo al otro…Como el modo perfecto entre ellos para ajustar viejas cuentas y para decidir el rumbo que habrían de tomar sus caminos.

El dragón y el fénix, una vez más en el duelo de batalla…Pero ahora, era un poco diferente… No se estaba peleando un título, sino algo mucho más serio… El juego del amor, sólo habrá de sonreírle a uno de los dos… ¿Cuándo aquella enemistad se había tornado tan seria?¿En qué instante había dejado a un lado su propio egocentrismo para pelear por lo que le daba luz a su oscurecido mundo?


	39. Capítulo 89

**Capítulo 89: Ciudad de Cristal**

-El fénix ya había abandonado su resguardo temporal y lo mismo había hecho el dragón, ahora no sólo aquellos jugadores intercambiaban miradas retadoras, sino también sus propios compañeros de batalla.

No había tiempo de absurdas pláticas entre ambos combatientes, todo se limitaba a meras acciones de sus propios blades, como si ése fuera el único método de comunicación que se pudiera plantear entre ellos dos.

El fuego contra el fuego, ¿cuál de las dos llamas tendría más poder?¿Acaso la intensa llamarada escarlata flaquearía contra la terrible llama negra?

**Blake:** Nada mal niño….Nada mal…

**Kai: **Haré que calles esa boca tuya…

**Blake:** Ya lo veremos… ¡DarkDragon…Black Chaos!

**Kai:** ¡Dranzer, Blazing Gib!

-Dos fuertes impactos tuvieron lugar…El fuego carmesí ansiaba devorar a aquella inquietante y tétrica llamarada negra expedida por ese monstruoso y gigantesco dragón negro.

El ataque del fénix confrontaba por primera vez la ofensiva del dragón.

Aquellas fuertes mandíbulas se abrieron una tras otras, las tres cabezas ahora tenían un objetivo fijo. En cada mandíbula abierta rápidamente se fue reuniendo aquella llama negra, formando en un santiamén una pequeña esfera…Era peculiar, porque cada una de estas tres perlas negras de fuego iban creciendo, más y más, hasta que pronto dejaron de ser solamente tres, fusionándose en una sola y masiva bomba de fuego. Y repentinamente, la figura de aquel imponente ser quedó totalmente oculta detrás de ese infalible ataque de destrucción total.

Y el desprendimiento se dio de forma inmediata, pero el ataque del ave bermellón no habría de hacerse esperar, porque justo en el instante en que el dragón lanzó su ataque, el ave habría de hacerlo también.

El impacto fue mucho más fuerte de lo que ellos mismos podrían haber concebido que fuera…Al parecer ambos se negaban a perder tan fácilmente, que incluso sus más débiles ofensivas parecían ser las más fuertes de todo su arsenal.-

**Kai:**-respirando de forma agitada- Nada mal…

**Blake: **Hmp…Supongo que Dranzer es un buen rival…

**Kai: **¿Qué quieres probar con todo esto Blake?

**Blake:** Simple… Quien gane…seguirá intentándolo…quien pierda, simplemente se retirará.

**Kai: **¿Y ahora cómo puedo confiar en tu palabra? –viéndolo seriamente a la cara.-

**Blake: **Lo puedo jurar si así lo deseas…-sonriendo burlón- Por lo que sé que estarás más que ansioso por derrotarme…

**Kai: **Es una oferta que sencillamente no puedo dejar pasar…

**Blake: **Entonces continuemos con ella…

-Las olas del mar golpeaban con enorme énfasis la costa, dejando aquel olor a sal por todas partes.

Sentada a la orilla del muelle, movía sus piernas como signo de enorme impaciencia.

Viendo con enorme complacencia aquel estrellado cielo, se le veía tranquila, incluso serena, aguardando aquella presencia que habría de darle las suficientes respuestas para seguir adelante. Y pese a los antecedentes que tenía con esa persona, no encontró a nadie más capaz de disipar sus propias dudas.-

**Baldo: **Hmp… ¿El dragón, cierto? –encontrándose parado detrás de ella.-

**Izumi: **No es lo único que me preocupa…Aunque tener que venir a verte no es buena idea, no después de que casi terminas con mi existencia…Pero claro, no hay nadie más que me dé respuestas…-viéndolo de soslayo.-

**Baldo: **Sí que has sido tonta al venir a buscarme… Mira que ir directo a la boca del lobo…¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente?

**Izumi:**-sonriendo burlonamente- Porque…sin importar tus deseos…me marcharé de aquí, te guste o no…-se levanta-Así que no intentes pasarte de listo en esta ocasión…

**Baldo: **¿Quién eres…tú? Ya me había quedado pensativo después de que Luna desapareciera así como así…Pero ahora todo tiene coherencia…

**Izumi: **¿A quién esperas encontrarte Baldo? Ahora, quiero respuestas… ¿Me las darás o tendré que obtenerlas por la fuerza? –sonando un tanto mordaz.-

**Baldo: **-sintiendo cómo la temperatura descendía vertiginosamente- Dragón…

**Izumi:** El ave ahora duerme plácidamente bajo mi enorme poder…y ahora soy yo la que controla todo…Ya no existirá más BirdDragon…

**Baldo: **Hmp…Eres tan psicópata como ese zorro que tiene a Blake…

**Izumi: **-le muestra aquella extraña marca de su mano- Sé que esta marca apareció porque BirdDragon despertó las memorias de la vida pasada de esta chica…Ya que esta marca la tenían los Guerreros como símbolo de su unión con su espíritu sagrado…Y sólo yo la puedo percibir debido a ese despertar de antiguas memorias pasadas…Pequeño detalles que Izumi desconoce…

**Baldo: **Fue un error dividirlas…-viéndola agudamente- Especialmente teniendo en cuenta el tipo de espíritu que eres tú…

**Izumi:** Demasiado tarde para lamentos Baldo… Dile a esa hechicera tuya que le agradezco que me haya liberado de esa ave tan molesta…

**Baldo: **Del mismo modo en que te separó, puede volverte a unir.

**Izumi:** Ya no es tan sencillo mi estimado Baldo...-colocando su mano debajo de su mentón- No es posible que el mismo ataque funcione conmigo dos veces…-sonriendo cruelmente- ¡Qué pena tan grande para ti!

**Baldo:**-sujetando con fuerza su muñeca- ¡No me toques!

**Izumi:** Uy, ¡qué sensible te has tornado! Pero no importa…Al final no eres más que otro enamorado de esta chica…Estás vulnerable a ella y a lo que sea capaz de hacerte…Por algo la dejaste con vida… No podías concebir tu banal existencia sin la de ella…Para ser alguien que desea convertir la luz en oscuridad… Hacer el caos total en este mundo…Tienes una enorme debilidad…propia de humanos… ¿En qué momento la bestia osó enamorarse de la bella humana?

**Baldo: **-poniéndole cara de pocos amigos- Hablas de más tonto dragón…

**Izumi: **Llámame…Zafir…es mucho más sencillo…y menos desquiciante a que me denomines "dragón".

**Baldo: **Umm… Vete ya…-cruzándose de brazos.-

**Zafir:** ¿Ya te estás tardando demasiado en despertarlos a todos, no te parece?

**Baldo:** Para ser un espíritu que ha permanecido dormido por tantos siglos, sabes demasiado al respecto del presente…

**Zafir: **Soy un dragón astuto…Además, los chicos que están contigo, no son más que las viles reencarnaciones de tus antiguos sirvientes…Y al traerlos de vuelta, los poderes que yacen dormidos despertarán…y entonces sí tendrás un buen ejército de tu parte…

**Baldo: **Y supondré que irás a decirle todo esto a tus actuales aliados… ¿No?

**Zafir: **No me interesa el destino del mundo ni el de los humanos…Simplemente me interesa solucionar viejas cuentas, es todo…

**Baldo: **-da media vuelta y comienza a avanzar- Por algo te encerró Ou con sus poderes…

**Zafir: **Eres más cobarde de lo que esperaba mi estimado Fenrir…

**Baldo: **Eres de lo más insolente…-mirándolo de reojo- Sabes de antemano que no te conviene provocarme…

**Zafir: **Ni tú podrías controlarme…y lo sabes…por eso dejas que haga lo que quiera con esta chica… Después de todo, te importa… Tu pasado te condena a repetir la historia…Es por eso que odias a muerte al chico que tiene a Dranzer…y al mismo tiempo quieres que los cuatro Guerreros se te unan… Aunque ya los dejaste bastante débiles…

**Baldo: **Si quisiera el sermón de alguien, se lo hubiera pedido a cualquier otra persona…-girándose hacia ella.-

**Zafir: **Hmp… Puedes controlar a cualquier persona haciendo uso de tus poderes…Incluso pudiste haberla controlado a ella sin tener el mayor problema…pero no lo hiciste… Al parecer tienes más corazón de lo que esperaba…

**Baldo: **-apretando sus puños con enorme fuerza- Me estás comenzando a sacar de mis casillas…Zafir…

**Zafir: **Sabes que estoy ansiosa de probar mi fuerza contra la tuya… En tanto tiempo mi fuerza ha aumentado enormemente…-sonriendo victoriosa- Por lo que te daría batalla mi estimado Fenrir…

**Baldo: **Tengo otros asuntos que atender…antes de poder mandarte al mundo de tinieblas de donde no debiste haber escapado…-se va.-

**Zafir: **Arrogante…-cruzándose de brazos.-

-Mientras por un lado había tranquilidad, por otro la fuerte chispa de la fricción no se había agotado aún.

Era impresionante la resistencia que ambos poseían, pese a la enorme de energía gastada hasta ese punto del encuentro.

Se veían directamente a los ojos, en busca de adivinar el siguiente movimiento de su adversario, para no ser tomados desprevenidos.

La defensa siempre fue la mejor forma de pelear para DarkDragon, pero por primera ocasión, únicamente se estaba limitando a atacar vehementemente a Dranzer.-

**Blake: **-respirando agitadamente- Nada mal Hiwatari…Mira que nuestra pequeña disputa ha causado semejantes daños…-mirando aquellos pequeños hoyos causados sobre el piso.-

**Kai: **No pensaba que tu monstruo de tres cabezas durara tanto…

**Blake: **Tu avecilla no lo hace nada mal…

**Kai: **Es hora de terminar con esto…

**Blake:** Ya que ya hemos jugado por demasiado tiempo…

-Y pronto habría de quedar saldada esa vieja cuenta entre ellos dos, no obstante, algo impidió que esto se suscitará.

La mirada de Blake se posó hacia el norte y apreció lo que estaba pasando. Pese a que lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, no podía creerlo. La mirada de sorpresa llamó la atención del ruso.-

**Kai: **¿Qué es lo que sucede Blake?

**Blake:** Míralo tú mismo…

**Kai:**-se gira hacia atrás y observa- ¿Cómo…es posible…que esa parte de la ciudad esté totalmente congelada…?

**Blake:** No lo sé…Pero dudo que sea bueno…

**Kai: **Supondré que querrás ir a ver qué pasa…

**Blake:** Sí… Todavía no sabemos dónde está Izumi…Y buscar en ese sitio parece el mejor indicio para hallarla…

**Kai:**-lo mira de reojo- Dejaremos esto por el momento.

**Blake: **Por lo que podría considerarse como un empate, ¿no?

**Kai: **Ya vendrá la revancha…

-Ya no se hallaban más sobre aquella azotea, ahora corrían a enorme velocidad hacia el norte, hacia donde no sólo la calle y algunas construcciones se encontraban totalmente bajo el dominio del hielo.

Por otra parte, por fin habían logrado encerrar a su presa…No había escapatoria contra lo que estaba a punto de pasar.-

**Anne:** Shazna…

**Shazna:** Hola Anne… ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, verdad? Te sorprenderá a lo que he venido…

**Anne: **No, realmente no me sorprende…

-Y el fuerte rugido resonó poderoso y amenazante…Detrás de ella apareció aquella majestuosa criatura felina…El formidable tigre blanco.-

**Shazna: **-sonriendo- Tienes un papel importante en esta historia…Formas parte de los planes de ambas partes…y aunque ahora estés estúpidamente enamorada de ese chico, tu naturaleza no te permitirá estar con él por mucho tiempo…

**Anne: **¿Has venido solamente para decirme esto? Vaya pérdida de tiempo.

**Shazna: **No sólo a eso pequeña mía…

**Anne:** No lo haré… ¡Jamás!

**Shazna:** Es mejor perder la vida haciendo algo más productivo, que…sacrificarla para sellar a Fenrir y las demás bestias bits cuando el momento de la lucha final dé inicio.

**Anne: **Prefiero eso mil veces a ayudarlos a ustedes a hacerse de más aliados.

**Shazna: **No es así de fácil…-sonriendo macabramente.-

-Se detuvieron en donde el camino de asfalto era reemplazado por una delgada y resbaladiza capa de hielo…Habían llegado al fin, sin embargo, no sabían qué esperar. Y sin más rodeos, comenzaron a avanzar con cautela y cuidado.

Todo estaba cubierto de una blanca capa, incluso los autos habían sido víctimas de aquel extraño acto de congelación.

Sus pasos cesaron, ya habían encontrado lo que buscaban.

Yacía recostada sobre el frío suelo, en medio de aquella enorme calle repleta de carros alrededor de la acera.

Sus ojos yacían abiertos, pero se les veían distantes, tan fuera de aquel mundo gélido. Aunque el encontrarla allí no los sorprendió tanto, como el hecho de ver lo que alrededor de ella rondaba.

Aquel largo y esbelto cuerpo rodeaba en constante movimiento y con enorme facilidad a la joven, creando a su alrededor una esfera corporal. Era una criatura hermosa en verdad, pero aquella mirada dorada decía que sus intensiones para nada eran de tomarse a la ligera.

Era extraña y aterradora la sensación que esa criatura les transmitía con tan sólo clavar su mirada en ellos…Como queriendo escudriñar su alma en busca de cualquier debilidad.-


	40. Capítulo 90

**Capítulo 90: Noche Enigmática**

**Blake:** Esa cosa…

**Kai: **Nos está fulminando con la mirada…

-Y esa criatura emitió un sofocante rugido…Un rugido que llevaba consigo una fuerte tempestad glacial, que los hizo retroceder unos cuantos minutos.-

**Blake: **No todos los días una bestia bit maniaca congela una parte de la ciudad…-sarcástico- Pero tenemos que detenerla…

**Kai: **Aunque…

**Blake:** Lo sé…la tiene a ella…Y si hacemos algo contra esa cosa, terminaremos hiriéndola a ella…

**Kai: **¡Izumi, Izumi!

-Ella parecía no escucharlo y simplemente permaneció en el estado en que se encontraba en un principio.-

**Blake:** Y cuando pensábamos que podría escucharnos…

**Kai:** Oye Blake…-mirándolo de reojo.-

**Blake:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Kai: **Tu blade…

-Él miró con detenimiento su blade, el cual yacía en su bolsillo izquierdo…Brillaba con enorme intensidad, desprendiendo una penetrante luz azul…No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero pese a ello, lo sacó y observó sobre la palma de su mano.-

**Blake: **¿Qué sucede amigo?

-Cayó de golpe al suelo, aquel resplandor resultó mucho más intenso, desatando una enorme fuerza en el preciso instante en que aquellas dos intensas esferas luminosas abandonaron su blade.

Chocaban bruscamente una contra la otra, como si estuviesen disputando una reñida competencia por la supremacía. Y del mismo modo en que aquella pelea dio inició, cesó. Ahora cada astro luminoso se orientaba uno frente del otro a la altura de ellos dos.-

**Kai:** ¿Dos bestias bits? (Así que la cosa que estuvo manipulando a Blake durante todo ese tiempo es una de esas dos bolas resplandecientes…).

**Blake: **(Una de ellas debe de ser ese zorro…y la otra, por lo tanto BlackDragon…).

**Kai: **Ahora están tomando su verdadera forma…

-Ya no poseían más aquella apariencia, ahora, habían adaptado su verdadera e impresionante forma.

El dragón negro con sus tres ostentosas cabezas, rugiendo en perfecta armonía y observando con cautela a sus dos adversarios.-

**Kai:** Creí que….ese zorro...sería una sola entidad…

**Blake: **Al parecer…todavía no se une con su otra mitad… (Tal como nos contaron en su relato nuestras bestias bits…).

-Había dos entidades, dos criaturas que en algún instante conformaron un solo ser, poderoso y temible, pero por azares del destino había sido dividido, en dos criaturas que por sí solas jamás podrían compararse con su antigua figura, pero ahora que yacían juntas, las posibilidades de retornar a lo que era antes eran más grandes.

El zorro blanco de cinco colas, cuyos bellos ojos celestes resaltaban casi de inmediato…Al mismo tiempo que aquellas oscuras y peculiares marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos. Su hocico era largo y fino, con una negra nariz al final de ésta. Sus largas y esbeltas patas le proporcionaban agilidad innata, propia de una criatura tan astuta. Largas y punteadas garras grisáceas salían de sus patas, mientras que su armadura carmín cubría su lomo, pecho y parte de su cabeza; los bordes ámbar que resaltaban en los bordes de dicha protección hacían juego con las gemas verdes azuladas que poseía dicho armamento, dándole más elegancia a aquella criatura.

Por otro lado, el zorro negro de cuatro colas desplegaba sus colas con enorme arrogancia, mientras mostraba su blanca dentadura de penetrantes y agudos colmillos. Su intensa mirada carmín resaltaba aún más con aquellas marcas doradas alrededor de sus ojos. Su abultado pelaje azabache simplemente asentaba aún más la armadura blanca que custodiaba su pecho, cabeza, lomo y patas, con adornos en azul marino y pequeñas joyas incrustadas de tonalidad azul celeste.-

**Blake: **Aamu…Frigga…

**Kai:** ¿Quién es Aamu…y quién Frigga?

**Blake:** El zorro blanco es Frigga y Aamu es el zorro negro…

**Kai: **(¿Y ahora qué…?).

**Blake:** Al menos ese dragón parece interesado en las bestias bits que acaban de aparecer…

-Y sus ojos no lo engañaban…Era cierto, aquel dragón albino parecía sentir enorme curiosidad por sus nuevos y recién llegados visitantes, pero pese a ello, no abandonaba aquello que custodiaba con enorme voluntad.-

**Kai: **¿Alguna idea brillante?

**Blake:** Ah, de hecho, sigo pensando cómo es que esto pudo pasar….

**Kai: **No eres el único…-viendo con enorme interés a aquel par de zorros.-

**Blake: **Sé que ese monstruo estuvo manipulándome durante todos estos días…

**Kai:** ¿Lo…sabías?

**Blake:**-asiente- Especialmente porque sufría de enormes lagunas mentales, al no recordar con certeza que era lo que hacía…durante las noches…

**Kai: **Y pese a eso permitiste que lo hiciera…

**Blake: **No es tan sencillo como parece… Él sólo podía aparecer cuando era de noche, cuando yo dormía…

**Kai: **Así que sólo son capaces de controlar a las personas cuando éstas caen en un profundo sueño…

**Blake:** Ya que el inconsciente emerge…Y en realidad es a éste al que someten…

**Kai:** Interesante teoría…pero es un mal momento para plantearla.

**Blake: **Lo sé… DarkDragon…-acercándose un poco más hasta donde está su bestia bit- Hazme un favor y encárgate de ese par de zorros…-sonriendo burlón.-

-Se sorprendió al ver que su compañero seguía sus indicaciones al pie de la letra…Ahora se enfrascaba en una batalla desigual, donde el número de adversarios estaba en contra suya.

Y nuevamente aquellas criaturas volvieron a tomar su apariencia inicial…Ahora eran tres esferas refulgentes que chocaban entre sí, provocando ondas expansivas de intensa luz y poder por encima de ellos, allá en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Ellos avanzaron aún más, podían ver la negativa de aquella criatura porque siguieran adelante…Ya que el mismo clima parecía estar en su contra…

El viento helado nuevamente comenzaba a congelarlo todo, incluyendo a aquellos que osaban cruzar la tempestad sin importar nada.

¿Un golpe de suerte acaso o mera coincidencia? El viento frío cesó y todo retomó su aparente calma. Ella estaba ahora sentada sobre la superficie del suelo, mientras miraba con enorme interés a sus dos salvadores mientras un ligero bostezo se escapaba de su ser.

Ahora ellos estaban enormemente confundidos, ya que no había más explicación para todo lo que hasta ese momento había pasado que no la involucrara a ella. Ahora solamente tenían que hablar con ella.-

**Blake: **Izumi… ¿Tú hiciste todo esto, no es así?

**Izumi: **Hmp…-sonriendo burlonamente- Lindo nombre, pero no es mío…

**Kai: **¿Cómo…?

**Blake: **¿Pero qué dices…?

**Izumi:** ¿Quieres saber cómo es que Luna desapareció? ¿Cómo es que nunca más volvieron a verla después de que ese molesto zorro hizo de las suyas y me despertó totalmente, llamándome desde lo más profundo del subconsciente de esta niña?

**Blake: **Ah…yo…

**Kai: **Dinos…

**Izumi: **-se pone de pie- Entonces…vengan conmigo…-extendiendo su mano derecha hacia ellos-

-Une pequeña piedra golpeó su ventana, al principio no le tomó interés, pero después, se tornó molesto…Había alguien allá afuera que no deseaba dejarlo dormir en paz o que exigía verlo.

Se puso de pie y todavía con la somnolencia invadiéndolo, abrió la ventana de su cuarto; miró y entonces el sueño mismo se le escapó de las manos.-

**Tyson:** Hillary… ¿Pero qué haces en la calle a estas horas?

-Ella no contesto y simplemente volvió a arrojarle otra pequeña piedra, pero en esta ocasión golpeó la cabeza del peli-azul.-

**Tyson:** ¡Eso duele! –gritándoselo.-

**Hillary:** Vamos Tyson, necesito hablar contigo…

**Tyson:** Después de que no quisiste volver a hablar con ninguno de los chicos…ni conmigo… ¿Esperas a que caiga? No lo creo Hillary…-cruzándose de brazos.-

**Hillary: **¡Pues allá tú Tyson! Y yo que quería mostrarte mi nueva bestia bit…

**Tyson:** ¡A quién le interesa tu nueva bestia bit! –sintiéndose el indignado.-

**Hillary:** ¡Cómo quieras Tyson! –se marcha de allí.-

**Tyson: **¿Nueva…bestia bit…? ¿Desde cuándo ella tiene una bestia bit? ¡¿QUÉ, CÓMO? ¡Espérame Hillary!

-Se cambió rápidamente y sin haberlo previsto, ya se encontraba detrás de ella, corriendo a toda marcha.-

**Hillary:**-se detiene- Creí que no vendrías Tyson…

**Tyson:**-prácticamente con el corazón en la mano- ¿C-Cómo…está…eso de que tienes una bestia bit? –mirándola a la cara.-

**Hillary: **No lo sé bien Tyson…Pero hace tres días estaba practicando con mi blade y de pronto, éste se iluminó…y me mostró aquella bella bestia bit…

**Tyson: **(…Esto es demasiado sospechoso…Especialmente después de haberla visto desaparecer con ese payaso… Nada cuadra ahora… Nada…Y presiento que esto es obra de ese bufón de circo…) ¿Te molestaría mostrarme a tu bestia bit?

**Hillary:** ¿Realmente quieres verla? –él asiente y ella sigue- Sólo lo haré si no prometes burlarte…

**Tyson:** Por supuesto que no lo haré… Lo prometo…. u_u

**Hillary: **Bueno, está bien…-sacando su lanzador y blade rosa- ¿Listo para pelear Tyson?

**Tyson: **Salí tan de prisa que olvidé mi lanzador y a Dragoon…-sonriendo nerviosamente.-

**Hillary: **-suspira- Ni cómo ayudarte… Pero bueno, de igual modo te mostraré a mi bella Margery…

**Tyson:** ¿Margery?

**Hillary:** Así es como le puse… ¿No te parece un nombre lindo?

**Tyson: **Oh, claro… (Ése es el mismo nombre por el cual la llamó ese día ese maniaco…).

**Hillary: **Bueno… ¡Let it rip! ¡Vamos, Margery!

-Una luz dorada emergió de su blade hacia el cielo…Las nubes de la noche se abrieron paso, dejando entre ellas un espacio, por donde aquel intenso rayo de luz ascendía, hasta perderse más allá de donde el ojo humano es capaz de apreciar.

Y pronto, algo descendió desde la cima del cielo…Algo inesperado y al mismo tiempo misterioso.

Nunca antes había presenciado una aparición como ésta, era algo nuevo para él, pero no por ello se dejaba deslumbrar tan fácilmente. Y pronto habría de ver lo que ella tenía por besti bit.

Sus dos pares de alas emergían de su espalda, permaneciendo totalmente abiertas…Su tonalidad rosácea pálida le daban cierto encanto a aquel ser alado.

La cabellera le llagaba hasta sus hombros, de una tonalidad marrón y formando bellos y perfectos caireles. Su piel tan blanca como el marfil y aquellos hermosos ojos lilas que cautivaban a cualquier que viera a aquella criatura de enorme divinidad.

Llevaba puesta una toga lila, sobre una túnica blanca de lino, mientras sus pies, yacían descansos e inmaculados.-

**Tyson:**…Un….ángel…-mirando con enorme asombro a aquella criatura que además de tener una beldad envidiable, era de enorme tamaño, tan grande como su propio Dragoon.-

**Hillary:**-con sus manos en su cintura- Lo sé…es hermosa…-sonriendo- Y que no te engañe su rostro, puede hacer mucho daño si se lo propone…

**Tyson:** No…lo dudo… (Y ahora a averiguar cómo es que esta bestia bit le fue dada…).

**Hillary: **Aunque no soy la única…

**Tyson:** ¿Cómo que no eres la única? Explícate…

**Hillary: **Rose, Sakura y Marie también tienen una bestia bit…-sonriendo- Y todas son ángeles…

**Tyson:** (Son las chicas que fueron secuestradas junto con ellas…Esto cada vez se ve más sospechoso… De la noche a la mañana y ya tienen sus propias bestias bits…Y lo más extraño, obtuvieron sus bestias bits después de haber sido secuestradas…).

**Hillary: **-con su mirada ensombrecida- No deberías andar solo…y sin tu queridísimo compañero de lucha… ¿no crees?

**Tyson:** ¿Cómo…dices…?

**Hillary:**-esbozándose en su rostro una sonrisa burlona- Nuestro señor tenía razón con lo que respecta a estas chicas…

**Tyson:** ¿Te refieres a…?

**Hillary: **Hasta que…no nos derroten…no podrán jamás recuperar sus almas…Sus valiosas almas…-sonriendo macabramente.-

**Tyson:** ¡¿Pero qué demonios dices?

**Hillary: **Cada una de las chicas que desaparecieron y después, misteriosamente volvieron a aparecer…fueron elegidas por nuestro gran amo…Ya que sus almas eran compatibles con nosotras…

**Tyson:** No…entiendo nada de lo que dices…

**Hillary: **No me sorprende Tyson…

**Tyson: **¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

**Hillary: **Simple… Obligamos a estas chicas a pactar con nosotras… Y meramente intercambiamos lugares… Nosotras, espíritus protectores de la luz, hemos aparecido en este mundo, para detener a la oscuridad…

**Tyson:** ¿Y para eso tuvieron que deshacerse de esas chicas inocentes? Vaya…Esto no las hace mejor que ese maniaco…

**Hillary: **A veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios… Todo sea por el bien de todos ustedes, los humanos… No sean tan mal agradecidos…

**Tyson:** Gracias por su ayuda, pero no gracias… Nosotros libraremos nuestras propias batallas sin recurrir a bajezas como las de ustedes…

**Hillary: **¿Y entonces no te interesa cómo salvar a tu amada noviecita?

**Tyson:** Hillary no es mi novia…es una buena amiga… Eso es todo.

**Hillary:** Engáñate a ti mismo si es lo que deseas…Al fin y al cabo así lo prefieres.

**Tyson: **Ya encontraré una forma de romper ese pacto que existe entre ustedes y esas chicas.

**Hillary: **De hecho existe un modo de lo más sencillo para hacerlo… Aunque…no pienso decírtelo…

**Tyson:** No necesito que me lo digas… Ya verás que traeré de vuelta a Hillary…y a las demás chicas.

**Hillary:** Primero tendrás que encontrar el recipiente…

**Tyson:** ¿El recipiente? –viéndose más que confundido.-

**Hillary: **No creerás que sólo fue un vil intercambio de almas… Dos existencias no pueden coexistir en un solo cuerpo por mucho tiempo…ya que una al final reinará y la otra perecerá…Y para no complicarnos demasiado, decidimos poner esas mortales existencias en un recipiente donde permanecerán por la eternidad…

**Tyson: **Demasiado perverso…especialmente para un ángel… ¿Y cómo es que estando tú en el interior del cuerpo de Hillary puedes mostrarte de este modo, cómo?

**Hillary:** Nada es imposible para nosotras…Estamos repletas de sorpresas…

**Tyson:** Arggg…

-Y pronto, una nueva voz interrumpió en la discusión, haciendo que Tyson girara hacia esa voz.-

**Anne:** No le hagas caso…

**Tyson:** ¿Ummm?

**Anne:** Lo que dice haber hecho, es imposible… El espíritu de aquella criatura jamás podrá ser igualado al espíritu humano, por lo que jamás podrá dar vida a un cuerpo inerte que carece de alma…Simplemente está jugando con tu mente.

**Tyson:** ¡Vas a ver! –voltea hacia donde Hillary se encontraba, sin embargo, ya no estaba- Se ha ido…

**Anne: **Lo único que esos espíritus hicieron, fue sumir la conciencia de cada una de esas chicas…Es por esa razón que la personalidad que toman en realidad pertenece a la de esa entidad que percibiste; por lo que cuidan con enorme cautela que ésta no despierte, ya que traería de vuelta a la existencia real y su control se perdería… Y si ves a ese espíritu es porque Hillary no es más que un mero instrumento, un médium entre el mundo de los espíritus sagrados y éste…

**Tyson:** ¿Entonces…esto mismo…les pasó a los aliados de Baldo?

**Anne:** Exacto…Aunque un par de ellos están por mera afinidad a sus planes…

**Tyson:** ¿Así que podría decirse que…Fenrir controla a Baldo, no?

**Anne:** Esos dos, trabajan en equipo… No hay necesidad de entrar en conflicto…Baldo simplemente está en armonía con Fenrir…Y aunque a Baldo le liberaran de Fenrir, éste seguiría siendo el mismo… Ambos se ayudan mutuamente a cumplir sus ambiciones…Aunque las de Fenrir recaen en mantenerse existiendo, ya que su propio ser es inestable y podría desaparecer en cualquier momento… Ésa es la razón principal por la que se encarga de devorar a otras bestias bits inferiores…o en el peor de los casos, aborazarse de sentimientos negativos que únicamente le dan más poder y le permiten seguir viviendo… Lo cual hace con más frecuencia, porque los humanos son fabricas de sentimientos destructivos…

**Tyson:** Ya veo…Ahora entiendo todo mejor… Aunque no entiendo qué es lo que haces en la calle a estas horas, pero bueno… Te agradezco que hayas aparecido.

**Anne: **Mi misión aquí, es ayudarlos en todo lo posible, tratando de aclarar todas sus dudas a través del conocimiento que tengo conmigo.

**Tyson: **Eso no lo sabía, pero de igual forma gracias… n_n

**Anne: **Y no te preocupes por ella… Sé que podrás hacer que vuelva en sí…ya que ése es el modo de hacer que vuelva con nosotros…

**Tyson:** ¿Ah?

**Anne:** Sólo las personas más cercanas a esas chicas pueden crear repercusiones en ellas, es decir, pueden hacer que vuelvan en sí… Porque en el poder de sus palabras y sentimientos, está la llave de su despertar.

**Tyson: **Ummm….

**Anne:** No te quiebres la cabeza pensándolo demasiado… Simplemente lucha con el corazón y obtendrás buenos resultados.

**Tyson:** Dime Anne… ¿tú sabes quién está detrás de esto, no es verdad?

**Anne: **Sí Tyson…

**Tyson:** ¿Lo conocemos…?

**Anne:** Sólo un poco, pero sí.

**Tyson: **Dime quién es Axel… Ya no soporto estar de este modo…

**Anne: **Es…


	41. Capítulo 91

**Capítulo 91: Atando Cabos**

**Tyson:** No me dejes con la intriga, dímelo ya…

**Anne: **Se trata de Axel…

**Tyson:** ¡¿Axel has dicho? ¿Qué no era él el bueno?

**Anne: **De hecho, Axel era realmente la mente maestra detrás de todo…Estuvo detrás de la manipulación de su propio hermano…y detrás de…la muerte de su propia hermana menor…

**Tyson:** ¿Así que siempre estuvo del lado de Baldo…?

**Anne: **No precisamente… Axel no compagina con Baldo…ni en ese entonces ni ahora. Solamente estaban juntos por mera conveniencia, hasta que llegara el momento de separarse…Después de todo, ahora son enemigos…Y nuestro también… Por lo que tenemos dobles problemas.

**Tyson: **Urggg… Esto no termina y solamente empeora con el tiempo…

**Anne: **Será mejor que regresemos…

**Tyson:** Sí…Hay que regresar antes de que el abuelo se dé cuenta de que no estoy.

-Ellos se quedaron pensativos ante la proposición que ella les había brindando, pero pese a la confusión vivida, decidieron correr el riesgo.

Caminaron hacia ella, deteniéndose entre aquella barrera que esa bestia bit creó.-

**Blake:** Ahora dinos qué está pasando aquí.

**Izumi: **No los culpo por ser tan impacientes.

**Kai: **Hmp…-mirándola fijamente- Dinos antes de que terminemos perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tomó a ambos por las muñecas, jalándolos hacia el interior de aquella barrera creada por aquel dragón níveo. Lo único que sintieron al traspasar la delgada línea que los separaba, era una ligera brisa helada. Y ahora se encontraban cara a cara con ella.-

**Izumi: **No les haré nada…si no se pasan de listos conmigo.

**Blake: **¿Así que en realidad ésta es tu forma? –mirando el cuerpo de aquel dragón que se enroscaba alrededor.-

**Izumi:** Zafir es mi nombre…

**Kai:** (¿Zafir, eh?).

**Blake: **¿Así que eres tú la que sale por las noches, no es verdad?

**Zafir:** Así es…

**Blake:** Por eso Izumi se siente tan fatigada… Ella no se imagina que durante las noches tú apareces…

**Zafiro: **Cosas que suelen pasar…

**Blake:** Y el hecho de que tú aparezcas tiene que ver con la desaparición de Luna…

**Zafir: **Acierto tras acierto…Por eso me agradas como prospecto…-sonriendo sarcásticamente.-

**Blake: **(¿Prospecto ha dicho? Hmp…).

**Kai:** Al grano…

**Zafir: **Aquella odiosa mujer…hirió este cuerpo con el uso de una de sus flechas…En la agonía de la muerte, ella colocó un antiguo conjuro…el cual…lograría el intercambio de almas en ambas partes… El alma de esa mujer perecería en el momento en que el cuerpo de esta chica exhalara su último aliento…Mientras que la otra alma aprovecharía la energía de un cuerpo sano para permanecer en este mundo…

Este tipo de hechizos solamente puede hacerse cuando una de las dos personas se encuentra a punto de morir…Pero hubo algo que no tuvo en cuenta y la tomó por sorpresa…

En el instante en que ella llevaba a cabo este hechizo…mi antigua forma apareció…Usó su poder para impedir el indiscriminado robo, afectando el resultado de esta treta…

La consecuencia, una entidad separada en dos unidades… El Dragón y el Ave aparecieron frente a ella…Cada una tomó lo que consideró necesario para recrear su personalidad, ya que al exponer de ese modo el alma de esta chica, fue mucho más sencillo tomar no sólo recuerdos, sino también memorias y emociones, que nos facilitaron el poder crearnos una identidad única e irrepetible…

Y cuando este proceso se vio terminado, retornamos…y nos hicimos una con esta chica…Valiéndonos de un instante preciso para retornar y hacer presente nuestro poderío.

Durante el día, la luz tiene mucho más poder y abole a la oscuridad…Mientras que por la noche, ésta hace de las suyas y a la luz no le queda más que resignarse a que llegue el amanecer…

Luna e Izumi eran esas dos entidades, el Ave y el Dragón respectivamente… Viviendo en continuo conflicto.

**Blake: **Eso explica las dos personalidades y por qué una aparecía y la otra desaparecía así como así.

**Kai:** Pero todavía no llegas a por qué Luna…se fue…

**Zafir: **-cruzándose de brazos- Porque al final yo gané… Ese zorro, me despertó totalmente y al hacerlo, mis poderes lo hicieron también… A diferencia de Ou que sigue son sus poderes dormidos, por lo que no puede hacer nada al respecto… Y así de sencilla es la cosa.

**Kai: **¿Ou? Así que ése es el nombre del Ave Nívea…

**Zafir:** No podría considerarse como nívea… Ya que después de todo, no es más que una extensión de Hou…

**Blake: **¿Hou y Ou? Hmp… Imposible…

**Zafir: **Así que conoces algo al respecto…-cerrando sus ojos- No importa…-mirándolos a ambos.-

**Kai:** ¿Hou y Ou, qué significa eso Blake?

**Blake: **Dentro de la mitología china, el fénix es conocido como Feng Huang, que vendría a representar a Hou-Ou que no es más que la versión japonesa acerca de dicha criatura. El punto aquí es que dentro de la mitología china, Feng representa a Hou, el fénix masculino, el yang solar…mientras que Ou, representa la parte femenina del Fénix, el yin lunar… Se dice que Hou y Ou son amantes eternos, amantes que siempre han estado juntos y que nunca conocerán lo que es la separación… Es una antigua creencia…pero…

**Zafir:** No vendría siendo más que una vil mentira… Un mito… Aunque nosotros existimos… Por lo que esa loca idea no está descartada…

**Kai:** Lo que significa que esa ave…es…

**Zafir:** El complemento de tu adorada bestia bit… Una vez que ambos se vuelvan a reunir, el poder del Fénix será incluso más grande que el del dragón celeste…

**Blake: **Lo que no comprendo…es cómo que ustedes dos terminaron formando una sola entidad.

**Zafir: **Ironías de la vida… Ya ves… Es una vieja historia…y no les compete…

**Blake: **Salió demasiado malhumorado este espíritu sagrado.

**Zafir: **Y tú demasiado atrevido…Mira que hablarle de ese modo a un espíritu sagrado como yo.

**Blake: **-viendo a Kai de soslayo- ¿Qué propones hacer ahora?

**Kai:** No nos queda más que esperar a que el amanecer llegue.

**Blake:** -regresando su mirada en ella- ¿Qué planeas?

**Zafir: **Reunirme con mi única alma gemela…aunque para ello tenga que destruir la felicidad de alguien más.

**Blake: **¿Destruir la felicidad de quién?

**Zafir: **-da media vuelta y comienza a avanzar- De esa molesta ave llamada Hou…

**Kai:** No lo creo…-la alcanza, tomándola del brazo con tal de detenerla- Así que a ti se debe toda esa confusión, ¿no? Qué artimañas las tuyas para hacer que ella se quede con él.

**Zafir: **No eres tan tonto como pensaba… Y es cierto, a mí se debe que se sienta tan confundida…-en tono fingidamente dramático- Pero no podría hacerle experimentar esa sensación de no sentir ella nada por ese chico…Y bueno, ese pequeño inconveniente me lo facilitad todo más aún… Aunque…deberías preocuparte un poco más por tu destino.

**Kai: **¿A qué viene eso ahora?

**Zafir: **A que es gracias a Ou que esa chica siente algo por ti…-viéndolo de soslayo- Ambas causamos influencias en Izumi…incluso Ou… Esa necesidad de retornar al lado de Hou orilla a Izumi a hacer semejantes locuras con tal de estar contigo.

**Kai: **No lograras persuadirme con eso Zafir… Pierdes tu tiempo, tratando de aturdir mi mente de ese modo.

**Blake:**-acercándose- Izumi siente algo por él…No requiere de la influencia de Ou para sentirlo… Por lo que resulta absurdo que ese cariño se deba del todo ésta…-con sus manos en sus bolsillos.-

**Zafir: **¿No se supone que la quieres contigo? ¿Cómo es posible que apoyes a tu enemigo? No comprendo semejante acción de tu parte.

**Blake:**…Ni él ni yo podemos negar que queremos estar con la misma chica…Y tampoco podemos ocultar que ella siente algo por cada uno de nosotros… No tiene sentido engañarnos con cosas tan triviales en este momento.

**Zafir: **Esperaba que no fueras tan blando Blake…

**Blake: **No siempre obtienes lo que quieres Zafir… Lamento decepcionarte…-en tono sarcástico.-

**Kai: **(…Ese Blake, siempre hablando de más…).

**Zafir: **Hmp…-se zafa de Kai y camina hacia Blake, quedando frente a frente- Éste era tu deseo…por eso el zorro lo cumplió… Te dio todo para poder obtener lo que quieres y pese a ello, lo desechas…

**Blake:** Obtener algo de este modo no me hace sentir bien… Yo quiero que ella elija del modo que debe ser y no porque se ve fuertemente influida por los caprichos de una bestia bit como tú…

**Zafir: **¿Y te preguntas por qué la cautivas de tal modo? Tú y ese amargado dragón se parecen tanto…-sonriendo agriamente- Y no voy a claudicar por obtener lo que quiero.

**Blake: **Zafir…

-Y antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, ella se desmayó…Siendo salvada justo a tiempo por Kai, quien había detenido su caída desde atrás.

Y con aquella extraña personalidad se fue aquel dragón níveo, pero pese a ello, todo continuaba completamente congelado.-

**Kai: **No ha amanecido todavía…

**Blake:** Lo sé, por eso me extraña más todo esto.

**Kai: **Pues no es momento para pensar mucho, será mejor que la llevemos de vuelta.

**Blake: **Pero primero necesito que BlackDragon regrese…-mirando hacia el cielo- Todavía sigue enfrentando a esos dos.

**Kai: **Ya regresará cuando tenga que hacerlo… Vámonos…-cargando a Izumi entre brazos.-

**Blake: **-regresando la mirada hacia él- Tienes razón… Andando.

-A la distancia, sobre la azotea de un edificio adyacente, alguien veía con interés sus movimientos mientras su mirada se veía serena y pensativa.

Se cruzó de brazos, mientras aquella mirada carmín se hacía más intensa…No estaba solo, había más personas a su lado.-

**Baldo: **Este problema los mantendrá entretenidos hasta que el momento del campeonato mundial llegue…Por lo que podremos irnos sin el menor de los apuros.

**Shazna:** Pero señor…aún no la tenemos…

**Baldo: **Lo haremos a mi modo ahora… Dudo que se rehúsen, no después de haber caído una vez más contra ellos… Darían lo que fueran por abandonar ese mundo de tinieblas, un sitio donde sólo la soledad existe…

**Adler: **Mañana por la mañana llegaremos al punto correcto donde sucumbió la isla.

**Shen:** ¿Será posible lograr sacar esas antiguas ruinas así como así?

**Baldo:** Verás que sí…-sonriendo victorioso- Los dejaremos salir y hacer lo que ellos deseen…De igual modo tenemos los mismos objetivos…Prepara todo lo necesario para mañana… Recuerda que debemos reunir a especialistas en la materia… Te lo encargo a ti Shazna.

**Shazna: **Está bien señor.

**Baldo: **(Disfruten sus vacaciones niños… Pronto la tempestad sonará mucho más fuerte que nunca…y ese payaso de circo será la menor de sus angustias…).

-La mañana siguiente había invadido el cielo, dejando que el intenso azul se extendiera hacia todas direcciones. El sol brillaba con intensidad pese a que pronto llegaría el invierno.

Mientras unos más dormían plácidamente, otros más habían emprendido un viaje hacia nuevos misterios y peligros.

Aquel enorme barco ahora llevaba consigo pasajeros inesperados…Pero la situación había sido controlada ya.

Aquellos humanos habían perdido totalmente su voluntad y meramente se limitaban a obedecer fielmente las órdenes de su actual amo. ¿Era tan fácil doblegar la naturaleza humana cuando se le pone a enfrentarse a sus más grandes temores?

Por fin, después de navegar por una hora entera, llegaron al punto exacto… Las coordenadas no mentían…Debajo de ellos yacían las antiguas de una isla hundida hace algunos años atrás.-

**Miho:** Por fin hemos llegado.

**Leo:**-con un mapa en las manos- Y estamos sobre lo que quedó de esa isla…que misteriosamente se hundió hace tanto tiempo…

**Baldo: **-viendo hacia el inmenso mar- Diles que desciendan…Ya les di indicaciones de lo que deben traer a la superficie…

**Miho:** Eso haré…-se va.-

**Baldo: **(…Pronto llegará el momento en que nos volveremos a reunir viejos camaradas…).

-Transcurrió una hora entera desde que el buceo dio inicio…Por fin habían encontrado el tesoro anhelado, ahora solamente era cuestión de traerlo de nuevo a la superficie.

Una especie de grúa mecánica dejó descender un poderoso gancho metálico sostenido por una poderosa y gruesa cadena, que permitía que esta especie de garfio descendiera hacia las profundidades del inmenso mar.

Aquel valioso objeto fue amarrado con cuidado y ahora era elevado con lentitud y cautela por aquella máquina.

Cayó de forma suave sobre la proa… Era enorme y por su estructura, delataba ser una antigua piedra, de forma cuadrada. Sin embargo, había algo peculiar en ella, en cada esquina había un pequeño instrumento que era muy familiar.-

**Shen:** ¿Una peonza?

**Baldo:** No es cualquier peonza mi estimado Shen…-tomando uno de esos viejos objetos en su mano izquierda- Esta peonza…no es más que el inicio de las destrucción total…-sonriendo macabramente- Ellos jamás pensarían que la pesadilla volvería a sus vidas una vez más…clamando venganza…


	42. Capítulo 92

**Capítulo 92: ¿Entrenando en armonía?**

-Ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y ella apenas se encontraba despertándose. Realmente había disfrutado poder dormir tanto y su cuerpo se lo agradecía verdaderamente.

Salió de su cuarto, en dirección a la sala, encontrándose con ellos dos.-

**Izumi:** Blake…Kai…

**Blake:** Ahora que te has despertado, tenemos que hablar contigo…

**Kai:** Es algo importante y que debes saber…

**Izumi:** O_O ¿Qué sucede chicos, por qué tan serios? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué se llevan tan bien?

-La charla dio inicio sin el menor de los rodeos y rápidamente Izumi habría de enterarse de lo que había acaecido.-

**Blake: **Al final esa Zafir hizo lo que quiso.

**Izumi:** Ummm….Así que…por eso me siento así…-viéndose pensativa- Aquí la pregunta es ¿cómo hago para que esas dos vuelvan a ser una?

**Kai: **No lo sé…

**Izumi: **U-_-

**Blake:** Será mejor que te apures, tenemos que ir a ver a Tyson y los demás… Hay que entrenar o se nos vendrá el campeonato encima…

**Kai:** Hmp… (…Y pensar que tengo que competir al lado de éste…. ù_ú).

**Izumi: **Cierto… U¬_¬

-Y media hora después…todos se encontraban reunidos en el patio trasero de Tyson; y ya posteriormente de haber escuchado lo que había pasado con Hillary y las chicas y lo referente a Izumi también, había llegado el momento de practicar.-

**Ray: **Al menos ahora sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos…

**Max:** Y no le permitiremos que siga manipulándolas de ese modo.

**Kenny:** Aunque no me esperaba que nuestro enemigo fuera Axel… Y pensar que creíamos que era el único bueno y cuerdo de sus hermanos.

**Dizzy: **Las apariencias engañan jefe… Ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados a ello.

**Tyson:** Ya pensamos mucho en eso.

**Jaanan: **Y tienen que enfocarse en entrenar y aprender a trabajar con su pareja de equipo.

**Yuna:** Así es… Debemos tener afinidad.

**Tsukishiro: **-mirando a Ray- Dudo que haya mucho problema entre tú y yo…

**Ray:**-asiente- Haremos un buen equipo…-chocando sus palmas.-

**Max: **Yuna y yo nos llevamos bien, así que Draciel y Arkeit harán lo mismo.

**Yuna: **n_n Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Maxi.

**Anne: **-mirando a Tyson- Dudo que no congenies con Izumi…

**Tyson: **Exacto… Dragoon y…-viéndose pensativo- en lo que se haya convertido tu bestia bit, congeniaremos a la perfección…

**Ray:** Ummm…Cierto… BirdDragon ya no es la misma.

**Izumi: **Ah… O.O Sí, tienes razón…

-Y de repente y de forma misteriosa todas las miradas se posaron en un par de chicos.-

**Tyson:** (o_o Esto será intenso…).

**Max: **(Realmente será muy interesante ver cómo es que logran entenderse para que esto funcione…).

**Ray: **(O_O Me muero por ver sus avances como equipo…. U¬¬ ¿Enemigos en el amor, compañeros en las beybatallas?).

**Izumi:** Un_n (Esto va a ponerse feo…No creo que nada bueno salga de todo esto…).

**Kai: **Umm…-mirando a la cara a Blake- (Más vale que pongas de tu parte…No quiero ser eliminado en las primeras rondas del campeonato…).

**Blake: **(…Hay de ti si perdemos en las rondas de clasificación….).

-Todos los demás contemplaban cómo el ambiente alrededor de estos dos se tornaba bastante reñido y la típica escena de una poderosa ola rompiendo contra la costa, se hace presente detrás de ellos.-

**Yuna: **(Ah…Hermano… . Ya quiero ver cómo entrenan juntos… U¬_¬).

**Kai: **Espere que puedas aguantar mi ritmo.

**Blake:** El que debería preocuparse, es otro…

**Todos:** U-_-

-Ya había empezado el entrenamiento y ahora todos se encontraban separados por parejas, con un plato propio de beyblade para poder ejecutar sus maniobras conjuntas sin ninguna interrupción.

Nadie parecía tener la mayor de las dificultades en congeniar con su pareja, bueno, al menos sólo una pareja presentaba fallas técnicas y de entendimiento.-

**Blake: **¿Acaso no puedes hacer que ese blade tuyo vaya más de prisa? Vaya que parece una pesada tortuga.

**Kai: **Si tú blade no fuera tan enorme, no le estorbaría el paso a Dranzer y podría pasar.

**Blake:** Ahora resulta que mi blade es el problema… Deberías mejorar tu débil defensa antes de meterte con BlackDragon…

**Kai: **Tu defensa no es nada si se compara con el ataque de mi Dranzer.

**Blake:** Una vieja ave ya no es rival para mi dragón negro… De hecho, ya deberías jubilar definitivamente a tu bestia bit…

**Kai: **Mejor una bestia bit vieja que un monstruo de tres cabezas…

**Blake: **Fénix senil…

**Kai:** Fenómeno de circo…

**Todos:** U- . -

**Kai: **-cruzándose de brazos- Alguien como tú no está a mi nivel… El que estemos como equipo simplemente perjudicará mis posibilidades de obtener la victoria.

**Blake: **Aquí el único que arruinará las cosas…serás tú y esa ave vieja y débil.

**Kai:** ù_ú Retira lo que dijiste.

**Blake: **¬_¬ Nunca…

-Ahora no sólo los dueños de los espíritus sagrados estaban en conflicto, también sus compañeros de batallas habían emergido de su guarida…Ahora el feroz dragón negro lanzaba poderosos rugidos contra el ave bermellón que aleteaba en total ataque.-

**Tyson: **UO_O Chicos…

**Izumi:** O_O Cálmense.

**Ray:** U¬¬ O harán que todo el lugar sea devorado por las llamas.

**Max: **-_- Es inútil Ray.

**Yuna: **Es como hablar con la pared.

**Tsukishiro:** Aunque la pared te haría más caso que esos dos… U¬_¬

-Y antes de aquel par de blades entraran en fricción total, un tercero entró en disputa, mandando a ambos a cada esquina del juego de batalla.-

**Izumi:** ù.ú Ustedes dos, dejen de estar peleando…Jamás podrán estar en sincronía si siguen de esta manera y perderán… ¿Eso es lo que quieren? –pasando su mirada desde Kai hasta Blake- No verdad, entonces compórtense.

**Blake: **Cómo sea… De igual forma iba a ser una victoria sencilla.

**Kai: **Tu fenómeno de circo, ¡Ja! Ni en tus mejores sueños.

**Izumi:** ù_ú Ustedes lo quisieron… ¡Zafir!

-Antes de poder si quiera parpadear, una fuerte onda de viento se expandió desde el blade de Izumi hacia los extremos, congelándolo todo y causando una enorme cuarteada en todo el plato. Ambos blades salieron volando hacia el jardín sin siquiera poder hacer algo para defenderse.-

**Kai/Blake: **UO_O

**Izumi: **Así me gusta, que estén tranquilos… n_n

**Kai:** U¬_¬ ¿Siempre es así?

**Blake:** O sí… Imagínate, entrenando con ella durante tantos años… ¬¬

-Y un golpe realmente fuerte resonó…Aquel impacto sobre su cabeza no había sido para nada grato.-

**Izumi: **n_n Yo también te estimo Blake.

**Blake: **x_x Salvaje…

**Izumi:** ¿Qué dijiste Blake…?

**Blake:** Un_n Yo nada Izumi… Mejor me pongo a entrenar.

**Izumi:** Siempre tan comprensivo y trabajador.

**Blake:** Ya sabes… Por algo éramos pareja en las misiones…

**Izumi:** n_n Oh, cierto… Éramos buenos.

**Blake: **-tomando su blade y volviéndolo a colocar en su lanzador- Y aunque es una pena que no hallamos quedado juntos en este campeonato, al menos tendré el placer de enfrentarme contra ti… Siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber quién de nosotros es el más fuerte.

**Izumi:** Será un duelo interesante.

**Blake: **Sólo por eso soportaré este entrenamiento…

**Kai:**-mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos- Vamos… Es hora de continuar con este infierno…-ya con su lanzador listo.-

-Por fin habían arribado…Ahora tierra firme era el mejor lugar para ellos.

En su mano derecha llevaba consigo un estuche negro que guardaba un valioso y enorme tesoro, la llave de su siguiente movimiento.-

**Baldo: **Todo ha salido a pedir de boca.

**Shazna:** Ya están por llegar señor.

**Baldo:** Antes que cualquier cosa, tenemos que despertarlos como es debido…Mostrarles esta interesante ciudad para que se sientan más a gusto.

**Shen: **-sonriendo- ¿Esta misma noche será?

**Baldo:** ¿Para qué esperar a la noche, cuando podemos hacerlo en este mismo momento?

**Miho: **¿Pero no es necesario que esperemos a los chicos que habrán de…? –es interrumpida.-

**Baldo:** No hay necesidad…De hecho…no es necesario que estén vivos siquiera…-sonriendo sombríamente- Ya verás por qué te digo todo esto.

-Los matices del atardecer pintaban el cielo…Las horas se habían ido volando sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera darse cuenta. No obstante, el cansancio sentido, era más que suficiente como para saber que el momento de parar había llegado al fin.

Sentado sobre el pasto, descansaba mientras miraba con atención a su maravillosa bestia bit, cuando de súbito, sus pensamientos fueron cortados.-

**Kai:** ¿Qué sucede Izumi? –mirándola de soslayo.-

**Izumi:** Toma…-extendiéndole una soda bien fría- Necesitas un poco de azúcar en tu sistema.

**Kai: **Te lo agradezco…-tomando la bebida y abriéndola de inmediato- Es más duro de lo que pensaba…-bebiendo un sorbo.-

**Izumi:** ¿Te refieres al tener que entrenar con él, no es así? Sé que…

**Kai:** Es fuerte…Demasiado competente para mi gusto… Y su defensa está más allá de lo que pensaba… Ya me puedo hacer a la idea del gran equipo que ustedes dos formaban.

**Izumi: **Éramos muy buenos…pero al principio no nos entendíamos… Él era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que yo hiciera equipo con él y bueno, siempre no la pasábamos peleando…Pero un buen día decidimos dejar a un lado las diferencias…Entendimos que no podemos hacerlo todo solos…

**Kai: **Vaya…-mirando su lata de refresco.-

**Izumi:** ¿Celoso no es verdad?

**Kai:** ¿Celoso yo, por qué habría de estarlo?

**Izumi: **-sonriendo dulcemente- Es mejor que nos vayamos… Creo que es hora de que descansemos… Todos no lo tenemos bien merecido.

**Kai: **-viéndola a la cara- Creo que por esta ocasión…será mejor ir a dormir de una buena vez.

**Izumi: **Andando entonces…-diciéndoselo mientras besa su mejilla con mucho afecto- Te prepararé algo delicioso de cenar, ya verás… Te lo mereces por ser paciente todo un día.

-Aquella pequeña cabaña abandonada cerca de la playa, donde hace muchos años atrás había sido olvidada por los dueños, había sido escogida como el lugar predilecto para albergar lo que estaba a punto de acaecer.

Un enorme resplandor lila salió de aquellas pequeñas ventanas y así repentinamente desapareció.

Miraba con enorme satisfacción el logro obtenido…Todo había salido según sus planes. Pareciera como el universo mismo lo apoyase en su enorme locura de caos y destrucción.

Aquellos cuatro pares de ojos se posaban en él con enorme curiosidad y al mismo tiempo, había en esas meticulosas miradas una sensación de intimidación total.-

**Baldo: **Bienvenidos sean todos… El momento de la venganza ha llegado.


	43. Capítulo 93

**Capítulo 93: Juego de Tres**

-Una semana entera se les fue de la mano en tratar de acoplarse a su nueva pareja de combate, y pese a que fue duro, lo habían conseguido y se sentían enormemente satisfechos con tal logro. Ahora simplemente tenían que perfeccionar la técnica para no dejar ningún hueco en su nueva alianza.

Y aunque el seguir entrenando, hubiera sido la perfecta elección, tenían que tomarse un descanso o terminarían empeorando en vez de mejorar.

El domingo por la mañana todos estaban preparados para salir hacia las montañas. Allá les aguardaba una cómoda cabaña que les permitiría descansar unos días. Llevaban consigo todo lo necesario para sobrevivir esos días bajo la mano de la madre naturaleza.

Ya habían llegado a su destino final, instalándose en la cabaña de inmediato. Y ya cuando el medio día llegó, ya todo estaba en orden y los chicos simplemente se limitaban a recorrer los alrededores.-

**Yuna: **Por fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad…

**Tsukishiro:** El aire fresco no nos caerá nada mal.

**Blake: **¿Y hacia a dónde vamos Tsukishiro? –mirando al chico que traía el mapa del lugar.-

**Tsukishiro:** Cerca de aquí hay una hermosa laguna de agua cristalina…Así que iremos hacia allá.

**Izumi: **n_n Un sitio más que perfecto para descansar y pasarla bien…

**Tyson: **U¬_¬ ¿Ya casi llegamos? Tenemos más de una hora caminando.

**Ray:** ¬_¬ Llevamos quince minutos caminando Tyson…

**Kenny: **¡Dizzy, Dizzy! T_T

**Max:** ¿Qué sucede jefe?

**Kenny:** La batería se mi lap se descargó.

**Anne: **Ésta ha sido una buena idea… Por fin podremos tomarnos un descanso, ¿no te parece así Janaan?

**Kai:**-continuaba caminando sin prestar atención a los demás- (No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo en excursiones a la montaña…).

**Blake:**-viendo a Izumi de soslayo- Andando…Tenemos que ganarle a este par.

**Izumi:** U¬_¬ Yuna y Tsuki, ¿eh? Seamos los primeros…

**Yuna:** En sus sueños…

-Y antes de que pudieran siquiera pensarlo, aquel par ya se habían marchado, corriendo a enorme velocidad, dejando detrás suyo una gran cantidad de polvo.-

**Izumi/Blake:** UO_O Están muy enérgicos esos dos.

**Tyson: **¿Jefe, qué le pusiste al jugo de naranja de esta mañana…?

**Kenny:** ¬_¬

**Ray:** Es bueno ver que son tan animados.

**Max:** ¿Siempre son así?

**Izumi/Blake:** Ah…sí…

**Kai:**-mirando de reojo a Izumi- (…Si tan siquiera te vieras a ti misma…).

-Después de tanta lentitud en los pasos y de enormes quejas, especialmente por parte de Tyson, llegaron al lugar establecido.

El lago era realmente bello; sus aguas cristalinas reflejaban a la perfección las enormes y blancas nubes que cruzaban el cielo. Era evidente la cantidad de variadas criaturas marinas que le daban mucha más vitalidad a aquel maravilloso sitio escondido entre montañas.

Descansaron recostados sobre el verde pasto, mientras el refrescante viento movía sus mechones de cabello y les transmitía una enorme paz.

Las chicas habían decidido meterse al lago, por lo que simplemente se quitaron los zapatos y se doblaron sus pantalones para no mojarlos. Jugaban lanzándose agua una contra la otra, al tiempo que sentían la fría sensación del agua sobre su piel.

Loa chicos simplemente se limitaban a verlas, especialmente un par de miradas resaltaban sobre las demás.-

**Kai: **(…Siempre divirtiéndose con las cosas más simples…Supongo que jamás podré cambiar eso en ella…Aunque tampoco es como si me molestara).

**Blake: **(…Supongo que nunca dejarán de comportarse como niñas ese par…-suspira- No hay duda que las dos son tal para cual…).

-Las chicas los llamaron a jugar con ellas, pero éstos prefirieron permanecer secos, por lo que ellas continuaron en su propio mundo.

Y la hora de retornar a la cabaña, había llegado al fin…Ya la tarde pintaba el cielo de bellos colores que iban desde el escarlata hasta el amarillo.

El momento de preparar la cena realmente fue divertido, especialmente porque dicha tarea quedó en manos de los chicos, quienes después de demasiadas complicaciones y un espantoso desastre en la cocina, terminaron preparando emparedados de mantequilla de maní, otros de mermelada y unos cuantos de mimbre.

Todos sentados a la mesa degustaban los emparedados con un poco de leche.-

**Izumi:**-comiendo gustosa un emparedado de crema de maní- Umm… Rico…. n_n

**Anne: **Los de mermelada no están para nada malos.

**Janaan: **Los de mimbre realmente valen la pena…

**Yuna: **Realmente son más inútiles de lo que pensé… -viendo a los chicos con una mirada inquisidora.-

**Chicos:** O_O

**Izumi:** Oh vamos Yuna…Al menos prepararon algo al final.

**Anne: **Y que sea algo que cualquier niño de primaria sepa hacer…

**Janaan: **No les quita méritos…

**Chicos:** U-_-

**Yuna: **Conste que yo no fui la que les dijo cosas tan feas…. u_u

**Izumi: **-observando las caras de los chicos- Vamos, cenemos, están ricos… Mejor coman antes de que nosotras no los terminemos todos.

**Tyson: **U-_- Está bien…-tomando un sándwich.-

**Ray: **-_- Creo que no podemos quedarnos sin cenar nada.

**Tsukishiro: **-suspira- Denme uno de mimbre.

**Blake:** Que sean dos…-Y Yuna les pasa a ambos sus sándwichs.-

-Y como era costumbre, Kai se levantó sin siquiera decir nada y simplemente subió escaleras arriba para dirigirse a su cuarto.-

**Kenny:** Y esto es todos los días.

**Tyson:** Ya se le pasará.

**Ray: **Siempre se le baja el enojo.

**Max: **¬_¬ Males de amor después de todo.

**Blake:**-dándole una mordida a su cena- (No debería ser tan infantil…Mira que hacer este tipo de escenitas frente a ella solamente para que vaya a verte… Hmp… Madura Kai).

**Izumi: **(…Este viaje de placer se ha tornado…un vieja de tortura emocional….u.u).

-Entre juegos y charlas, las horas se fueron rápidas y ya cuando se percataron de la hora, había llegado el momento de irse a dormir. Y sin más preámbulos, ya todos se encontraban en el mundo de los sueños.

El sonido del agua, delataba la intromisión de un ser externo a la fría comodidad de aquellas tranquilas aguas.

Su esbelta y torneada silueta bajo la pálida luz de luna, simplemente la hacían ver mucho más agraciada…Su larga cabellera brillaba con enorme fervor bajo aquella redonda luna de media noche.

Su vestimenta, constaba de un traje de baño de dos piezas…Negro con porciones en rojo.

Salió de aquel acogedor baño nocturno, percatándose de su actual espectador.-

**Blake: **Escuché un ruido, así que bajé a ver qué pasaba y sorpresa… Zafir abandonando la cabaña para venir a nadar al lago.

**Zafir: **No se puede desperdiciar un escenario tan fantástico como éste…-mirando a su alrededor- No puedo evitarlo, mi naturaleza me llama cuando me encuentro en territorios como éstos.

**Blake: **Será mejor que regreses… Debes dejarla descansar como es debido.

**Zafir: **Hmp… Curioso escenarios… Los dos peleando por el afecto de una misma chica.

**Blake: **No viene al caso tus comentarios Zafir…-observándola directamente a los ojos.-

**Zafir:**-jugando con su cabello- Yo podría quitarte a Kai de encima si es lo que quieres. Después de todo…él se enamorará de quien posea a Ou…sin importar nada… Digamos que es como un destino predeterminado el suyo…

**Blake: **Deja de decir eso…-metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos- No me interesa obtener nada por tus métodos.

**Zafir: **Cómo quieras entonces Blake…-queda frente a él- Hacen tan bella pareja ustedes dos.

**Blake:** ¿A qué debo tanto interés a que quieras que yo me quede con Izumi? No lo dejaste del todo claro aquel día.

**Zafir: **Las bestias bits…también…conocemos de sentimientos…

**Blake: **¿Obsesionada con algún humano…o…?

**Zafir: **Podría decirse…que…se trató de un amor imposible en un principio… Y después, en un capricho por cumplir.

**Blake: **Para ser un espíritu sagrado, eres de lo más extraño.

**Zafir: **Así suele pasar…

**Baldo:** Será mejor que te cubras del frío nocturno…-quitándose su chaqueta y colocándola sobre sus hombros- Es el cuerpo de Izumi el que usas para manifestarte.

**Zafir: **Demasiado caballerosidad de tu parte… Aunque no me sorprende…siempre has sido así…

**Blake:** ¿Cómo es que…?

**Zafir:** Soy la bestia bit de Izumi, aunque haya estado bajo el control de Ou…También sé de ella…y de los sentimientos que…aún te guarda.

**Blake: **Dejemos de hablar de esos temas, ¿quieres? Ya es demasiado tarde para ponerme a pensar en sentimientos.

**Zafir: **-abrochándose la chaqueta- Si dices todo esto…es porque ya sientes…que la perdiste para siempre…-da media vuelta y se va corriendo sin decir más.-

**Blake:** ¡Oye, espera! –saliendo detrás de ella- ¡No es momento para que estés corriendo por este sitio! –gritándoselo- ¡Detente Zafir! –corriendo rápidamente para alcanzarla- ¡Vamos, detente! –tomándola por el brazo y haciendo que cesara de golpe- Te dije que dejarás de hacer este tipo de cosas…

**Zafir: **Vete de aquí… Hay algo muy extraño en este bosque…-viendo en todas direcciones- ¡Vete antes de que esto se torne peor!

**Blake: **Pero qué dices…Aquí no hay nada que atente contra nosotros de ese modo.

**Zafir: **¡Abajo!

-Ella lo empujó contra el suelo…Al principio no entendía por qué lo había hecho, pero entonces observó el suelo a su alrededor. Había enormes zanjas que los rodeaban e impedían abandonar aquella especie de confinamiento.

Se pusieron de pie y sus miradas se pusieron sobre el cielo.

Cuatro especies de sombras negras rondaban por arriba de ellos, como el buitre a un animal en agonía, a punto de perecer bajo la inclemencia de las circunstancias.

¿Qué eran aquellos espectros nocturnos que los rondaban tan de cerca?¿Habían sido ellos los causantes de crear aquellas profundas zanjas alrededor suyo?¿Era posible que esas cosas, sean lo que fueran, tener semejante poder destructivo?-

**Blake:** ¿Qué es eso…? No me digas que…

**Zafir:** Bestias bits… Unas no muy amigables.

-Y nuevamente aquellos seres embistieron contra ellos, pero en esta ocasión con mucha más fuerza que antes; ellos simplemente lograron evadir a último momento; habían estado demasiado cerca. De haber reaccionado un poco más tarde, hubieran terminado realmente heridos.

Comenzaron a correr nuevamente, tratando de perder a sus actuales e insistentes perseguidores, pero sin importar lo que hicieran, ellos continuaban tras sus pasos y pronto la paciencia habría de terminarse.

Encerrados en su trampa…Aquellas cuatro lúgubres sombras giraban a enorme celeridad alrededor suyo, mientras más cerrado se hacía aquel círculo.

Una a una se estampó contra la corteza de los árboles adyacentes…El fuerte y gélido viento era ahora el cruel verdugo que había orillado a aquellos seres a apartarse lo suficiente antes de lamentarlo de verdad.-


	44. Capítulo 94

**Capítulo 94: Luz de Media Noche**

**Blake: **Zafir.

-Y ella no respondió…Lo único que él pudo ver, fue ver cómo ella caía…Y en un movimiento rápido de su parte, evitó que ella se desvaneciera por completo.

No lo notó hasta que su mirada se alzó…Nuevamente sus ojos admiraban la serenidad y majestuosidad de aquel espíritu sagrado.

Lo estaba protegiendo, no había duda de ello…Por un momento recordó la escena en la que Izumi se vio envuelta, pero en esta ocasión, los papeles se veían enormemente cambiados. Ahora él era el que estaba siendo protegido por el delgado cuerpo de aquel dragón albino.-

**Blake: **Izumi….Izumi…-tratando de hacerla volver en sí- No es momento para que sigas desmayada…

-Y el contraataque no se hizo esperar por demasiado tiempo…Aquellos seres habrían pronto de abalanzarse contra la bestia bit que no hacía más que permanecer quieta, protegiendo a toda costa su custodiado tesoro.

El impacto siguiente siempre era mucho más potente que el anterior…El debilitamiento era ya un acto predecible.

Y la tempestad asoló los alrededores…La fría ventisca comenzó a hacer temblar cada minúsculo espacio de aquel recóndito bosque.

El lanzar ofensivas en diferentes puntos de un mismo objeto había resultado bastante bien hasta antes de que ese gélido viento apareciera.

Los ventarrones funcionaban a la perfección como un disminuyente de la potencia de cada ataque, aunque no impedía que las ofensivas cesaran por completo.-

**Blake: **Despierta Izumi, despierta…

**Izumi:**….B…Blake…-abriendo sus ojos lentamente- ¿Dónde, dónde estamos?

**Blake: **Digamos que Zafir hizo de las suyas y vino al bosque… Y en este justo momento estamos siendo atacados, por lo que podría considerarse como bestias bits.

**Izumi: **Ya veo…-poniéndose de pie.-

**Blake: **Esto se pone cada vez más feo.

**Izumi: **Ya me di cuenta… Hace frío aquí.

**Blake:** Hace frío…Además de que estás en traje de baño.

**Izumi: **¡Kia! O/O

**Blake: **u_u Cálmate.

**Izum:** -abre la chaqueta y pega el grito- ¡A esto le dices, cálmate, o sea, más provocativo que esto lo dudo!

**Blake: **Es un simple bañador de dos piezas… u_u

**Izumi: **O_O Quiero ropa de verdad…

-¿En qué momento aquel sitio albergó tan mal clima? Ya todo comenzaba a tener blanca escarcha alrededor, como si el invierno hubiera llegado un poco antes, tomando a todos por sorpresa.-

**Blake: **Esto no me agrada…Tenemos que hacer algo.

**Izumi: **Sí…Aunque Zafir es mi bestia bit…por lo que…

**Blake: **Lo sé, pero recuerda…

**Izumi:** Umm…Tengo otra…

**Blake: **Yo también ayudaré…-sacando su lanzador y su blade.-

**Izumi: **Blake…mira…

**Blake:**-observando que su blade estaba totalmente rojo- ¡Maldición! –soltándolo- Está increíblemente caliente, ¿cómo?

**Izumi: **Creo…que esas cosas…no quieren que intervenga nadie más…-mirando las siniestras sombras que impactaban una tras otra en un ciclo sin fin.-

**Blake: **Hmp… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más podrá mantenerse Zafir de este modo? No creo que el suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto.

**Izumi:** (Creo que no pierdo nada….llamándola… ¿O sí?)…Ou… Si estás ahí…por favor te pido…que nos brindes tu ayuda…

-El dragón níveo rugió ante semejante proposición…El simple pronunciar de esa deidad la descontroló por completo. Podía verse, podía sentirse…La helada tempestad se volvió más inclemente, más salvaje y peligrosa.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse de sus palabras, la orden ya había sido expedida, ahora sólo era cuestión de que la acción correspondiente se presentara.

Un pequeño punto, dorado y débilmente brillante apareció frente al dragón…Lucía indefenso, como una frágil luciérnaga en las noches de verano.

Se comprimió a sí misma, únicamente para expandirse, en una dorada y penetrante luz…Tan resplandeciente como la luz de una estrella en destrucción total…Su diámetro total llegó más allá de lo visible, devorándolo todo en un mar de brillantes y cálidas espectros de luminosidad, que eliminaban la penumbra con su enorme poder.

Aquel maravilloso y aturdidor evento dio fin, dejando únicamente la natural luz de una noche con estrellas…Ni el dragón albino ni los espíritus de las sombras estaban más, ahora solamente se encontraban ellos dos…Anonadados e incapaces de describir con palabras los eventos que se habían suscitado.

Sin mucho más que hacer allí, retornaron a casa, donde para su sorpresa, los esperaban.-

**Blake:** Chicos…

**Kenny:** Qué bueno que están aquí.

**Izumi:** ¿Por qué lo dices Kenny?

**Tyson:** Algo muy malo acaba de pasar.

**Blake:** ¿Qué sucedió?

**Ray: **El jefe acaba de recibir un correo con información bastante interesante.

**Max:** En la que le han dicho…que las ruinas que yacían sobre la hundida Isla del Diablo, han sido removidas…hace unos días atrás.

**Tyson: **Encontraron el barco con sus tripulantes desorientados y sin conocimiento de cómo es que habían abordado ese barco…Además…

**Kenny:** Se halló una antigua piedra en la cual había cuatro objetos muy valiosos.

**Blake:** ¿Y todo eso en qué nos compete?

**Yuna:** Créeme hermano, nos compete más de lo que nos gustaría.

**Izumi:** Creo que tenemos que escucharlos Blake…Para entender qué está pasando aquí.

**Blake: **Somos todos oídos.

**Tyson:** Izumi…

**Izumi:** Si me vas a preguntar de por qué vengo vestida de esta manera…Olvídalo, no te pienso contestar nada… u_u

**Tyson: **U¬_¬

**Kai:** ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió?

**Izumi:** Cuatro bestias bits nos atacaron…Crearon un enorme caos a nuestro alrededor y los frenamos con el poder de la luz… Eso es en resumen… u.u

**Blake: **Mejor hablen de una buena vez.

**Tsukishiro:** Siempre tan impaciente.

**Blake: **Quiero respuestas, no más dudas…

-Y la historia comenzó en boca de quienes vivieron en carne propia aquella aventura que era preferible borrar de sus memorias, y que sin embargo, se habían visto en la necesidad de conmemorar y relatar a sus actuales amigos.-

**Tyson:** Nosotros volvimos a mandar a esos espíritus sagrados al mundo de las tinieblas, del cual no debieron salir nunca.

**Blake: **Y quien haya robado semejante cosa, la quería para despertar a esas entidades.

**Izumi:** No me sorprende para nada que se trate de Baldo.

**Yuna:** Eso fue lo primero que supusimos.

**Max:** Aunque me sorprende que tenga conocimiento de este acontecimiento…

**Kenny:** Ya nos dimos cuenta de que con él es todo posible.

**Izumi: **Aunque…posiblemente…las cosas que nos atacaron…eran esas criaturas…

**Blake: **Podría ser una posibilidad…Además, de que todas las piezas congenian a la perfección.

**Tyson:** Esto es malo, malo en verdad… Baldo está demente.

**Anne: **Y no nos dará ni la más mínima oportunidad de que estemos por encima de él.

**Janaan: **Y el que haya hechos más aliados, sólo afirma que esto está más allá de lo que teníamos pensado.

**Max:** Sabiendo cómo son esas bestias bits…Dudo que haya tenido que rogarles demasiado para que se unieran a él.

**Ray:** El mero placer de la venganza, es suficiente incentivo para ellos.

**Izumi: **¿Creen que podamos derrotarlas como lo hicieron en ese momento?

**Kenny:** Nosotros esperemos que así sea…

**Blake:** Es bueno que esta cabaña cuente con luz eléctrica.

**Izumi:** Por el momento, no podemos hacer nada…Así que es más recomendable que descansemos y ya mañana nos movilizamos para ver qué podemos hacer.

**Yuna: **Hay que terminar con ellos antes de que dé inicio el campeonato mundial.

**Tsukishiro:** O todo se pondrá realmente mal.

-Ya después de haberse despedido, todos subieron a sus cuartos respectivos…Y al parecer ella era la única que se negaba a sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Sentada sobre su cama, miraba la bella vista que tenía su ventana…Desde esa perspectiva la luna realmente se veía deslumbrante.

Alguien entró a su habitación, cerrando detrás suyo y simplemente se sentó a lado suyo sin siquiera pedir permiso alguno.-

**Izumi:** Kai…

**Kai: **Todavía no te has cambiado.

**Izumi:** No vi la necesidad… Al menos no tengo una prisa realmente grande por hacerlo.

**Kai:** ¿Cómo es que se deshicieron de esas bestias bits?

**Izumi:** Zafir ayudó…y Ou hizo el resto.

**Kai:** ¿Ou, has dicho? –viéndola de soslayo.-

**Izumi: **-volteándolo a ver a la cara.- Zafir estaba comenzando a debilitarse…Entonces, le pedí ayuda a Ou…Y no esperaba que oyera mi plegaria de auxilio… Apareció como un pequeño punto de luz y repentinamente se expandió, llenándolo todo con luz…Alejando a esas bestias bits.

**Kai: **Ahora lo comprendo mejor.

**Izumi: **Y así fue cómo pasó todo…

**Kai:** Y supongo que fue culpa de Zafir…que terminaras en bañador, ¿no es verdad?

**Izumi:** O/O –cerrándose a no más poder la chamarra- No me veas… u/u

**Kai: **Yo no he visto nada…

**Izumi:**-suspira de alivio- Menos mal… (Aunque la traía cerrada, así que de igual modo no hubiera visto nada….).

**Kai: **Ya me di cuenta de que no te gustan los trajes de baños.

**Izumi: **Nunca…me han gustado cómo se ven… Por eso los prefiero de una sola pieza…Pero éste es de dos… / Mejor me cambió, sí, eso haré…-se pone de pie sobre su propia cama y salta hacia el suelo- Comodidad ante todo…

-Por un momento y por una extraña razón se olvidó por completo de que no se encontraba sola en su cuarto.

La chaqueta que llevaba puesta cayó sobre el suelo, mientras comenzaba a husmear en su maleta para sacar su ropa de dormir. Cuando por fin la encontró, se giró hacia su olvidado visitante…

Ahora la pijama le hacía compañía a la chaqueta…

Él la mirada detenidamente a la cara…Y pronto el color rojo fue el predominante en sus mejillas.

Lo que había intentado evitar, lo había hecho sin siquiera quererlo.

Él ahora observaba a la chica que tanto le fascinaba y cautivaba en bañador, en un lindo traje de baño de dos piezas que solamente la hacían ver mucho más linda. No podía negarlo, realmente se veía muy bien, tanto que en ningún momento le quitó la mirada de encima.

Ahora ambos compartían aquel lindo rubor en sus mejillas, mientras eran incapaces de mirar algo que no fuera el otro.-


	45. Capítulo 95

**Capítulo 95: Infierno Escarlata**

-Un gran silencio recorría aquella pequeña habitación, mientras la incomodidad y vergüenza se hizo presente entre ellos dos.

Ella tragó pesadamente saliva y reaccionó al fin, recogiendo velozmente la chaqueta y poniéndosela de inmediato.-

**Izumi:**-suspiro de enorme alivio- (¡Muero de la pena!).

**Kai: **O/O

**Izumi: **No sé que estaba pensando… u/u Se me olvidaba que estabas aquí…

**Kai:** ¬/¬ Ah, no te preocupes…

**Izumi:** o/o Me preocupa que digas eso… Es más fácil que me digas que me viboreaste de pies a cabeza.

**Kai:** U¬/¬ No lo hice…

**Izumi: **u_u Mentiroso… Sentí tu meticulosa mirada en mí…

**Kai: **Estabas demasiado preocupada por tu posición, que imaginaste cosas.

**Izumi: **Malo… T-T

**Kai:** U-_- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa a ti?

**Izumi: **u.u Insensible…

**Kai:** o_o ¿Insensible? ¬_¬

**Izumi: **n_n Dejemos las cosas por la paz…

**Kai:** U¬_¬

**Izumi: **-abotonándose una vez más aquella chaqueta- ¿Qué hora será? –posa su mirada en el reloj que tenía sobre su buro- Las cuatro de la mañana… U-_-

**Kai: **-se pone de pie- Si no te duermes de una buena vez, no vas a pararte.

**Izumi:** Sí, tienes razón…Mejor me duermo…

**Kai: **-clavando su mirada en ella- No sé por qué tanto drama de tu parte…-camina y se detiene con su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta- Si te ves…demasiado bien en bañador…-sale de allí, dejándola más que shockeada.-

**Izumi: **O/O (Kai diciendo cosas como ésas… No lo puedo creer… Debe de ser uno de esos sueños realistas…en los que tus mejores deseos parecen verdad…).

-Se recostó sobre su cama, mientras las palabras que él le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza de forma incansable…Como si deseara confirmar que todo había pasado realmente. Y sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras en sus labios se esbozó en una pequeña pero plena sonrisa.

Despertó, careciendo de la noción del tiempo…De lo único que estaba segura, era que verdaderamente había descansado bien y que ya se encontraba de ánimos de hacer cualquier cosa.

Después de haberse dado una ducha y cambiado, bajó al comedor, encontrando dos platos con apetitosa comida. Esto le pareció muy raro.

Se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que la otra persona que fuera a acompañarla a la comida apareciese.

Y en el justo instante que habría de hincarle el diente a la comida, él apareció, sentándose a su lado.-

**Izumi:** Kai… Dime, ¿los demás?

**Kai:** Se fueron hace como tres horas…

**Izumi:** ¿A dónde?

**Kai: **A casa.

**Izumi: **O_O ¿Y nosotros, por qué estamos aquí….solos…solitos…?

**Kai:** Porque seguías durmiendo y por más que intentaron levantarte, no pudieron…

**Izumi: **T-T

**Kai:** Y ya que todos se iban a ir…

**Izumi:** Te quedaste aquí, ¿no? (Me sorprende que Blake que no se haya quedado también).

**Kai:** Y sé que te sorprende que Blake no esté aquí…

**Izumi: **¬_¬ (Leyó mi mente…Aunque era un hecho demasiado evidente…).

**Kai: **Me dijo que te cuidara…sin importar nada…en su ausencia…U¬_¬

**Izumi:** (Ajá…Ahora se turnan para cuidarme…. .).

**Kai: **Ya que sabe que no podrás evitar meterte en problemas….como es costumbre.

**Izumi: **T-T (No confían en que no me meteré en problemas…).

**Kai: **Y en cuando termines de comer, nos iremos… Tenemos que ponernos a buscar a esas bestias bits antes de que causen estragos en la ciudad.

**Izumi: **Está bien…-comiendo lo más rápido que podía.-

**Kai:** ¬_¬ Tampoco es necesario que te atragantes….

**Izumi:** Ta bien…-comiendo como persona normal.-

-Media hora fue el tiempo que les tomó salir de aquella cabaña y tomar el camino de regreso hacia la civilización, hacia donde habrían de tomar el autobús que había de llevarlos a casa.

Caminando por aquel sendero, en total calma…No había mucho que decir y por alguna razón, ambos se sentían enormemente nerviosos de estar juntos, sin la vista de los demás sobre ellos.

Se sentían en la libertad de estar juntos y tratar temas que en otro cualquier momento podrían resultar de lo más vergonzoso, pero pese a ello, preferían callar.

Por fin llegaron a la parada, ahora era cuestión de que su transporte pasara.

Una hora entera transcurrió, y entre ellos solamente había miradas, suspiros y besos no dados. Realmente resultaba de lo más frustrante.

Hicieron la parada y subieron. Tomaron su asiente hasta el fondo. No prestaron atención a cuatro pasajeros más que iban con ellos de camino a casa.

Todo el paseo iba bien, hasta que el carro se detuvo, al parecer una llanta se habían ponchado y el chofer había bajado para arreglarla.-

**Izumi:** ¡Qué suerte la nuestra! Mira que poncharse un neumático.

**Kai: **Al menos trae repuesto o nos quedaríamos varados.

**Izumi:** Sí, menos mal…

-Y nuevamente el camión comenzó a moverse…Ellos se sintieron aliviados, su mala fortuna parecía haberse esfumado ya. Y entonces lo escucharon…Alguien gritaba, ¡Deténganse! Y esto fue algo que realmente los sacó de onda. Miraron por la ventana, el chofer se había quedado muy atrás, corriendo inútilmente por alcanzar su vehículo, el cual no sólo ya había sido arreglado, sino que también se manejaba solo o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

Fue en ese justo instante, que sus miradas se concentraron en esos cuatro chicos…Una chica y tres varones…Todos cómodos en sus asientos, totalmente tranquilos ante aquel macabro evento.-

**Izumi: **¿Qué significa todo esto?¿Cómo es posible que este autobús se esté manejando solo?

**Kai: **No lo sé…Pero tenemos que bajarnos de aquí, a como dé lugar…-se pone de pie, tomándola a ella por la muñeca- No tenemos tiempo para estar razonando acerca de esto.

**Izumi: **-asiente- Vámonos Kai…

-No dieron ni siquiera dos pasos antes de ver un obstáculo en el camino…

Los chicos que durante todo el recorrido habían permanecido callados y sumamente tranquilos, por fin dieron señas de vida.

Ellos impedían que Kai e Izumi pudieran avanzar…Y si eso no era lo suficientemente raro, aquellas gélidas e intimidadoras miradas terminaban de complementar aquel cuadro de locura.

La chica de cabellera intensamente pelirroja… El joven de cabello peli azul… El chico de cabello verde…Y el último, de cabellos dorados….Todos no sólo compartían la misma intensa tonalidad ámbar de ojos, sino que también, llevaban consigo uniformes negros; los chicos lucían un saco y pantalón de vestir, mientras que el único integrante femenino, llevaba puesto un pequeño saco acompañado de una falda. Los zapatos de vestir, no podían hacerse esperar. Cada uno con un color distintivo que adornaba las orillas de sus mangas y cuellos…Cada tonalidad equivalía a la tonalidad de su cabellera.-

**Izumi:** Déjennos pasar…

**Kai: **Háganse a un lado, ahora…

-Ninguno de ellos se movió y simplemente, en el rostro del peliazul se esbozó una lúgubre sonrisa de enorme regocijo.

Kai simplemente perdió la paciencia y pasó entre ellos, empujando al aparente líder. Sin embargo, esto no pareció molestarlo.

Llegaron hasta la cabina del conductor y vieron cómo el volante se manejaba solo, sin la necesidad de un auxiliar humano.

Las puertas estaban cerradas y pese a que intentaron abrirlas por el método que se les ocurrió, éstas no cedieron. Estaban encerrados con esos maniáticos y no parecía haber manera de salir de allí.-

**Izumi: **Esto parece escena de película de terror…

**Kai:** Y nosotros somos las víctimas de la historia…

**Izumi: **¡Ustedes, déjennos salir! –girándose bruscamente hacia aquellos chicos.-

-El chico de pelo azul se giró hacia ella.-

**¿?1: **Niña molesta… Vaya que los humanos son insolentes…Tratar seres como nosotros como cualquier cosa…

**Kai: **Podría equivocarme….pero… ¿ustedes son esas bestias bits? Las que nos atacaron hace aproximadamente dos años atrás.

**¿?1: **Alguien amablemente nos ha liberado y sacado de aquel molesto encierro…Ahora el mundo entero es nuestro patio de juego y los humanos, viles piezas de ajedrez que pueden ser sacrificadas sin la menor de las preocupaciones.

**Izumi: **Hmp…No me sorprende que te lleves bien con ese demente.

**Kai: **Al ser el que hablas por el grupo…debes de ser el líder… El dragón.

**¿?1: **Llámame Ryu… Y aquí están mis compañeros…Saku, el fénix…Yakko el tigre y Gen, la tortuga…

**Saku: **Hola guardián de Suzaku.

**Yakko: **Acompañada de una nueva visita…En aquel momento no estaban estos chicos con ellos.

**Gen: **Es cierto.

**Ryu:** Deben de ser los Guerreros…Después de todos, ellos aparecieron mucho después que nosotros.

**Izumi: **Ya sé lo que pretenden, pero no lo lograrán.

**Ryu:** La última vez, ese molesto dragón y esa ave…interfirieron…Pero ahora no cuentas con tanta suerte.

**Kai: **-ya con el lanzador listo- Esta vez también terminará en derrota su aparición.

**Ryu: **No con el poder que tenemos… En esta ocasión ya no requerimos del poder del dragón dorado…para renacer…

**Kai: **Así que Baldo hizo su acto caritativo, dándoles a ustedes parte de su poder…Hmp.

**Ryu: **Mírense, están solos…Dos contra nosotros…Injusto, ¿pero qué se le puede hacer? Ustedes serán los primeros en caer.

**Saku:** Quiero divertirme con la chica…-sonriendo burlonamente.-

**Kai:**-colocándose frente a ella- Yo seré tu oponente, no ella.

**Saku: **Entonces terminaré contigo, antes de ir por ella…

**Gen: **Después de todo, ella fue la que invocó a ese monstruo de luz.

**Yakko: **Ése que debilitó nuestros poderes…

**Ryu:** Hay que destruir la fuente de todo mal…-atravesándola con la mirada- Qué pena, eras una criatura un tanto interesante… Pero hay que hacer sacrificios de vez en cuando.

-Los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron en él…Los cerró y abrió con enorme rapidez…No había olvidado el poder sobrenatural que esas criaturas guardaban consigo y ahora era testigo de éstos.

Salió lanzado hacia la cabina, estrellándose contra ella, quien se encontraba detrás suyo…Ella había recibido completamente el impacto.-

**Kai:** Izumi…-viéndola de soslayo- Lo…siento…

**Izumi:** E-Estoy bien…-sonriendo fugazmente- Lo importante es que tú estés bien.

**Kai: **Tonta, no es el momento de buenas acciones… No con ellos…-poniéndose de pie y fijando su mirada en la chica.-

**Saku: **Lindo, pero debe terminar…-mostrando un semblante bastante turbador.-

-El movimiento cesó, el camión había parado al fin…Lo que tampoco podría considerarse como una buena señal.

Sintieron la temperatura del lugar subir precipitadamente…Vieron el origen de aquel desequilibrio termodinámico…

¿Cómo era posible que apareciera el fuego prácticamente de la nada?¿Cómo se explicaban ellos que en el instante en que aquel infierno de flamas apareció, aquellos seres se dieron por desaparecidos de aquel autobús?

Jamás pensaron que las llamas comenzarían a consumir todo a tal celeridad: tenían que salir, sin importar nada.-

**Izumi: **Nos han atrapado aquí…-tapándose boca y nariz para evitar que una cantidad grande humo entrara por ambos orificios.-

**Kai: **¡Dranzer!

-Lanzó su blade, golpeando con enorme fuerza la puerta…Golpe tras golpe…Cada uno provocaba mucho más daño que el anterior. El tiempo estaba en contra, dentro de muy poco, ese camión no sería más que pedazos de chatarra, producto de la enorme explosión que el fuego provocaría al encontrarse con calentar demasiado el motor.

Mientras su blade continuaba en aquella desesperante lucha por destruir la puerta, él se giró hacia ella y usó su propia bufanda para cubrir la boca y nariz de ella.-

**Izumi:** Pero Kai… Tú…

**Kai: **Descuida… Después de todo, debo evitar ponerte en riesgo…Aunque ahora estemos en semejante apuro.

**Izumi: **Kai…-saca si blade la de bolsa- Esto…no puede ser verdad…

**Kai:** ¿Qué…sucede?

**Izumi:** Mira…-mostrándole que no aparecía la figura de Zafir en su blade- Esto no puede ser bueno, ¿no es así?

**Kai: **Yo te sacaré de ésta…

-Rápidamente todo comenzaba a reducirse en piezas pequeñas y negras…El espacio que ellos tenían para moverse se hacía más y más pequeño.

Pese a que Dranzer llevaba avances considerados sobre aquella puerta metálica, no eran lo suficientemente buenos como para lograr que ese objeto cayera de una simple patada.

El humo era asfixiante y pese a que trataba de respirar la menor cantidad posible de ese mortal humo, no podía evitar que lentamente comenzará a sentir los estragos de su osado acto.

De rodillas sobre el suelo, miraba cómo todo a su alrededor se tornaba lento…El aire empezaba a escasear y su vista empezaba a ver todo nublado…Estaba realmente mal, pero pese a su fatiga, continuaba llamando a Dranzer a seguir intentando conseguir su preciada libertad que habría da salvarles la vida.

Ella estaba detrás suyo…No sintió en qué momento ella lo recostó contra su pecho.

Usó aquella bufanda para minimizar la entrada de ese negro humo, al tiempo que lo estrechaba de forma cariñosa entre sus brazos. Sabía lo que podía pasar de no escapar a tiempo y por ninguna razón quería apartarse de él ni un solo segundo.

En la angustia del perecimiento humano se puede encontrar calma y confort. Cuando se conocen las consecuencias de un acto determinado, ya no temes más por lo que pasará, temes más porque todo salga como se tenía planeado.

Sonreía mientras su mirada se perdía en la de él… Estando a su lado no había nada por qué temer…No estaba sola, estaba al lado del ser que más necesitaba tener a su lado. A su lado jamás experimentó el sentimiento que sus enemigos intentaron inútilmente infundirle. El único pavor era no volverle a ver, no volver a escuchar su voz pronunciando tan sencillas palabras que la hacían estremecer y que la hacían desear jamás apartarse de su lado para que ese mágico sentimiento nunca se desvaneciera de su corazón y su mente.

Posó sus labios contra los de él…Ya no había manera de protegerse contra aquel humo que aniquilaba de forma lenta y cruel la vida humana… ¿Por qué desperdiciar un instante, por más tormentoso que éste pareciese, para privarse del único consuelo que habría de unirlos por última ocasión?

Lo besó con dulzura, gentileza e inmenso amor… En circunstancias de muerte, los verdaderos sentimientos humanos afloran…Tornan al hombre más humano, más sincero, más honesto consigo mismo y el resto.

No había más prisa, había que disfrutar cada bendito segundo como si fuera el último de sus jóvenes existencias. Demostrándose en cada respiro, la añoranza que el uno tenía del otro, exhibiendo una vez más, aquel intenso sentimiento denominado por todos, como amor.-


	46. Capítulo 96

**Capítulo 96: Ou**

-Las llamas intensamente doradas emergieron entre aquellas llamas ordinarias, tan propias del mundo humano, arrasándolo todo en un santiamén. Transformando la destrucción en salvación.

Esas mismas flamas ámbar los cubrieron, formando una barrera esférica entre ellos y el mundo externo, el mundo que amenazaba con borrar sus existencias del plano terrenal.

Dentro de aquel maravilloso escudo, el aire era respirable, carente de contaminación, incluso, no se sentía la alta temperatura de la cual habían sido víctimas hasta ese momento.

Ambos se dieron cuenta del evento poco inusual que acontecía en sus vidas y que ahora resultaba ser la única llave de su salvación. Admiraban cómo era que aquellas llamas doradas los resguardaban de las violentas llamaradas que acababan a cada instante aquella estructura metálica.-

**Izumi: **Esto…es algo que no puedo creer…

**Kai: **¿Llamas doradas, de dónde, cómo?

**Izumi: **Umm…No sé…Pero nos han salvado…

**Kai: **Fue….bastante…

**Izumi:**-observándolo detenidamente- ¿Mm?

**Kai:**…Bueno…-desviando su mirada.-

**Izumi:**-sonriéndole alegremente- Pensé de alguna manera…que éste podría ser nuestro final y no me gustaría irme…sin volver…a besarte…. n/n Es algo que disfruto más que jugar beyblade o que enfrentarme contra ti en un duelo…

**Kai:**-se ruboriza ligeramente por su comentario- Ya…entendí…

**Izumi: **Tengo curiosidad….-extendiendo su mano hacia aquel capullo de llamas- No…queman…-mirando su mano intacta- Vaya.

**Kai: **-apartándose de su lado ligeramente- Llamas que no queman…-tocando con cautela aquellas flamas- Es cierto…No se siente nada.

**Izumi: **¿Oyes eso?

**Kai:** Suena como si fuera…Dranzer… ¿Pero qué haría fuera de blade?

**Izumi:** Umm…Bueno, a mí me pareció escuchar a otro ser que no era Dranzer…

-La esfera que les protegía se reventó como una pequeña burbuja de jabón ante el menor de los roces.

Sus ojos quedaron totalmente abiertos, la sorpresa que les aguardaba ni siquiera ellos la tenían prevista.

El incendio no era más que un desesperante recuerdo del ayer…Ahora solamente quedaban escombros alrededor…Ya no había techo sobre sus cabezas y las puertas de salida y entrada, habían sido derrocadas.

Se pusieron de pie y admiraron mejor lo que estaba pasando.

Del cielo descendían plumas escarlatas, todas cayendo siempre sobre un único punto, ellos dos.

Miraron por curiosidad hacia arriba y entonces lo vieron con enorme claridad.

El ave de fuego, el legendario fénix que ha inspirado múltiples leyendas en la historia del hombre, surcaba los cielos con enorme regocijo, había encontrado su más preciado tesoro.

No volaría más solo, ahora su soledad quedaría disipada con la aparición de su antigua pareja…Su complemento, el ser exacto que lo hacía uno consigo mismo.

De apariencia grácil, con un delgado cuello y pico fino…Sus ojos de una tonalidad verde aguamarina…De patas igualmente menudas. Y si su belleza sola no fuera suficiente, en su pecho, alas y su estética cabeza, residían adornos dorados, con bellas esmeraldas que resaltaban dentro de aquel mar de despampanantes plumas carmín.

Sus dos largas colas, llenas de algunas plumas doradas, acentuaban más su mítica naturaleza de fuego.-

**Izumi:** Ella…debe de ser Ou…

**Kai: **Así que ésa fue la razón por la que Dranzer…salió de su blade.

**Izumi: **Por lo visto, ese par…nos ayudaron a salir de este enorme apuro…

**Kai: **Les debemos estar aquí…-mirándola de soslayo.-

**Izumi:**-posando su mirar en él- Solos hacen cosas asombrosas…pero juntos…pueden hacer lo imposible…

**Kai:** Izumi…-quedando cara a cara.-

**Izumi: **¿Qué…sucede…?

-Él agachó ligeramente la mirada por la pena que sentía al pensar en lo que iba a decirle.-

**Kai:**-mirándola directamente a los ojos-…Ah…quiero…Bueno…

**Izumi:** ¿Qué sucede Kai?

**Kai: **Yo…quiero…-tragando saliva pesadamente- Quiero que…

**Izumi: **n_n Kai…

**Kai: **¡SÉ MI NOVIA…UNA VEZ MÁS!

-Inmediatamente después de que dijo eso, agachó totalmente su mirada…El rubor que cubría sus mejillas se tornó mucho más intenso de lo que esperaba y jamás esperó que semejante sensación de vergüenza lo invadiera de pies a cabeza.

Su corazón latía como loco, como si el ritmo natural de su marcha se hubiera esfumado.-

**Izumi: **Kai…-tomando su mentón con cariño para que lo viera a la cara- Estaba esperando a que…me lo pidieras…como una muestra…de que realmente te importan mis sentimientos…Y que verdaderamente sabes lo que quieres….

**Kai:**-abriendo sus ojos por la enorme sorpresa de sus palabras-…Yo…bueno…

**Izumi:**-acariciando su cabeza- La respuesta es más que obvia…-robándole un pasional y largo beso- Es bueno ver…que algo bueno salió de todo esto…aparte claro está, de que no perecimos… Pero tú entiendes…-soltando una ligera carcajada.-

**Kai:**-suspira de mero alivio- Sí, definitivamente…

**Izumi: **-rodea su cuello con sus brazos- Creo que deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de ese par de tortolos…-con su mirada posada en el cielo- Tan sólo míralos, no se han apartado…Vuelan juntos…como si ahora fueran uno solo…y estuvieran completos…-retorna su mirar en él- Así como me siento…ahora…al estar contigo…

-La rodeó por la cintura, abrazándolo hacia él, mientras su mejilla rozaba con cariño la de ella. El momento de la conciliación final había llegado. Ambos podían sentirlo. El instante perfecto y justo había llegado. Y la decisión que habían tomado no la modificaría nadie más que no fueran ellos mismos.

Sus compañeros por fin cesaron su vuelo, descendiendo al lado de cada uno de ellos, mientras ellos en su propio lenguaje, manifestaban su propio sentir.

Abandonaron aquel sitio de ruinas y continuaron su camino…Caminar con una afable compañía hacia mucho más divertido y cómodo el paseo de regreso a casa.

Y aunque les dio la noche, no les molestó en lo más mínimo. Ellos estaban en su propio mundo y por ahora, el resto del mundo podía esperar.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Tyson, todos se quedaron callados…Al parecer algo malo había sucedido.-

**Izumi: **¿Por qué este silencio sepulcral?

**Tyson: **Es que…vimos en la noticias…que un autobús había sufrido un accidente…Explotando…Al parecer no hubo ningún sobreviviente.

**Max:** Y ya que ustedes venían hacia aquí…

**Ray:** Pensamos que…

**Yuna:** Se habían enfrascado en ese horrible accidente.

**Tsukishiro:** Pero es un alivio que estén bien los dos.

**Blake: **Y que ese accidente sólo haya sido una pérdida material.

**Kenny: **Ahora ya podemos estar más tranquilos.

**Izumi:** Bueno, eso depende…

**Tyson:** ¿Por qué dicen eso?

**Kai: **Porque fuimos atacador por ellos…Por las bestias bits oscuras…Han vuelto y ahora están más que dispuestos a la venganza.

**Izumi:** Y por si eso fuera poco, están con Baldo…

**Janaan: **Jamás dejará de hacerse aliados…

**Anne: **Por lo que siempre nos tendrá presionado por cualquier de sus tantos aliados.

**Izumi:** Como que ya me estoy acostumbrando a tener toda una legión del mal detrás de nosotros.

**Blake: **Y me temo que sólo podremos quitárnoslos de encima hasta que dé inicio el campeonato mundial…

**Izumi:** Y eso pone en más peligro vidas inocentes.

**Yuna:** Al final sabíamos que más de una vida inocente se pondría en riesgo en un enfrentamiento como el que estamos a punto de librar.

**Tsukishiro: **Ahora sólo debemos confiar en nosotros mismos, para poder obtener el triunfo… Mucho depende de nuestra victoria.

**Tyson:** Por lo que no nos daremos por vencidos… ¡A ganar equipo!

-Los días pasaron veloces entre entrenamientos y pequeños descansos. Las mejoras en los beyblades de cada quien tampoco se hizo esperar. Cada pequeño detalle era atendido para que nada se saliera de control.

El acoplamiento de cada pareja era realmente bueno, realmente habían logrado superar aquella enorme prueba de paciencia y afinidad grupal.

Ya cuando el tiempo se les vio encima, se percataron de que el gran día se acercaba. Restaban ahora, sólo tres días para que la gran competencia diera inicio.

Y aunque agradecieron durante todos esos días, no ser atacados por ninguno de sus numerosos rivales, tampoco los hizo sentir para nada tranquilos su ausencia, porque en cierto modo, hacía denotar que ellos también se lo estaban tomando en serio y también se estaban enfocando en mejorar o en planear alguna artimaña para lograr sus objetivos sin tanto esfuerzo.

En la casa de Max….-

**Tyson:** Vamos Jefe, muéstranos los equipos más importantes que habrán de participar.

**Kenny:** Guarden la calma…Pronto se descargará el archivo.

**Max:** Este campeonato será el mejor de todos.

**Ray:** Créeme, nadie lo va a olvidar nunca.

**Blake:** No con un psicópata como Baldo participando.

**Yuna:** ¿Ya Jefe?

**Kenny:** Bueno, aquí está la lista de los equipos completos a participar…

**Nombre del Equipo**

**Integrantes**

**Majestics**

Robert Jurgen

Oliver Polanski

Karume Hiwatari

Enrique Giancarlo

Johnny McGregor

**Saint Shields**

Ozuma

Dunga

Joseph

Mariam

**King & Queen**

King

Queen

**F-Dynasty**

Julia Fernández

Raúl Fernández

**Barthez Battalion**

Miguel Lavalier

Mathilda

Aaron

Claude

**BEGA**

Brooklyn

Dallan

Garland Siebald

Ming-Ming

Mystel

Crusher

**All Stars**

Rick

Michael

Eddy

Emily

**White Tiger X**

Lee

Kevin

Mariah

Gary

**Blitzkrieg Boys**

Tala

Daichi

Bryan

Spencer

**The Huntresses**

Vanessa Swifft

Maya Kurosawa

Susan Rinaldi

Misao Kitamura

**The Black Dragoons**

Baldo

Adler

Shen

Zhenya

**The Redeemers**

Miho

Leo

Marcus

Becca

**The Punishers**

Lance

Birger

**Looters of Tombs**

Hadar

Kadriya

Friya

Bennu

**The Angels**

Marie

Hillary

Sakura

Rose

**The chaos's shadows**

Ryu

Saku

Yakko

Gen

**G-Revolution**

Tyson

Kai

Ray

Max

**Dark Revolts**

Blake

Izumi

Tsukishiro

Yuna

**Blake:** No me imaginé…que Hillary y esas chicas…terminaran inscribiéndose en el campeonato mundial.

**Izumi:** Ya ni digas…

**Kenny: **Incluso esas bestias bits terminaron anotándose en el campeonato mundial.

**Dizzy:** Numéricamente hablando, llevamos la ventaja, no obstante, la enorme fuerza de los equipos que Baldo reunió, se iguala enormemente con la de los equipos que tenemos en total de nuestro lado.

**Yuna:** Lance también participa…

**Blake: **No iba a perder la oportunidad de enfrentarse contra Baldo.

**Anne: **Vaya, este campeonato sí es de talla mundial.

**Janaan:** Hay beyluchadores de gran talla…Todos compitiendo por el título y muy posiblemente para que Baldo no se salga con las suyas.

**Kai: **No podemos quejarnos de no tener competencia este año.

**Tyson:** Así es Kai… ¡Esto realmente está que arde! ¡Tantos desafíos, tantas victorias que nos aguardan! –con el típico fuegito en sus ojos.-

**Ray:** Incluso volveremos a ver a nuestro amigo Daichi.

**Max:** Jugando con Tala y los demás chicos.

**Tyson: **Ese chico mono y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar…

**Tsukishiro:** Será mejor preparar todo el equipaje necesario para irnos… La apertura del campeonato mundial será en New York y posteriormente viajaremos a otras partes del mundo donde se seguirán llevando las siguientes rondas.

**Tyson:** ¿A New York has dicho? Yo creí que el torneo de beyblade sería aquí, en Japón.

**Kenny:** De hecho, el campeonato quedará dividido en cinco etapas, en las cuales visitaremos cinco diferentes países… New York es la primera escala… China, Rusia, Egipto y Grecia son los otros lugares a visitar…

**Blake: **Así más vale que hagan sus maletas…Mañana por la mañana nos vamos…Ahí de ustedes si llegan tarde…Nos vemos en el aeropuerto a las 7 de la mañana.

**Tyson:** O_O Faltan tres días.

**Yuna:** Mejor no le discutas… ¬_¬ Podrías arrepentirte.

**Izumi:** Yuna tiene razón…Tú sólo dile que sí… n_n

**Tsukishiro: **Nos vemos chicos…Descansen… Créanme, les conviene llegar a la hora que Blake les dijo…

**Izumi:** Adiós… n_n

-Y de ese modo, Blake y el resto de sus compañeros de equipo salieron de allí, dejando a los G-Revolution solos.-

**Max: **Bueno, creo que debemos ponernos a empacar.

**Tyson: **-cruzándose de brazos- Estoy demasiado ansioso porque este torneo empiece… Será el mejor de todos, no hay duda… ¡Let it Rip!

-A la hora acordada los G-Revolution se presentaron en el aeropuerto. Incluso se habían tomado la molestia de cambiar su vestuario.

Kai traía puesto consigo una playera negra sin mangas y sobre ésta llevaba una playera azul claro de manga corta totalmente desabrochada. Su pantalón gris hacía juego con su cinturón negro con una brillante hebilla plateada. Llevaba puestos un par de guantes negros con pequeños fragmentos plateados en forma de rombos sobre sus nudillos. Sus zapatos negros completaban todo.

Tyson por su parte llevaba un pantalón rojo con una pequeña sección en horizontal en negro sobre sus rodillas. Una camisa amarilla con una chaqueta de manga corta igualmente carmín, com dos pequeñas bolsas en negro, una a cada lado. Sus tennis negros y aquel par de guantes negros terminaban el conjunto. Y por primera vez había cambiado los colores de su gorra siendo negra y roja en esta ocasión.

Por su parte, Max llevaba puesto un pans azul marino con líneas naranjas a los costados de cada pierna. Una playera blanca con las mangas de la misma tonalidad que dichas rayas horizontales. Un par de muñequeras naranjas y tennis del mismo color con adornos en azul marino, terminaban su vestuario.

Ray, llevaba todavía su cinta del ying y el yang alrededor de su frente, incluso su cabello seguí sujeto del mismo modo, claro que en esta ocasión, el color de aquella especie de tubo que retenía su larga cabellera, era totalmente roja. Su traje tradicional chico ahora era de un hermoso matizado de varios matices de verde, salpicadas por pequeñas tonalidades de naranja y carmín. Su pantalón era verde bandera, mientras su sus zapatos eran negros. Los guantes que llevaba consigo eran rojos sin ningún estampado sobre ellos. Y alrededor de su cintura, llevaba una cinta de color naranja, la cual a pesar de estar bien sujeta alrededor de su cintura llegaba hasta sus rodillas.-

**Tyson:**-bostezando- Sólo a Blake se le ocurre citarnos tan temprano…

**Max:** Tú eres el único que tienes sueño Tyson.

**Ray: **Nadie te mandó a jugar videojuegos hasta la madrugada mientras todos nosotros dormíamos.

**Kai:** Así que deja de quejarte.

**Anne: **Ya tendrás oportunidad de dormir cuando estemos en el avión –mirando a Tyson.-

**Kenny: **No dudo que se quede totalmente dormido…

**Tyson:** ¿Cómo que ya se están tardando, no les parece?

**Ray:** Según el reloj, apenas son las siete con dos.

**Max:** No seas tan exagerado Tyson.

**Kenny:** A dos minutos no se le puede considerar como un enorme retraso…

-Y al fin sus miradas se posaron en ellos…Ya habían llegado y se acercaban a donde ellos se encontraban.

Blake traía un pans negro y un par de playeras sin mangas, una sobre la otra. La inferior era totalmente negra, mientras que la que estaba sobre ésta, era totalmente carmín. Alrededor de su cuello descansaba un colgante negro con un pequeño colmillo blanco que pendía de éste. Sus tennis eran negros, con adornos escarlatas, incluso sus agujetas eran totalmente carmín. Un par de guantes negros, cuya parte inferior eran rojos, terminaban su atuendo.

Tsukishiro, llevaba consigo un pantalón gris, con delgadas líneas blancas verticales y líneas negras de forma horizontal. Una playera blanca bajo una chaqueta negra de dos bolsas al nivel de sus manos. Y un par de tennis negros con el borde de la suela totalmente blanca.

Yuna, por su parte llevaba puesta una playera escolar de manga larga y blanca, sobre la cual usaba un saco azul marino ajustado a su delgada figura. Era peculiar, porque bajo este saco, traía una corbata negra, que se escondía detrás de éste. Una falda de cuadros rojos y franjas horizontales y verticales negras, era lo siguiente en su vestuario, aunque resultaba tener otra especie de capa sobre esta falda, una de cuadros grises y franjas negras, igual que en la anterior. Usaba también un par de mayones grises de tela, de rayas horizontales en azul marino que le llegaban unos cuantos centímetros por arriba de sus rodillas. Su nívea cabellera yacía sujeta en dos largas colas, las cuales tenían un par de moño azul marina en cada una de éstas, dándole mucho más encanto a todo su conjunto. Sus zapatos negros terminaban su vestuario.

Izumi traía puesto un pantalón a la cadera estilo militar, con esos matices verdes que tanto gustan, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Por cinturón había escogido rodear esta zona, con una larga cinta de tela carmesí. Su blusa era más que nada una ombliguera, dejando ver aquel vientre plano, del cual parecía estar más que orgullosa; era roja y de delgados tirantes y bajo ésta, había una blusa negra de mangas largas, que carecían de la parte que se encarga de cubrir por completo los hombros, exponiendo de esa manera sus blancos y pequeños hombros. Su larga cabellera, estaba sujeta en una alta cola de caballo. Sobre su frente descansaba una banda color bermellón cuyos bordes superiores e inferiores eran negros, enmarcando aún más su mirada escarlata. Un par de arcillos de plata en ambas orejas acentuaban aún más su vestimenta. Y claro, no había que olvidarse de sus zapatos de piso, totalmente negros, los cuales tenían cierto parecido con los zapatos usados en ballet, exceptuando claro está, aquellos listones que rodean ambas piernas.-

**Tyson:** Chicas, se ven realmente bien.

**Yuna: **n_n Por supuesto… Nosotras siempre nos vemos geniales…Aunque gracias por el cumplido. Debo de admitir que ustedes tampoco se ven nada mal.

**Blake: **Y es bueno ver que llegaron justo a tiempo.

**Izumi:**-mirando a Kai mientras se esboza una sonrisa en sus labios- Nuestro vuelo saldrá en quince minutos, es mejor que vayamos de una buena vez a abordarlo.

**Janaan:** Andando chicos entonces.

-Todos avanzaron, dejando atrás a aquella peculiar pareja de beyluchadores.-

**Kai: **Te ves…muy bien.

**Izumi:** n/n Tú también Kai.

**Kai: **Mejor vámonos o terminaremos perdiendo el vuelo.

**Izumi:** Está bien…-entrelazando su mano con la de él- Pero tú te sientas conmigo en el vuelo.

**Kai: **Tampoco es como si fuera a permitir que te sentaras al lado de alguien más…-sonriendo burlón- No cuando vienes vestida de tal modo.

**Izumi: **O/O

-El vuelo despegó sin el menor de los inconvenientes…Pronto habrían de llegar a la primera escala de su escarpado trayecto, en donde la mayor de sus aventuras dará inicio. Donde no saben qué peligros y qué nuevos retos a vencer hallarán.

El momento de actuar habría de llegar, ya no había lugar para dudas absurdas ni remordimientos. La batalla final se acercaba y con ella enormes posibilidades de fracaso y al mismo tiempo, pequeñas chispas de esperanza…Todo convergiendo en un único anhelo…la salvación de todos.-


	47. Capítulo 97

**Capítulo 97: New York**

-Después de largas horas de viaje, por fin arribaron a la ciudad prometida y sin perder el tiempo, se desplazaron hacia el distrito de Manhattan, cede de la inauguración del Cuarto Campeonato Mundial.

Manhattan era el distrito más denso de la Ciudad de New York, hogar de la mayoría de rascacielos de la ciudad, así como también del Central Park. Este distrito es el centro financiero de la ciudad y ubica a los cuarteles generales de muchas corporaciones importantes como la ONU, además de importantes universidades.

Ahora, era cuestión de llegar a la región específica de dicho distrito, es decir, a Midtown Manhattan, situada en el centro de la isla del mismo nombre.-

**Kenny:** Vaya, no esperaba que terminaríamos llegando hasta Midtown, Manhattan.

**Max:** Pero lo logramos al fin…Aunque…-mirando los enormes rascacielos- No entiendo dónde podrá llevarse a cabo el campeonato mundial.

**Blake: ** Al parecer hicieron una que otra remodelación cerca de donde se ubica el Empire State Building…Por lo que tomaremos la ubicación de este edificio, para llegar al lugar.

**Izumi: **Ummm…. Vaya…Pues mejor sigamos, es mejor que lleguemos allí de una vez...Ya estoy cansada de andar y andar…. U-_-

**Yuna: **Ni me lo digas…

**Tsukishiro: **¿Esos de allí no son los All Stars?

**Max:** Sí…Son ellos… Michael, Emily, Eddy y Rick…-mirando a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo que venían hacia ellos.-

**Tyson: **¡Chicos, por aquí!

**Ray:** ¡Por fin los vemos chicos!

**Michael: **Ustedes sin duda han sido el último equipo en llegar.

**Kenny:** ¿En serio?

**Eddy:** Al parecer este campeonato mundial será grande… Hay muchos chicos muy buenos compitiendo por el título.

**Emily:** Y al parecer ustedes apenas van a ir a ver el bey estadio que recién acaban de inaugurar.

**Rick: **Y por lo visto ustedes también han decidido participar…-mirando a Blake y los chicos.-

**Blake:** Siempre es bueno hacer cosas nuevas para variar.

**Yuna:** Y ya que Baldo también tiene pensado participar, no podemos simplemente dejar pasar la oportunidad.

**Tsukishiro:** Y no sólo ellos, también todo su séquito.

**Izumi: **Así que entre más seamos, mucho mejor.

**Blake: **Al verlos a ustedes, puedo decir que todos los equipos andan de tour turístico por Manhattan.

**Michael: **Todos parecen querer visitar cada pequeño lugar de este distrito…

**Tyson: **Chicos, vamos, tenemos que confirmar nuestra participación en el campeonato.

**Emily:** Mucha suerte…

**Max:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Eddy: **Porque hay una fila que prácticamente le da la vuelta a todo el estadio…

**Tyson:** U¬_¬ Andando entonces.

-Y los All Stars estaban en toda la razón…La fila era realmente enorme, a tal punto que era difícil ver hasta dónde acababa. Y ya sin muchas más opciones, se fueron hasta el final. Y para su desgracia no parecía avanzar mucho que digamos la fila. La desesperación estaban empezando a consumirlos, especialmente a cierto chico de gorra.-

**Tyson: **¡No se dan cuenta de que el campeón mundial está aquí! –se cruza de brazos todo ofendido- ¿Cómo es posible que le den semejante trato al actual y tricampeón mundial?

**Blake:** U¬_¬ Ahí va de nuevo… Ya que alguien lo venza, en serio…

**Yuna: **Ummm… Qué curioso.

**Izumi:**-saliendo de su aburrimiento- ¿Por qué lo dices Yuna?

**Yuna:** Ya sé que los hombres cuando de deportes se tratan son de lo más machistas, pero…En toda esta fila no hay ni una sola chica… Sólo hay puros equipos conformados por niños…-sonriendo burlonamente- Tengo una idea de cómo avanzar más rápido sin mucho esfuerzo.

**Izumi:** U¬_¬ Ummm…. UO_O No me digas que tú…

**Janaan: **¿Qué…planea hacer?

**Izumi: **Yo no qui….-y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, simplemente era jalada por Yuna, hacia el siguiente grupo de chicos más cercanos.-

**Izumi:** o_o Ahhh…Yuna…

**Yuna: **¡Hola chicos! n_n

**Chico#1: **¿Umm? ¿Qué sucede? –mirando un tanto confundido al par de chicas.-

**Yuna:** Es que…es que…me preguntaba…-mirándolos de forma dulce, mientras sus ojos brillaban enormemente- Es que…me preguntaba si nos podían hacer un enorme favor.

**Chico#2: **-sonrojándose al ver a una chica tan linda- Ja…Ja… ¿En qué las podemos ayudar?

**Yuna: **-poniendo expresión triste, mientras una pequeña lágrima descendía por sus mejillas- Verán…Mis amigas y yo…hemos venido desde Japón…El viaje ha sido largo y cansado…Realmente nos sentimos fatal…Nuestros frágiles cuerpos ya no soportan este cruel modo de vida… Y esperar en esta eterna fila…es demasiado para nosotras…-sacando un pañuelo para secarse sus lágrimas- Es por eso que…-mirándolos tiernamente.-

**Chico#3: **Dígannos…-conmovido por sus palabras- Se ve que han sufrido demasiado…

**Yuna:** Me preguntaba…si ustedes…serían….tan amables de permitirnos avanzar a la fila, para salir de aquí lo antes posible…y podamos de ese modo descansar y prepararnos para el campeonato mundial… Pero…sólo si quieren y pueden… No deseamos obligarlos a nada.

**Izumi:** (UO_O Se me había olvidado…lo manipuladora que puede llegar a ser…).

**Chico#4: **¡Oh, por supuesto…! Chicas tan hermosas y frágiles como ustedes no deberían pasar por cosas incómodas como éstas…

**Yuna:** ¿Entonces eso es un sí? –sonriéndole ampliamente.-

**Chicos:** n_n ¡Por supuesto, todo por complacer a unas fervientes jugadoras de beyblade!

**Yuna:** Oh, estoy tan agradecida con todos ustedes… Han sido tan buenos, tan bondadosos…

**Chico#1:** Disculpe señorita…¿esos chicos vienen con ustedes?

**Yuna:** Sí… Ellos son, como decirlo…Nuestros chaperones… Ya saben, cargan el equipaje y nos facilitan todo… n_n

**Chico#2:** ¡Qué afortunados son de trabajar con un par de señoritas como ustedes dos!

**Yuna: **Eslo mismo que les digo, pero no aprecian todo lo que hacemos por ellos.

**Chico#2:** ¿Oigan, ése no es el actual campeón mundial?

**Chico#4:** Sí, sí es… Vaya, hasta él ayuda a chicas como ustedes… Tiene un gran corazón.

**Yuna/Izumi:** Así es… n_n

**Chico#1: **Creo que todavía podemos hacer algo por ustedes dos.

**Izumi:** ¿En serio?

**Chico#1:**-asiente- Sólo esperen un poco…

-Y diez minutos después… Ya se encontraban dentro de aquel imponente bey estadio, listos para ir a la recepción, donde habrían de corroborar su presencia en el campeonato mundial.-

**Todos:** UO_O

**Yuna:** n_n ¿Ven?, confíen en mí… Ya hemos llegado y ni media hora hemos estado parados.

**Blake:**-a Tsuki- Te compadezco…

**Tsukishiro:** T-T

**Tyson:** UO_O Me ha impresionado…la facilidad con la que puede manipular a las personas.

**Ray: **UO_O Me pregunto si alguna vez lo hizo con nosotros.

**Izumi:** ¬_¬ Es viable…

**Janaan: **Un_n Ya veo por qué era mejor que no lo supiera…

**Yuna:** n_n Oh, vamos… No hagan preguntas tontas como ésas… Será mejor ir a confirmar nuestra participación en este campeonato mundial.

-Después de haber pasado con la recepcionista, se dirigieron hacia el interior de lo que sería el bey estadio en el cual se habría de llevar a cabo la ceremonia de inauguración; el lugar donde habrían de librarse los primeros combates de clasificación.

Admiraron a detalle el sitio; realmente era un lugar bastante amplio, incluso contaba con un sistema mecánico que permitía que el techo se desplazará, permitiendo que el cielo mismo fuera el mismo techo de aquella peculiar construcción.

En medio de aquel estadio circular, se encontraba un enorme orificio del cual aparentemente emergería el estadio en el que habrían de enfrentarse los jugadores.-

**Tyson:** No está nada mal, debo de agregar.

**Kenny: **Y por lo visto albergará a una gran cantidad de personas.

**Max: **Ya me siento impaciente por jugar, ¿ustedes no chicos?

**Ray: **Definitivamente Maxi… Al menos mañana por la noche será la ceremonia de inicio del campeonato mundial…Y los primeros combates darán comienzo.

**Janaan: **¡Qué emoción!

**Anne:** Por fin veremos un campeonato mundial de cerca…-sonriendo- Siempre los había visto desde la tele.

**Yuna: **Pues tampoco es como si nosotros tuviéramos la experiencia del mundo.

**Tsukishiro:** Es nuestro primer campeonato mundial.

**Izumi: **Así que…

**Blake: **ù_ú No tienen por qué hacer ese tipo de comentarios…-mirando a su equipo de soslayo- Hemos estado en aprietos peores y lo saben.

**Yuna: **u_u Eso no lo discuto.

**Tsukishiro: **¬_¬ Supongo que eso es algo…

**Izumi: **n_n Esperemos que toda esa experiencia sirva de algo aquí… Un_n

**Blake: **U¬_¬ Ummm

**Kai: **Tampoco es para que se preocupen de ese modo.

**Tyson: **Kai tiene toda la razón… Ustedes no tiene de qué preocuparse… Con el nivel que tienen, los que deben preocuparse, son sus contrincantes.

**Yuna: **n_n Eso es cierto.

**Tsukishiro:** Y ahí vas de vanidosa….¬_¬

**Blake:** Acostúmbrate ya Tsuki… ú_ú Ése es tu cruel destino.

**Izumi: **Un_n Pobre Tsuki.

**Blake: **Bueno, ya que hemos venido a echar un vistazo…Deberíamos irnos ya y ver el hotel en el cual nos vamos a hospedar.

**Izumi: **Ya hicimos reservaciones, ¿recuerdas?

**Blake: **U¬_¬ Hay que llevar las cosas… ¿recuerdas?

**Izumi:** Un_n Etto…Cierto.

**Yuna: **n_n Vámonos ya entonces.

**Tyson:** Y comamos algo… n_n

**Kenny:** U¬_¬ Ya comiste cuando apenas descendimos del avión.

**Tyson: **Es que esperar tanto me abrió el apetito.

**Max:** Uo_o

-Llegaron a su hotel sin el menor de los problemas…El entrar ahora parecía ser la mayor de las complicaciones, ya que una gran cantidad de medios de comunicación se encontraban entre ellos y su hotel, aguardando con ansias a cada equipo de beyblade que por allí pasara, teniendo una enorme preferencia por el equipo en el que se encontraba el actual campeón mundial.

Rápidamente todos se encontraban rodeados por camarógrafos y un sinfín de reporteros de numerosas cadenas televisivas.-

**Tyson:** UO_O Demonios…

**Blake: **ù_ú Me temía que algo como esto sucediera….

**Yuna: **Bueno, al que quieren es al campeón mundial…

**Tsukishiro:** Así que…

**Izumi:** n_n Podemos irnos de aquí sin problema alguno…

**Ray: **O_O Esto se está poniendo feo…

**Tyson:** Ah, agradezco que quieran entrevistarme… Jaja –risa nerviosa- Pero, no tengo tiempo en este momento… Tenemos que prepararnos para nuestros próximos encuentros.

**Reporteo#1: **¿Los rumores son ciertos?

**Max:** ¿Qué rumores?

**Reporteo#1:** Pues los que dicen que han formado pareja con otro equipo… Todos pensaban que trabajarían con sus propios integrantes de equipo, pero al parecer las cosas cambiaron… ¿Será acaso que su unión como equipo se ha debilitado?

**Ray:** No exactamente… Simplemente estamos conscientes que dentro de este campeonato habrá rivales de alto nivel…

**Tyson:** Y que debemos ganar sin importar nada…

**Reporteo#2: **Por lo visto aquí se encuentran sus compañeros de equipo…Los Dark Revolt, de los cuales se conoce muy poco…-acerca el micrófono a Blake- Sus fans han de estar muy sorprendidas de que un icono de la música como tú se vea inmiscuido en el mundo del beyblade… ¿Siempre le ha gustado el beyblade o fue una decisión repentina?

**Blake: **-mete sus manos en sus bolsillos- Déjenme pasar…ahora…-lanzándoles una mirada de pocos amigos, de esas que te dejan helado y temeroso.-

-Todos los reporteros se quedaron completamente callados y mágicamente se hicieron a un lado, haciendo una especie de camino para que pudiera avanzar hacia la entrada del hotel.-

**Blake:** Andando chicos… ¿O es que piensan estar todo el día contestando las preguntas de la prensa? –mirando de reojo a Tyson y los demás.-

**Izumi: **n_n Andando…

-Los Dark Revolt fueron los primeros en caminar por aquel sendero repleto de fotógrafos y reporteros molestos, seguidos casi de inmediato por los G-Revolution.

Ya estando en su cuarto respectivo los G-Revolution…-

**Tyson: **Vaya manera la de Blake de hacer retroceder a los medios…-en tono burlón.-

**Ray:** u_u Todos los reporteros se quedaron helados.

**Max: **Bueno, pero gracias a ello, estamos aquí…En este momento podríamos seguir contestando las preguntas de los medios de comunicación.

**Anne: **Eso es cierto.

**Kenny: **-prendiendo su lap- Bueno, chicos, creo que no tenemos más alternativa por el momento que disfrutar de nuestra estadía en este hotel. Todavía es temprano, por lo que pueden…-y antes de que terminara su oración, todos habían abandonado el cuarto, dejándolo totalmente solo-…Ah…chicos…

-No habían siquiera llegado a la sección donde se encontraba la piscina del hotel, cuando en su camino se toparon a quienes menos pensaban y deseaban encontrarse.-

**Tyson:** Hillary…

**Rose: **Hola G-Revolution… Qué gusto verles.

**Sakura: **Aunque claro, teníamos que encontrarnos tarde o temprano…Ya fuera de forma amistosa, como en este caso o como enemigos…en el campo de batalla.

**Hillary: **Tardaron en llegar…Hasta pensábamos que no llegarían.

**Marie: **Pero ahora nos sentimos más tranquilas… Todo este torneo promete ser una nueva experiencia para todos los involucrados.

**Tyson: **Hmp…-mirando a cada una de las chicas- Ya verán…que las salvaremos….a todas.

**Max:-**mirando especialmente a Rose- No se saldrá con las suyas sea quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto.

**Tyson: **(…En esta ocasión no te escaparás Hillary… No lo harás… Te traeré de vuelta… ¡Lo juro!).


	48. Capítulo 98

**Capítulo 98: Situaciones Vergonzosas**

-Ya se habían marchado de allí, sin embargo, la tensión todavía podía respirarse en el ambiente.-

**Tyson: **Así que ellas también se hospedaron aquí.

**Max: **Una gran cantidad de jugadores se encuentran en este hotel, aunque, claro, no son todos.

**Ray: **Y precisamente el equipo de Hillary es al que terminamos topándonos.

**Kai: **(…¿Cuántos equipos estarán hospedados aquí? ¿Será posible que ese miserable esté aquí también?).

-Siguieron avanzando, llegando rápidamente a donde se encontraba una cierta aglomeración de chicos, al parecer se estaban mirando algo un tanto interesante. Ellos se acercaron, filtrándose rápidamente hasta adelante.

Aquel saco de entrenamiento era golpeado sin piedad por su oponente, quien lanzaba poderosas patadas contra el objeto, el cual se encontraba fuertemente agarrado por alguien más. Al parecer el hecho de que una chica golpease a ese saco con semejante fuerza era lo que realmente llamaba la atención de los espectadores.-

**Tyson:** Izumi….

**Max:** Y Blake también…

**Ray:** ¿Así que no pierden el tiempo y lo invierten entrenando? –mirándolos a ambos.-

**Izumi:**-deteniéndose por completo- Es que tiene tiempo que no nos ponemos a entrenar de este modo… n_n Ya estaba perdiendo condición.

**Blake:**-soltando el costal- Y ya que queda tiempo, pues decidimos que era mucho mejor hacer un poco de ejercicio.

**Izumi: **¿Cómo que Tsuki y Yuna ya se demoraron demasiado, no creen?

**Blake:** Ya sabes que se entretienen con cualquier cosa.

-Y de entre la multitud, tres pares de conocidos….-

**Blake:** ¿Padre…?

**Izumi:** o_o ¿Papá, qué…qué haces aquí?

**Anton:** Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto…

**Coud:** Señorita, tiene que dar muchas explicaciones a su madre…Mira que venirse a New York sin decir si quiera adiós.

**Izumi:** Les mandé un correo… u_u Eso cuenta.

**Blake:** Ah…y también está el padre de Tsuki…Señor…Yoshihiro...-mirando al señor de traje de ojos celestes y cabello azabache.-

**Izumi: **Blake… o_o

**Blake:** Ahora sé por qué Yuna y Tsukishiro no aparecían.

**Izumi:** Ah… ¿Y qué cuentan de nuevo? Un_n

**Yoshihiro:** Que nuestros queridos y despreocupados hijos se vinieron a New York sin siquiera despedirse….

**Blake:** ù_ú ¡Qué malos hijos!

**Izumi:** Un_n ¿Qué clase de chicos hacen ese tipo de cosas? No, no, mal, mal… ú_ú

**Anton: **Blake…

**Blake:** Uo_o ¿Qué sucede?

**Anton: **Esta noche nos acompañarán a cenar… Y no salgan con excusas…ya me las sé todas. Así que dile a la escurridiza de tu hermana que vaya.

**Blake:** U¬_¬ Ahí estaremos.

**Coud: **Y tú también vas a ir señorita… Tu madre estará más que complacida de verte.

**Izumi:** UO_O ¿Mi…madre…dijiste?

**Yoshihiro:** Y si ven a Tsukishiro, avísenle…

**Blake:** Así que reunión…

**Izumi: **O_O No me gustan esas reuniones…

**Blake:** A nadie…-en tono quedito.-

**Coud: **-mirando a Tyson de soslayo- Ustedes también están invitados para cenar con nosotros, claro, sí quieren ir….Estaremos en el restaurante del hotel a las 8 pm.

**Tyson:** Muchas gracias…. n_n Claro que iremos.

**Anton:**-suspira- Otra vez.

**Coud:**-regresando la mirada hacia él- ¿Y ahora…?

**Anton: **Se han ido de nuevo…

-Enfocaron a la típica escena donde Blake e Izumi se encontraban, encontrando únicamente una serie de líneas punteadas que aparecían y desaparecían, mostrando que allí se encontraban, pero ahora simplemente se habían esfumado.-

**Coud: **U-_- ¿Por qué no podemos tener un par de hijos normales?

**Yoshihiro: **-suspira- Esperemos que asistan.

**Max:** O_O Vaya qué son rápidos.

**Ray:** Uo_o No les vi ni el polvo.

**Tyson:** Son buenos en lo que hacen sin duda.

**Kai:** (Uo_o No pensé que escaparía de su propio padre….).

-Y la noche llegó rápidamente y el momento de la cita había llegado ya, por lo que los chicos se dirigieron de inmediato al restaurante del hotel. Aunque era un lugar un tanto lujoso, la gente no tenía la tendencia a vestir de etiqueta para cenar, por lo que no se sintieron para nada incómodos en ese ambiente.

Rápidamente encontraron la mesa donde habrían de cenar, sorprendiéndose de que fuera realmente larga para albergar a todas las personas que comerían allí.

En el momento en que se acercaron, notaron que ellos eran los únicos que faltaban por sentarse.

Los padres se encontraban sentados frente a los G-Revolution, mientras que Blake y los demás yacían repartidos en parejas de dos, en los extremos de aquella mesa, Tsukishiro con Izumi, y Blake con Yuna.-

**Tyson:** ¿Así que…usted debe de ser la madre de Izumi, no es así?

**Isabella:** Así es Tyson… ¡Qué gusto que todos hayan podido asistir!

**Anton: **Y ahora que estamos todos, será mejor que pidamos…Así que les pido que elijan su platillo de preferencia.

**Yoshihiro:** Siempre tan formal Anton…-en tono burlón.-

**Coud:** Ya sabes que Anton siempre ha sido de ese tipo de modales.

**Max:** n_n Pues veamos qué hay en la carta.

-La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, no hubo ningún evento de enorme relevancia, aunque lo que no entendían Tyson y los demás, era por qué Blake y los demás estaban tan callados.

El momento del postre llegó y entonces la pesadilla para ciertos chicos dio inicio.-

**Isabella:**-mirando a Izumi- Me da tanta alegría verles juntos…Ustedes dos han sido amigos desde que se conocieron…

**Tsukishiro: **n_n Oh, claro, nuestra amistad sigue vigente.

**Izumi: **No podemos simplemente dejar que nuestra amistad se pierda…

**Tyson:** No sabía que ustedes dos eran amigos de la infancia.

**Isabella:** Lo son…Y déjame decirte, que eran increíblemente lindos como amigos…Los hubieras visto, todos los días Tsuki venía a ver a Izumi para jugar juntos… Y cuando era hora de irse, Izumi se ponía muy triste, no quería que su gran amigo se fuera…

**Izumi/Tsuki:** UO_O

**Coud: **Y llegó un momento en que pasó por nuestra cabeza que entre ellos surgiría algo así como un buen noviazgo.

**Yoshihiro:** Pero al final, nos dimos cuenta de que eran más como un par de hermanos inseparables.

**Tsukishiro: **U¬_¬ (¿Cómo es que no recuerdo ese tipo de eventos bochornosos?).

**Izumi:** (T-T Trágame tierra….).

**Ray: **Nunca no lo imaginaríamos…-mirando de forma burlona a ese par.-

**Kenny: **n_n Es bueno ver que se siguen llevando tan bien como antes.

**Kai: **(…¬_¬ No me gustaría estar en su lugar….).

**Isabella:** ¿Y recuerdas Cloud, el primer amor de Izumi?

**Coud:** Cómo olvidarlo…Sabía exactamente qué clima acontecería a diario.

**Tsukishiro:** Uo_o ¿Se refiere al del canal del clima, verdad?

**Izumi:** o/o Ah, etto….sí…

**Tyson:** ¿El canal del clima? ¿Cómo es eso?

**Isabella:** Es que a Izumi le gustaba el chico que daba el clima… n_n Nunca se perdía el pronóstico y sabía cómo iba a estar el clima todos los días.

**Tsukishiro:** ¬_¬ Duró una semana…

**Izumi:** Hasta que me enteré de que tenía novia… U¬_¬

**Coud: **Y ahora ya son todos unos adolescentes.

**Anton: **Con sus típicos problemas adolescentes…. u_u

**Isabella:** Ay Yuna, has crecido mucho y mira qué bonita te has puesto.

**Yuna:** n_n Oh, muchísimas gracias… Usted sigue viéndose igual de hermosa y joven que siempre.

**Isabella:** Y tu hermano debe de ser todo un donjuán… ¿No es así Blake?

**Blake:** U¬_¬ Umm…

**Isabella: **Mira que cuando iba en secundaria todas las chicas iban tras tuyo… ¿Y dime, qué pasó con la chica de las cartas?

**Blake:** ¿Chica…de las cartas? –recordando- Jamás…supe quién era…

**Isabella:** ¡Qué pena! Tenía una forma muy bonita de comunicar sus sentimientos.

**Tyson:** U-_- Así que Blake siempre fue un mujeriego.

**Blake:** ù_ú ¿Mujeriego, dijiste?

**Anton: **Esa chica le enviaba una carta cada dos meses, de forma puntual….y de maneras distintas…Era peculiar su estilo…

**Izumi:** Vaya, se me había olvidado eso… Umm…¬_¬

**Tsukishiro: **Uu_u Aquellos días…

**Isabella:** Se les veía tan felices…

**Izumi: **(u_u ¡Qué incómoda cena! Ya me quiero ir… T_T).

**Isabella: **Y dime hija… ¿Sigues en la idea de llevar a cabo ese plan?

**Izumi: **Umm…. ¿Plan…? ¿Qué plan?

**Isabella: **El del peluche…

**Izumi:** ¿Peluche, qué peluche? Mmm…

**Isabella: **Ese lindo conejito negro que estabas cociendo…Me dijiste que formaba parte de un plan de conquista…Aunque nunca vi para quién…

**Izumi:** ú_ú Conejo….Conejo… O/O

**Tsukishiro:** U¬_¬ Tardaste.

**Izumi: **u_u Lo siento.

**Yuna: **No sabía que te gustaran los conejos de peluche Izumi.

**Izumi:** Ah…¬_¬ Ya ves, conoces cosas nuevas de mí todos los días…

**Tsukishiro: **U-_-

**Izumi:** -mirando el postre- Ah, mira, ¡qué rico, una rebanadita de pastel y es de fresa!

**Tsukishiro:** n_n Oh, es cierto… Comamos…

**Tyson:** Esos dos están actuando más raro de lo normal.

**Izumi:** Ah, ya terminamos… ¿Podemos retirarnos? Es que este día Blake nos explotó y sinceramente estoy muerta de cansancio… Un_n

**Tsukishiro:** Nos hizo hacer el ejercicio que no hicimos como en dos meses….U¬_¬

**Blake: **U¬_¬ Ahora resulta.

**Isabella:** Por supuesto que puedes retirarte hija… Ya mañana podremos vernos un poco más… n_n Y sí, Tsuki, tú también puedes irte…. Se te nota igualmente ansioso…

**Izumi: **¬_¬ Tsuki…

**Tsukishiro: **u_u Andando…-ambos se ponen de pie, despidiéndose de absolutamente todos.-

**Kai:** (Y nuevamente se va…).

**Blake: **(Esos dos…siempre en completa complicidad….).

-Ya habían llegado hasta su cuarto y abrieron sin titubear. Encendieron la luz y caminaron directo a la habitación donde dormiría Izumi con Yuna. Abrieron la ventana al tiempo que ambos se recargaban sobre el margen de ésta, mirando las intensas y abundantes luces de la ciudad.-

**Tsukishiro: **Qué memoria la de tu mamá.

**Izumi:**-suspira- Ni me lo recuerdes….Mira que ponernos en situación tan bochornosa.

**Tsukishiro: **Todo iba tan bien, hasta que mencionó el tema de las cartas.

**Izumi: **No pensé que fuera a preguntárselo directamente a Blake.

**Tsukishiro: **Y lo del conejo…

**Izumi: **Tuve que inventarle esa excusa… Nunca me vio sacar el conejo de la casa.

**Tsukishiro: **¿No se supone que todo eso quedó atrás?¿Por qué sigue de alguna manera dándonos pena?

**Izumi: **Porque es vergonzoso sin importar cuánto tiempo haya transcurrido…Y el hecho de que estén tanto como Yuna como Kai presentes, tampoco lo hace muy grato que digamos.

**Tsukishiro:** ¿Así que no le has mencionado nada de la secundaria, no es verdad? –viéndola de soslayo.-

**Izumi: **No creo que sea el momento más indicado…Ya sabes los problemas que hay entre esos dos, como para aumentar más la tensión.

**Tsukishiro: **En eso tienes completa razón.

**Izumi:** ¿Y dime, ya le contaste a Yuna sobre cierto asuntito?

**Tsukishiro:** Pasó hace tiempo….-sonriendo burlón- Además, tampoco es como si fuera a topármela de nuevo…

**Izumi: **En eso tienes mucha razón, pero el mantener vigente la promesa que le hiciste, tampoco fue una de tus mejores ideas Tsuki.

**Tsukishiro: **Estaba embobado por mis propios sentimientos…que simplemente me dejé llevar… Ahora que veo todo con mayor claridad…la promesa es descabellada, pero…

**Izumi: **Dejemos estos temas por la paz en esta ocasión Tsuki… Ya hemos removido suficiente el pasado por una noche…

-Alguien llamó a la puerta y ella de forma inmediata fue a abrir, topándose con una sorpresa un tanto inesperada.-

**Izumi:**…Kai…

**Kai: **Me imaginaba que estarías aquí…-mirándola a la cara- ¿Te gustaría…ir por allí? Todo el tiempo te la has pasado con tu equipo, no es que me queje…es sólo que…-se queda totalmente callado.-

**Izumi: **n_n Por supuesto que me encantaría…Sabes que siento haberte dejado solito… ú_ú Es que la presencia de mi madre, así como sus comentarios me estresan un poco y a los chicos también…La presencia de nuestros padres en este hotel, vaya que ha sido una total sorpresa.

**Kai: **Me lo puedo imaginar…-sonriéndole fugazmente- Todavía queda tiempo antes de que todos suban a sus cuartos, así que…

**Izumi:**-gritándole a Tsuki- ¡Regreso en un rato Tsuki!

-La puerta se cerró, ellos se habían marchado ya, dejándolo completamente solo en la inmensidad de la noche.-

**Tsukishiro: **(…Mira que revivir eventos como los que vivimos cuando nos encontrábamos en la secundaria….Pero me alegro por ti Izumi, ya que encontraste a alguien más…).

-Dos pequeños golpes se escucharon sobre la puerta de aquel cuarto de hotel, se aproximó rápidamente para abrir.-

**Tsukishiro:** Que bueno que regresaste…olvidaste tu…

-Sus palabras se desvanecieron de sus labios, ahora quedaba únicamente un enorme silencio. El visitante que había tocado a su puerta no era necesariamente el que esperaba, sino todo lo contrario.

Sus ojos celestes se posaron en unos igualmente azules, tan bellos e impresionantes como lo eran los suyos.

Aquella cabellera intensamente negra acomodada delicadamente en sedosos y suaves caireles que llegaban hasta la altura de sus hombros.

Ella lo miraba de forma expectante, como añorando un viejo modal de bienvenida.-

**Tsukishiro: **Naomi….


	49. Capítulo 99

**Capítulo 99: Fricciones**

-Sentados a la orilla de la alberca, admiraban cómo el reflejo de la luna en cuarto menguante se delineaba sobre la superficie de ésta, mientras las estrellas comenzaban a brillar una tras otra, creando una atmósfera totalmente romántica, perfecta para cualquier pareja que huyera de la intervención del resto del mundo.-

**Kai: **A esta hora todo es mucho más tranquilo en esta parte del hotel.

**Izumi:** n_n Me puedo dar cuenta de ello… Todo esto es de lo más tranquilizante y al mismo tiempo romántico.

**Kai: **Tsukishiro y tú comenzaron a actuar muy raro durante la cena…Ya sé que los padres pueden llegar a ser un tanto…

**Izumi: **¿Vergonzosos? Lo sé… u_u Siempre es así cuando nuestros padres se reúnen; se ponen a recordar anécdotas del ayer y esas trivialidades…Cosas de las que uno preferiría olvidarse.

**Kai: **Y ustedes dos actuaron peor que Blake y Yuna.

**Izumi:** Es que Tsuki y yo somos amigos de la infancia…Tenemos más recuerdos juntos, de los que guardamos con ellos dos.

**Kai: **Y debo de agregar…que cuando tu madre habló sobre ese conejo de peluche…tu semblante cambió un poco…-en tono normal y calmado.-

**Izumi:** Hice ese conejo para un buen amigo… Quería un peluche, así que aprendí a hacerlo y simplemente se lo di terminado…Nunca le conté la historia completa a mi madre, pero supongo que al final ella supuso para quién podría ser ese conejo.

**Kai:** Para Tsukishiro…-viéndola de soslayo.-

**Izumi: **Tsukishiro y yo tuvimos la suerte o desgracia, como quieras llamarlo…de fijarnos en ese par de hermanos problemáticos…Y todo ello ocurrió durante los años de secundaria…. Durante el primer año, él se fijó en Yuna y yo en Blake…Al final del primer año de secundaria, él se le declaró…y ella simplemente lo rechazó…-con su mirada sobre la silueta reflejada de la luna.-

**Kai:** ¿Y supongo que…tú hiciste lo mismo, no?

**Izumi:** Yo tuve un año para conocer a Blake y durante ese tiempo me di cuenta del tipo de chico que era…Si realmente hubiera sentido el mínimo interés hacia mí, me lo hubiera hecho notar…Al final, no quise arriesgarme y seguí siendo su amiga…La que terminaba enterándose de sus tormentosas relaciones amorosas…-sarcástica.-

**Kai: **¿Así que su confidente de amores, eh? Vaya ironía.

**Izumi: **Lo sé…Era demasiado torturante escucharle hablar de ello, pero creo que alguien tenía que hacerlo…Tsuki decía que era una masoquista…Que pese a todo el sufrimiento sentido, seguía allí…-alza su mirada hacia el cielo- Y en ese tiempo hice una serie de cosas bastante bochornosas…y tontas hasta cierto punto…Prueba de mi cobardía por encarar mis sentimientos.

**Kai: **¿A qué te refieres?

**Izumi: **Tsuki era mi compinche para todo lo que hiciera…Podíamos contar el uno con el otro sin importar nada…Había un código de confianza entre nosotros dos…Verás, se me dio de vicio y oficio…de escribir una carta…dedicada al inalcanzable amor de mi vida…

Cada dos meses yo hacía una carta y ésta le era entregada sin falta por un medio u otro… Sabía que no correspondería a mis sentimientos…No quería arruinar la amistad que teníamos y al mismo tiempo, me bastaba con que supiera los pensamientos y emociones que en mí despertaba…Eso me hacía sentirme más liberada y de alguna manera, disminuía mi carga emocional…-lo mira de reojo- Fue algo que hice durante los tres años que permanecimos en esa secundaria…-agacha su mirada hacia donde estaban sus pies- Jamás supo quién se las mandó…Actualmente Tsuki y tú son los únicos que lo saben… Esto era algo que iba a contarte tarde o temprano, pero mejor temprano que tarde…-viéndolo directamente a los ojos.-

**Kai: **-desviando la mirada- No puedo creer…No me molesta el hecho de que lo hayas llevado a cabo, sino más bien…el que lo hayas llevado a cabo por tanto tiempo…Significaba mucho más…de lo que yo pude llegar a imaginarme.

**Izumi: **Sí, significó eso y mucho más… Al final, antes de abandonar el equipo, le dije lo que sentía sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias…Y después me fui…Creyendo ingenuamente que no volvería a verle…Y si eso pasara, esperaba que cuando me lo topara de nuevo, este sentimiento fuera mucho más pequeño…

Y durante esa travesía, terminé encontrándome…con el chico…que prácticamente me hizo robarle un beso…porque así lo deseaba…Blake habrá motivado toda esa locura, pero jamás…me hizo actuar del modo que hice contigo…

No temía perder la amistad entre él y yo, temía más a su rechazo…Y contigo, vaya que me importó poco…. Y aunque no lo creas…realmente he sabido lo que es sufrir por ti…-recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro- Te Amo…y nada cambiará ese simple hecho.

**Kai:**-observándola de reojo- No necesitabas dar todo ese discurso para hacerme entender, pero supongo que no puedo despreciarlo…-sonriendo de forma picarona.-

**Izumi: **Me gusta alimentar tu ego…-burlona- Y también me gusta ponerte celoso… n_n Pero no siempre ni con la persona que te estás imaginando.

**Kai:**-robándole un fugaz pero cariñoso beso- ¿Crees que debamos subir ya?

**Izumi:** Una hora más, dos horas más… ¿Cuál es la diferencia? No creo que a nadie le importe….-sonriéndole dulcemente.-

-El reloj marcaba las once en punto, el tiempo se les había ido mucho más rápido de lo que se habían imaginado y ahora únicamente pensaban en regresar a sus respectivos cuartos.

Él la acompañó y fue peculiar, no hubo necesidad de abrir, la puerta se abrió frente a ellos, al parecer era Yuna la que salía a toda prisa de aquel cuarto donde únicamente se encontraban Blake y Tsukishiro.-

**Izumi:** ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –mirando a ambos.-

**Blake:** Bueno…es una historia un tanto larga…

**Tsukishiro:** En resumen…Yuna apareció cuando yo…estaba besando a Naomi…

**Izumi:** UO_O ¿Naomi has dicho? ¿Pero…cómo?

**Blake:** Al parecer es hija del dueño de este hotel… ú_ú

**Izumi: **Pero tú Tsuki…-mirando acusadoramente a su amigo.-

**Tsukishiro:** No estaba esperando que Yuna apareciese así como así… No lo hice a propósito.

**Blake: **Ya no te preocupes por mi hermana…Ya hablé con ella de este tema por un buen rato y no quiero entenderlo…Allá ella…Sabe lo que hace…

**Izumi:**-viendo de soslayo a Kai- U-_- Nunca faltan este tipo de pleitos en mi equipo.

**Kai: **U¬_¬ De ello me acabo de dar cuenta.

**Izumi: **-suspira- Creo que será mejor que me vaya a acostar, ya es tarde y bueno, hay todo un lío amoroso aquí…-en tono burlón.-

**Kai: **Está bien, descansa entonces…-besando su mejilla con ternura- Mañana nos vemos –se marcha.-

**Izumi:** ¿Y ahora cómo arreglaremos todo este embrollo? –cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.-

**Blake: **Pues…-viendo de soslayo a Tsuki- Todo es cuestión de que Yuna entienda lo que tratamos de explicarle.

**Izumi:** ¿Y eso sería…?

**Blake: **Naomi y Tsukishiro se besaron… ¿Ajá? Bueno, Yuna llegó en ese mal momento…Segundo, entre Tsuki y esa chica ya no queda nada.

**Izumi:** Así que ese beso fue para comprobar si…seguían sintiendo algo el uno por el otro…¿No es así Tsuki? –él asiente- Quedando entonces en términos de sólo amigos, ¿verdad?

**Tsukishiro: **Le prometí a Naomi el día que abandonó Japón que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar… Un único beso demostraría si aquel sentimiento entre los dos permanecía vivo… De ya no sentir lo mismo que antes, terminaríamos siendo simples amigos… Siempre nos llevamos bien y nuestro noviazgo no cambió ese hecho.

**Izumi: **ú_ù Y Yuna con lo testaruda que es no comprende razones…-suspira- Será mejor hablar con ella mañana, porque ahora es caso perdido… Dejemos que saque sus frustraciones con el pobre diablo que se encuentre en su camino… U¬_¬

**Blake: **ú_ú Sí, mejor descansemos ya… Mañana será otro día…

-La mañana llegó presurosa y ellos ni siquiera sintieron la noche…La única señal de que había llegado el nuevo día, eran esos molestos rayos de sol golpeando sin compasión sus rostros, que les indicaban que ya debían pararse.

-Sentados a la mesa, veían el desayuno poco animados.-

**Izumi:** -_- Voy a matar a esa hermana tuya Blake…

**Blake: **x_x Hazlo, no diré nada…

**Tsukishiro:** _ Huevos benedictinos para el desayuno, no gracias…

**Izumi: **U-_- Es increíble que haya hecho un escándalo tal en nuestro cuarto…que a ninguno nos dejó dormir… x_x

**Blake: **No, lo increíble es que después de haberla amarrado y amordazado fuera capaz de no dejarnos conciliar el sueño… U¬_¬

**Tsukishiro: **Quién quiere desayunar….- Quiero mis ocho horas diarias de sueño.

**Izumi: **_ Dormir…

**Blake: **¬_¬ Izumi….no te duermas sobre la mesa… No sobre los panqueques…

**Izumi:** U-_- No me dormiré…No lo haré…

**Blake: **¿Ves Tsukishiro?, esto te pasa por no tener controlada a tu no-novia…ù_ú

**Izumi: **u_u Debes aprender a marcar los límites de esta relación…

**Blake:** Izumi tiene toda la razón, tan sólo mira a Kai… Lo tiene bien domesticado…Él no hace nada que ella no quiera… ú_ú

**Izumi:** U¬_¬ Blake…Retira lo dicho…

**Blake:** Ummm…. u_u

**Tsukishiro:** ¬_¬ Hasta a ti te tiene bien entrenado…

**Blake: **Aquí la cuestión es que andábamos hablando de Yuna, no del estilo de vida de Kai…u_u

**Tsukishiro:** u_u Tú sacaste a flote el tema.

**Izumi:**-bostezando- No sé ustedes, pero si nos dormimos mejor….Pero primero, saquemos a Yuna de aquí…. ú_ú Lo siento Blake pero Yuna tiene que irse…-viendo que ya se encontraba jalando a su pobre hermana hecha rollito hacia fuera de la habitación- UO_O

**Blake: **¿Qué decías…?

**Izumi:** n_n ¡Qué haces un excelente trabajo!

**Tsukishiro: **Un_n Lo siento mucho Yuna…pero ya sabes cómo se ponen los chicos con estas cosas….-sonriéndole a la chica de forma nerviosa.-

**Blake: **-comienza a desamarrarla- Vamos, déjate de estos juegos infantiles…Si tienes que decir algo, dilo… Sabes que con este tipo de actitudes no llegarás a ninguna parte. Además, los tiempos en que molestabas a alguien para que se percatara de que le gustabas, ya quedaron muy atrás…

**Yuna:** ù_ú Hmp.

**Blake:** Nada de "Hmp". Tienes muchas cosas que explicar…Sin olvidar la enorme disculpa que nos debes a todos.

**Yuna: **-agacha la mirada, sintiendo la culpa- Realmente…no era mi intención, en serio. No quería tenerlos a todos en vela…L-Lo…Lo siento mucho…-mirando a todos- Si no quieren perdonarme lo entenderé.

**Izumi:** x_x –sobre los panqueques- Perdonada…Ahora…ahora…a dormir… - _ - -quedándose totalmente dormida sobre los panques.-

**Blake:** UO_O ¿Izumi, Izumi?

**Tsukishiro:** La hemos perdido…. u_u

**Yuna: **-se pone de pie- Será mejor que los deje descansar…Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde…-sale de allí.-

**Blake:** Y así es como ella arregla las cosas…-suspira- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

**Tsukishiro: **Iré a verla…Ustedes descansen…-sale de allí.-

**Blake: **-bostezando- Está bien… Suerte…

**Izumi:**..Umm…Sí…Let it Rip…

**Blake:** U¬¬ Ya está hablando nuevamente dormida…-se acerca a ella- Será mejor que la lleve a su cama antes de que otra cosa suceda…-levanta a Izumi, haciendo retroceder su silla para poder cargarla entre brazos-…Y yo que creía que tendríamos calma al fin, pero me he equivocado…

-Repentinamente se quedó totalmente callado…Sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de él.-

**Blake:**…Kai…

**Kai:**-mirando con cierta molestia la acción del chico- ¿Qué…haces? –en tono un poco hostil.-

**Blake: **Nos quedamos en vela por la culpa de los juegos infantiles de mi hermana y ahora todos nos encontramos realmente desvelados; Izumi terminó durmiéndose sobre los panqueques, por lo que decidí llevarla a su cama…Es todo…No tienes por qué ponerte en ese plan Kai…

**Kai: **Hmp…-con sus manos en sus bolsillos- Pues entonces deberías ir a dejarla a su cama ya, ¿no crees? Además, si tanto es tu agotamiento, deberías descansar tú también… ¿No te parece? –mirándolo agudamente.-

**Blake:** Umm…-sin decir otra cosa más, se va, llevando a Izumi a su respectiva cama y volviendo en breve- Supondré que querrás quedarte…-camina hacia la entrada, quedando hombro con hombro- Te la encargo…-sale de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.-

**Kai:**-sin el menor titubeo se dirige hacia el cuarto de Izumi- (…No me engañas Blake…Sin importar tus promesas, sé que no te rendirás tan fácil…) –se sienta a la orilla de la cama, viéndola de soslayo- (…Y tú no haces más que meterte en líos…-suspira- Pero es algo que no puedo cambiar en ti…aunque así lo deseara….).

-Su mirada estaba puesta fijamente en ella, sin embargo, no se atrevía a verlo a la cara…Evadía aquella enorme vergüenza que él era capaz de despertarle. Sabía que había actuado erróneamente y que fueron sus celos los que propiciaron en ella aquella actitud tan inmadura y hasta cierto punto, patética.

Él no esperó más tiempo, había llegado el momento de jugar sus propias cartas en el asunto.

Tomó su mentón con delicadeza para hacer que ella lo mirase directamente a la cara, clavando por primera ocasión su intensa mirada celeste en aquella mirada ámbar. La observaba con seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo con cierta ternura.

Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y la estrechó con enorme afecto hacia ella, demostrándole con meros hechos aquel sentimiento que ambos compartían. El silencio ahora era el mejor de los escenarios para los dos.-

**Tsukishiro:** Deja de actuar de manera tan inmadura…Sabes que no puedes ser de esa forma por siempre…

**Yuna:** Lo sé…Pero…-ocultando su rostro en su pecho- Tú eres el tonto que mantiene promesas aún más tontas con su ex…-sonando un tanto reprochante.-

**Tsukishiro:** Eso ya quedó atrás Yuna…Ya te repetí hasta el cansancio que entre ella y yo no hay nada ya…Ahora…la única que me importa…mantener feliz…es a ti…-sonrojándose levemente- Creí que ya te quedaría claro después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

**Yuna: **Lo sé…Es que…es nuevo para mí esto de sentir celos…por alguien…-sonriendo felizmente- Pero qué bueno que las cosas entre nosotros terminaron tan bien…

**Tsukishiro:**-sonriendo burlón- Aunque fue más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero…todo vale la pena…-tomando su mentón entre sus manos- Pero al fin y al cabo eres la hermana de Blake, ¿qué podría esperar? Evidentemente no iba a ser algo sencillo de lograr…

-Sin decir más, ella robó de aquellos parlanchines labios, un reconfortante y amoroso beso, que se tornó mucho más largo de lo que cualquier de los dos pudo imaginarse. Pero no importaba, por fin se habían sincerado con sus sentimientos, no había razón para escatimar en demostrarse lo mucho que se querían…La pena se había esfumado ya de sus vidas, dejando únicamente un bello sentimiento creciente que alimentaba con enorme dicha los corazones de aquel par de enamorados.

Los matizados colores rojizos y naranjas de la tarde pronto hicieron su aparición y eran fácilmente apreciados por aquella vista que la ventana de esa habitación tenía. No obstante, el tiempo se le había ido muy rápido y aunque durante todo ese lapso no había podido cruzar palabra con ella, se sentía satisfecho, el simple hecho de contemplarla en tan peculiar situación le era suficiente.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, ya era hora de alistarla, la ceremonia de apertura estaba a punto de dar inicio.

Algo le impedía su escape, su brazo había sido apresado por un par de blancas y suaves manos. Se giró hacia ella…Al fin había despertado…Y ahora simplemente, sus ojos se miraban con cierta expectación.-

**Izumi:** Lo siento…-bajando su mirada por la pena- Me quedé dormida…Y vaya que nada me despertó…Bueno…hubo que algo que me despertó…-viéndolo a la cara.-

**Kai:** Me enteré de lo que pasó, así que no tiene nada de malo…Cualquiera se dormiría después de una noche tan espantosa…

**Izumi:** n_n Sí, lo sé…Pero yo…quería estar contigo todo este día… ò_ó Yuna sufrirá…

**Kai: **O_O

**Izumi:** ù_ú De seguro está abrazadota de Tsuki…Sí, ya puedo verla…En su mundo rosa y de caramelo… .

**Kai:** U¬¬ No tienes por qué ponerte así…

**Izumi:** w ¡Quiero mi mañana de vuelta!

**Kai:** ¬_¬ Dramática…

**Izumi:** ¿Qué hora es?¿No me digas que ya será la ceremonia de apertura? _ -toda nerviosa.-

**Kai: **Son las seis de la tarde…La ceremonia es dentro de dos horas…. ù_ú Ya cálmate…

**Izumi:** Ah, menos mal…. n_n Ya me iba dispuesta a cortar cabezas…. *O*

**Kai:** Creo que esa siesta te hizo más un mal que un bien…U¬_¬

**Izumi: **¬¬ Creo que tienes razón…De ahora en adelante, están prohibidas las siestas por la tarde… u.u

-El tiempo voló rápidamente para todos…El momento de la verdad había llegado ya y era hora de aquel tan esperado evento diera lugar…

Todas las entradas habían sido vendidas, no quedaba ni un solo asiento vacío en aquel esplendido bey-estadio…Los medios de comunicación estaban en todos lados, aguardando el momento de que todo diera inicio.

Las palabras del director de la BBA, el señor Dickenson, se hicieron resonar entre la multitud. Deseaba buena suerte a todos los competidores y pedía un juego limpio a cada participante.

Loa gritos de los aficionados a aquel pegajoso deporte no se hicieron esperar, especialmente cuando los equipos a participar salían, acomodándose sobre la superficie que albergaba el campo de batalla. Cada equipo fue anunciado, y aunque muchos de ellos no eran conocidos, los ánimos fueron dedicados a todos por igual. Realmente se sentía un ambiente verdaderamente positivo.-

**D.J.: **¡Hola fanáticos del beyblade, les habla su comentarista favorito, D.J.! ¡Más que listo para traerles a ustedes todo lo referente al cuarto campeonato mundial! ¡En esta ocasión el campeonato mundial será por parejas, sí, oyeron claramente, por parejas!

¡Todos los concursantes quedarán divididos en cuatro bloques, conforme avancen dentro de las eliminatorias podrán ir ganando puntos, los cuales al final les proporcionarán una clasificación y al mismo tiempo, les permitirá avanzar a las finales! Todos los equipos tienen la oportunidad de dos derrotas como máximo, si exceden este límite, automáticamente quedarán descalificados, porque perderán puntos y entonces no tendrán oportunidad de clasificar…

Las rondas se llevarán en diferentes partes del mundo…Por lo que en cada uno de estos países se llevaran rondas de eliminación y clasificación… ¡Sin más que decir, es hora de decir…LET IT RIP!


	50. Capítulo 100

**Capítulo 100: Cuenta Regresiva**

**Brad:** Bueno amigos, nos encontramos en la ceremonia de inauguración del cuarto campeonato mundial…Todo simplemente ha sido espectacular…

**A.J.**:No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Brad…Por lo visto tenemos muchas caras nuevas este año…Lo que promete traer mucha mayor diversión a este campeonato mundial de beyblade.

**Brad:** Muchos especulan si Tyson podrá obtener el título de campeón mundial… ¿Tú qué opinas A.J.?

**A.J.:** Yo digo que todo es posible…Aunque estos chicos, se ven deseosos de obtener lo que Tyson tan vehementemente defiende… Es cuestión de tiempo para ver el sendero que este torneo seguirá…

**D.J.:** Bueno chicos, es hora de que la diversión dé inicio…Pero para hacer este campeonato de lo más justo…Tenemos aquí…-saca de su bolsillo un control remoto bastante peculiar- El modo más idóneo para colocar a los equipos…-apretó un llamativo botón rojo y una enorme pantalla plana descendió desde el techo de aquel sitio- ¡Es hora de comenzar! –aprieta otro botón y la enorme pantalla se enciende.-

-Todos tenían puesta su mirada sobre aquel artefacto tecnológico…Entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que D.J. se refería. Rápidamente cuatro bloques aparecieron y cada uno de ellos especificaba la pareja que se encontraba en cada uno de ellas. Para suerte de todos los chicos, se encontraban en bloques separados y sabían que sólo en las semifinales terminarían peleando unos contra otros, sin embargo, sabían que tenían mayores preocupaciones que toparse a medio campeonato.

Pronto descubrirían que por curioso que sonase, cada pareja de sus actuales rivales se encontraban repartidos de forma casi estratégica en cada bloque, dejando mermada de alguna manera, sus fuerzas y representando de cierta forma, un alivio para los chicos, porque sabría que ninguno tendría una ventaja numérica sobre ellos.-

**D.J.:** ¡Bueno chicos, ha llegado la hora de que el primer enfrentamiento tenga lugar esta noche! ¡Por suerte tenemos esta confiable máquina que nos dirá los integrantes que habrán de enfrentarse esta noche!

-La primera pareja se mostró en la pantalla…No había duda, aquellas imágenes mostraban a los actuales contrincantes. No había más que hacer, era hora de actuar y salir a ganar el primer encuentro.-

**Tyson:** ¿Izumi, estás lista?

**Izumi:**-asiente- No esperaba que fuéramos los primeros, pero qué se le puede hacer…-burlona- Sólo tenemos que esperar a ver a nuestros contrincantes…

**Blake:** Miren…-con la mirada puesta sobre aquel enorme televisor.-

**Ray:**…Baldo…y Adler…

**Kenny:** De todos los competidores, ¿por qué teníamos que encontrarnos con ellos en el primer asalto?

**Kai:** Esto no puede ser nada bueno…

**Max:** Tú lo has dicho…

**Yuna:**…Izumi…

**Izumi:** Tyson y yo estamos listos…Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos…De igual modo, tarde o temprano teníamos que enfrentarnos a ellos.

**Tyson:** De nada sirve huir…Es hora de actuar…-sonando más que animado.-

**A.J.:** ¿Qué podemos decir de estos competidores Brad?

**Brad:** Bueno A.J….Todo mundo conoce al actual campeón mundial, aunque la información que tenemos de estos tres chicos, no es mucha…

**A.J.:** Aunque Izumi, al parecer es la nieta del Sr D… ¡Quién diría que la veríamos compitiendo para obtener el título de campeón mundial y sobre todo, no nos imaginábamos que competiría al lado del actual campeón! Este mundo está lleno de sorpresas…

**Brad: **No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo… Bueno, pasemos a los rivales…Baldo y Adler… No se tiene mucha información sobre estos dos chicos, pero esperemos que sepan dar una verdadera batalla…

**A.J.:** ¿Y cuál será el plato de esta noche?

**Brad:** El plato de esta noche será ni nada menos que un escenario a escala del afamado Edificio Empire State, uno de los grandes monumentos de Manhattan…

**A.J.:** Suena prometedor….Espero que nuestros espectadores en casa puedan apreciar el enorme evento que se está a punto de suscitar…

**D.J.: **¡Es hora de dar inicio a la beybatalla!

-Ahora todo estaba desocupado, únicamente quedaban los competidores en cuestión sobre aquella enorme cancha, mientras se acercaban de forma silenciosa hasta llegar a la parte en donde habría de emerger el plato de competencia.

Y aquel surgimiento no habría de hacerse esperar…El plato salió ante la vista de todos, mostrando su majestuosidad en miniatura…Era idóneo y tenía el tamaño perfecto, la talla de un cuarto torneo mundial.

Si ninguno de los competidores tenía cuidado, podían caer y formar parte de aquel estadio gigante.

Las miradas se cruzaron unas contras otras, había llegado el momento de la acción.-

**Tyson:** Iré yo primero Izumi…-mirándola de soslayo.-

**Baldo:** Cómo quieras Tyson…-atravesándolo con la mirada.-

**D.J.:** ¡Un momento!

**Tyson:** ¿Qué sucede?

**D.J.:** ¿Nadie te explicó cómo iban a ser los combates?

**Tyson:** U¬¬ Ummm… (…Kenny…).

**D.J.: **Los enfrentamientos son en parejas…No puedes librar una batalla tú solo…Son ustedes contra ellos…

**Tyson:** O_O…Ya veo…

**Izumi: **Ay Tyson… u_u

**Adler:** Ni algo tan sencillo conocías…-en tono sarcástico.-

**Baldo:** Bueno, creo que ahora podemos comenzar, ¿no? ¿O hay otro problema? –viendo de reojo a D.J.-

**D.J.:** Por supuesto que no… ¡Bueno chicos, tomen sus posiciones y carguen sus blades! ¡LET IT RIP!

-El sonidos de una inmensa fricción se hizo presente…Aquellos cuatro blades habían chocado abruptamente los unos con los otros en el momento en que salieron disparados hacia el bey-estadio…Quedando cada conjunto en su respectiva esquina, aguardando lanzarse contra su rival en cualquier momento.

Siguieron las órdenes de sus dueños y nuevamente se vieron enfrascados en un feroz arremete y pese a todo, ninguno de esos blades se separaba, los cuatro permanecían tan juntos que era imposible que pudieran lanzar una ofensiva desde otro ángulo.

Aquella batalla se estaba tornando de lo más extraña…Ninguno realmente parecía querer arremeter con fuerza a su enemigo, simplemente parecía un saludo cordial entre próximos contrincantes…Como si todo fuera una mera prueba entre ambas partes…Como si fuera una prueba, un indicio en el que en un destino distante ellos se encontrarán y dejarán a un lado estos juegos infantiles.

La mirada de los jugadores no se despegaba del enemigo…Aquel juego de trompos parecía pasar a un segundo plano para todos ellos.-

**Baldo:** Parece que no te lo estás tomando en serio… ¿No es así campeón mundial?

**Tyson:** Puedo decir lo mismo de ti… Siendo un maniaco sin escrúpulos, estaba esperando un mejor ataque…Algo más agresivo de tu parte…-retándolo.-

**Baldo:** Hay veces en que se tiene que ser paciente…o en todo caso…guardar la compostura… No hay razón de aterrorizar a nadie…antes de tiempo…-sonriendo burlón.-

**Izumi:** Ahora resulta que tienes sentimientos, ¡vaya cosa! –sarcástica.-

**Adler: **Hmp…No hay caso en apresurar nuestro duelo final…

**Izumi:** ¿Así que por eso tanta calma?, ya me lo suponía…

**Tyson:** Umm…Entonces no veo el mayor caso a que continuemos con un duelo tan aburrido…

**Baldo:** Por primera vez…estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo…

**Izumi:** Entonces…terminémoslo…Pero nosotros nos quedaremos con este punto… ¡Zafir!

-Un fuerte viento estremeció aquella estructura miniatura…Pronto todo comenzaba a colapsar ante aquella fría ventisca que se había desatado tan rápidamente que apenas fue apreciable el momento en que ésta desapareció, llevándose consigo a aquel par de beyblades, que ahora se encontraban fuera del plato de juego, careciendo de cualquier movimiento.

El ganador ya había sido anunciado…Y pese a que no se sentían satisfechos de su victoria, no les quedaba más opción que conformarse con aquel tan mediocre encuentro.

Un silencio enorme recorrió cada asiento, todo había sido demasiado rápido que no parecían creerlo del todo. Pero en el justo instante en que cada pareja se dirigió hacia la salida, todos parecieron entender al fin, que la batalla había terminado, teniendo como ganadores al equipo de Tyson.-

**A.J.:** Si me lo preguntan, ése encuentro ha sido el más raro y corto en la historia del beyblade.

**Brad: **Ni que lo digas A.J….Todos los fanáticos se han quedado callados de la confusión.

**A.J.:** Creo que esperaba más de ambas partes…Aunque uno no sabe, por lo que estuvieron hablando…Parece que piensan dejar propuesto su verdadero encuentro hasta las finales…Lo cual nos deja bastante conmocionados y ansiosos.

**Brad:** Por el momento sólo nos queda esperar el siguiente encuentro…

**D.J.: **¡Bueno chicos, eso ha sido rápido, pero supongo! Bueno, ahora continuamos con el siguiente duelo de la noche…

-Y los siguientes competidores no se hicieron esperar…Y sin duda, había tomado por sorpresa a muchos, especialmente a los seguidores fervientes del mundo del beyblade.-

**Blake:**-frente al bey-estadio- No esperaba que nos fuera a tocar tan pronto…

**Kai:**-cruzado de brazos- Tampoco es que a mí me agrade la idea…

**Lee:** Nosotros tampoco esperábamos esto…

**Mariah: **Así que chicos, prepárense…Nosotros no dejaremos ir este punto tan fácilmente.

**Blake: **U¬¬ (…Mi gran equipo y yo…Más vale que coopere…).

-Y antes de que pudieran percatarse, la competencia había empezado ya…Ahora aquellos impetuosos beyblades se encontraban girando a enorme velocidad mientras embestían con enorme furia contra sus oponentes.-

**Kai:** Blake –viéndolo de mala gana.-

**Blake:** A mí no me mires… Eres tú el que no coopera…-lanzándose sus típicas miradas asesinas.-

**Lee:**…Chicos…

**Mariah:** Están…peleando entre ellos…

**Kai:** Más vale que te apliques, no esperes a que yo haga todo… u_u

**Blake:** Tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo… ¡Ja! No tienes que esforzarte tanto, nosotros nos encargaremos…

**Kai:** Hmp…Quiero ver eso…-diciéndolo de mala gana.-

**Brad:** Algo parece estar ocurriendo en el equipo de Kai…

**A.J.: **Por lo visto esos chicos no son muy compatibles que digamos… ¿Cómo es que terminaron haciendo equipo juntos?

**Brad:** Pues creo que no fue la decisión más sabia que ellos pudieron tomar…Si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

**A.J.:** Más vale que despierten o perderán el encuentro…

**Brad:** Esperemos que puedan recuperarse…

**D.J.:** Por lo visto el equipo de Kai tiene problemas…

**Kai: **Arg… (Ya empezaron a abrir su bocota… ¡Y todo esto es culpa tuya Blake!).

**Blake:** (¡Maldición! ¿Acaso esto podría ponerse peor?).

-Y nunca digas nunca…Los hechos apuntaban a una cruel realidad…Un hecho que al parecer resultaría factible de realización.

Al final, cada uno terminó enfrentando a su enemigo por separado…Ninguno de los dos había cedido su orgullo para concebir la idea de trabajar en equipo y esto les costaría mucho más que una espantosa crítica por parte de la prensa.

Eran fuertes, eso nadie lo podía negar, pero sus adversarios también lo eran y la combinación coordinada de sus habilidades hacían de ellos contrincantes de temer y que no se debían subestimar ni mucho menos darse por su lado.

Y en su fatal intento, el resultado final de aquella batalla había sido escrito ya…

Sus miradas lucían atónitas, mientras que aquel par de beyblades se encontraban inmóviles detrás de ellos…Habían sido lanzados implacablemente fuera del plato. Ahora la derrota era la única compañía que ellos tenían.-

**Blake:**-viéndolo de soslayo- Sólo esto me faltaba…

**Kai: **Mira que tampoco es como su hubieras hecho gran cosa que digamos en el combate.

**Blake:** Pero al menos di más batalla que tú…

**Lee:** Chicos, en serio…deberían tranquilizarse…

**Mariah:** Esto es un trabajo en equipo, no tienen que ir a enfrentar al contrincante por sí solos…

-Y repentinamente ambos se quedaron totalmente callados, aquel par de chicos, les habían dedicado un par de miradas de pocos amigos, de esas que te dicen: "nadie te pregunto nada, por qué no simplemente te calles y me dejas en paz".-

**Blake:** ¡Kai Hiwatari!

**Kai:** Hmp…

-Pronto la inauguración dio por terminada, incluso los combates de aquella noche terminaron del mejor modo posible, y aunque se había presentado una derrota entre los chicos, nadie mencionó nada al respecto, conocían el carácter de aquel par de chicos y no estaban dispuestos a soportarlos.

Después de que la mayoría de la gente había abandonado el bey-estadio, los chicos salieron al fin, un tanto cansados, pero bastante contentos porque por fin había comenzado el torneo de beyblade.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco…Algo les impedía el avance total…Los ojos de todos se quedaron atentos, viendo aquella inmensa masa de chicas…De fanáticas, con sus cartelones en las que plasmaban su aparente preferencia por su beyluchador favorito.

Lo que vino después habría de tomar a todos por sorpresa… Cuando menos se lo esperaron, las chicas se encontraban totalmente solas…Aquella bola de chicas locas y obsesionadas se habían llevado algo más que un mero autógrafo. Los chicos no estaban y esas tipas se alejaban a enorme velocidad.-

**Izumi:** UO_O ¡KAI!

**Yuna:** UO_O ¡Tsukishiro!

**Anne:** UO_O ¿Ray…?¿Max?¿Tyson?

**Jannan:** Uo_o Blake…

**Dizzy: **¿Kenny?


End file.
